Bright Minds Think the Same
by Calliope - Muse of epic poetry
Summary: One usually says that bright minds think the same, but do they listen to their hearts - especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?
1. Powdered Ginger

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** I hope you'll enjoy my story. It's my first attempt ever to write fanfiction so naturally I'll be very happy for all kinds of reviews. (Though I hope you'll take in consideration that I'm not a native speaker and that I don't have a Beta.)

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter one – Powdered ginger**

"Potter! What on earth do you think you are doing?" a quiet hiss, just enough to make every student in the room look up, some more worried than others, caused Harry's attention to leave the stirring of his cauldron.

"Following your instructions on the board, Sir, I'd say I'm making a Permanent Sticking Brew." the tall seventh year answered boldly. Harry Potter was only too used of having his professor insulting him, but he had still wished that the teacher one day would leave him alone. A hope he had abandoned when Lord Voldemort was defeated last spring. Harry had thought that the two of them fighting on the same side with the same goal might have changed his teacher's attitude towards him, but he had been wrong.

"Following my instructions, Potter? If you had done that, this _concoction_ of yours would actually have been a Permanent Sticking Brew, but since you have not, this mess wouldn't even hold two pieces of parchment together. Ten points from Gryffindor. _Evanesco_!" the Potions master said with a wave of his wand.

"I _did_ follow your…" Hermione's thoughts left the conversation and returned to her cauldron, which held a thick fluid that would definitely hold more than parchment together as soon as she had added the scale of a Basilisk that they had each received at the beginning of class. Knowing that she only had thirty seconds to add it when the counter clock stirring was completed, she reached out for the last ingredient at the end of her neat line with all of the necessary ingredients for a Permanent Sticking Brew. But, to her great surprise she realised that there was no scale at the end of it. A vague memory of something flying beside her face towards Draco Malfoy about half an hour ago made her realise what had happen. However, there was no time to consider this. The potion was highly explosive at this state and if the Basilisk scale wasn't added within the remaining fifteen seconds her cauldron would explode and the fluid would splutter all of the class. With a wave of her wand and a short spell she summoned powdered ginger from the students' cupboard and threw it in her cauldron while shouting to the rest of the class to get down immediately. She threw herself under the table just as the cauldron gave a most audible hiss and exploded.

"Miss Granger! Kindly explain yourself." The voice cut through the grey smoke and panicked silence of the room like cold glass and even though the words themselves were rather polite, the way they were uttered left no one unaware of the fact that Hermione was in trouble worthy of Neville Longbottom.

"It wasn't my fault, Professor Snape, Malfoy'd stolen my Basilisk scale and I only realised when I was about to add it to my potion." she answered him, knowing that she had to try to explain even though he wouldn't care and that no explanation would have pacified the teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, "I'm afraid I did not realise that it was Mr Malfoy's fault that you were extremely close to cause this entire class serious harm. Knowing that you are an insufferable know-it-all, I trust you to know that this potion would have left anyone hit by it at this stage, knocked cold in the Hospital wing for a month!"

"Yes, Sir." she answered in a low voice. "But, I did add powdered ginger before it exploded and it really wasn't my fault that _someone_", she put a heavy emphasis on this word, "thought it funny to destroy my potion and expose us all to great danger."

"Miss Granger, I command you to immediately stop accusing Mr Malfoy. It is not his fault that you lost your scale and for you adding powdered ginger, I thought that the explosion you just caused would stop you from any further experimentation, especially in my class." Severus Snape's voice was calm, but rage was barely hidden under the surface and the low, dark whispers he uttered made every student in the room quiver, even if the Slytherins all had rather content faces. "This" and she knew he meant both the explosion and the way she'd just spoken to him, "has just cost you detention and Gryffindor fifty points."

"I do not lose any potion ingredients and that was not an experiment and you know it! It states most clearly in _Most Potent Potions_ that powdered ginger neutralises the harm of any dangerous potion that requires Basilisk scale to work properly." At this point, however, both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley felt that their friend since six years was in great danger of being ripped to pieces by the potions professor causing them both to grab her shoulders and pull her down onto her chair telling her out of the corners of their mouths to shut up.

"That is true, Miss Granger, but that is not something you are supposed to know since _Most Potent Potions_ is placed in the restricted section in the library and not to be read by students without very good reasons. Another twenty points from Gryffindor." and with his robes sweeping behind him he walked to the front of the classroom. "This class is dismissed. You will make this potion again on Monday and I do not tolerate any failure, is that clear?" Neville's face became white as the teacher continued. "What are you waiting for? I said the class is dismissed. I want all of you out of here, all of you, except Miss Granger that is. We need to make arrangements for you detention. And by the way, leave your cauldrons where they are." In a haste that almost made them stumble, the students threw their ingredients into their bags, left their cauldrons on the desks and flung themselves out of the dungeon.

Very reluctantly and not just a little scared, Hermione approached Snape's desk. She knew she'd gone way too far and she also knew that she was going to pay for it. She wished that she hadn't mention that she'd read the book from the restricted section, but on top of everything else, being accused of making dangerous experiments without knowing what she was doing when in reality she had prevented a major accident was simply too much.

"Well, Miss Granger, I want you down here at five o'clock. You will clean all of your classmates' cauldrons, _without_ magic, and I do not care if it will take all night."

Yet again unable to stop herself, Hermione answered him. "But Sir, we've been making Permanent Sticking Brews, it's impossible to get rid off it without magic."

"Miss Granger, you do not possibly think that any of the dunderheads in this class actually has managed to make a Permanent Sticking Brew? Though I do sincerely hope that this time they at least have managed to make a sticking brew or else you will have to do something else as well." he added with a smirk. "Five o'clock then, Miss Granger." and she turned around and tramped out of the room her face red with anger.

Snape remained sitting by his desk. He stroked some of his black, greasy hair away from his face and then put his chin in the palms of his hands, slowly massaging his temples. He went through the scene in his head and felt a wave of rage through his body when he thought about the girl's less than polite words. On the other hand he couldn't help thinking that she was right. She never failed with a potion and she most certainly never lost an ingredient, still she had shown absolutely no respect. Then again, no other student would have remembered that the potion was both dangerous and explosive or had had the senses to tell people to protect themselves and no one else would have known that powdered ginger could diminish the damage to almost nothing. Well, he certainly didn't regret punishing her.

"Dumbledore must have a weird sense of humour." Ron said to Harry while they waited for Hermione in the Great Hall. Loading large amounts of spaghetti onto his plate, he continued. "He probably put double Potions at the end of the day so that there would be no possible way for us to forget the trials and sufferings Snape puts us through every bloody lesson."

Harry nodded and gave his friend a weak smile. He unquestionably knew everything about trials and sufferings in Potions. Although they had returned to Hogwarts that Monday Harry had already managed to lose twenty points, all of them in Snape's classes. Once again Harry considered if dropping Potions would make up for the fact that he then would not be able to become an auror, the only reason he and Ron still took the horrid subject.

At this moment Hermione entered the great hall. She tramped across it, her face still a colour matching that of Ron's hair, and flung herself down between her friends. "He took seventy points from me and he's making me scrub your cauldrons without magic!" she informed them in a voice that would have caused rather brave people to think at least twice before they talked to her, but Ron hadn't listened.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" he blurted out, "that must have been a new school record. Along with Harry you managed to loose eighty points in just a quarter of an hour." Taking a deep breath he continued, "Fred and George once lost sixty in ten minutes, but this must have been more."

Hermione suppressed a smile and said in the lecturing voice they all associated with her, "In fact, if your mathematic ability had been higher than that of a ten-year-old, you would have realised that Harry and I only lost five and a third points a minute while your dear brothers lost six a minute, causing their record to be intact."

"Well, then it was a shame that Ron and I stopped you or the new record would have been a hundred points a minute." Harry intervened with a broad smile knowing only too well that Hermione was more than happy that they'd stopped her.

"He truly is horrible." Hermione said, "I don't understand why a man who hates his students continues to teach, especially now when the war is over and his loyalties proven." Her voice faded away and she seemed to sink deeper and deeper in her thoughts.

"What happened to everything you said last lesson, when Harry was upset with him?" Ron asked. "You said that he had proven his loyalties, that he had shown great courage both before and during the war and that he had the most brilliant mind."

"Well, that was before he destroyed my Friday evening, which I had planned to use to visit Hagrid with you and Harry. Anyway, you two better give him my greetings and apologies because it's nearly five and I have a lovely date with thirty cauldrons and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her voice was bitter and the irony was harsh so both Harry and Ron decided not to comment on her words.


	2. More Experiments

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** I've actually received some reviews. Thank you! I love you! Billiejoe pointed out to me that the saying probably was "bright minds think alike". That's very probable. I've only heard it once so it might have been that person's own version. However, I'm going to keep the title anyway.

About surfactants; what I write about them is true (at least according to my former chemistry teacher), but I have absolutely no idea whether or not it's possible to find them in soap roots. Conclusion: surfactants exist and are good for removing grease, but the herb combination is completely made up and I can not recommend testing it when you do the dished at home.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter two – More experiments**

Hermione went up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower where she deposited her heavy bag in the dormitory. With a sigh she said goodbye to Lavender Brown, who was busy rearranging her wardrobe, and left for the dungeons. When she reached the door of Snape's classroom she stopped. Nervously she tucked some of her bushy brown hair, which had managed to escape from the hair-slide, behind her ear. She knocked on the heavy wooden door and when she heard a stern "Enter!" she opened it. To her amazement the classroom looked exactly as it had when she'd left an hour ago. Normally the Potions master kept everything in perfect order, alphabetically sorted by their Latin names as she had realised when stealing ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion she, Harry and Ron had made in their second year. Today, however, he was still seated by his desk and she couldn't help wondering if he had been in the Great Hall for dinner at all. His voice called back her attention.

"Since you showed such an _enthusiasm_ for the task of cleaning cauldrons, Miss Granger, I thought that you wouldn't mind putting the classroom in order as well. Hand me your wand and you can start immediately, and by the way, I have papers to correct so I would appreciate if you carried out your work in silence." Well, so much for his strange behaviour. The reason as to why he hadn't taken away the ingredients and the cauldrons was simply that he wanted her to be even further punished and with this conclusion forming in her mind she put her wand on his desk and started to collect the ingredients that came from the students' cupboard.

The room was horribly silent. All that was heard was the scratching noise of his quill as he wrote comments on the assignments, comments that Hermione without any doubt thought were both rude and unfair. Occasionally some of the bottles or jars she carried clinked together, but this task was soon carried out and she changed her attention towards the cauldrons. Without looking up, Snape told her that there were cleanser and a brush under the stone sink and she started scrubbing. She soon found out that, as the professor had predicted, no one had managed to make the permanent sticking brew correctly, but most of them had indeed managed sticking brews of different levels of strength.

At nine o'clock Hermione had finished little more than a third of the cauldrons and during this time she had mentally cursed her teacher, whishing that she never had helped Neville, which would have granted her one easy cauldron, and that the brews would simply disappear, but neither helped her carry out her awful job and she thought that when she was done she would never want to see another cauldron again.

However, after another hour her logical mind had beaten her feelings, in truth it had been working all along, and she started to consider possible ways of making her task easier. She knew quite a few spells which would have taken care of the matter in a few seconds, but that was obviously out of the question. Instead she started to consider different "chemical" ways of dealing with the problem. A quick look at the cleanser told her that the Wizarding World didn't know about surfactants, small particles which were great at least when it came to getting rid of grease and they had used some lard in the potion. Perhaps she could use soap root. She also thought that mint, with its strength, might be good against the sticky potion. While scrubbing madly at Malfoy's cauldron she put the two ingredients together in her mind and when she came to the conclusion that they wouldn't counterwork each other and that it would be perfectly safe, she suddenly felt a need to try her idea.

Meanwhile Severus Snape continued to correct papers, but he somehow felt like his thoughts had come in contact with the sticking brew. They were very reluctant to focus on the papers about Mandrakes; in fact he felt very disturbed by the presence of the young woman. She didn't say a word and worked as hard as ever in class, but her presence still made it impossible for him to focus on his task. He kept repeating the scene during the lesson in his mind and every time he did his fists became white as he clenched them in anger. Why had he let her talk for so long? He should have thrown her out of the room. She had been obstinate and rather rude, yet her arguments had been sharp and she definitely knew what she was talking about. A voice broke his line of thoughts.

"Professor, would you possibly allow me to use soap root and mint on the cauldrons?" Hermione was chocked by her own courage, but she wanted to know and she knew that this was her only chance given that it would be impossible for her to make the potion on her own since you couldn't buy Basilisk scales and by the way, she wouldn't fail like her classmates had.

"I most generously gave you cleanser. Do not push your luck, Miss Granger. And I thought I told you that this room should remain silent." his voice was stone cold.

"Yes Sir, but it isn't working very well and I know I'm not supposed to use magic, but mixing two different herbs is no more magic than the cleanser is and to be honest both are actually as much Muggle chemistry as magic." She had thought it before, but now she was sure she had pushed her luck too far. She could almost hear it scream as it fell of the cliff.

"Your statement that you are not supposed to use magic is most correct and to be -hm- _honest_, was that your word, the cleanser is a magical one and so are mixing herbs, which you should be aware of after studying Potions for more than six years. I'm afraid little Miss Know-it-all has another detention on Monday. Go back to your work or you might as well stay here until then." His voice was still cold, but not quite as stern as before. Reluctantly, the Potions master in Snape had woken. He would never had thought of this combination and as Hermione had done earlier he put the two ingredients together in his head and as she had done he came to the conclusion that the mix was safe and that it would work. Well, you could never be entirely sure until it was tested, but he would have bet quite a lot that the mixture would clean the cauldrons easily. He looked up from the parchment he'd been staring at and saw that the girl had returned to her tedious job.

"Miss Granger, you can leave one cauldron and I will test this _idea_ of yours when you have left." He said the words unwillingly, but he had to know and he would never fail with the potion like his students had, meaning this was his only chance for a year to test it.

"Actually," Hermione said while she imagined explaining to Harry and Ron how she'd lost a hundred and fifty points in a detention, "I wonder if you would let me stay and see the result, I'll even make the mixture if you want me to, but I just have to know if it works."

"I thought that you were done experimenting after today's lesson, Miss Granger. You have just secured a detention every night next week." he said in a voice Hermione thought extremely cruel. "However, I will let you stay, if nothing else to learn you how to experiment without risking people's necks." he continued in the same voice, but now Hermione thought it much warmer and nicer, even though it still had a sharp edge.

Two and a half hours later, at half past twelve, Hermione had finally cleaned every single cauldron except for one. She rose from her crouched position in front of the sink, stretching her arms first high then wide. She took of the slide from her hair and held it between her lips while she brushed through her wild curls with her fingers.

"Am I to take these athletic outbursts as you have finally completed your task?" a deep voice asked in a way that almost, but just almost, sounded amused. Hermione took the hair-slide from her mouth at once and quickly put the hair around her face to the back of her head and fastened the slide.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, Professor," she said, "but yes, I've cleaned the cauldrons." Snape approached her and for a brief moment she wondered why before he turned slightly towards the cauldrons. He inspected them carefully and turned away without a word, a gesture Hermione had learnt meant that he couldn't find anything to complain about.

"I want you to collect the silver cauldron from my private cupboard and the jars with soap root and mint from that of the students. Bring along a mortar as well." he commanded in a harsh voice while causing the now clean cauldrons to place themselves on a shelf along one wall. Hermione did what she was told and when she returned the teacher noticed that she had been careful not to put anything in the cauldron, something that many wizards did and which according to Snape was completely foolish since things on the outside of the jars might get landed in it and then destroy the potion. However, this was not something he normally told his students since they never fetched their cauldrons at the same time as the ingredients.

"Do you really think that the mixture will be affected by the iron from a normal cauldron?" she asked as she placed the silver one on a stand.

"I doubt it since the ingredients will work in a way that won't affect metal. Have you ever heard about surfactants?" he said and she nodded with mild surprise. "But on the other hand you can never be too careful while dealing with unknown solutions, the first lesson when it comes to safe experimenting." He gave her some dried mint and told her to powder it in the mortar while he started to cut the soap root half way through then squeezed it to produce white foam. They worked in silence for a while.

"The second lesson, Miss Granger, is that you should always add the strongest ingredient to the weaker. This way you can stop adding it when you have got the result you wanted and you do not have to worry about unwanted, strong reactions which you might get if the proportions are wrong and the stronger one is in control. Now, which one should I add to the other?"

Hermione spoke her thoughts aloud. "When used on the sticking brew the soap root will be the stronger part, but when added, the mint will cause the strongest reaction." As she spoke her professor nodded slightly and did what she had said. The potion fizzed, but settled again and Snape took some of it on a cloth and started to rub the inside of the one cauldron that still held remains of the lesson earlier that day. It loosened from the cauldron very easily and he gave Hermione the cloth and a minute later she put the cauldron in the sink and rinsed away the remains of the two potions.

"The third lesson, Miss Granger, is never to let your skin get in contact with an unknown solution. The fourth, however, is that when you have an idea and you have a feeling for potions, try it and do not let anyone stop you." He gave her a small smile, if you could call the miniscule twist of his lips he made that, and bid her goodnight.

Although it was over one o'clock Hermione didn't feel tiered at all, in fact she felt a rather inappropriate alertness. With a most content feeling in her stomach, she walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower, carefully scanning the corners for Mrs Norris. Her idea had worked. The soap root and the mint had taken care of the sticking brews easily. Well, at least she had taken away one punishment from the Terror of Hogwarts, she thought as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Sacrus", she told the painting and it flung forward letting her in. She noticed without surprise and without breaking her line of thoughts, that the common room was empty. The thought about the Potions master made her remember the events of the evening. At first he had been as unpleasant as ever, but when she had collected all of her courage and asked him about the mixture she wanted to try, he somehow seemed to have changed his attitude, if ever so slightly. He had actually instructed her on experimentation and if she wasn't completely wrong he'd actually acknowledged her by telling her that people with a feeling for potions should carry out their ideas and she couldn't help but thinking that he somehow had included her in that group of people. A most unexpected tickling sensation flooded through her body when she thought of the two of them working so close side by side that their arms occasionally had come in contact and when she thought about the weak attempt of a smile he'd given her, the tickling sensation returned. She shook her head. The only reason she felt this way was because she was so happy that her mixture had worked and because she was up in the middle of the night when her body really demanded sleep. She left the common room and went up the stairs to the dormitory where she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Snape put the ingredients they'd just used in their cupboards and uttered the word "Nox!" as he waved his wand to turn out the torches on the walls. That had been one of the best detentions he'd ever given a student. Little Miss Know-it-all had suffered a most severe reprimand and hopefully she would think at least thrice before she tried to disturb his classes again, but somehow he doubted it. Nothing seemed to pacify that girl. During the six years he had taught her, she had never stopped asking questions or spend what he could only assume must be several days just finding information for the essays he sat them. Already in her first year he had realised that she had good prerequisites of becoming a Potions mistress, but that was something he had only known in his subconscious. He would never admit to anyone, not even himself, that a student actually did well in his lessons. He dropped the subject of Miss Granger and thought about the concoction he, well they, back to Miss Granger again then, had tried at the end of the detention. Snape reached his private rooms and when he'd pulled out a grey nightshirt he started to unbutton his robes. He thought about the ingredients and whether or not they might be useful on other potions as well, but as he pulled the nightshirt over his head something disturbed his track of thoughts. In front of his eyes he could see her face. Her eyes shone with excitement and eager interest when he told her she was allowed to remain in the room to try her idea and then her face changed slightly as she realised that the potion worked and she knitted her brows, clearly thinking about other uses of the mixture. He placed himself under the cover and closed his eyes, but he wasn't tiered and he couldn't fall asleep. Instead he saw, like had he been watching a movie, how he and the young woman worked side by side. He shook his head. He knew that he only thought about this because the potion had interested him, making his mind focus on everything connected to it and because it was the middle of the night and his body really demanded sleep. Again he closed his eyes and this time he fell asleep.


	3. A Week of Detention

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Talk about ego boost. Thank you so, so much for all your kind reviews! Some of you have even placed my story among your favourites and I've only posted two chapters. I'm in seventh heaven, but deathly afraid I might disappoint you. (Though I'll do my best not to.)

By the way, it seems that the stars I place between some of the paragraphs disappear when I post the chapters. Does anyone know why and what I can do about it?

Finally, from now on, if I feel that there is something in the chapter I need to explain, you'll be able to find an 'Author's notes' at the end of the chapter as well.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter three – A Week of Detention**

Monday morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated in the Great hall discussing the forthcoming day over breakfast. The weekend had been really busy, seventh year meant NEWT year and the professors had given them huge amounts of homework, though they didn't have as many subjects as they had before OWLs, or at least Harry and Ron hadn't.

"We have Quidditch practice as well this evening, Ron." Harry told him. "Will you come and watch, Hermione?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't. I have History of Magic and then I have detention with Snape." She answered with a deep sigh.

"Why do you still take that stupid, boring subject, Hermione?" Ron intervened, "I thought that when given a choice no one would actually study such a dull subject. It's even more boring than Percy's cauldron reports and _that_ is saying something."

"It is important to understand the world you are living in, but that has probably never occurred to you." Hermione answered in her most lecturing voice.

"Hang on a second, Hermione. What did you just say?" Harry asked her with a bemused look.

"That it's important to know the…"

"Not that! You said you have detention with Snape, but he only said Friday, didn't he? Why has he given you another one? We haven't even met him since last lesson." Harry asked her in a rather accusing voice. "How many points did he take when he gave you this detention?" Both Harry and Ron were very keen to see Gryffindor win the House Cup at the end of their last year at Hogwarts, breaking the Slytherin record of six years running.

"He didn't take any points at all, but he did give me detention every night this week." she answered him boldly. "And to answer your other question; he gave me detention because I pushed my luck too far. I came up with an idea about how to remove the sticking brews easier and when I asked if he would let me try it, he gave me this evening's detention. He did, however, agree on testing it and when I asked if I could stay and watch he gave me the other four."

"Blimey, Hermione, you're crazy," Ron told her in a way that assured her that he was quite impressed, "no one opens their mouth more than necessary around that overgrown bat and no one definitely stays longer than is absolutely necessary in his presence."

"Perhaps, but he let me stay and if you two will excuse me, I have an Arithmancy class to attend to." Hermione said and rose from the table.

At half past four Hogwart's Potions master was again seated behind his desk, his cheeks in the palms of his hands. He considered what he could possibly let Miss Granger do at her detention this evening. Once again he thought that he could leave her to Madam Pomfrey for cleaning the floor in the Hospital wing or to Mr Filch for sweeping the corridors, but he knew he wouldn't do that. He wanted to have full control over the girl, deducting points if she carried on with her insolent behaviour. With a sigh he rose from the chair and started to pace around the classroom, but was almost immediately disturbed by a knock on the door. A few seconds later the caretaker entered the shadowy room with a large sack on his back.

"This came to you an hour ago, professor." Filch said and flung the sack on the floor. Without hiding the eagerness in his voice he continued. "What is it? Is it something that can poison the rats at this school?"

Not entirely sure whether he had meant actual rats or students, Snape didn't bother to answer his question. "You may leave and kindly bring my potion ingredients directly to me in the future." he said in a voice that was everything but kind. When the caretaker muttering left the dungeon Snape smirked and thought that this sack just had solved his problem. It contained small bags with different roots which all needed to be peeled, chopped and dried, a task which would keep his student busy not just a few hours.

Four hours after Hermione's arrival the sack was empty, every single piece of root was placed to dry and she called for Snape's attention so that he could inspect her work. He made no comments, not even about the size of the pieces so Hermione assumed that her work was satisfactory, the only thing that could keep him from making any remarks, and she felt herself relax when…

"Why have you not dried the roots, Miss Granger?" his voice was silky, but not unpleasant, rather expectant.

"Well, I've found that they keep their powers much better if they are to dry naturally rather then by magic." she answered him. "But if you want them dried with magic, of course I'll do it that way."

"I would have stopped you if you had tried. I simply wanted to find out if you had a reason or if you, as I would expect of any student, simply were not able to perform the necessary spells." The words dripped with irony, but somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut, to both hers and Snape's great surprise. "You are free to go, Miss Granger. See you tomorrow at five o'clock." Thinking he had been far too soft he added "If you would care to be on time."

The next day Hermione was positively distracted in classes. She did manage to make the required potion and prevent Neville from melting another cauldron, but she didn't ask any question, nor answered any, and in transfiguration her snake egg turned into a fully grown cobra before she hastily transfigured it to the required chicken egg. This, however, simply made Professor McGonagall lecture them all about the complexity of transfiguring something from one stage in development to another, which apparently was even more complex than cross-species transfiguration.

"What's the matter with you today, Hermione?" Harry asked at lunch.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she answered without looking up.

"Don't lie. I've never seen you this distracted. What is it? Is it Snape? What does he make you do in detention?" Harry continued to ask questions, but gave up after a while when Hermione seemed to disappear in thoughts.

'What _is_ the matter with me?' Hermione thought. 'I don't particularly like the detentions, but Snape is somehow not as unpleasant as he usually is. He doesn't complain about the work I do and as long as I don't disturb him, he doesn't make any mean comments. I should be dancing with joy by this improvement.'

Wednesday seemed a very long day for Hermione. She dreaded the detention, but couldn't help thinking about the progresses her detentions had made. Snape had been rude and he had made a lot of cruel and, at least in Hermione's opinion, completely undeserved remarks about the work she'd done. Last night he had made her re-label and organise every single vial and jar in the student's cupboard and it had take her hours.

When the time for her detention finally came, Hermione didn't know if she was to be relieved that soon another detention would be completed or if she was to dread the coming hours _or_ if she was actually looking forward to her detention. For once she had found a question to which she had no answer, but she eventually decided that the correct description would be 'mixed feelings'. As she entered the dungeon classroom she was most surprised to see it empty.

"Miss Granger, I have gone through the students' cupboard and I would like an explanation including every part of the strange logic you undoubtly used when you organised the ingredients." With his robes billowing behind him and a scowl on his face he entered the room.

"It's not _strange_; it's just common sense, Sir." Hermione answered bravely. "There are three levels of dangerousness normally applied to potion ingredients, so each wall represents these levels – the most dangerous ones at the back of the room. Then the ingredients are sorted into groups according to their use and their relation to each other and, finally, in every group the ingredients are placed alphabetically according to their Latin names. I thought this would make it easier to find the ingredient one needs and also to take the correct one, reducing the number of accidents and failures."

"Firstly, this theory only applies if the students actually know these things, which is yet to happen, and secondly, if there had been such a simple way to reduce explosions and melting cauldrons, don't you think I would have applied it many years ago?"

"Of course, but I think that this may actually work, if you just inform everyone about the new system. It might be in vain, but it might be worth a try. Perhaps I've managed to see things another way than you since I'm a student and therefore familiar with the way students' minds work."

"Miss Granger, the only way you would be able to understand the strange ways of the minds of the students of this school would be if you were a Legilimens and I doubt even that would help. This system is most likely to work for people with minds similar to yours and that excludes the rest of the pupil population. However, I think we will try this new system. If nothing else, at least the two of us will find the ingredients. Now back to today's detention. I am _most_ sorry to have to inform you that I am momentarily out of tedious cleaning and stocking tasks for you to do so you will be making a potion. Madame Pomfrey is out of her strongest headache cure so that is what you will be required to brew. There is a book with the recipe on my desk, the ingredients are at the moment organised in the cupboard and I trust you will not have any questions since the potion is easy enough to brew once you have found a correct recipe." Hermione found the book and was stunned as she noticed that it was a note book and not just any note book, it was filled with Snape's spiky letters and here and there his untidy writing as he had added something as he was brewing. He had actually given her a book with recipes he had created himself.

Thursday afternoon was grey and damp and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who took Herbology as a NEWT subject hurried towards the greenhouses. Once inside they groaned as Professor Sprout told them that they were supposed to replant almost fully grown Mandrakes. As the plants' screams were now lethal, the task needed their full concentration. They moved the Mandrakes into larger pots and covered them with earth and the obligatory dragon dung.

The earmuffs the students and their professor wore blocked out all sounds so no one realised that Seamus Finnegan's wand caused the sack with dragon fertilizer to explode before it was too late. (Seamus had never quite got the hang of using his wand without causing explosions, much to McGonagall's disapproval.) As the Mandrakes were covered with fertilizer just like everything and everyone else they removed their earmuffs and Professor Sprout cried:

"Mr Finnegan, after six years I thought you knew better than to use your wand when around plants." Sprout's voice was far from her usually pleasant one. "Ten points from Gryffindor and another forty for the explosion." She then continued in a somewhat milder voice. "Since it's only ten minutes left this class is dismissed. Go take a bath."

A while later Harry knocked on Hermione's door. When he entered he saw her wearing a blouse and a pair of jeans, a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Do you think Snape's tutoring Sprout? For a second there I was positively convinced that he'd started teaching Herbology. She was so angry."

"Not without reason." Hermione answered him. "Oh God, speaking of Professor Snape, I'm supposed to be in detention in three minutes." She ran through the room throwing the towel at Harry as she passed him, summoning her robes as she left.

She ran down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower. Her wet hair made her blouse stick to her body rather unpleasantly as the fabric got more and more soaked. As she ran down the last staircase she threw on her robes, not buttoning them, and pulled out a hairbrush from the robe pocket. Forgetting all about politeness she banged on the door with one hand while trying to tame her hair with the other.

Snape was standing close to the door when he heard the banging and he abruptly opened the door as he made a curt comment. "You are two minutes late, Miss Granger, and there is no need to knock the door in. Expla…" He dropped dead as she entered the room almost colliding with him.

"Please, Professor Snape. Seamus accidentally caused an explosion in Herbology and we were all covered by fertilizer. I had to shower before I came here. I won't be late again." Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

'God,' he thought, 'when did she grow up?' Regaining the knowledge of speech he said "Button you robes and start working. You will make a Silence Solution this evening. If you have any questions, consult this book and do not disturb me. Knowing you, I am aware that this instruction will be hard to follow, but for once in your life, try not to ask any questions or I might test the potion on you."

Hermione felt no need to consult the book. Although it wasn't in the syllabus, she had read it in her fourth year and consequently knew it by heart. As the work progressed her hair dried and when she stroke it out of her face for the third time in equally many minutes, she let out any irritated sigh.

"What, Miss Granger?" His voice was silky and Hermione was convinced that he thought that something was wrong with the potion.

"Nothing, Sir. It's just that my hair falls into my face all the time. I wish that I had a slide, but I forgot to bring one since I was late."

Snape sighed and rose from the table. 'She never stops talking.' he thought as he walked up to her and gave her a wooden spoon.

"What's this for?" she asked rather puzzled by his behaviour.

"You are in McGonagall's house, are you not? What do you think? – Transfigure it! I want it back when you leave, but you can keep it for now so I don't have to endure anymore of your annoying sighs." he added quickly to keep himself from sounding too nice.

Hermione transfigured the spoon into a plain wooden slide and fastened her hair at the neck before she continued with the Silence Solution. When she was done she bottled it and placed it on Snape's desk along with the slide. He told her to leave and relieved she left the dungeons.

Long after the point when she had left Snape remained seated by his desk. He held the slide in his hand for a long time before he transfigured it back to its original shape and put it in one of the drawers.

After having her making potions for two days Snape was short with the instructions. "You will be making a Pepper-up potion today. You know what ingredients that can be found in the student's cupboard. The rest you can get from my private stores, which I presume you are familiar with." A raised eyebrow made her realise that he knew all about the stealing of potion ingredients back in her second year. "And by the way, I have first, second and third year essays to correct, so do not disturb me. Is that clear?" His voice was pointed, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Yes, Sir. That's perfectly clear." she answered before she started to collect the necessary ingredients. It was Friday evening and rather against her will she had realised that she would somehow miss the evenings she had spent brewing potions in the dungeons.

Two and a half hours later, Hermione cleared her voice. "Hrm, Professor?"

"I believe I said you should carry out your task in silence, Miss Granger." Snape said, his voice even more pointed than before. "I do not want to hear another word from you. Is that clear?" She nodded in response and continued with the potion. She placed it in a dark cabinet and settled opposite the Potions master at the teacher's desk.

About ten minutes after this Snape suddenly realised that a parchment moved from his neat pile. He looked up and saw that the girl had it in her hand, a quill in the other.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing?" His voice was like ice and he cursed himself for not noticing her earlier, but most of all for the sensation deep inside his stomach, which he couldn't explain, but which returned every time he thought about the fact that this was her last detention.

"Well, you didn't let me ask you what I should do and since the potion has to settle for an hour and a half in darkness, I thought I might as well make myself useful, helping you with the essays." She couldn't believe she had dared say or do that.

"And what made you think I needed help, Miss Granger? Believe it or not, but after 16 years of teaching, I'm actually capable of correcting essays on my own topic."

'He's the very definition of irony.' she thought before collecting all courage she could possibly find and answered him. "Have I said that you aren't? I simply thought that since you had so many and I had nothing to do given that I can't watch the potion in darkness, I would help." Well, she was going to spend another week, if not a month, in detention. That was for sure.

"Could you perhaps be so kind and tell me what makes you able to correct essays. You are a student, not a Potions mistress unless I am _very_ much mistaken." His voice was low and poisonous and his eyes could probably kill.

"Please, Professor Snape, these are first-year essays. I've known the topics in my sleep for years and you know that. I only wanted to help. I won't grade them; I'll leave that to you. But, I see I was mistaken. I will stop immediately and never do it again." She almost stumbled on the words.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and" he added sounding extremely severe, but almost amused at the same time, "you _are_ allowed to breathe, Miss Granger. I do _not_ appreciate your behaviour, but because you do not have anything else to do and a detention is supposed to be a punishment, not a vacation, I will let you continue."

"Thank you professor." she said rather shakily before she turned her attention to the parchment in front of her.

"Wait a minute. It will not do to let anyone believe that anyone but me has corrected the essays. Give me your hand." She hesitated. "I said 'Give me your hand.' I will not kill you, today." Reluctantly she placed her right hand on the desk in front of him. He touched her hand with his wand and said "Meus" before doing the same to the text she had already corrected. Hermione saw her soft, tidy handwriting turn into his spiky letters and when she started to write again she realised that whatever she did, her hand formed his handwriting.

About an hour later she finished the potion and filled the small flasks from the Hospital wing with the liquid. When she was done she once again seated herself opposite her teacher and when he made no objections, she picked up the quill again.

A short while later Snape trusted himself to look up for a short time. He had been staring at the same line for quite some time now, unable to focus on what he was doing. Every time he took a breath he felt her scent of love-in-idleness and lemon and it was most disturbing. She bent over the parchment in full concentration, a small wrinkle on her forehead. He looked at her hand and her thin fingers, which held the quill gently. Before he could stop it, his imagination made him feel her hand stroking his cheek and he closed his eyes before he shook his head firmly and returned to the essays.

At eleven o'clock Snape finally realised what time it was and told Hermione. Not quite knowing what to say or do he followed her to the door and said "I'm afraid I did not realise how many hours you have been down her. You are free to go" and after a short pause he added "and I suppose your work could have been a lot worse."

Almost stunned Hermione started to climb the stairs. He had almost given her an apology and more than that, he had almost given her a compliment on her work and that was something Snape never ever did There was something that wasn't right. Well, she had thought that the atmosphere had changed a little between them during the week, if only when they were alone in detention, but she was far from sure and his comment had startled her a little. Still she couldn't stop her mind showing her pictures of the events of the week.

**Author's notes: **Before anyone points out to me that it's impossible for Harry to knock on Hermione's door due to the fact that he can't climb the stairs to the girls' dormitories; there is a perfectly logical reason for him being able to do that, but it won't become clear just yet.


	4. An Unexpected Saturday

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **I've finally managed to 'steal' the computer from my _dear_ brother so I'm finally going to update. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter four – An Unexpected Saturday**

Hermione woke up the next morning in an unusually bright mood. No more detentions, she would make sure of that, and no more Snape until Monday when it was time for potions. 'That will feel strange.' she decided because she had actually become accustomed to her evenings in the dungeons and quite liked the time she spent with the Potions Master. She went down to breakfast and spent the morning somewhat celebrating the end of the week with Harry, Ron and Ginny. But Hermione was Hermione and after an hour she had had more than enough of Quidditch talk. Her three best friends were all in the Gryffindor team and though she quite enjoyed watching a game every now and then, she couldn't stand such a discussion for long, so she excused herself and went to the library to finish her homework since she hadn't been able before due to her evenings in the dungeons.

When Hermione entered the library she nodded towards Madame Pince and headed straight for the bookshelves containing books about Herbology and potion ingredients. She collected every book which seemed to concern any of the ingredients in a Permanent Sticking Brew because as a result of the explosion Snape had set them a two parchment scrolls essay on the topic. With a large pile of books Hermione finally sat down by a table and with her eyes focused on the text in the books in front of her, she started writing.

An hour later she'd written one scroll and she felt the need to look through her work. With a gasp she realised that the entire parchment was filled with Snape's handwriting. 'Oh, dear God,' she thought, 'he forgot to lift the spell yesterday!' She knew that only the one that had uttered this particular spell could lift it and she also knew that she had Transfiguration homework as well as Potions homework and it would be hard to explain to Professor McGonagall why it appeared that Professor Snape had written it. 'There's only one thing to do.' she decided, 'I have to go down to the dungeons and ask him to lift the spell.'

She put the books back, collected her things and headed down to the Potions classroom. When she knocked on the door a most irritated voice told her to enter and dreading the encounter, she did.

"Miss Ganger, back so soon? What is the reason for your early return? I somehow doubt you missed my company so much that you could not wait until Monday to see me." His voice was still irritated, but had changed into dangerously silky tones. Snape was stirring a cauldron. Jars and ingredients were spread around him and it gave Hermione the impression that the potion would do best with more than one pair of hands brewing it.

"I was working on an essay in the library and when I was half finished I read through it and I realised that I had used your handwriting. I will have to rewrite my text, but I can't do so until you lift the spell, Professor. Do you think you could spare a moment and do this, please?" Hermione was feeling the panic rose inside of her for if he refused she would have nothing to hand in neither to him nor Professor McGonagall on Monday.

"Have you never learnt the meaning of _being brief_? A short 'Could you lift the spell from yesterday, please?' had been more than enough and it could have been done by now. I have no time for this, I can hardly leave the potion so just give me your hand and we will get it over with." She placed her hand on the desk in front of him and he said the counter spell and touched her hand with his wand. Then he started to stir the cauldron frenetically and before Hermione realised what happened he told her to start powdering the contents of one of the mortars.

Nine o'clock in the evening the potion was done and everything put in order and Hermione sat down on a chair with a small sigh. Then she rose again, this time with panic in her eyes. "Oh my God, the books! I never took them out of the library and now it's closed. My Potions essay! I haven't rewritten it nor have I completed it nor even started on my Transfiguration homework. And I should have completed them long before, but I couldn't because I had detention and now I'll never be able to finish before Monday. What should I do? Oh, dear God!" She took a breath as to continue, but Snape intervened.

"Calm down, girl! You really do not know how to be brief, do you?" He scowled towards her and his voice was irritated, but when she saw his eyes she realised that they didn't speak of hysterical bookworms, but instead they held understanding. "Give me your Potions essay…"

"I can't it's only half finished and… Oh, God, I won't be able to complete it before Monday!"

"I do believe that you have already told me this. Now give it to me." He left no room for any protests and Hermione found herself taking the scroll from her bag and giving it to him. He quickly read it through and took out his wand and muttered the same spell he had used for her hand in the morning. The letters changed into hers and he gave it back to her before he spoke again. "Come with me, Miss Granger." he said and she followed him to the library where he stopped outside the door and whispered a password so low that she had no chance of hearing it.

"We can not have the greatest bookworm Hogwarts has ever seen knowing the password to the library or she would never sleep again." he said sardonically before he motioned for her to go inside. "Well, Miss Granger, which books do you need?" She headed towards the shelves where she had been earlier that day and collected a large pile of books, but not as large as it had been in the morning. She then went over to the Transfiguration section and did the same.

"Oh, I should have taken them out in the morning, only I didn't realise that I wouldn't be right back. Someone has taken the most crucial books on both subjects." Hermione felt the panic rise again. Snape cast a hovering spell on the pile, signed a paper that allowed Hermione to take the books from the library and shortly told her to once again come with him.

With barely hidden surprise Hermione joined him to the dungeons in a direction she'd never taken before. Snape stopped in front of a wall on the way, she realised by Harry's and Ron's descriptions from second year, to the Slytherin common room. He once again whispered a password and Hermione found herself in a dark room. He said lumos and she gasped. The room was rather large and every wall was covered with mahogany bookshelves filled with leather bound books. In one corner there was a large stone hearth in front of which stood two large, brown, leather armchairs. The stone floor was mostly covered by a deep green rug, whose nuance Hermione, with a suppressed smile, only could describe as Slytherin green. In the middle of the room there was a mahogany table covered with piles of books, parchment, essays and a set of silver inkpots and a matching quill holder. Around the table was four chairs, all but one with books on them. Hogwart's Head girl couldn't believe her eyes. She realised that she must be in her professor's private chambers, more exactly in what must be his library. She stared at the room in wonder and while Snape collected volumes from different shelves around the room. She drew her fingers along the spines of the books as she read the titles. She lost herself in the books and didn't look up until Snape placed his hand on her shoulder, calling her name.

"Miss Granger, I believe these are the books you needed." As a response to her questioning face he added "Yes, the Transfiguration books as well. You did not think that I only read books on my own subject?"

"No, of course not, Professor. You have an extraordinary library. I think I've found the place where I would like to spend the rest of my life." She flushed violently as she realised what she had said and to whom, but it had been her mind and heart speaking in total agreement at the sight of the books.

"So have I." he answered sardonically. "I read what you have written so far in your essay and you will not be able to find anything more useful in these books. You would, however, most certainly be able to fill another scroll since you lack the ability of being brief, as I have told you only too many times. I would nonetheless like you to use your second scroll for information of _importance_. If you would join me, I have some books over here that might be of interest for you." She followed him across the room and he started to collect thick tomes, which he put hovering charms on. "You know how to behave with books and I would like to think that I do not have to tell you that these books are under no circumstances allowed to be even looked at by another student. Is that quite clear, Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Sir. I will be extremely careful. I'm so grateful. How could I ever thank you? Oh, I can't wait to get started again." Then she added as an afterthought "And thank you for letting me assist you with the Mandrake Restorative Draught. I know it's not on the syllabus and that students are not supposed to be able to do it, but it was very interesting and very informative. Thank you."

When she'd left the room with glittering eyes, Snape said quietly "And thank you, Miss Granger. Never have I known a student to shine like that at the prospect of reading books and powder potion ingredients." As he strode through a door to another part of his chambers he thought 'And never did I think you would be able to tell what potion you helped with.'

Sunday found Hermione in Gryffindor common room, as the library was closed the last day of the week, working on her homework. She had been reading all night and had found the most fascinating information and she found it extremely hard to stay within the limits, though she knew that neither Professors Snape nor McGonagall would appreciate if she didn't follow their instructions.

"Come on, Hermione. You worked on your homework all day yesterday. Come play Exploding Snap with us." Harry pleaded, but in vain. As Hermione finished her homework she merely moved from a table to an armchair and took up reading Snape's books again. She stayed that way all day, only leaving for lunch and dinner and even at these times her friends had to drag her along. The only thing that kept her from continuing reading during the meals was the fact that she was afraid that any of her house mates would spill anything on the books.

She continued reading all night until she fell asleep at three in the morning. She then woke up again at six, took a shower, ate breakfast and went down to the dungeons. She seated herself outside the classroom where she was supposed to have Potions in one and a half hour and continued reading.

This was where Snape found her half an hour later. 'Well, Miss Granger certainly lives up to her reputation. It seems that she has been reading constantly since Saturday night.' he thought and sweeping by silently as he always did, he managed to enter the classroom without Hermione's notice. When the bell rang, she was still seated in the same place, in the exact same position, only reading another book.

After the lesson Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would come in a short while, but that she needed to discuss her essay with the teacher. The boys where more than happy not to be requested to stay with 'the greasy git' longer than absolutely necessary and they headed for the great hall as they had a free period as Hermione had Arithmancy.

Hermione unpacked Snape's books and walked towards the man in question. "Professor Snape, I've got your books. Thank you so much for lending them to me. They were really interesting and I really enjoyed reading them." she said as she put them on the desk in front of him.

"I suppose they are in the same state as when you first took them from my library." It was not a question, but would probably pass as a threat and Hermione nodded. However, she stayed opposite the Potions master. "Is there anything else, Miss Granger?"

"Well Sir, I've been reading almost non-stop since you lent me the books, but there are still three of the ones that the library doesn't have that I haven't had the time to read."

"I am sure I have enough books to read to not miss these if they are missing for a few days. You can keep them until you are finished, but the same rules apply and do not think that I am doing this out of kindness. It is merely to keep Gryffindor know-it-alls from disturbing me for a short while."

"Thank you, Professor. I can't describe how grateful I am and I don't know what to do to thank you."

"Well, you can start by leaving my classroom as there is another class waiting outside the door."


	5. The Consequences of a Date

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Wow, I've got over twenty reviews and I'm in somewhat of a delirium. Thank you!

Poor Song Angel, I hope your computer will cooperate in the future. I know the feeling since I have another interesting problem. When I enter my page from home (only at home, it works from every other computer) to check that the chapter has been properly updated, it's empty. The only thing I can see is my author's name and the link to my e-mail. The page says that I have written 0 stories and I can't see my presentation, though this is probably a good thing since it's truly abysmal. Computers are a mystery.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter five – The Consequences of a Date **

A few days later Hermione was stopped by a boy after Ancient Runes. She knew that he was a Ravenclaw, that his name was Eric Straw and that he was one of the brightest in his house, but that was about it so his request astonished her greatly.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday, Hermione?" he asked rather nervously. As she could see no reason as to why she shouldn't go on a date with the boy who was most likely at Hogwarts to share her interests, she accepted his invitation and he told her to be at the Three Broomsticks wearing nice Muggle clothes.

Saturday evening, Hermione dressed with outmost care. She wore an asymmetrical, black mocha skirt which reached to the middle of her calves and a black shirt which was creased at the neck and wrists. She fastened her brown hair at the back of her head with two packages of hairpins. When she was finished, she walked through the school and then to Hogsmead. She wondered where they would be going. She knew seventh-years were allowed to apparate to other places if they had spoken to a teacher first, but she had never done it since the very few times she had been on a date, it had consisted of a butterbear at the Three Broomsticks and a visit to the Quidditch Supply Shop.

To Hermione's anger Eric was ten minutes late. When he finally came they disapparated to a nearby Muggle town.

"I thought we would go to the cinema and then have something to eat, what do you think?" he asked as they walked out from the lane they had apparated to. At the cinema Eric bought tickets for _Anaconda_ and the only thing that kept Hermione from leaving right there and then was the visit to a restaurant he had promised. At long last the movie ended and they left.

"McDonald's! Are you mad? Take me back immediately! How dare you?" Hermione had had enough. It had taken them half an hour to walk to the "restaurant" and whatever she had tried, he had talked about nothing but Quidditch. They apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and as soon as they were back inside the castle, Hermione continued.

"And that film you chose! What was that? There was absolutely no plot and definitely no depth. Those who have written it must be completely brainless – like the one who picked it! And your conversation! Did it never occur to you that I went out with a Ravenclaw so that I wouldn't have to endure a Quidditch conversation and instead have a meaningful and intellectual dialogue? And just how could you take me to McDonald's and expect _me_ to pay? And you didn't even care to be on time!" Hermione was furious and didn't listen to the weak explanations and lame excuses Eric tried to put in every now and then.

Snape heard the "exchange" of words halfway through the hallway and headed towards the couple with a smirk. 'Someone has made some poor decisions tonight and really has to pay.' he thought rather amused.

"Miss Granger, Mr Straw. What do you think you are doing? Are you to disturb the entire school? Ten points from Gryffindor and another ten from Ravenclaw." With robes billowing behind him and a frown on his face he was upon the two students.

"But, I didn't do anything, Professor." Eric said, trying to put all blame on Hermione.

"Listening to Miss Granger, that seems to be the case, but I do not usually share her opinion. As I said, ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw and I suggest you leave instantaneously, Mr Straw, unless you would like to join Miss Granger in explaining this little scene." Eric left straight away, without as much as a glance in Hermione's direction.

"Miss Granger, you do not possibly think that you will find a boy who can keep an intellectual conversation?" and Hermione knew he had heard everything and that she wouldn't be given a chance to explain. "That takes years to accomplish and most does not ever succeed. If you expect a conversation about anything but Quidditch I'll better give you detention for the rest of the year right now because then we will be having many more of these little scenes and that is unacceptable." The Potions master's voice was stern, but the scowl had disappeared. "I do, however, expect you to have learnt your lesson and therefore you will only have detention Monday and Tuesday. I trust you remember the time, but I warn you, any more of this behaviour and you will indeed have detention every night for the rest of your seventh year." He turned and started to walk away, but then turned around once again to face her.

"I know that you already have returned two of my books, but are you by any chance done with the third, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Sir." she answered truthfully, but rather startled by the change the conversation had taken.

"Then I suggest you go and get it and return it immediately. I will expect you in my library within ten minutes. When I looked through the first book you returned I found something that most certainly wasn't there when you borrowed it and I would like to _discuss_ this with you. Now hurry up, I do not have the whole evening." With these words he headed towards the dungeons, his brain working furiously. 'Why did it please me so much to hear that Hermione Granger had had an unpleasant night with that boy?' he thought. 'And exactly what stopped me from taking fifty points from her when she definitely deserved it.' To his great annoyance a thought he tried to suppress told him that as much as he was that glad she didn't enjoy the company of the Ravenclaw boy, he felt sorry for her for being disappointed. And Severus Snape, the most feared professor ever to teach at Hogwarts did not feel sorry for anyone, especially not for annoying, Gryffindor, know-it-all Head girls, who was stupid enough to believe that such a boy would be even remotely stimulating to talk to.

Hermione on the other hand was terrified as she ran towards Gryffindor tower. What had happened to the book? She was always careful with books, she loved them, and she had never yet harmed a book. Most of all, she couldn't remember doing anything that might have destroyed Snape's book. But as frightened as she was, she found herself looking forward to returning to the library and to its owner.

Exactly ten minutes later Hermione had left her coat and collected the book and she was knocking on Snape's door. The door opened and with the book in her arms she entered. She handed the teacher his book, thanked him and then mentally preparing for the worst. "Sit down, Miss Granger." and to her great surprise he motioned towards the armchairs by the fireplace. The reason, though, became clear to her as she realised that the book she'd handed back earlier in the week lay in the wing chair next to where Snape were standing. She obeyed him and he took the book and sat down as well.

"This is what I found when I opened my book and as it is not mine, I would like an explanation because I certainly can not recall telling you to write questions for me. I do not have time for such foolishness." His black eyes gleamed, but his face was impossible to read.

Relieved, because she now knew that she hadn't destroyed the book, Hermione started to explain. "No, Sir. The questions were not for you. You see, when I read the book these ideas, theories and questions popped into my mind and I wrote them down so that I could go to the library later and study them more carefully. I've done the same with the other books, only, when I went to the library I couldn't find the questions from this book, but I now know why. I never meant for anyone to read them. I only did it for my own sake. I'm sorry to have left them in the book."

"You will not be able to study these questions any deeper by going to the library, Miss Granger. There are questions which have not yet been researched and therefore lack answers and to those which have answers you will need very specialized literature.

"I guess you won't find this literature at Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said sorrowfully.

"You most certainly would not. However, I am in possession of these books" with a quick glance at her eager face he continued, "and although I am most reluctant I will allow you to borrow them – again so that I will not have to endure your endless tirade of questions during class." Snape rose and started to collect books and told Hermione to look for some specific volumes. When he had taken out about ten books he told her to sit down again.

"Although I am convinced that you will read all of the books cover to cover, this is what I would recommend you to read." He showed her different chapters and passages and without any of them realising, they started to discuss the texts, her theories and thoughts and then, after about an hour, some of the ideas they came up with as they spoke.

Two hours later, when a short pause in the discussion appeared, Hermione suddenly changed the topic. "This evening didn't really turn out as I had expected, although I can't say it was for the worse." Then she added as an afterthought, "You wouldn't believe the behaviour of Eric Straw."

"Out of pure curiosity, Miss Granger, what movie without any plot or depth did you see?" He spoke as he looked up from the book he had been reading.

"You are familiar with movies, Professor? Well, we saw _Anaconda_, the worst film imaginable and, you probably heard our _discussion_, he behaved so childish. I really would have expected better of a Ravenclaw."

"I do read Muggle news papers and although some movies might be of some slight interest on a strictly cultural level, I do not think this film qualifies into this group. And judging by the descriptions you made earlier this evening, the film was not all that was 'the worst imaginable'. It would seem that I was correct in assuming that Mr Straw did not do anything properly." What was he doing, discussing dates with Miss Granger?

"Well, at least he did pay for the movie tickets, even if it required me paying for the _dinner_ in return." Hermione said and to their great surprise, they both laughed, both of them surprised at this development.

"Oh, but you certainly let him know he was alive. The Gryffindor lioness has quite a temper."

"Unlike Slytherin snakes you mean?" Hermione couldn't believe how bold she was, but it was oddly entertaining, bickering with Professor Snape and he certainly was good at it.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Miss Granger. Never have I heard of Slytherins with a temper, Hufflepuffs on the other hand are a completely different story." Again they laughed and Hermione realised that she found her professor's dry humour quite appealing and with that she also realised that what she had said was true; the evening had ended far better than she ever had expected, even before she knew about Eric's behaviour.

At twelve o'clock they both sat in silence with different books in their laps when Snape looked up. His eyes came to a rest on Hermione and to his great surprise he noticed that she had stopped reading and had fallen asleep. 'No wonder.' he thought when he realised what time it was. Well, some wonder then. No one ever felt comfortable enough to sleep in his presence and yet she had been in his rooms for five hours and he actually didn't mind her company. It had been a very stimulating evening.

"Miss Granger." he called in his best teacher voice. This didn't work and after calling her name again he rose and shook her slightly. "Miss Granger, wake up. It is midnight." but she only stirred a little. Holding her like this made him realise just how soft and curly her hair was. During some point she had taken it down and what was usually nothing but bushy hair was now hanging in perfect curls as a result of the up-do. He stroked her arm and called softly, "Miss Granger. Hermione? I know you are tiered, but you can't sleep in an armchair. You have to go back to your room." This time it worked and she opened her eyes. At first she didn't do anything. He kept his hand on her arm and she looked into his eyes. Then they both realised what they were doing and he released her as she stood up and collected the books she was to borrow.

"I expect you to come to detention at five o'clock on Monday and do not be late." Snape said in an attempt to collect himself. He really wanted to accompany her back so she wouldn't get in trouble, but that he couldn't do, so instead he said "If you meet Filch, tell him that you have been scrubbing cauldrons. If he asks, I will confirm this."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you so much for lending me your books and for tonight. At least _I_ found the discussion both stimulating and interesting and I've learnt a lot." she said with sincerity.

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower she could feel her arm burn where he had touched her and when she thought about their conversation she felt warm inside. She couldn't help but think that he definitely wasn't as unpleasant as everyone thought and that she wouldn't mind to do this again.

When Hermione had left, Snape went to bed, but found it very hard to fall asleep. Ideas born of the discussion swirled around in his mind and every now and then they were mixed with thoughts about the sleeping woman and her laughter. At five o'clock he finally managed to slumber.

**Author's notes: **I do not know whether or not _Anaconda_ was shown at the cinemas during the trio's seventh year (I actually don't know in which year this story takes place), but I'm of the opinion that it is a horrible movie, quite in the same league as the Rambo films. I hope that no one will be too deeply affronted; after all, everyone is entitled to have their own opinion, so please forgive me.

I also want to point out that I have absolutely nothing against McDonald's, but I don't think it's a very good place for a date.


	6. Detention, Again

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Thank you for the reviews. My plan is to update once a week, but then I receive your lovely reviews and I'm getting inspired to update, hence I'm updating about twice a week instead, but I don't hear any complaints.

I'm glad that no one became angry with me and that so many of you agree with my opinion on movies and dates. Though I can't help but wonder why it is that everyone who has the slightest bit of criticism leaves anonymous reviews. Are you afraid I'll haunt you?

_Fleur-de-Lis_ – I'll do my best to keep you alive. I won't, of course, answer your question, but if you read the summary and check under which category you can find this story, I'm pretty sure you might make a qualified guess. Something else, have you by any chance read _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_?

_MagickAlianne_ – You're one of my most faithful reviewers, thank you! I'm afraid I'll be forced to agree with your sigh. Life is though. :-)

_Natsuyori_ – Another of my faithful reviewers, thank you so much. I completely agree with you. _Love Actually_ is my favourite movie and the fact that Alan Rickman, Colin Flirth and Liam Neeson (alright, and Hugh Grant) have parts in it, only makes it even better.

_Prin69_ – Thank you for taking time to give me a review for every chapter at the same time. That was really nice of you. And so the explanation, a slide is the same thing as a hairclip, meaning that it has a metal clip, but a wooden front. Do you understand my strange explanation?

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – It doesn't matter that you're repeating yourself. I'm SO grateful that you tell me whether or not they (and especially Severus) are in character. I would also like to tell you that you as well are one of me most faithful reviewers and for this I'm terribly grateful.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter six – Detention, Again**

The next morning Snape slammed the door to the teachers' room open and stalked inside. He had hoped that it would be empty, but he should have known better. Most of his colleagues, with the obvious exceptions of Professors Binns and Trelawney, were seated in the mismatched armchairs. He summoned a cup of extremely strong tea and sat down in a chair as far away from McGonagall, Sprout, Pince and Vector, who was chattering away happily, as he could. He was a morning person, much more so than any in the happy quartet, but as he had hardly slept, he was definitely not in the mood for company.

"Severus, one of my Ravenclaws came to see me this morning." Flitwick said as he walked up to the Potions master, still not even reaching up to the seated man's chest. "He said that you had been very unfair, even by your standards, and I am bound to agree." Snape usually found Professor Flitwick rather bearable company, but he had had a perfectly good reason to take points from the boy. "The student was Eric Straw and he told me that you took ten points from Ravenclaw because Hermione Granger was shouting at him. I can't see the logic in this."

"Well, Filius, I can. It was Straw's fault that Miss Granger caused a scene." He used his most dangerous voice, but Flitwick didn't take any notice. "If he had not behaved like a seven-year-old idiot, Miss Granger would not have been angry and your house had not lost any points. For the record, as I believe Mr Straw neglected to inform you, I also took ten points from Gryffindor and gave Miss Granger two detentions. I do hope this will make you feel better." His voice dripped with irony when he said the last comment. At this Flitwick nodded and left him alone. Drinking his tea, Snape closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts and empty his mind so that he could somewhat compensate for the night, but he found it unusually hard. He had never seen clothes like those she had worn last night. He usually despised Muggle clothing, but hers had been different and with a small twitch of his lips he thought that she at least had sense enough to wear black and not any horrible pastel colour that most females seemed to prefer. 'Female _students_.' he reminded himself.

"How was your date, Hermione?" Ginny asked the next morning. "You came back really late, so Eric must have been really nice. You don't normally give a boy that much time."

"I didn't this time either. I was back at Hogwarts at seven." She responded. 'Although I did spend several hours with someone else.' She thought before she continued. "The date was a disaster. First Eric took me to see _Anaconda_, then he talked about nothing but Quidditch and finally he brought me to McDonald's and expected me to pay."

"That seems like a fair night out." Ron quipped in and Hermione sighed. "Boys!"

"I was really upset with him and I was shouting at him when we entered the castle. Professor Snape heard us and he took ten points from both houses and then he made me scrub cauldrons and gave me detention on Monday and Tuesday. So I must say I've had better dates. Even the one you took me on, Ron, was far better." Hermione couldn't explain why, but she had no intentions whatsoever to even hint about what had happened last night.

"We'll make it up to you." Harry promised. "We are going to Hogsmead and you'll be allowed to stay in the bookshop as long as you want to." She smiled in return and decided to join them; she could do with a distraction from the thoughts of yesterday, particularly of those of the later part of the night.

The day came and went and so did most of Monday. Hermione had returned with quite a few new books, all connected to the books she'd borrowed from Snape, but she hadn't had very much time to read them. To compensate for her detentions, and to Harry's and Ron's great displeasure, she had spent every break doing her homework. She was aware that Snape simply might make her clean the hospital wing or something equally idiotic, but she somehow hoped she would be allowed to serve the detention with him. This, however, wasn't very probable as he had behaved exactly as usual in class earlier that day.

At five o'clock she knocked on the door to the Potions classroom. She then entered and found Snape seated by his desk with two stacks of parchment in front of him.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Since you seem to have taking a liking for intruding my work, I have a rather special task for you this evening." His voice was emotionless, but definitely not nasty. "I have fifth-year tests to correct so you will correct and grade these papers for me. I will go through them once you are done and take away any comments that are too _gentle_. Now give me your hand and you may proceed." Hermione did as she was told, but this time she put her hand in his. At the touch Snape had to focus very hard not to shudder and Hermione could by some strange reason feel her cheeks colour.

Hermione sat down at his desk as she had done last time she had had detention and took a look at the stack of parchment he had showed her. As she read the first she realised that it were the seventh-year essays they had handed in only that morning. 'Dear God; how am I to grade my own essay?' she thought before she started.

The Potions master had watched her and he almost smirked as he could read the thoughts in her face. 'Good, she does not question her ability to correct them.' he thought before turning his attention to his own task.

Five hours later Hermione placed the last essay in the pile and realised that Snape did the same with the first-year essays he had started correct when he had completed the tests. "I've read all the chapters you recommended, Professor. I also found some books in Hogsmead that I've read even though they didn't give as much as yours. Unfortunately I haven't been able to read the books I borrowed thoroughly, so I must ask you if I could borrow them a bit longer." Hermione told him.

"It would have been impossible for you to read all those books in such a short time, especially since your friends dragged you along to Honeydukes and the Quidditch Supply Shop when you were in Hogsmead yesterday. I will make you a deal Miss Granger so that I won't have to have these discussions with you any more times. 'Docendo discimus' will get you into my library, but not further. You are allowed to borrow what you want under the condition that you leave a note and that you hand back the books immediately if I am in need of them."

She suppressed an urge to hug him. "Tha… Thank you, Professor Snape. You don't know what this means to me. I am ever so grateful. Oh, this is fabulous. But, how could you know where Harry, Ron and Ginny took me?"

"Lucky I did not settle for making you speechless. I start to think that is impossible." He said with an amused, sarcastic voice. "And to answer one of your never-ending questions – you are not the only one to spend hours in bookshops and _I_ do not usually bring company who would rather be anywhere but in one." They both laughed in shared understanding and with that he followed her to the door and she bid him goodnight. 'Well, Severus, why did you do that?' he thought as he watched her leave. 'And what was that expression in her face just before she thanked me?'

Five minutes before the end of the Potions class on Wednesday afternoon, Snape handed out their essays. Hermione felt no need to open hers, she had graded it herself and new she would get Acceptable, but she couldn't make Ron and Harry suspicious so she did it anyway and as she did she gasped. Where she two days ago had written an A there was now an O for outstanding and she just stared at the paper.

"I'll need to have a word with Professor Snape about my essay." Hermione told the boys when the bell rang.

"You can't get a higher grade than O, Hermione." Harry said. He had been reading over her shoulder and although he knew his friend was the best student in the school, he was still surprised because not even Hermione received an O on all of her Potions essays. He didn't, though, object any further and when the classroom was empty Hermione walked up to the Potions master, who didn't look very surprised to see her.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. There must have been a mistake. I only gave this essay an A, but I must have written it wrong because I did not give any of the essays an O. No one deserved it."

"Yes, students are dunderhead, are they not?" he said. "I could find nothing to complain about when it came to your correction of the texts, but you had used information from books far beyond NEWT-level" at this he gave her a meaningful look "and it was correct use of that information. I simply used my right as a teacher to change your decision."

"Thank you, Professor. I am quite astonished."

"And yet not speechless, what should I do?" he commented mockingly and they smiled at each other before he continued. "You better leave if you want to have any tea, Miss Granger."

That evening Hermione went down to Snape's library on her own for the first time. She had planned to return some books and go through some of his bookcases, but she ended up sitting on the rug in front of one of them, reading a book and that was where Snape found her two hours later.

"Miss Granger, as you seem to have decided to stay here, I must tell you to at least use the table or an armchair. It is most uncivilized to sit on the floor." Hermione realised that there was an invitation hidden in the sarcastic comment so she nodded and sat down in one of the wing chairs.

Saturday night, as Hermione returned for the fourth time, Snape heard her stifle a giggle as she said the password. He sat by the table and awaited her arrival. It had been some sort of unspoken habit of theirs during the last days to spend the evening together. They had spoken a bit, but mostly they sat in silence, occupied by their own work or books. When she entered, Snape spoke.

"What is it you find so amusing, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not sure if I dare to tell you, Sir, but I'll do so if you promise not to hex me. It is your password, 'By teaching we learn ourselves'. It struck me how very unlike you it is. No, it really isn't, but I bet most people would think it to be something like 'Oderint dum metuant'."

"May they hate as long as they fear." he translated. "Damn it, you just found out the password to the rest of my rooms. Now I have to find something even more intimidating." She giggled again, this time at the self irony, and although the sound of giggling students normally caused great loss of points, Snape found himself smiling in return. 'Get a grip!' he thought. 'Why are you smiling? She is irritating.'

Hermione could hardly believe her ears. During the last week she had heard Snape making more jokes than during the last six years. Well, that really wasn't much of an accomplishment as he'd never made any before, or had he? His idea of a joke clearly was dry, ironic and often wounding comments and those were really quite common (if maybe not as pronounced as now). The only problem was that everyone was too afraid of him to notice that he actually was making fun of them. 'Well, perhaps the Slytherins had noticed.' she thought with a faint smile.

"What about 'Persona non grata'?" she suggested with a larger smile.

"Good, but it I think 'Discipulus non gratus' would be better, don you not think so?"

"I'd better go then, since students are not desired." she answered.

"You are entitled to stay, Miss Granger. The Gryffindor know-it-all can hardly be called a normal student. However, I think you should leave _now_. Come with me." Horrified she followed him, thinking that he wouldn't allow her to come back anymore. 'But why, then am I to follow him? Surely it would have made much more sense if he just told me to leave.'

They walked in silence towards the potions classroom. Snape took the lead and Hermione followed half a step behind him, rather proud she was able too keep up with him. When the Potions master had closed the door behind them he spoke. "You managed to correctly identify the Mandrake Restorative Draught the other day, Miss Granger. Therefore I assume you will also be able to follow simple instructions even though my hopes are not too high. _Someone_ needs me to brew a certain potion and it would take much less of my valuable time if I had an extra pair of hands."

"The Wolfsbane potion." Hermione stated, more to herself then to her professor.

"Correct. Tell me, how did you know? I have not taken out any of the ingredients."

"Firstly, the full moon is approaching. Secondly, the way you said 'someone'. That could only apply to me, Harry, Ron or one of the Marauders. Thirdly, there are very few potions complicated enough for a master to ask for assistance. I know that you are able to do it on your own, but as you said, two people will make it a lot faster than one. Thank you for letting me assist you, I'll do my very best."

"Really quite impressive. Ever considered working as a spy or perhaps of becoming Mrs Holmes?" In his mind he added 'And you can stop counting yourself to that group; you do not belong there. And I hold no doubt that you will do your best, you seem incapable of doing anything else.'

"I do believe spying were your job. I merely put two and two together." Hermione answered as she tried hard not to blush. He simply told her what to do and they began brewing the potion. As they did Hermione realised that he didn't just make her chop and powder, but in fact he very discreetly let her brew the potion.

**Author's notes: **By some reason it feels right to me that Snape speaks Latin and also that Hermione know the language fairly well. It seems to be important in the Wizarding world (look at the spells) and I think he must have a rather classical education. For those of you who haven't studied Latin or are familiar with classical, Latin quotes and would like to have it all together, I'll give you a list with translations (and some comments):

Docendo discimus – Through teaching we learn ourselves (not the best of translations, but that's basically it)

Oderint dum metuant – May they hate as long as they fear (a rather fitting quotation for the person Severus shows his students, at least _I_ think so)

Persona non grata – A person whose presence is not desired

Discipulus non gratus – A _student_ whose presence is not desired (as far as my Latin education goes; this is not a quotation, but made up by me/Snape)

And for those of you who haven't been in Britain; tea is their equivalent to dinner/supper (and pudding means dessert), afternoon tea is when they actually drink the brew. At least this was what I learnt when I spent a month there. It's slightly strange, but it's true. (Conclusion, this is why Snape tells Hermione that she has to go if she wants to get any tea.)


	7. A Hard Decision

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Amazing, all of you agreed on my opinion on _Anaconda_. It would seem that Latin is a far more common subject in other parts of the world. We were six people taking the course at my school and we had to go to another school to do so. I'm also very glad that you seem to appreciate the fact that it takes time for them to come to terms with there changed opinion of each other. Oh, and thanks again for you reviews. They are getting longer and I'm getting happier.

_Fleur-de-Lis_ – Thanks for your review. It's awesome, isn't it? I spent a month there doing practical work experience and I miss it every day.

_Natsuyori_ – Thank you for the review.

_Prin69_ – That's true romance isn't it – giving up your toys to someone else? (lol) I think it's your time to explain something this time; "we have like this cult at school where all the girls who take Latin iafre in it." What is 'iafre in it'?

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Thanks for the advice (and your comment on Severus). The Latin thing, as far as I know now, has its largest part in this chapter, so no need to worry (I hope). I loved my Latin studies as well, but you've studied it far longer than me.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter seven – A Hard Decision**

The next morning Snape was standing on the rotating stair on his way to the headmaster. He couldn't quite explain it, but he knew that he had to talk to Dumbledore about something. The situation couldn't continue like this. It was not right. He wasn't particularly happy about his decision, he wouldn't do anything like this under normal circumstances, but in this case he knew he had to do it, he owed it to her. He knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office and when told, he entered.

"Headmaster, there is something I need to discuss with you." he greeted.

"Good morning, Severus. That sounds interesting, go on." Dumbledore's eyes beamed and he smiled at the much younger man.

"I want you to release Miss Granger from Potions classes. There is no point in letting her continue. Yesterday I told her to assist me when I was to brew the Wolfsbane potion and she managed it on her own, with hardly any instructions. She is far beyond NEWT-level."

If Dumbledore was surprised he hid it well. "Interesting you should say so. The other teachers have told me the same for quite some time now, especially Minerva." He paused a little before he continued. "However, this is an issue the entire staff has to agree on and most felt that there was no point in asking you, but now the situation is different. We'll discuss this further at the staff meeting this afternoon." Knowing what it had taken him to come in such an errand, Dumbledore then allowed Snape to leave.

Later that day the teachers of Hogwarts were seated in the armchairs in the staffroom. Snape listened to his colleagues' chatter. He hated meetings and he hated chattering colleagues, who tried to involve him in their conversation and somehow these things always seemed to combine. He found himself wishing he was down in his rooms, reading a book and listening to Hermione's analysis. 'What? I most certainly do not want to have her in my rooms. She is only there because it reduces her number of annoying questions.' he thought, but deep down, however reluctant he was to admit it, he doubted that.

"Good evening and thank you for coming. If no one objects I would like to hear your opinions on Miss Granger. It seems that most of you feel that she would be better off if she could study on her own." Albus Dumbledore said to his staff.

"She could have gotten Outstanding on her NEWT-Transfiguration-exam at the same time as she did in her OWLs." Professor McGonagall said. "Hermione is one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen."

"The same applies to my subject." Professor Flitwick said.

"And mine." Professors Binns, Vector, Hagrid, Sprout and Sinastra said in turns while the rest nodded their agreement. Snape sat in silence, his face in shadow.

"It sounds like we can agree on this, but I think we shall wait until the meeting on Thursday before we make the final decision. Now, however, we must decide what she shall do instead, if she wishes to go through with this." At Dumbledore's words Snape spoke.

"The only reasonable thing to do would be to let her go to most of her classes as usual, but letting her do her own work instead. Besides this she should have meetings with the teachers on a regular basis to get private tutoring if she needs it. I believe all of us have kept our books and notes from university so that should not be a problem and reduce the amount of work to a minimum." He worked really hard to get his voice to sound uninterested and bored. - Why did he have to try? He was not interested in anything concerning her, was he? - "Perhaps she could also choose a couple of subjects she would like to specialise in and have private lessons with the concerned teachers."

"Excellent idea, Severus." the headmaster said.

"But when will she do her NEWTs, now or with her classmates?" McGonagall asked.

"She will not like it, but I think it would be better for her to be done with them or otherwise she will work herself to death, don't you think so Minerva?" Dumbledore decided.

When the meeting was over Snape rose and tried to get out of the staffroom, but found his way blocked by Minerva McGonagall. "I guess I should thank you, Severus." she said, "This will really be much better for her, but I would like to know what made you change your mind."

"There is no need to thank me. I hold no interest in Miss Granger's education. You should thank the headmaster. He always gets his will through, have you not noticed?" He then swept by her and with his robes billowing behind him he strode towards the dungeons.

Next Friday morning Hermione was escorted to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall and although her Head of House seemed to be in a quite good mood, she couldn't help but feel her stomach clench with fright. She had no reason she knew of to dread the meeting, but she was till nervous. The professor left her outside the headmaster's office with a thin-lipped smile.

"Come in, come in, Miss Granger. Please sit down, I have something I need to discuss with you," She obeyed him, but turned down his offer of tea. "The teachers think it's a shame to keep you studying with your classmates. They, and I completely agree with them, feel that it had been better if you took your NEWTs now and then continued with higher studies."

"But, I'm not ready. There is so much more I need to learn." Hermione intervened, both relieved and worried.

"You are absolutely right that there are more to learn, Hermione, there always are, but you most certainly are ready to sit your NEWTs, at this moment if you have to. You need to consider this very deeply before you make your decision, but before you do, you need to know what awaits you if you agree." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly to her before he told her about the plan the teachers had agreed on.

"As I said before, consider this well before you make your decision. I want your answer no later than Sunday morning. The password is Ton Tongue Toffee. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I will give you my answer as soon as possible." Hermione said before she said goodbye and left the office to join her classmates for the day's lessons.

"Why would they want to take you from classes?" Ron said when Hermione told her friends what Dumbledore had said. "And what should we do if you don't take notes?"

"Take your own?" Hermione suggested sardonically.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, but it will be boring if you're not around as much as you usually are." Harry said with a disappointed smile. "And the Gryffindors will do much worse if you can't control that they have done their homework."

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Hermione informed them. "It's such a hard decision to make; on one hand it would be great, on the other terrifying."

"Let's talk about something else." Ron intervened. "It's Friday evening and we have the whole weekend to ourselves. What should we do? I wish it was a Hogsmead weekend – I could do with some more broom polishing wax and a couple of Chocolate frogs."

"First of all, we are not free. Don't you remember? We are to write an essay for Professor McGonagall, draw sketches of Magical creatures for Hagrid and answer Professor Snape's questions. Secondly, you bought so many Chocolate frogs last time we were in Hogsmead that I fail to understand how you've managed to eat them all. Thirdly, are you interested in anything that isn't connected to food and broomsticks? What could possibly be so interesting about them?" Hermione lectured him.

"Calm down, Hermione. Let's go down to the kitchens and visit Dobby. I know you had to give up SPEW because the house elves asked you to, but you could always help them clean the dishes and Ron and I could accept their offerings of sweets and cakes."

"You two will never grow up, do you know that? Alright, let's go then, but we have to be back before curfew. I don't want any more detentions." and they left Gryffindor common room.

That night Hermione found it impossible to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the headmaster's proposition. Her feelings were in such confusion that she thought she never would be able to make up her mind, something that wasn't usual when it came to Hermione Granger. At two o'clock she finally gave up and rose from her bed. She put on her dressing gown and a pair of slippers. She decided that she should get out into the common room. As Head girl she had a rather special room. She had it to her own and as she was a Gryffindor it was placed at the end of the hallway leading to the girls' dormitories in Gryffindor tower. Had she been in another house the room had had the same position, but in that house instead. The most special about the room, however, was the door. Since all students had to have access to her if something happened, there was one door in each common room and one in the staffroom (which she rarely used) as well as the one in the girls' corridor and when she put her hand on the doorknob she simply decided where the door was to open. The idea was simple, but very effective.

Hermione opened the portrait of the Fat Lady and started to walk through the corridors. She had no idea where she was heading, but she needed to think. The library was locked as were the classrooms and the Astronomy tower. She decided that she should simply go for a walk, but she hadn't gone far before Mrs Norris came and started to follow her, Afraid that she would call Filch, she headed down to Snape's library. The teacher would probably be asleep or patrolling the school so she would be left alone there. She uttered 'Docendo discimus' and entered. She sat down in what she had started to think of as 'her' armchair. She didn't dare to light the fire, but she did light the candles placed on the mantelpiece.

Years as a Deatheater and then as a spy made Snape wake up as Hermione entered his chambers. She walked almost noiselessly, but her movements and breathing was enough for him to hear her. Wondering what she would be doing in his library at two in the morning, Snape rose from the bed, put on his slippers and then a black dressing gown on top of his nightshirt and left his bedroom. He had deeply considered putting on his clothes, but decided against it as he wanted to confront her before she decided to leave.

When he entered the room it became clear that she had no immediate plans of leaving. Her slippers lay on the floor as her feet were tucked in under her body and she looked out into nowhere, so deep in thought that she didn't hear him enter. "What are you doing her, Miss Granger? Students are supposed to be in bed at this early hour, but of course, these rules have never applied to Harry Potter and his friends." Despite his comment, Snape's voice was quite warm, at least by his standards, and the fact that he hadn't taken any points yet, reassured Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk because I needed to sort out my thoughts, but Mrs Norris kept following me." she explained.

"Dumbledore's proposition?" he asked as he lit the fire and sat down in the other armchair.

"Yes, but I should leave now. I never meant to disturb you."

"That harm is already done, Miss Granger. Now tell me what the problem is." he demanded.

Hermione smiled warmly towards him, grateful that he had asked, even though the tone in which he had asked hadn't been very helpful nor very kind, before she spoke. "I have no idea what to do. I'm sure I would do much better in my NEWTs if I took them next spring…"

"You would not. There is nothing more to teach you at that level and you know that. Tell me what the real problem is." Snape intervened.

"It would be wonderful to be allowed to study on a higher level, but I feel like I would let my friends down if I accepted. As Ron said, who would take notes in History of Magic? And who would keep Neville's nerves under control in Potions? It would be so selfish of me to do something like this." Hermione told him, for the first time speaking her mind.

"Gryffindors!" he sighed. "Why would it be selfish to study? You will never let you friends down. You will still be in most classes with them, so do not worry, you will still be able to prevent Longbottom from killing anyone in my classes and even if you were not to go to classes with them I am perfectly convinced that you would still make them do their homework and tutor those who need it and some who does not. You will not let your friends down by studying – you will help them by knowing even more, but if you still are not convinced, I advice you to listen to your brain as you seem to believe that it holds every answer, Miss Know-it-all." He said with what really only was a half-hearted sneer.

"You are right, Sir. I never saw it from that angle. Thank you for your advice."

"So, Miss Granger, have you thought about which subjects you should specialize in?" he asked, the previous matter closed.

"It was you, wasn't it? You came up with this idea."

"Does it matter if I did? I believe Minerva and most of my colleagues raised this request long before I did. I simply came up with a solution to a problem."

"I thank you even so, Professor, and to answer your question – no, I haven't really given it any thought, but yes, I have a few undeveloped ideas." She then became silent.

"Go on, it would be nice to get _some_ sleep this night." he said as he thought 'God, why is it so hard to say these things to her? I normally have no trouble making this kind of comments. And why do I take such an interest in her decision?'

"I love all of my subjects. Ancient Runes is fascinating, Arithmancy so interesting and such a challenge. Potions, Sir, is such a _noble_" she smiled "and powerful art, Transfiguration and Charms highly useful and thrilling, Care of Magical Creatures appealing, Astronomy wonderful, Herbology exciting and History of Magic so…"

"Deadly boring?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite the words I'd chosen, but you are right. Alright, not History of Magic then." she said with a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me. I too have been taught by Binns and the only time I miss it is when I can not sleep." He found himself smiling back at her and shook his head slightly. "Since you hold such _emotions_ for your education I suggest you think logically instead, never mind you educators' feelings, they will understand."

"Okay, if I think logically there really only is one solution. You probably won't believe it, but this is it. I've already said that Transfiguration and Charms are useful so they are natural choices, as is Potions. I also think that three subject is enough given that I'll still take my other subjects as well.

Snape let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Minerva will be pleased. She finally gets someone she can teach Animagi."

They continued to talk until Hermione fell asleep at half past four. Thinking that she needed to sleep, Snape decided to let her stay as the next day was a Saturday and the students would sleep longer than usual. He conjured a thick blanket and tucked it around her. Then he seated himself in the other winged chair and watched her sleep until his own eyes dropped.

**Author's notes: **Okay, I realise that this perhaps is slightly out of character for Snape, but even if he doesn't realise it, he does care for Hermione and he is rather sleepy. (I know that he's a night person, but I think he's entitled to be sleepy, by the way, what an adjective for Severus Snape, since he's just been woken at two o'clock in the morning.)

Another thing; I hope this chapter explained how it was possible for Harry to knock on Hermione's door, otherwise you'll have to mail me and I'll try to explain it better.


	8. Decision Made

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Nothing much to say today except for thanks for the reviews. I wish though that those who want to point out that the saying really is 'Great minds think alike' would read the author's notes in chapter two.

Oh, and I've got a question for you; Portkeys Miss-Mione asked whether or not I was planning on making this a long story so I'm wondering, does any of you think that my story is too slow or is it a good thing that it takes time?

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter eight – Decision Made **

Hermione woke up at seven. She yawned and stretched, but couldn't quite understand where she was and why she had been sleeping in an armchair.

"Finally awake, Miss Granger? I started to think that I would have to wake you, again." At Snape's words Hermione remembered about yesterday and blushed a little at the thought of falling asleep while she was talking to her teacher, especially since the conversation had been so interesting.

"I took the liberty to send a house elf for some of your clothes. Although most students should still be asleep I did not think it a good idea if you were to be seen walking from my chambers in your night clothes. The door to the rest of my chambers is open. The door to the bathroom is the second one to the left in the hallway you'll step into." As he spoke she realised that he already was dressed and shaved. She couldn't suppress a smile at the thought of the black bristles she had seen last night.

"Why did you let me stay? Why not simply wake me and tell me to leave?" she asked rather puzzled.

He noticed strangely content that she seemed to be as much of a morning person as he was. "You needed to sleep and if you were to walk all the way back to your room you would not have been able to get anymore sleep. It would have woken you up too much and I did not want to explain to the headmaster why the Head girl fell asleep over breakfast." This comment awarded him another smile as she rose and put on her slippers.

'He always has an answer for everything.' Hermione thought as she stepped into the shower. Apparently he had also told the house elf to bring her soap and shampoo. Either that or he used the same products as her, a highly unlikely and rather disturbing thought as the scent of wild pansies and lemons was rather feminine. As she washed her hair she thought about her situation. A few weeks ago she would have laughed if someone had told her that she would spend evenings with Professor Severus Snape and that she would look forward to that time as the best part of the day. And never would she have believed that he would be so interesting and such a good listener. He had helped her making her decision in a way none of her other friends would have been able to. Wait, her other friends? Since when did she count the horrible Potions professor as a friend, but she knew it was true. Even though he only considered her as an annoying distraction in his work, something he used to make very clear, she loved spending time with him. They seemed to connect in so many ways, but he would never feel the same way, she was sure of it. But there were times when they just sat in silence or talked about a book that felt so completely relaxed and natural.

When she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and as she dried her hair the thoughts left her and it hit her that she actually was in Snape's, the Head of Slytherin's, chambers, more exactly in his bathroom wearing nothing but large towel and that was not a situation she should be comfortable with. Then why was she? She started to dry herself hurriedly, got dressed in the skirt and blouse the house elf had brought and brushed her teeth with a new toothbrush she assumed was for her. She then settled for brushing her hair. Firstly she found nothing but a metal comb and thinking what a painful experience that would be she continued to look. When she looked where her clothes had been she found her hairbrush. The house elf had done a good job.

Meanwhile Snape had made himself his favoured strong tea. With a cup in his hands he stared blankly at the candles Hermione had lit last night and which, thanks to magic, were still burning. She was one of very few women to ever enter his chambers, the others were all colleagues who by some inexplicable reason were worried about him, and the only to spend the night there. That sounded very wrong indeed, he realised, but somehow it didn't feel wrong. He had started to value the time they spent together, however reluctant he was to admit it. His thoughts were interrupted by the very person he had been thinking about.

"There is tea if you want some." he said and nodded towards a mug on the table. She took it, looked and smelled at it carefully, like she was afraid to drink anything a Potions master gave her, but she took a sip and laughingly sat down in the unoccupied armchair.

"Surely my tea making skills can not be that hilarious, Miss Granger." Snape said.

"If this tea would ever be given a name it would have been yours." she said between gasps for air when she had stopped laughing. "It's black, strong, bitter and probably lethal if it wants to, yet it's challenging and very interesting with soothing warmth. I like it."

"I have been compared to many things in my life, but I can not recall ever being compared to tea before. I would appreciate if you neglected to tell the headmaster. He would find far too much enjoyment in this." he said as he wondered whether she had meant she liked the tea or its brewer.

"I won't say a word, Professor. I'm sorry if I offended you, I never meant to. It was just that the similarities were so striking, although I highly doubt that anyone would ever have dared taste you, had you been tea." Hermione fought hard not to laugh again, but gave in as she realised he was laughing himself. She hadn't quite got used to hear him laugh and it seemed like he hadn't either, but his laugh was deep and warm when he was genuinely amused and not at all what she had expected.

"So, are you going to see Professor Dumbledore today and tell him about your decision?" Snape asked as he tried to keep his voice casual. Why he even had to try was a mystery to him, he wasn't interested in her life, was he?

"Yes, but he is probably at breakfast at the moment and I don't think I want to have the discussion, which I'm sure I'm going to have, with Harry and Ron before I've spoken to him, so I'll have to wait until the breakfast is over." she sad thoughtfully.

"Will your friends not miss you?" he asked.

"No, I left a note in my room telling those who might be looking for the Head girl that I needed to think and that I would find them as soon as possible when I came back. I never mentioned what time I left my room so they will assume I left early in the morning"

"Well, then, what do you eat for breakfast? If you are going to avoid completing the tremendous trio I suggest you have something here or you will faint before lunch and again that would raise a situation hard to explain." He pursed his lips.

"That really isn't necessary. I'm sure I won't faint."

"You have been sleeping two and a half hours and going without food on top of that, I would not trust you even to walk up the stairs. Now tell me what you usually have for breakfast." he demanded.

"I don't really know. I've never been very fond of breakfast. I usually grow tiered of whatever I'm eating in just a few days and I normally don't eat much anyway. If you are going to eat something Sir, I'll just have the same."

"I do not think my habits are anything to copy, Miss Granger. My breakfast usually consists of tea." At that moment, however, the house elves seemed to have decided to put an end to their discussion and food appeared on the table, which had been cleared of parchment and books the moment before without any of them noticing. "It seems like we are both going to have a proper morning meal today. Take a seat." he said dryly as he held out a chair for her.

They sat down and started to eat the food that had appeared on the table. To Snape's great surprise Hermione poured another cup of 'his' tea and drank it contently. He had never met another person who would actually voluntarily drink the tea he made, even the headmaster usually turned down any offerings. Hermione on the other hand was greatly surprised when their hands met on the plate with dark bread. Most people despised it and she still spent time trying to explain to her housemates that she really did like it and not just ate it because her parents were dentists. Hermione said this thought aloud and he replied by telling her what he had thought. This made them both laugh again and when the laughter had subdued they started to talk. The topics changed between school subjects, her education, his education, Muggle literature, Wizarding books, potions and research and they both felt completely relaxed even though they weren't completely aware of it.

One and a half hour later Hermione reluctantly ended their conversation. "Thank you so much for the breakfast. I don't really want to go, but I really have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about my decision."

"That is probably wise." was his only response, but Hermione noted a certain amount of warmth in his voice and he didn't sneer or scowl at her.

"Thanks again for all your help. I'm really looking forward to our lessons."

"So do I, Miss Granger. Well, goodbye then." he answered while thinking, '_Pull yourself together_. You are on your way of getting softer than Dumbledore.'

"Goodbye, Professor Snape."

When Hermione had told Dumbledore about her decision she returned to Gryffindor common room. She knew what awaited her when she entered and with determination she gave the Fat Lady the password. As she entered, Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Wizards Chess and when they saw who entered they called for her to come over.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've been looking all over the castle for you." Harry asked as soon as she had seated herself by their table.

"Didn't you read my note?" she answered calmly.

"Of course, but it's almost lunch now. How long can you need to think? Never mind, we're talking about Hermione Granger Head girl and bookworm. I forgot."

"You're quite right, Ron, but as a matter of fact I haven't been thinking all this time. I've actually managed to make up my mind so I've also been to see Professor Dumbledore." she explained.

"Okay, if you say so. So, tell us, you decided to take the NEWTs with us, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact I didn't. I've accepted the headmaster's proposition and I'm going to start my new classes the week after this."

"But, you can't! Why would you do something like that? It's just stupid." Ron said accusingly.

"It is not! You know I love to study and this way I'll be able to do it on a challenging level. No matter what you think, I'm happy about it and I thought that perhaps you would be happy for me too, but apparently I was wrong."

"Of course we're happy for you Hermione. It's only that we're afraid that we'll loose you."

"Oh Harry, you won't loose me. I'll still be in classes and as Professor S…, Dumbledore said, I won't let you down. In fact, I'll actually be able to help you better."

"Yeah, we're happy for you." Ron said with not too much enthusiasm. "So, when _will_ you sit your NEWTs then?"

"That's the only part I'm worried about. According to Professor Dumbledore, I'll start on Monday and continuing through the week. That's why I won't start my new courses until the week after that."

"Oh, you'll do fine. After all you do _are an insufferable know-it-all_." Harry said quoting Snape's words when he had taken over Professor Remus Lupin's Defence against the Dark Arts class in their third year.

"Yes, but on the other hand _I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly Mundane_" Ron quoted the Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney.

"Those were horrible things to say." Hermione said trying to sound intimidating and angry while she laughed. In her opinion Trelawney was nothing but an old fraud and Snape, well the way he called her a know-it-all now almost made her feel warm and proud instead of insulted.

"Anyway, if you're really supposed to do them on Monday you'll better come and have lunch with us now because if I know you I'm sure you won't leave the library until Monday morning." Harry said while rising from the game he had lost to Ron.

"Alright, I'm coming, but do not try to talk to me again before Saturday next week. I have to revise." and with that they headed down to the Great hall for lunch.

**Author's notes: **The quotations are from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ if anyone managed to miss that. (Shame on you!) I know the quotations from the film are better, but I try to base my story, except for some setting details, on the books since they are the original.


	9. NEWTs

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **I was slightly depressed, I've got my first flame, but you can't please everyone and everyone else and especially Portkeys Miss-Mione and DarkLady4 cheered me up greatly with your reviews. I also presume I should be happy that this reviewer (the one with the flame) seemingly read all of my chapters before she (he?) threw up.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I also want to thank those of you who were kind enough to answer my question. I'm glad that you seem to prefer this pace, I do too. (Thanks for sharing your opinions with me:-).) There is one thing that's bugging me though; I keep getting reviews from people telling me that the saying is wrong and I'm starting to get slightly annoyed at this. Do you think I should change the title to 'Great Minds Think Alike' or keep this version? I can't make up my mind, on one hand I like _my_ title, on the other, it's sad that I apparently irritate so many people.

_DarkLady4_ – _Thank you_ for your review. I was happy the entire day when I had read it. I'm afraid that I haven't read the fanfiction you're talking about. The author is no longer active and can't find it. It's a shame really because I would really love to read it.

_Elektrikstorm_ – I'm glad you like it. I've just got three words for you – really cold house. This is how I learnt to drink tea and now I actually like it (even the unflavoured ones, I'm too grown up for my own good).

_JustBecauseI'mAgUrl_ – I know exactly what you mean.

_Noneyah_ – I would appreciate greatly if you would expound your criticism a bit more. It would make it easier to take in consideration if I knew what you mean. I would also like to point out that the summary as well as the story is about denying feelings. Thank you for giving me your honest opinion and reading all my chapters.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Oh, I didn't interpret your review as if you thought my story too slow, it just made me think. I greatly appreciate your views and I think (hope) I've got good news for you. I've got a few more chapters just waiting to be edited and then posted and I'm currently writing four chapters at the same time. I keep getting too many ideas and need to finish them.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter nine – NEWTs **

Like Harry had assumed no one saw Hermione for the next week. She was completely occupied by her revisions and her tests. In the mornings she had theoretical examinations, in the afternoon practical ones and during the evenings she went through books and notes at an amazing speed. The examiners had arrived and were the ones to test her so that no one could accuse her results to be due to her esteem with the staff, well most of them anyway. Monday she did Herbology and Astronomy, Tuesday Charms and History of Magic, Wednesday Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, Thursday Transfiguration and Ancient Runes and Friday Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. She had no time to think about or do anything else, she barely ate, and although this behaviour was quite expected it didn't go unnoticed.

Snape was practically scolding himself. He knew very well that Her…, _Miss Granger_, only regarded him as her nasty Potions professor and perhaps as an extremely horrible and unfair man and he himself couldn't see her as anything but an annoying know-it-all and a tedious woman, _girl_, he tried to tell himself without succeeding. She wasn't a girl; she was a woman, a woman with never-ending questions and who lacked the ability to keep quiet. The only problem was that her questions were very advanced and most interesting, that she had all the reason to be a know-it-all and that he quite enjoyed listening to her tirades and discuss different matters with her. Without really realising that he actually missed her, he found himself waiting for her to come down to his library and sit in 'her' armchair reading a book. He also found himself wondering why the normally so clever witch didn't eat properly. Surely she should understand that she was in danger of collapsing if she continued like this. He had heard Madam Pince complain about the fact that she had to throw her out of the library in the nights. The Potions master shook his head firmly and started to collect a cauldron and ingredients; he needed to think about something else.

Friday afternoon found Severus Snape with a terrible headache. It wasn't completely unusual for him to get them; it took so much energy and concentration to control every single student in his classes so that no one would do a fatal or even lethal mistake. He wished that more students were at least a bit more like Miss Granger, except from the questioning part. However, today was unusually horrible. It felt like something was expanding inside his head, pressing on his skull and trying to make his head explode. He knew from experience that no headache potions would be of any real use, but perhaps, if he took one, he could trick his head into believing that it worked and the pain would subdue somewhat. He swept into his classroom to collect a vial from one of the drawers in his desk, but stopped abruptly. Damn, shouldn't Miss Granger's Potions examination be over by now?

"It's quite alright. Professor Snape." the examiner ensured him. "Miss Granger was just cleaning up. Well, I better be going. Good luck in the future, Miss Granger." he said and left while Hermione continued to wash her cauldron. Snape noticed that her face was chalky white, but forgot about it when he drank down the potion. With a groan he pressed his fingers to his temples. It was apparent that that his mind couldn't be fooled.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Hermione asked. She was done tidying up and had seen his unusual behaviour.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Miss Granger." He tried to scowl at her, but it was too painful. With a deep sigh he gave in. "Alright," he spit out, "I have got a headache."

"And headache potions don't help?"

"Obviously." Apparently headaches did nothing for his temper.

"I've got something that might help." He lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'What could you possibly have that would work, when none of my potions does, you silly girl.', but immediately closed his eyes and pressed harder at his temples. "Believe me, Sir, I know all about headaches."

"Why am I not surprised?" he said, but made no further protests.

"Alright." she said and transfigured Snape's chair into a large armchair. He gave her a strange look and with a shrug she said "Well, I _am_ in Professor McGonagall's house, am I not? Now, for once in your life let your facial muscles relax. It's no wonder you get headaches." Hermione told him in a bossy voice. She blushed furiously at her own words, but Snape obeyed her without a word. She then transfigured the empty vial into a glass and filled it by the sink. She took a white tablet from her bag and approached him.

"Now place this at the back of your tongue and swallow it with water immediately, or it will be a very unpleasant experience." To her great surprise Snape did as he was told and leant back in his chair and with light fingers she massaged his temples and the top of his jaw. Had she not been so tired that she could hardly stand, she would never have gone through with the last phase, but as she was, she did what she did for her friends (and herself for that matter) when they had really bad headaches. Snape, on the other hand, was far too relieved from feeling the pain diminish to pay attention to the treatment of his head.

Ten minutes later he felt the last of the headache disappear and he realised that the treatment of his head had stopped. He turned around and saw Hermione standing a few steps behind him. Her face was as white as one of Madam Pomfrey's sheets and she looked at the opposite wall with empty eyes, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"Miss Granger." he called. She walked around the armchair without seeming aware of what she was doing and when she stood right in front of him she collapsed. He managed to catch her and without really thinking he placed her in his lap and placed one arm around her to keep her from falling. With his free hand he took up his wand. He summoned some fruit sugar from a cabinet and then a glass of water. He poured the sugar into the water and let it melt.

"Hermione, you must drink this. Come on, open your mouth, cara." he called softly as he stroked her cheek. He wasn't quite aware of what he was doing. The only thing he knew for certain was that he needed to help her. Had he not had all his focus on the young woman in his arm he would have realised that his stomach clenched with fear. He held the glass to her lips and by stroking her throat he managed to make her swallow. He continued to pat her cheek and calling her name in a soft voice. He finally managed to get a reaction. She stirred in his arms and her eyelids started to flutter. At this point he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of him. If the elf was surprised to see the teacher all students feared sitting with one of them in his lap, she, like any good house elf, hid it completely.

"Miss Granger needs something to eat, preferably with a lot of sugar and nourishment in it, is that clear?" he ordered the elf.

"Yes Sir, Nabby gets food for good Head girl." A few seconds later Nabby was back with a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, sweet grapes and chocolate mousse. Snape thanked her and told her to place the tray on the table in his library.

During this time Hermione had regained consciousness. She was still dizzy and she couldn't even open her eyes and definitely not move. She had no ideas where she was, but she felt completely safe. She was wrapped in a scent of dried herbs and lit candles with strong arms around her and she felt at home. She heard a deep velvety voice call her name softly and she finally managed to open her eyes. They met and locked with ebony ones and the voice stopped for a while before it spoke again.

"Hermione, you stupid girl," it said gently, "how much have you been sleeping this week? And have you eaten at all? You can not treat your body like this. If nothing else, sooner or later it will affect your mind." Suddenly she realised _exactly_ where she was and whom the voice belonged to, even though she had never heard it speak like this before, but she felt so safe that not even her subconscious objected. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"There is food waiting for you in the library, but you better wait before you go anywhere." She nodded slightly and relaxed in his arms again. Snape held her tight, afraid that she might faint again. He rested his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes as he felt her thumb caress his hand. Comfortably aware that Nabby would make sure the soup didn't cool, he let Hermione rest against his body. Although he couldn't understand why, it felt completely natural to sit like this with her.

Half an hour later Snape gently stroked Hermione's hair and called "Do you think you will be able to walk to my chambers? A house elf brought you food, but I thought it much easier to eat in the library." She nodded and he rose, still holding her tight. He knew it was against better judgement, in reality it was against his whole being, but the students and the professors were all in the Great Hall having dinner, so he placed an arm around her to support her. "I know you need to rest more, cara, but you need to eat first if you do not want to faint again. Come with me." Hermione was still too dizzy to reflect about what he had called her and he was still too worried to notice what he had said.

As they had missed dinner by now, Snape ordered Nabby to bring him food as well and they sat down by the dark table. Hermione felt her brain start to work properly again when she had eaten the soup and started to feel rather uncomfortable. She remembered curing Professor Snape's headache (what had she been thinking, or not thinking as the matter was in this case, given him the entire treatment and not just the tablet?) and she realised that she must have fainted because her next somewhat clear memory was resting in his arms, not wanting to move ever again. Why had she felt like that? She tried to blame it on her weakened state, but she could still feel her body tingle where it had been in contact with his body and his scent lingered in her nose, making her feel safe. She couldn't understand nor place her feelings and she was perfectly convinced that the only reason he had helped her was because she was a student under his care and not even the most terrible teacher at Hogwarts would leave a student on the dungeon floor.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, Professor," she said rather shakily, "and I also think I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much trouble." her voice trailed off.

"That is not what you are supposed to apologise for, Miss Granger. Apologise for not eating and sleeping properly even though you knew perfectly well that you would pass your NEWTs." He tried to scowl at her, but by some reason he didn't succeed and exactly why didn't he? He was an expert on that particular expression.

"Well, I'm still sorry, Sir, and I'm still grateful. Thank you."

"Then I think I shall have to thank you as well. What did you give me to cure my headache? As you forced me to swallow it without tasting it, I could not detect the tablet's ingredients."

"Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to taste it; it's disgusting. I remember the first time my mother made me take one. I was only five and I thought it was candy so I chewed on it. I can still recall the taste. It's worse than soap."

"You are babbling, Miss Granger."

"Sorry. Anyway, it's Muggle medicine. It helps against a lot of different things. There are two sorts. One sort contains something that is called paracetamol and I've found that it's the best alternative for fever. The pill I gave you contained ibuprofen, which I think helps best if you got a headache or menstrual cramps. However, both sorts are supposed to be suitable for all of these conditions" Without thinking Hermione had entered her combined Head girl / academic roll, but she still felt rather uncomfortable when she realised that she was discussing very female things with Professor Snape of all people, even Professor Flitwick or Professor Dumbledore had been a better choice, but to her great surprise he continued the discussion quite eagerly, a true scholar.

"I have never heard about these ingredients. Tell me, does this only apply to you, or have you heard anyone else who has noticed the same difference? And do you know if they have the same effects on men?"

"Except when it comes to the female condition, yes, they do work the same way for men. Both men and women are humans you know." Again she had spoken without thinking and she prepared herself for loosing points.

"As opposed to students, you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione was the only one that had ever held any promises of being able to match him in this kind of duel and it entertained him. (Should he be completely honest, she probably did match him, only she was too polite and respectful as he was her teacher.) Why he didn't know, but he let her get away with it. He told himself that the only reason was because it amused him to see her face when she bit her tongue as she realised what she was doing and when he was taking points from Gryffindor.

That was it. To whatever cost she couldn't let him get away with that comment. "Last time I checked I was still human and so are my classmates, as a difference to _some_ teachers."

"What are you insinuating, Miss Granger?" he asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Professors Binns and Firenze, Sir." She answered perfectly politely and worse, innocently.

"Very well then, shall we continue this meal so that I might spend the rest of the evening in peace?" They started on the pudding and it didn't take long before they were back to discussing headache cures.

**Author's notes: **Lots to say in these notes today. I hope you are patient. Firstly, I'm sorry for the lack of fantasy when it came to naming the house elf. I played with versions of the name Dobby (what else) and found that I liked Nabby. I thought it a quite cute name for a female elf. Secondly, I'm not sure if the proper English names are paracetamol and ibuprofen, but I hope you know what I mean. I would also like to add that the information Hermione gives about them is my personal opinion (though I've got friends who share it).


	10. Suspicions and Preparations

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **I'm so sorry. I had so many things I needed to write in the author's notes last time that I completely forgot to explain _cara_. It's Latin and means precious one and/or beloved one. I found it an appropriate endearment to use for someone like Snape. As I've said before, to me he seems like a person who speaks Latin and he definitely doesn't seem like someone who uses endearments such as sweetheart, honey or the likes of it (though I can accept love).

I want to say THANK YOU for all of your reviews. It seems like a dream, but with some luck (and very kind reviewers) I've actually have the chance to receive one hundred reviews very soon. I love you. I'm also deeply happy that all of you seem content with my pace _and_ with my title. I've decided to keep it. Perhaps one of those who enter my story simply to complain about the title will read it and find that they like it.

_Prin69_ – Thank's for the explanation. That makes much more sense.

_SemiC_ – That sounds horrible. I hope everything is okay by now and that you've got your migraines under control.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter ten – Suspicions and Preparations**

"I'm glad I'm not Hermione right now. Imagine having to sit your NEWTs now." a horrified Harry said at dinner that night.

"Yeah, but it would have been good to be done with them. Do you think she'll do them for me if I ask her?" Ron asked. "I wonder where she is though. Shouldn't she be done by now?"

"I don't know. The practical Potions part is a lot longer than the others, Merlin help us, and if she's done she's probably gone to bed. She's spent all her time in the library this week."

"You're probably right." he said, but he still felt uneasy about it. Although he didn't notice much when it came to girls (well, except for their looks), he _had_ noticed that Hermione didn't spend as much time with them as usual. She said she was in the library and he had no reason to doubt that, she was Hermione after all, but one evening he had gone to the library to ask for help with his Transfiguration homework, but he hadn't been able to find her. Ron knew it probably was nothing, so he had ignored it, but today she was missing again. What worried him most though was the fact that she had done her Potions test and Snape was gone as well. Well, Harry was probably right. They would find her in her bed when they came back to Gryffindor Tower and knocked on her door.

As instructed, Hermione had left when they had eaten, but Snape had remained seated by the table. He had a fierce dialogue with himself. He told himself that the _only_ reason he had helped Hermione, there he was again, thinking about her by her given name, was because the headmaster wouldn't have appreciated if he had left her on the dungeon floor. Then his body remembered having her in his lap and he felt a tingling sensation down his spine. He told himself that the reason for this was that the sensation had been very uncomfortable and awkward, but when he tried to convince himself of this, another thought, which he tried to suppress, said that it hadn't been awkward at all, he had in fact felt more relaxed then he had in a very long time. Then he once again told himself that he only had held her so that she wouldn't fall and then it started all over again. Finally he decided to patrol the corridors, hoping many students were breaking the rules so that he wouldn't have to worry about Her…, Miss granger.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come to dinner?" Ron shouted when Hermione entered the common room.

"Thank you for asking how I did on my test, Ron."

"I know you did fine. So what took you so long?"

"I… fell asleep when I'd dried my cauldron and the examiner had already left so no one woke me up. When I finally woke, I'd missed dinner and on my way back I met Professor McGonagall and she ordered dinner for me." Well, it wasn't completely true, but not a downright lie either. It was true she hadn't been conscious, but it hadn't been by sleep. It was true a teacher had ordered dinner for her, but it had been Snape, not McGonagall. Finally it was true that she'd met Professor McGonagall, but she had simply asked how her NEWTs had gone and talked a little about her new courses.

Ron didn't like the sound of that. Snape hadn't been at dinner and Hermione had been asleep in his classroom. That couldn't be good, could it? He was disrupted by Harry.

"So, are you coming to Quidditch practice on Monday? We've got a good chance to win this year and you haven't been down to watch us once." Harry said.

"Sure." she promised. The conversation turned to Quidditch and she let her mind wander. Finally she decided to go for a walk and she left Harry's and Ron's discussion about brooms.

She was walking trough the corridors when Snape suddenly stood in front of her. She unexpectedly felt her heart starting to race. "Wandering the corridors at night, Miss Granger?"

"It's not even seven o'clock, Professor. I'm not breaking any rules, just walking." She was rather content with herself. She had been polite, but still she had told him her thoughts without, she hoped, risking detention.

"Indeed. However, do not forget that curfew is at ten. I do not think Minerva would appreciate if her house lost any more points." he warned her.

"I will be back by then, Sir."

He felt an unexpected need to check if she was alright. "So, do you plan on falling to the floor again? Perhaps you should bring cushions with you." He couldn't be too gentle on her, he thought, but even so Hermione realised what he was asking.

"I feel perfectly fine now, but I promise you that I'll bring a safety net to Potions on Monday. Ron and Harry wondered where I'd been though." They were back in the sort of conversation they had when they forgot oneselves in his library. Luckily, or rather they had both unconsciously double-checked, there were no students around.

"What did you tell them to give their Quidditch occupied minds some peace?" and she told him the story she had told the boys half an hour ago.

"They believed that. Gryffindors and your sacred honesty; it makes you terrible liars."

"Not all think the ability to lie convincible is a merit, Professor. However, you forget that they also are Gryffindors, making them as bad liars as me, hence they believed me."

"Amazing, I think I better thank the Sorting Hat for placing me in Slytherin."

"I think most Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are doing the same." She was awarded with a slight twitch of his lips and on top of her racing heart she now felt a tickling sensation through her body.

"Good night, Miss Granger. Do not forget your curfew; it wouldn't do to be caught wandering the halls at night."

"Good night, Sir." she answered, relieved that she soon would be rid of him and the strange way he affected her, if she only could get rid of the thoughts of him as easily.

Well, that hadn't exactly gone as planned. Instead of ridding his mind of Miss Granger, he had run into her. He strode down the hallway, cloak bellowing behind him, in vain trying to walk fast enough to leave his thoughts behind him.

Next day at breakfast Hermione was greatly surprised when a school owl landed in front of her. She gave it some toast and when she had taken the letter it flew off again.

"What's that, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Harry. Hang on a second and let me read it." She opened the parchment scroll and scanned it. She then read it aloud to her friends. "Dear Miss Granger, Please come to the staffroom at 9a.m. to discuss your new courses. Yours faithfully, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So, there you are. Not too exciting, was it?"

"I still can't believe you've done your NEWTs and are going to take other courses than us." Ron said.

"Well, they aren't exactly courses. Something like this has never been done before. It's actually more like an apprenticeship, but to all of the teachers instead of just one. It's the only way I'll get credit for my work. Anyway, I'll better be going if I shall make it in time."

She walked through the corridors and stopped outside the staffroom. One of the gargoyles spoke. "Ah, Miss Granger, on time I see." And the other continued, "The professors are waiting for you, please step inside." and she did as she was told.

"Miss Granger, welcome. Please sit down." Dumbledore smiled and looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. Hermione's eyes travelled over the room and landed on Snape. He sat by the fire, away from the groups of teachers around the room. How very typical of him. When their eyes met she felt an urge to go and sit next to him like she did in his library, but she settled for an armchair by McGonagall and Vector.

"Alright, Miss Granger. As we all know, you have chosen to specialise in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, any objections?" the headmaster said while giving Snape a stern look. When no one said anything he continued. "We have discussed your situation and if you think it's a good idea, we have decided that you are going to follow the same schedule as before, but work on your own. However, you need an quarter of an hour after each class to discuss what you have done during the lesson with the professor in question, therefore you will start five minutes later than you classmates and stay behind after each class. Furthermore, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape all feel that to be able to specialise in their subjects you will need more time than just your ordinary classes. You will therefore have lessons with them most Sundays. We also feel that you should skip one subject in order to give you more time with these subjects. It is up to you to decide which subject that should be." Again he smiled at her.

"But Sir, I can't. I love all of my subjects. It was hard enough to choose which to specialise in." Snape looked at her with the smallest of reassuring look. Or was it? She wasn't sure; perhaps it was a scowl. Yes, that was much more probable.

"I'm afraid you'll have to chose, Miss Granger. Either that or you have to specialise in one less subject."

"If I may speak, Headmaster." Snape suddenly said.

"Certainly, Severus."

"The subject she is least probable to have use of when she leaves school is History of Magic. My suggestion is that she stops taking this subject. If there is time she can always write a report and thereby earn a grade in this as well." Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows. He had once again helped her and without breaking his promise. He hadn't told his colleagues that History of Magic was her least favourite subject, she smiled to herself.

Dumbledore beamed at him and said "Excellent idea. Well, then it's settled. You will have Transfiguration when you usually have History of Magic this week, next week you'll have Potions and the week after that, Charms. On Sundays you will start with Potions, then Charms and finally Transfiguration. I wish you good luck, Miss Granger. We are happy to have been able to make this arrangement with you. You may leave now." She thanked them and did as she was told.

When she had left the professors started to discuss the young woman and her education. McGonagall was very enthusiastic because Hermione had chosen Transfiguration as one of the subjects she would specialise in and of course because she was in her house. However, all of the teachers, except for Professor Trelawney, who thought she didn't have what the noble art of Divination required (which Hermione completely agreed to), and Professor Binns, who never had managed to realise that students were individuals, liked her and thought she was the model student. Though there was one teacher who didn't seem to agree with the rest. He sat in silence until Dumbledore approached him.

"I think that was the longest sentence you've ever uttered at a staff meeting, Severus."

"You forget the time Potter and Weasley arrived by car, Headmaster."

"Yes, I think you are right. However, you seem to be unusually grumpy, even by your standards. How are you doing?"

"I am perfectly fine. I have merely found it hard to sleep lately."

"I see. Try warm milk and cookies. It always helps me." Snape simply glared at him and Dumbledore chuckled.


	11. Shattered Glass

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Thank you for your reviews. I'm really glad that you enjoyed Dumbledore's and Snape's discussion. If I may say so, I was quite pleased with it myself.

_Cithara_ – I'll give you a fair choice; I can either make the chapters longer and not update as frequently or I keep this pace and length. What do you think? I'm glad you like my story by the way.

_Natsuyori_ – I know! It's awful. I really can't understand who made up this remedy. The only way I drink warm milk is with cacao and sugar, but that, however, is very good.

_Velvety Storm_ – To answer your question; quite a few more, but as they haven't made up their minds yet I can't give you a more exact answer. I express my regret if you think my story is too slow. (This probably sounds really strange, but it simply means that I don't have a story outline, but collect ideas along the way, hence I let Hermione and Severus take the lead.)

_Wiily_ – Me too; it seems like a Dumbledore thing to do, but definitely _not_ a Snape thing.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter eleven – Shattered Glass**

Slightly nervous Hermione started her new classes. Her first class, as it was Monday, was of course Potions. She took a steadying breath and went inside the dungeon classroom with Harry and Ron. She took her usual seat at the very back of the classroom, between her two friends. She was convinced that she wouldn't get any instructions before he was done with the rest of the class, but she was wrong.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing, Miss Granger? Get down here immediately." He pointed at the desk in front of the teacher's desk, the one that always was left empty by obvious reasons. Her eyes widened and Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but she didn't rise. "Which part of the sentence 'get down her immediately' do you not understand?" he sad in a dangerously silky voice. She rose and hurried down. She felt anger rise inside, but when she sat down she found a piece of parchment that made her calm down.

_Miss Granger, _

_These papers concern the potion you are to make this week, read through them carefully. And before you ask; the reason I put you here was so that none of the dunderheads would ruin you potion, disturb you with stupid questions or, worse, ruin rare and expensive potion ingredients. _

_Professor S. Snape._

The rest of the day as well as the week went very smoothly. The professors of Hogwarts were delighted to teach her and even though she received quite a few glances from other students, she was indeed happy about her decision. She spent her evenings either in Gryffindor common room or in the school library. She did her essays and read the books she had been assigned. When she was done, she helped her classmates. There was no chance now that Harry and Ron could copy her homework, but she still agreed to read through what they had written. She knew they thereby received the right answers, but at least they had tried by themselves first. Besides helping her two best friends she also answered an endless tirade of questions from all Gryffindors, most Hufflepuffs and even some Ravenclaws. The Slytherins, of course, were too proud to ask a Gryffindor for help, even if they might have needed it.

Hermione was busy by her teachers' and her own accord, she worked almost constantly and so she had hardly any time to spend the evenings where she wanted to be. She had decided that if she should be able to help her classmates, which she had promised to do, she would have to be available, but God, she missed the quite reading sessions and intriguing discussion with Se… Professor Snape, Hermione, _Professor Snape_! Ever since that day in the Potions classroom her mind tried to trick her into thinking about him by his first name. She couldn't explain it though. Neither could she understand why she could feel his body under hers every time she sat down in an armchair. She tried to convince herself that the only reason was that it had been awkward, being in the arms of Professor Snape of all people, but a thought she tried not to listen to, told her that she wanted to be in that position again, many times.

The week had passed with an alarmingly speed and soon it was the end of the Friday Potions lesson. While the rest of the class got dismissed, Hermione bottled a sample of the potion Snape had given her instructions on the first day. When the vial was full, she started to walk towards the professor. Suddenly she felt her legs lock and she started to fall over. Automatically she tried to protect the glass vial by closing her hand tightly around it, but at the same time she put her hands in front of her to prevent herself from falling headfirst to the stone floor. She heard the sound of breaking glass and when she looked up, Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Not so tough without your friends, Granger? Walking around the school like you owned the place, just because you're the teachers' pet. But think again, you're in Slytherin territory now." Draco hissed before he left the classroom, still flanked by his two friends.

Snape saw Malfoy cast the curse, but before he could do anything he saw Hermione fall to the floor. As he heard the characteristic sound of breaking glass he thought, 'Damn her, why does she always have accidents in front of me? And why does it always affects me so?' He wanted to curse Malfoy into oblivion because he had harmed her, but most of all he wanted to rush to her, lift her from the floor and take her in his arms. 'God, why does she affect me in this way?'

Hermione had risen and was inspecting her hand. When Snape spoke she was trying to remove a particularly large piece of glass that had dug into her palm at the same time as she was cursing Malfoy under her breath. "I thought we had come to an agreement that you would bring a safety net to Potions classes, Miss Granger."

"No Sir, we only said Monday." she said through gritted teeth as she pulled out yet another piece.

"Oh, come here so we can get this over with." he sighed and she walked over to his chair. He took her hand and pulled her stand between his knees. Holding her hand gently in his, he started to pull out the remaining pieces with experienced fingers. "There, I can not see any more glass. You were lucky that you did not think about using magic to remove them. It would have been a disaster combined with the potion."

"It wasn't luck. I've known that for years." she said rather indignantly.

"This is not the time to be a know-it-all. Furthermore, I would appreciate if you stayed away from Malfoy, he does not welcome your new situation." he said as he dried her hand with a soft cloth.

"Malfoy doesn't scare me. I doubt he can do much harm."

"You are perfectly right. I merely asked because it would raise awkward questions if the Head girl killed another student and I do not think the headmaster would be very pleased." He gave her a thin smile which she returned as tears formed in her eyes. He had poured a cleansing potion over her wounds. He once again started to dry her hand while clasping it gently in his.

Once again Snape was in battle with himself. 'Merlin, why am I doing this? Why didn't I send her to Pomfrey or let her deal with it herself?' he thought. 'Because Dumbledore forces me to discuss her progresses of course.' he continued while he tried to ignore another thought. 'Oh really, so you don't enjoy having her so close, her hand in yours?' it whispered. 'I most certainly do not enjoy this. I simply… What exactly? I could have sent her to Poppy. I unquestionably would have, had it been any other student.' The traitorous voice started again. 'Admit it; she's been in your thoughts since that cauldron cleaning detention. You're more than pleased that she chose Potions, Severus. You _like_ spending time with her.' He wanted to shake his head, or preferably bang it against one of the stone walls, but he couldn't since Hermione was still there.

What he didn't know was that she had a similar discussion with herself. Hermione felt her cheeks burn when he took her hand and at first she didn't dare to look at him. 'Why is my hand shaking? – Because I don't know what he is going to do to me of course.' she answered her own question, but a small voice she tried her best not to listen to, intervened. 'Right, so you are saying that you don't trust him. He's only saved Harry on several occasions, worked for the Order, helped our side win the war _and_ he has helped you on several occasions.' She was furious at the voice. 'Alright, I do trust him, but it still doesn't make this any less awkward.' Once again the voice intervened. 'No, you're right. It would be better if held you in his arms again, wouldn't it?' Hermione felt like screaming her head off, but that wouldn't be a good idea since she still stood very close to Snape.

When her hand was clean and the last traces of the potion had disappeared Snape took out his wand and muttered a healing charm.

"You really have made quite a habit of looking care of me, haven't you?" Hermione said with a smile and a racing heart. Completely unexpectedly Snape felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you for helping me. It wasn't very easy to pull out the pieces by myself. Well, I better be going." She said, but by some reason she desperately wanted to stay. Snape nodded and they bid each other a goodnight.

After dinner that night Hermione was once again called to the headmaster's office. The moment she entered the room a beaming Dumbledore greeted her. "Welcome, Miss Granger, please sit down. I assume you know why you are here."

"Yes Sir, it is the first Hogsmead weekend for the third-years and the first of the year for the forth- and fifth-years."

"Indeed. This is nothing but a formality as you are aware of your responsibilities, but I have to remind you that you are to bring the third-years to Hogsmead at ten in the morning and then the Head boy will bring them back at three. You are to help those who ask for it and try to keep chaos at bay. In other words, simply do what you always do an excellent job of."

"Thank you, Professor. I won't disappoint you."

"No risk, Miss Granger, and don't forget that you are allowed to visit which shops you want as long as you are available and keep an eye on things. You are free to go, I hope you will get a pleasant time tomorrow."

"Thank you and goodbye, Headmaster." she said and left the room.

Hermione felt like a playschool teacher as she tried to brig the third-years to Hogsmead. They were not at all keen to walk with the Head girl, surely she and Ron hadn't been like this the first time they went to the village. She felt like shouting to them to walk in pairs in a line, but she knew they were too old for that. They finally reached their destination and she told them to be back at three or they would face detention with Filch.

Harry had told her that he would be going with Ginny, Ron and Luna, who the first two hoped would attract Ron's attention. As Harry had put it when Ginny came with the proposition, if nothing else, he would notice when she sang 'Weasley Is Our King'. Luna Lovegood was the only one that hadn't stopped singing the original version of the song. The Slytherins occasionally did as well, but they had rather lost their liking for it when Gryffindor had won that last match in their fifth year. Hermione had wisely enough kept out of her friends' plotting. They had told her that she was welcome to join them if she wanted, but she had declined as she knew she would be busy. She had, however, agreed to meet them before they had to go back to the school. Though she hadn't realised exactly how busy she would be. The minute the third-years hurried off it started.

"Hermione, some fifth-year boys are fighting at the Three Broomsticks."

"There's a girl from Hufflepuff crying."

"Hermione, do you know where I can buy a gift for my dad?"

And on and on it went for what felt like, and actually was, hours.

When Snape reached Hogsmead he realised his mistake. 'How could I forget that it's a Hogsmead weekend?' he groaned inwardly. 'Well, you have been quite occupied with trying to keep Hermione - _Miss Granger_ - out of your mind.' a small and very annoying voice at the back of his head told him. Then he almost smiled at the sight that met him. Miss Granger stood outside the Three Broomsticks with a crowd of talking, shouting and pushing students around her. She worked hard and tried to sort everything out in a kind and understanding voice, but he could tell that she was rather irritated and frustrated. He watched the spectacle from the shadows for a short while before he swept into the bookstore, grateful that no one had noticed him.

A quarter of an hour later the door opened and someone burst right into him muttering furiously under her breath.

"Oh for God's sake, shut up and leave me alone! I do not care if they are out of Chocolate frogs at Honeydukes. Or if Sarah refuses to speak to her friends. Try to solve your problems by yourselves for once! And how will I be able to help those who really need it when everyone talks at once?"

Snape realised that the person who hadn't said a word in apology as she bumped into him and who at the moment leant against a shelf, her eyes closed, was Hermione. He shortly felt a swooping sensation deep inside his stomach at the realisation and then he spoke.

"Trouble, Miss Granger?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly seemed to realise that she spoke aloud and closing her mouth she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I simply fled madness. Oh, Professor Snape, I thought you were Mr. Martin. Did I crash into you? I'm so sorry. I was a bit upset so I didn't take any notice."

"A _bit_ upset? Miss Granger, you could have been run over by the Hogwarts Express _in this store_ and not notice. Pray tell, what could possibly have made you so distracted?" When he had said those words he realised that he had been quite gentle, but his mind simply refused to come up with one of the sarcastic comments that normally came without much thought.

She laughed at his mocking words before she replied. "Ever tried being Head girl on a Hogsmead weekend, Sir? I came in here hoping that I would get some peace since not many students enter this shop voluntarily. I knew that someone would fetch me if anything happened."

"I see. Well, it seems like your plan is working; no one dares to enter even though they look at you with pleading eyes."

"Oh, I believe that is mostly due to your presence, Professor. - I've got the most brilliant idea. Could you please stay in here with me, only for half an hour or something like that, so that I'll be left alone?"

"I think the know-it-all just missed a very important detail. If I remain in your presence, you are not alone, Miss Granger."

"You don't count because you are able to hold an intelligent and mature conversation, Professor. However, if you start complaining about the fact that Honeydukes is out of Chocolate frogs, I will ask you to leave."

He gave her a small smile, thankful that the shop assistant was nowhere to be seen. "I do not eat chocolate in the shape of frogs, especially not _jumping_ frogs. Nevertheless, I will stay, if only to avoid having to confront the crowd outside."

"Oh, but you should eat them. Imagine what it would do to your reputation. You would be the horrible professor who even enjoys torturing innocent Chocolate frogs. The first years would quiver with fear."

"They already do. And I would hold my tongue if I were you, Miss Granger." he said with a stern look though the effect was ruined by the fact that his black eyes glittered with amusement. Most students would probably see this as even more worrying, but Hermione wasn't most students and had never been, he realised.

"I don't understand what you mean, Sir." she answered with an innocent look before her face broke into a wide smile and they both chuckled.

Mr. Martin, who had returned and heard the last part of the exchange, was stunned. Professor Snape was a frequent costumer, almost as frequent as Miss Granger, and that was the only reason he was allowed in the store because his charisma had a tendency to make the other costumers flee. He had overheard students talking about the Potions master in very harsh words and though he always was polite, he was never nice, hardly even civil. However, today he had talked to and even _laughed_ with a student. The shop owner couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Do you need any help? Professor? Miss Granger?"

Both of them looked at him slightly shocked, though Snape hid his within a second, and they told him as one that they were fine and only wanted to have a look. Mr. Martin left them again, but every time he returned they were still there. Most of the occasions he saw them they were flicking through books, but a few times he had heard them discuss the books and once they had vied about a book they were both interested in and of which there only was one copy. He didn't make his presence known any more times, but at five he had to tell them that he had to close the store. They both seemed surprised at the fact that they had been there for almost four hours and they paid for their books and left. They nodded their goodbyes and Hermione headed to the Three Broomsticks to meet her friends and Snape walked back to Hogwarts. Left behind in the bookshop was Mr. Martin, who tried to understand what he had witnessed. 'If I didn't know better I would say that they were unawarely attracted each other, but that is completely and totally impossible. Although they would undoubtly be a good match.' Martin shook his head and laughed at the idea.


	12. A Morning Encounter

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Hurray, I've gotten over one hundred reviews and I'm so happy. (See how easy it is to make me happy – I'm sort of wandering around on clouds every time I receive a review.) Well, I want to thank everyone that has been kind enough to review and especially those of you who are reviewing regularly.

Something else, I've made an illustration to this chapter, but since I only have the free service I can't post it in my profile (by the way, thanks to Acadia elle for explaining this to me). If anyone is interested I can mail it to you, though I am looking for somewhere else to post it.

_Cithara_ – Alright, then I'll keep it this way since I've written a few more chapters about this length.

_PioPeli_ – Mine as well. They _are_ made for each other.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_: I hope you're history test/exam/… (?) went alright. Thank you for reviewing even though you are busy.

_SuperDuperSpecialSarah_ – No bursting; it's far too messy. You'll just have to wait and see what's happening. (I'm evil, I know.)

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twelve – A Morning Encounter**

Severus had been tossing and turning since he went to bed a little more than four hours earlier. The rain had been pouring down, but it had finally seized to do so. He just couldn't fall asleep and he had long since run out of ideas of what to do. Whatever he tried, his thoughts returned to Hermione, _Miss Granger_. Truth be told, she was on his mind more often than not and this bothered him. The only logical reason he could find was the fact that they spent quite a lot of time together. It was true that he normally didn't get over himself in search for company, but it was different with Hermione. He had slowly come to accept that he quite enjoyed her company whether they talked or sat in silence and to his great surprise he found himself feeling lonely, something he'd never felt before, when he sat in his empty library. Oh, this didn't lead anywhere. He'd been down this track of thoughts before and it was ridiculous. He was just glad for the company of someone other than Dumbledore; that was all. With a deep sigh he turned towards the clock. It showed half past three in the morning and knowing that he would never fall asleep if he hadn't done so yet, he rose from the bed and quickly dressed in his teaching robes. He might as well do something useful as opposed to lying in his bed, staring into the darkness.

A few minutes later he entered the Hogwarts library. No candles or torches were lit, but he didn't need them to be as the large windows let the greyish light of dawn in. He liked early mornings, they were quiet and peaceful and even though he would never admit it, he greatly enjoyed watching the world wake step by step as the sunbeams touched it and he savoured the feeling of the sunlight gradually warming his body. With these thoughts in mind, he headed towards the great, gothic windows. He turned the corner of one of the large bookshelves in order to reach his favourite window, but suddenly stopped mid-step. On the large, low windowsill to the window he was heading for, sat the very woman he'd tried to rid his mind of by coming here. She was dressed in a dark red, round cut skirt and an ebony-coloured blouse with long, loose sleeves, her brown curls cascading down her shoulders and back. She had a book propped open against her knees, but she wasn't reading it. She seemed to be far, far away and was looking out the window at the silvery streaks of mist that lay low over the grass and the lake, wrapping the Dark forest and Hagrid's hut in a soft blanket. He stood for a long while simply taking in the picture of the woman and the landscape. At long last he cleared his throat, not really wanting to break her trance.

"I believe you are out after curfew, Miss Granger." he said in what he hoped was a frightening voice. He needed to focus and _not_ on Hermione.

At the sound of his voice, she visibly jumped. She obviously had been deep in thought, but as she turned towards him, she found her voice as well as he wit. "Well, since it's past midnight, it is technically morning and consequently I'm _not_ out past curfew, otherwise the library wouldn't have opened for me." she answered.

"I didn't think that any of the students were aware of that fact."

"They aren't. They don't enter the library during regular hours, so why would they come here at the crack of dawn?"

He raised his eyebrows as he answered her. "I do believe you have a point." They both fell silent, neither one knowing what to say.

"So…", "What…" they started at the same time. "You first, Miss Granger."

"No, I insist, Sir. You first." she answered with determination in her eyes.

"Very well, I was going to ask what you were doing here at the break of dawn since you don't seem to have come here to read." He nodded towards the open book that lay forgotten in her lap. It was quite clear that she had hardly read a word.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here trying to take my mind of this," she held up a cream-colored, parchment envelope. 'Well, at least that was half the truth.' she thought. She had also come here in hope of taking her mind of the man standing in front of her. She was spending far too much time thinking about him and she could only assume that it was because he had been so nice to her and because she desperately needed someone to talk to about other things than Quidditch.

Pulling up his trouser-legs as not to make them pout at the knees when he rose, he sat down on the windowsill by her feet. "Your NEWT-results?" he said, not really a question. She simply nodded in answer. "And why would you want to take your mind of them. I thought Miss Know-it-all would be dancing through the hallways, shouting her results when they arrived." he said only half snidely.

"Well, that's exactly where the problem lays. I don't know whether or not I should be dancing since I don't dare to open it." she answered, her cheeks slightly coloured.

"Don't be absurd. I find it hard to believe that you would be able to find anyone who doubts your abilities." There he was again, comforting her, taking care of her. _What_ was wrong with him?

"I know, but that will just make it even harder if I have failed. Everyone will be disappointed in me."

"_If_ you have failed that is and I hardly think that will be the case." he answered while thinking, 'Merlin, all I need is an apron and a horde of red-haired children and I would be Molly Weasley.' He sighed before he continued. "Give me the envelope and I will see if you have anything to worry about."

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked, looking a lot calmer, but still nervous.

"No, that is why I said I would." he answered sarcastically. Then he added somewhat nicer, "I wouldn't have told you so otherwise. Are you going to give me the letter or not?" He took the envelope from her outstretched hand and opened it deliberately slowly. With a frown, he contemplated its content.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly, thinking that she must have done really badly for him to wear that expression.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm afraid you did not do as well as expected." he answered solemnly. "You did in fact far better than anyone had thought and my colleagues did bet about it. You have the highest total score since Rowena Ravenclaw." he awarded her with a small, almost proud smile, which grew as he watched her let out the breath she probably hadn't realised that she had been holding.

With a surprised squeak and a most brilliant smile, she flung herself around his neck. He froze in shock, but to his great dismay he couldn't deny that it was very pleasant to feel her arms around him, too pleasant to be an acceptable feeling towards a student. Though she really wasn't a student anymore, he held the proof of that in his hand. Then she suddenly realised what she was doing and Severus could practically feel the heat from her blush.

Horrified that she had hugged a teacher and angry with herself over the fact that her heart hammered against her chest and that she was blushing furiously, she started to pull away from his still rather rigid body. "I am so sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to… Oh, God, I'm sorry." She raced through the words, terrified that he would start deducting points, but yet strangely disappointed that the short moment was over.

"Well, I had expected more self control from the Head girl, but during the circumstances, though I'm still unable to see what made you such a nervous wreck, I guess the apology is accepted. However, I'm afraid that I will have to inform you that you didn't have the highest score ever in all of your subjects. You did tie with someone in your Potions-NEWT." he added with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, giving the letter back to her.

Hermione, having regained her high spirits and knowing full well that she had tied with McGonagall in Transfiguration and with the teacher sitting opposite her in Potions, quirked her eyebrows as she answered, "Indeed, with someone I know?"

"I believe he's sitting in front of you." he said, still smirking and a rather content look on his face. Hermione suddenly got the impression that he might have been worried that she would beat his result in Potions as well since she had beaten his previously record total score. "If I don't remember incorrectly, I think it is your turn to say what you had in mind."

"Oh, it was nothing, really. I was simply going to ask what _you_ were doing in the library at this early hour."

"Like yourself, I was unable to fall asleep."

"May I be so bold as to ask why? I somehow doubt that you were worrying about your NEWT-scores."

Well, he was definitely not going to tell her what had kept him awake. Besides, he was under no obligation whatsoever to explain himself to a student, but yet he felt pressured to answer her. Racking his mind for something to say he remembered a poem he'd once read and finding it appropriate, he recited it to her as an answer.

"Why can't I sleep when it rains?

Is it because it's too much like tears

Falling from the cheeks of children?

Or is it the sound on the roof

Like a whip piercing the silence?

Why can't I sleep when it rains?

Is it because of the broken hearts

Crying out to lovers gone?

Or is it the façades hiding

The drowning spirit within me?

Why can't I sleep when it rains?

Is it because of the voices

Blaming me for every wrong?

Or is it because of the sadness

That fills my tired soul?

Why can't I sleep when it rains?

Is it because of the thoughts

That plague my mind at night?

Or is it because of the guilt I feel

That I could be happy when so many aren't?

Why can't I sleep when it rains?"

Hermione let his deep, velvety voice caress her senses and without realising it, she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the stonewall, as she listened to him. When his voice died down she gave him a small smile in response, her heart fluttering inexplicably at the fact that they had come across each other. Snape pulled his legs up on the windowsill, mimicking Hermione's position, and they both sank into silence, contemplating the landscape beyond the window as the sun slowly started to show itself by the horizon, giving the world a golden glow.

A few hours later, Hermione slowly awakened. Her eyes still closed, she was reluctant to move. She was resting against something soft and warm and encircled by something that was holding her protectively. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she noticed was the arms and black fabric wrapped around her. She realised that she was laying cuddled into a ball between a pair of long, black-clad legs, her head and shoulder resting against someone's abdomen. Her still sleep befuddled mind was unable to figure out where she was or in whose embrace she was laying, but she felt nice and protected wherever it was she was.

As if he could feel the change in her, Severus slowly woke. Where on earth was he? Well, at least it would seem that he had cured his insomnia. His body protested slightly against the awkward position, but he felt calm and warm, something resting against his body. He wrapped his arms and cloak more securely around the bundle in his arms, completely unwilling to move. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards the bundle, feeling quite safe that whatever it was wouldn't attack him since it hadn't before. Besides, nothing dangerous could feel this pleasant. The first thing he saw when he looked down was a mass of brown, tussled curls resting against his lower body.

Hermione turned around slowly until suddenly… Ebony eyes met chestnut ones. They looked into each other's eyes, almost drowning, wile the minutes ticked by until they suddenly as one realised what was happening and shot up from the windowsill, both trying to smooth their clothes down. They were both slightly flushed and neither dared to meet the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" they said at the same time, then falling silent again. Suddenly Hermione started to giggle softly and relaxing slightly Snape started to laugh as well while he once again took a seat on the windowsill.

"Look at us, one could think that we had done something terrible, not just falling asleep." she giggled, sinking down beside him. "We must both have been terribly tired since neither of us could sleep and when we finally managed to do so, we unconsciously must have sought out the most comfortable position – not an easy thing to do on a stone windowsill." She said all this rather fast, not sure whether it was to reassure him or her. She had felt far too good sleeping in his embrace and she couldn't, didn't want to, understand why that was.

Severus was of the same opinion. He did not want to analyse why he had been sleeping so well or why he was so well rested. Though he couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position, especially in the presence of another person. This was something he normally never did, especially since his time as a spy. Old habits die hard, as one uses to say.

Hermione cleared her throat somewhat nervously before she spoke again. It's getting late. We better go down to breakfast or we will be missed." She couldn't believe it. She never slept this late, not even when she had stayed up all night, studying.

"Indeed." he answered, he as well surprised by the time. "I expect you to be in the classroom after breakfast." And wouldn't that be awkward? He'd just been holding her, one of his students, in his arms and now he was supposed to spend the morning alone with her as if nothing had happened. Well, it was probably for the best, acting as if nothing had happened, he quickly, yet strangely disappointedly, decided.

"I'll see you in about an hour then, Sir." she answered, hoping that they would be able to carry on as normal, but feeling a pang in her heart as to say that she didn't want them to continue as this morning had never happened.

**Author's notes: **Did I manage to get a saying right, or is "old habits die hard' nonexistent as well?

I realise that this is slightly out of character for our Potions master, but I quite liked this scene and decided to keep it this way. I hope you don't disapprove on my decision. About the poem though, I've read it in BlueRosesAtMidnight's fanfiction by the name _Playing Pretend_ and immediately fell in love with it. I do not know who has written it, but I've asked BlueRoses… if she was okay with me using it and since I haven't received any objections I chose to take that as an approval (that and the fact that I desperately wanted to use it since I love it and think it absolutely perfectly fitting for Severus Snape).


	13. Revenge

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Thanks for all of your reviews. It's such a confidence boost that you enjoy my story. Oh, and thanks for agreeing with me on the saying.

_Ashyuck_ – If it makes you happy I can do that, but why?

_Candy04_ – Thank you for your kind words. You make me so happy.

_Fairy of Fire and Fury_ – Puh, I don't want to say your pen name fast. Thank you for pointing that out to me. As more as I think of it, as more sense it makes.

_Fleur-de-Lis_ – I promise I'll try my best to keep my updates like this.

_Rachel_ – It is my plan to finish the story though I haven't yet decided where it will end. Another thing, are you by any chance Swedish, your surname sounds like you could be?

_Severus-Fan_ – If you know, could you please tell me the name of the author of the poem?

_Vasquez1987_ – Thanks for telling me. You learn something new everyday and I wouldn't have noticed it on my own.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter thirteen – Revenge**

"It doesn't matter that he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. He still behaves like a Death eater. And the greasy git didn't do anything as usual?"

"Don't call the professor that, Ron! He had nothing to do with it. It was Malfoy who cursed me and Malfoy who threatened me. You know that Professor Snape doesn't approve of this, he fought for the Order for Merlin's sake."

"We know he did, Hermione, but what I can't understand is why he still behaves the way he does. I mean, he doesn't have to spy anymore and even though he doesn't favour the Slytherins as much as he used to, he's still quite a bastard."

"Can you really not see why, Harry? Firstly, it is a very effective teaching method. I mean, look at the number of students who managed to get into NEWT-Potions class even though he only accepts O-students. Not even Neville failed his OWL. Secondly, it must be extremely frustrating for a man of his intelligence to teach uninterested students who can't do the simplest potions correctly. Thirdly, I'm convinced that he believes in strict discipline…"

"Strict! He makes Filch's list seem like gentle directions!" Ron interrupted.

"…and doesn't know how else to maintain that discipline. This is probably how he was raised, Ronald!" Hermione continued as she gave her friend a stern look.

"Calm down, Hermione. Let's decide what to do about Malfoy." Harry said in an attempt to calm her.

"Yeah, let's do that." Ron hurriedly said. "But what could we do? We need something that no one will be able to connect to us because it's rather obvious that we'll be on the list of suspects."

"Why don't you use that brain for school matters sometimes? But you are right. We need something subtle, yet powerful." Hermione said with a smile and Harry and Ron were grateful that the danger had passed.

"You sound like a Slytherin." Harry laughed. "Speaking of Slytherins, perhaps we could feed him a really nasty potion. That way no one could connect us to the deed, but if he gets it in the Great hall we will still be able to see it. The only problem is how we shall give it to him without getting caught." Hermione paled slightly at Harry's words. She didn't want to betray whatever she had developed with Professor Snape and it seemed that this was bound to happen.

"Dobby." Ron said. "Dobby can give it to him with the dinner and no one will find out as long as we plan everything very carefully. Any ideas which potion to use?"

As Harry shook his head Hermione went through potions in her head. She had several ideas, but they were all taken from Severus's books and that was out of question. She didn't want to lose their evenings. He was the only one with whom she could have a real conversation, even if they were rare, and he actually didn't seem to mind her presence. Perhaps he even liked the time they spent together as well. No that was an impossible thought. However, she knew that she loved every second of it. Leaving this dangerous train of thoughts, she suddenly remembered a book from the school library.

"I've got an idea. I read about a potion, which is highly unknown, in the library. It doesn't require anything we can't find in the students' cupboard, so we don't risk anything."

"Sounds good," Harry commented, "but what does it do?"

"It will make him unable to see the consequences of any of his actions."

"That sounds rather boring and exactly how could it be counted as a punishment?"

"It is for anyone who normally thinks about consequences before they act, Ron. Think about whom we are talking about. Malfoy is a Slytherin and Slytherins live through planning and cunning. They always think about consequences. Why do you think he always provokes Harry before Potions and not Transfiguration? I mean, sometimes he fails, like when he got detention when he told Professor McGonagall about Norbert, but he must think that he is in control to function. Imagine what it will do to him when he realises that however hard he tries, he can not even in his wildest imagination see the outcome of going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Wow, that's a brilliant plan, Hermione." Harry said with admiration.

"And the best part is that there is no counter potion, or spell for that matter, meaning that he will have to wait a week for it to wear off. He'll be miles beyond frustrated because he can't understand why what's happening happens."

Severus looked around. What a strange dream this was. He had been asleep on the couch in his sitting room and he never, _ever_, slept during the day. Besides this strange behaviour of his dream self he felt rather odd, like something was pressing on his chest. He looked down and though his usual self wanted to reach for his wand, his dream self simply nuzzled his nose in her hair because with him on the couch with her head and upper body rested against his chest, was a sleeping woman. He tried to look at her face, but found that their half laying position made it impossible. Instead his eyes caught something else; her hands were placed on top of his on her stomach and on her finger was a ring. He looked closer and suddenly he realised that the young woman obviously was pregnant. 'Why am I dreaming that a married, _pregnant_ woman is sleeping on my chest?' his mind screamed. 'Why would I have an affair with such a woman? And who is she? I don't even know any pregnant women to dream about.' While his conscious mind raced and his dream self stayed contently on the couch, rubbing circles on the woman's belly with his thumb, the woman suddenly woke. She moved her hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"Slept well, cara?" he heard himself ask gently when he noticed that he too was wearing a ring. 'I can't be married. I don't even want to be married. Why the hell has my subconscious produced such an image?'

"You know I did, Severus. I always do when you're holding me." she answered. He couldn't help but think that her voice was familiar. Well, at least he was definitely married to this woman and although his mind was screaming, he couldn't help but feeling content and his heart picked up its pace.

"Did you feel that? She's moving again." she changed the position of his hands and a warm feeling flooded through his body as he felt his daughter move. '_His_ daughter!' This was the strangest dream he had ever had. His dream self stroked her belly and then turned his wife's face and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he suddenly saw her face.

Severus sat bolt upright in his bed, his heart racing and a million thoughts swirling through his head. The young woman he had been married to in his dream, the woman who had carried his child and whom his dream self seemed to have loved, had been, he hardly dared to think it, she had been Hermione Granger. 'No, Hermione Snape.' he thought. With a deep thump his head hit the wall behind him. As much as he despised it, it would have to be Dreamless Sleep Potion from now on. He was not supposed to have this kind of dreams, not that he had ever had a dream like this before, about his students, but the irritating voice at the back of his head spoke again. 'And what kind of dreams is that? That dream was perfectly alright. You'd made her an honourable woman. It wasn't naughty at all, though it must have been at some point, - Do _not_ go there, Severus! - and if I may say so, she seemed very content. Oh, and by the way, she's no longer your student, she's completed her NEWTs.' He scowled. 'But I am still tutoring her!' He could almost hear his thoughts laugh at him. 'Indeed, you go look up the rules about apprenticeships then.'

He realised that he wouldn't get any more sleep so he got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He realised that he was out of soap and bent down to take a new one from the cupboard when he noticed an unfamiliar bottle. He opened the lid and as he felt the scent of lemon and love-and-idleness he realised that it must be Hermione's, forgotten by the house elf. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have all her things in his bathroom, in his chambers. He would most likely have to enlarge the library. 'Get a grip! Already redecorating? You don't even like the woman – or do you?' he snarled at himself and his thoughts. He stepped into the shower and turned the water ice cold to clear his mind.

Ten minutes later he reached for a towel. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. The memory of her soft touch sent a shiver down his spine and the memory of their baby girl made him feel like he had lost something. He had never wanted a child, he had never even wanted a wife, even though he knew it meant the end for the Snape line. He didn't like company; he much preferred solitude, though since he had given Hermione his password, her silent presence and their occasional conversations had not been unpleasant. To be completely honest, he might actually miss her the nights she didn't come. He pulled the comb through his hair and buttoned up his shirt. His thoughts returned to her words. 'I always do when you're holding me.' Why had his heart beaten so hard? Yes, he tolerated her presence, but only because she was the only one besides the headmaster that was on his level and opposed to him, she wasn't so damn cheerful and twinkling all the time. It was true that she could be almost annoyingly positive and happy sometimes, but it never truly bothered him. He was angry at himself and his subconscious for creating such a dream, especially when he _did not_ care about the Gryffindor, even if she no longer was his student.

The Gryffindor trio was sitting in their common room. It was well past midnight and Ron was half asleep in an armchair. "I don't think he'll come." he murmured sleepily. "The common room won't be cleaned tonight."

"Of course he will come. The house elves clean every night and Dobby is the only one cleaning our common room because he's hoping to see Harry."

"Not to mention that the other elves are still afraid that you might start trying to give them clothes again." Harry added with a grin that quickly broke into a yawn.

"I only want them to be happy and well, if they are happy as slaves then I have to accept that, but I still think that they should be asked weather or not they want to be freed." she answered while looking at him from almost closed eyes. Suddenly they heard a loud 'crack' and Dobby stood before them wearing a tea cosy, the socks he had gotten from Harry and Ron last Christmas, one of Hermione's sweaters and a towel wrapped around his waist as a sarong.

"Harry Potter! Dobby is so glad to see you, Sir!" he squeaked and flung himself around one of Harry's leg with such a force that Harry almost fell over. "Wheezy, Head Girl." He nodded with flapping ears towards Ron and Hermione.

"I'm glad to see you too Dobby. How's Winky?"

"Much better, Harry Potter, Sir. She is now gotten used to be living without You-Know-Who."

"Oh, that's lovely, Dobby. I'm so glad that she finally is happy." Hermione said and suppressed a yawn.

"Dobby," Harry said, "we need to ask you a favour, but it's sort of a secret. We need you to put this," he took a small bottle with the potion they had made in Hermione's room the other night, from his pocket, "in Draco Malfoy's dinner tonight. It won't harm him, but you can't tell anyone. Do you think you can do that? We would be so grateful."

"Of course, Sir. Dobby is honoured to be able to help the great Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby won't tell a soul. He promises." The house elf took the bottled with a bow and they all bid him goodnight and headed for their rooms while Dobby started cleaning.

"Calm down, Ron. You're so exited that the teachers are sure to notice and then we'll be in deep trouble." Harry hissed as the trio entered the Great Hall for dinner the next evening. Everything was prepared for the Malfoy Revenge as they jokingly had started to call their plan. They sat down at the table, for once all on the same side so that they faced the Slytherin table. Hermione had explained that it would be impossible to see when he had gotten the potion, but his behaviour would give him away.

They started to eat their dinner, but they were silent for most of the time, only occasionally trying to start a conversation so that they wouldn't raise suspicion. They also tried not to look too much at Malfoy, but found it rather hard.

Up at the teacher's table Dumbledore was looking at the three Gryffindor students with a small smile. He had heard about the incident in the dungeons and their behaviour tonight made him sure that they had planned something special and if he knew Miss Granger correctly, he wouldn't be able to prove it.

A few seats away from him, Snape, for the first time ever, failed to notice what was going on among the students. He did, however, notice that Hermione didn't speak to anyone and seemingly stared into space. Against his will he wondered what bothered her. She hadn't come to his library many times since she started her new education, but she had seemed perfectly normal during their lesson yesterday. Well, as normal as one could expect after their _meeting_ in the library, a meeting he found himself thinking about more often than not. He shook his head and scowled before he let his eyes wander over the students until they suddenly stopped at Malfoy. With surprise he listened to his conversation with Miss Parkinson.

"Hurry up, Draco. Finish your dinner!" Pansy whined loudly.

"Alright, but why?" Draco answered with a puzzled expression.

"So we can get going of course." She said, looking rather puzzled as well.

"Ah, but what will happen when we get going?" Draco couldn't understand it. He had absolutely no idea what leaving the Great Hall would lead to, nor could he understand how him finishing his dinner would make them able to leave. He felt incredibly stupid, but it was like hitting a wall every time he tried to think about the future.

"Do you feel alright?" Pansy fussed. "You seem a bit strange. I don't know, like distracted."

Over at the Gryffindor table Hermione whispered to the boys, "Look, it has started and you know what, Pansy just used her first big word." The three of them broke into laughter and they tried without any real success to regain their composure.

After hearing the words of his Slytherins, Snape realised what had happened and when he saw the red and gold trio laugh, he was perfectly sure. 'Well done, Hermione, well done.' he couldn't stop himself from thinking because being Head of Slytherin made him appreciate true cunning when he saw it, even if it came from a Gryffindor, at least that was what he tried to convince himself of.

**Author's notes: **Alright, it was really hard to come up with a good "revenge potion", but I think this was quite alright. I got my inspiration from Shiv5468's fanfiction _Bubble Bath_, but in that story the potion makes him constantly speak the truth instead so this idea is mine.

About the dream, I feel that Hermione probably wants to settle down and start a family at some point in her life, but that the thought probably is quite foreign to Snape. This is the reason that I let him have this dream, as a sort of way to get him to think about these things and maybe even come to terms with them.


	14. Congratulation

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Okay, I've got something sad (?) to tell you. Since I started to post this story, I've been writing a few chapters ahead of the one I posted (hence I've been able to update so frequently), however, I'm now getting closer to the last one I've written so far. This means that I might have to start to update only once a week (Saturday) instead (if not the muses attack me with loads of inspiration) to have a chance to keep up with the chapters. The problem is that I need to write a chapter between two already written ones and it simply does not want to give me any ideas. Well, I'll hopefully have it taken care of rather soon. I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to try not to have to do this.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I truly, deeply appreciate it.

_Candy04_ – I'm looking forward to it. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

_Fairy of Fire and Fury_ – I'm glad your computer is cooperating again. I'm anxiously looking forward to your reviews, but take your time.

_Fi_ – No, he won't do anything since he's a Slytherin. He does know that he is supposed to see consequences and when he doesn't, he doesn't dare to do anything without consulting his friends since he's too afraid that he'll get into trouble. Sorry, if you don't think this makes any sense.

_HermioneResilda_ – I'm deeply honoured to be the recipient of your vey first review on this site, though you were correct, I didn't fully followed your explanation.

_Humanity74_ – Forgive someone not native speaker, but what on earth is "sheare jeanyus" (not that I think it's English, but perhaps something slang / local I don't understand)?

_MaddyAngel_ – Sorry that I didn't explain that again. _Cara_ means the beloved / the precious one. Read the author's notes to chapter ten for more information.

_Marie Verlaine_ – Hold on, something will happen though it might take a while more.

_Velvet Storm_ – I hope this chapter will answer your question.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter fourteen – Congratulations**

Hermione had decided that if they were to pull of the Malfoy Revenge she'd better show up in Severus's library that evening. This way he couldn't use her hiding as an excuse if he got suspicious. She told her friends that she intended to spend the evening in the library, well, it was practically true, so that she would be left alone from all the questions that people usually attacked her with and added clearly that she hoped they took the hint and left her alone.

She headed down to the dungeons, luckily without meeting anyone since she really didn't feel like coming up with an explanation as to what she was doing there. She whispered the password to the library and stepped inside.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Miss Granger." Snape said from one of the armchairs as she entered the room.

Genuinely confused she looked at him and said, "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, Sir."

"You see, I have just had a most interesting discussion with Miss Parkinson and Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, at least the contest was interesting, listening to that group his hardly interesting and even less enjoyable." He paused a little before he spoke again. "And can you imagine what they told me?" he said mockingly. "It seems that Mr Malfoy is unable to understand the concept of consequences and even less able to see the consequences of his actions." Hermione realised that there probably was no point in trying to claim her innocence, but tried nonetheless to look at least a little surprised, which wasn't so hard since she couldn't understand why he told her this when it was impossible for him to have any proof. He continued, "And I can't help but wonder how this has happened. Malfoy is after all a Slytherin and this is not a position any of us would enjoy finding ourselves in." Hermione forced all her facial muscles to relax as not to give anything away. "Though I must confess that it is a most fitting punishment, it would seem that the lioness has a forked tongue. There is no need to try to look innocent, instructions from the school library, ingredients only from the students' cupboard and no remedy, your method was very cunning and actually quite admirable, but as always, Gryffindors can not lie to save their life, not even when they aren't saying anything."

Rather indignantly she answered him, "You repeat that phrase often enough, Sir, but you have still not produced one single proof for these theories."

"Neither of us are fools, Miss Granger. No one but you could have come up with this idea. The Slytherins might have been able to, but they could not risk getting in the receiving end of similar treatment, something Gryffindors can since they already are unable to understand the concept of consequences, and to get straight to the point, none but you and me could have made the potion - yes, Miss Granger, I do know about the potion, nothing else could have caused this - and I for one did not make it. Therefore, you must be the guilty one." He smirked at her.

"Excellent, Sherlock, but I'm afraid that your logic won't do as evidence." Hermione gave him a smirk of her own, but couldn't believe that she had dared to say that to him. She blanched visibly, she would get in so much trouble, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling rather content.

Suddenly Snape started to laugh, a deep genuine laugh. "Sit down, Miss Granger. You are perfectly right, I can not prove anything. I think I will have to tell the Headmaster to get rid of the Sorting Hat, it's no longer reliable." She sat down and it didn't take long until they were deep in conversation, only pausing when Snape left the room to make tea.

Thursday morning, Dumbledore heard a nock on the door to his office and when the person in question entered, he wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was Severus.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Snape greeted him as he entered. Dumbledore noticed that he seemed unusually peaceful, but as he was fairly convinced he knew the younger man's errand, he again wasn't very surprised.

"Good morning, Severus." he acknowledged. "What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked even though they had this conversation every year around this time of the year.

"As you very well know, I need to refill both my and the school's stock of potion ingredients. This year there also happens to be a Potions seminar on Sunday which I would like to attend. I came for the formality of asking for your permission to go to Diagon Alley and purchase the ingredients and then stay the night to attend the seminar. I assume I will receive it."

"Certainly, you will be leaving early Saturday morning, I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you. Yes, I will leave the morning after tomorrow and spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron as always. I will tell Miss Granger that her Sunday class is cancelled."

"That will not be necessary. You should bring her with you. It's important to know all the aspects of the field and I think she would enjoy the seminar immensely."

Snape pressed his lips firmly together before he answered. "But surely I can not take her from Minerva's and Filius's classes."

"Oh, they will understand. In fact they plan to take her to, what did you call it the other day in the staffroom, ah, yes, the convention for foolish wand waving. It's excellent, this way she will make up for the time she misses in all three subjects." Snape paled and Dumbledore chuckled. Yes, it would do the man good to try to behave in a civil way towards the young woman. However, this was _not_ the reason that Snape had paled.

"I am afraid that I have only booked one room. There is nothing I can do about it." He knew it was a poor excuse, but it was all he had and he just couldn't stand the thought of being alone with Hermione for such a long time, not after the dream. Though he couldn't understand why, every time he saw her his heart raced and even now, the mere thought of her joining him to London made his blood rush to his cheeks, though years of practice made him able to keep the blush under control.

"Oh, I'm sure Tom will alter your reservation if you owl him. Don't worry, Severus, she's a very intelligent young lady. Who knows, you might even enjoy the company." the headmaster said with twinkling eyes. Snape gave a curt nod, knowing that there was no point in arguing any further, and left the office as fast as he could, his heart racing even faster than before. When he reached the staffroom he wrote a short note and sent it to the Leaky Cauldron. When that was taken care of he stalked down to the dungeons to start the first lesson of the day.

Snape spent the rest of the day in a foul mode. None of his colleagues dared to approach him and at the end of the day Hufflepuff had lost thirty points, Ravenclaw twenty and Gryffindor fifty, but it had still not calmed him. He did _not_ want to bring her. Dumbledore was right, he did enjoy her company and he did enjoy their discussions. The problem was that the feelings with all probability weren't mutual. Her cheeks flushed with what he could only presume was embarrassment almost every time she saw him and sometimes her hands shook with fear when he was near her. This trip would be plain torture for both of them, but for very different reasons.

When the last lesson of the week ended, Hermione stayed behind as usual. She picked up some books she'd borrowed from the Potions master and the essay he'd assigned her from her bag and finally she picked up the vial with the sample of the potion she'd made during the lesson. She felt her cheeks blush when he looked up at her and she was sure he would hear her heart beat since it hit her chest with such force. She had again started to spend more time in his library, but still not as much as she wanted. Her housemates still needed her help and she was afraid that Harry and Ron would start to wonder where she was going and check the Marauders' Map and that would not be good. The only problem was her feelings when they were together. She had long since realised that whatever people thought of him, it wasn't true and this year she had also realised that she highly enjoyed his company. When they sat in silence reading their books or when she wrote and he corrected essays, she felt at peace and no matter what they talked about the discussions always were intriguing and she loved every second of their time in the library. The only problem was that he didn't feel the same way; to him she was nothing but an intruder who bothered him with questions. But why then did he let her come and why did he talk to her, sometimes far into the night?

"Miss Granger, there is something I need to discuss with you." he said while trying to rid himself of his thoughts and calm his breath. "Each year around this time of the year I go to Diagon Alley to refill the potions stocks and this year is no different. However, this year I will also attend a seminar. I will leave early tomorrow morning and return late Sunday night."

"So there will be no class on Sunday." It wasn't a question and he almost thought she looked disappointed, but that must have been his imagination.

"Do not interrupt me, Miss Granger!" he snapped, irritated at his thoughts. "I thought it obvious that there would be no class on Sunday, however, Professor Dumbledore seems to think that it would be wise to include this in your education, hence I expect you in the entrance hall seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not bring more than one suitcase." At these words Hermione rolled her eyes, like she would need that much. "You are dismissed. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Again she had to suppress the urge to hug him, but she couldn't control the smile that lit up her face. "Thank you so much, Sir. I'll be there at seven. Oh, thank you." As she left the room, he let his head sink into his hands and he sighed. If that bloody voice didn't keep quiet, it would be a very long weekend indeed.


	15. A Misunderstanding

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **First of all, sorry that these notes will be so long, but I had a lot of things to tell you. Anyway – finally, here comes the next chapter. I realise that it's slightly short, but I had to end it here in order to make the next one (which will be longer) work properly. I hope you'll be able to forgive me.

Another thing, I've seen McGonagall! (No, not the actor.) A few weeks ago, I saw a grey tabby cat with darker streaks close to my home. Nothing strange, right, but a few days ago I met a woman with glasses, grey hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, a black blouse and a long, flowing, black skirt (naturally no robes since she was in the muggle word). I was just out shopping and it was absolutely nothing about Harry Potter going on. Strange! Well, I just thought I should tell you. It was a funny episode.

_Ashyuck_ – Apology accepted. Thank you for the real review.

_Cithara_ – Thank you for your kind words. I'll let you in on a secret; I've been studying English for nine years, spent a month in Britain and got a B on my Cambridge Certificate of Advanced English, so you see, compared to that, my English isn't that good, but it makes me happy that you think it's good. (I've also studied French for six years and like you, I would never dream of writing anything longer than a few pages in that language and even that would be awful.)

_Fairy of Fire and Fury_ – I hope you got some sleep. It's rather funny (no, it's not, but I'm going to tell you anyway), When your review arrived it was just about bedtime for me and you were supposed to wake up. Something tells me that we are not living on the same continent. Oh, and I'm sorry about your computer trouble and glad you like my story.

_Humanity74_ – Thanks for explaining and thanks for the comment. My guess wasn't that far off. These things are not something you are taught in school even though it would have been both useful and fun.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Hm, I never saw it from that point of view though you've certainly got a point. When I wrote it I never thought that he didn't want to spend time with her, I simply thought that he was angry at himself, his confusing feelings and his fear of being rejected. I also imagined him as angry with the headmaster for making decisions for him. At the moment I think Severus is confused and a little frightened and since this is not characteristic for any Slytherin and certainly not Severus Snape, he reacts by becoming angry. Does this make sense?

_Prin69_ – I've also got some ideas about Snape, Hermione and a hotel room, but I think they are rather different from yours. You'll have to hang on and see for yourself.

_RomaraProngs_ – Well, to answer your question; first they faced each other, Hermione with her legs between his, then they fell asleep and Hermione gradually sank down on the windowsill. In an unconscious movement, she turned around in search for a better position and ended up in the described position. Far fetched? Well, I think it's possible and besides, it makes a "happy scene". Something else, could you elaborate what you mean by "marvellous outcome", please?

_Sammy Cyanide_ – Yes, it is a problem, but please read the e-mail I've sent to you, it's one possible (?) way to look at it though I most probably won't use it in my story.

_Wiily_ – Thanks for your advice. I tried working on another (not written) project of mine and I think it might have worked, at least a little.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter fifteen – A Misunderstanding**

"I can't say I envy you, Hermione." Ginny said when Hermione entered the common room with a small suitcase in one hand and her black cloak flung over her other arm.

"Me neither, I would take detention for a week with Filch anytime before spending the weekend alone with Snape." Ron agreed.

"Do you want us to join you to the entrance hall?" Harry asked without any real enthusiasm.

"Stop it! You sound like I'm going to my funeral. I'll be alright, I promise. It will be so interesting and I can't wait to hear the lectures. And no Harry, you don't have to join me. In fact, I think it's probably better if you don't." Hermione hugged her friends and they all said goodbye. With a final wave, she closed the portrait behind her and headed towards the entrance hall. She got there five minutes early, but decided that it was probably better than keep Severus – it is Professor Snape, Hermione! – waiting.

She had had a hard time deciding what to wear. Not that she wanted to impress Professor Snape, well maybe a little, but she was a muggle born witch and naturally liked muggle clothing and it didn't feel right to wear her uniform when she wasn't in school, besides she wasn't precisely a normal student. On the other hand she was a witch, a witch who should spend two days in the magical part of London with a pure-blood wizard. Well, it's not like _he_ has any problem deciding what to wear. 'Should I take my black robe, my black robe or, for some variation, my black robe.' The thought brought a smile to her lips.

Exactly seven o'clock Snape placed his foot on the last step leading to the entrance hall and what he saw made him take a sharp intake of air and stop mid-step. Hermione – Miss Granger, Severus! – stood waiting for him, clad in a long, black skirt and a deep red Chinese cut, silk blouse. Her hair was up in a bun at the nape of her neck though the small curl around her face had escaped and framed her face. All in all it was a perfect mixture of muggle and witch and just enough Gryffindor to make her seem herself without being obviously Gryffindor. But what made his heart stop was her face. It was lit up with a brilliant smile and her eyes sparkled. Could she possibly be happy that they were going? He pulled himself together and started to walk towards her again.

"Miss Granger, why have you not put on your cloak? Hurry up, we need to go." he ordered her, but regretted it almost immediately and this bothered him. He never regretted a phrase like that, it wasn't even insulting. However, to make up for it, after checking that the hallway was empty, he for once let his manner show and he took the cloak from her arm and draped it around her shoulders. He offered her his arm, which she accepted with the smallest of smiles and a heart that was beating wildly, and they crossed the grounds in silence. When they had closed the gate behind them, Snape put a hand on top of hers and apparated them to Diagon Alley. He opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron for her and they stepped inside, her hand still in the crouch of his arm.

Professor Snape led Hermione to the disk and almost immediately Tom came out from the room behind it. "Professor Snape." he greeted before giving Hermione a smile and a small bow.

"Good morning, Tom." he answered. "I would like to get our keys, please, and as usual I would like to pay in advance."

"Certainly, Professor." With a wave of his wand, two identical keys appeared.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "The keys are identical." It couldn't be what he suspected. Surely Tom hadn't interpreted the letter _that_ way.

"Of course, Sir. You sent me a letter telling me that you would bring a lady, I'm afraid I don't remember your name, Miss, this year and therefore needed to change your reservation. I did so. These are the keys to your double room." the barman smiled.

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from smiling, a very bad idea, when she realised how Tom had interpreted the letter. Though that was until she realised what the misunderstanding really meant. No, no, no, she couldn't share a room with him, though it might not be so bad. 'Hermione! Pull yourself together.'

"Idiot!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth. "What possessed you to think that we would share a room? I can not recall her carrying my family name."

Tom blanched slightly, the smile definitely gone. "Well, you see Professor, nowadays when a man makes a reservation for himself and a woman to stay the night, even if she hasn't his last name, it means that they are planning to stay together."

"It never occurred to you to ask, did it?" he spit, his voice ice cold and if looks could kill, the barkeeper would have decomposed by now. "You will simply have to give us two rooms instead and you better hurry up. I did not plan on spending the day listening to your poor excuses. We have matters to attend to."

"I understand that, Sir," Tom said soothingly, "but it's not that simple. Due to the conference there are no rooms available."

"Then give us two double rooms. I do not care about the cost." To his great surprise, he tried to tell himself, and dismay, the thought of sharing a bed with Hermione sent a jolt through his body and he quickly adjust his robes.

"I would gladly do that, but I meant what I said. The only available room is the one I've kept for you two." At his words Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. Snape gave him one final scowl and ordered the man to bring their luggage to their room. He took the keys, threw some galleons on the counter, turned on his heal and stalked out towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hermione quickly followed.

When he had walked halfway down the alley, he had managed to calm down enough to stop and turn towards Miss Granger, who amazingly had managed to keep up with his much longer strides. "I apologise for the inconvenience. It never occurred to me that he might interpret the letter the way he obviously did. Hopefully there will be a coach in the room and the problem will be solved."

"It's quite alright, Sir." Hermione managed to tell him, astonished at his apology because even though they had spent so much time together she had never heard him apologise.

He didn't know what to do next. He was too used to be on his own. What should he say? This was not like him. He always knew what to do and what to say, so why then did his bloody brain seize to function, or worse, start to work on its own, every time she was with him? He still couldn't understand how he had ended up giving her the password to his private library. Not that he regretted it, well, except when he had to listen to that damn voice which never stopped arguing with him. His reverie was interrupted when he felt his stomach clench with hunger. "Did you have time to eat breakfast before we left Hogwarts or do you want to join me to Fortescue's? He serves an acceptable breakfast in the morning."

"No, I didn't eat before I left and I would love to join you." Truth be told, the mere thought of food had made her feel like her throat was being squeezed together. She had been so nervous that she'd spent the morning pacing when she finally had decided what to wear. Snape once again offered his arm to her and se gladly accepted it. When the reached Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour Snape led her to a table up on a small balcony where there only was a few tables and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione looked around. She'd only been to Fortecue's during the summer and had therefore she never been inside, but it was very beautiful, like landing in the middle of Greece or Italy.

Even though the café fit in perfectly with the other shops from the outside, it was completely different from the inside. The floor was covered in white-grey tiles with some Mediterranean blue ones thrown in irregularly. The walls were covered by plaster with blue borders along the ceiling and the floor. In regular intervals there were large niches with marble statues of Medea, Cassandra and other famous, ancient Greek witches and wizards. The balcony was placed in one of the corners in the front of the room and held up by marble columns. Large windows showed the street below and a spiral staircase in the same style as the floor led up to the balcony. Along one side of the room was a long, slightly bent counter with the same tiles on the side as on the floor and a table-top made of oiled ash-wood, the same material the chairs and tables were made of. There was no fireplace, a fact Hermione was glad of since it would have ruined the effect. Instead monstreas, orchids and a lot of green plants she couldn't identify were placed along the walls in large pots, some of them climbing up the wall, framing the niches and covering most of the walls and ceiling by the balcony. She heard Severus order breakfast and when she looked up from her survey of the room she saw that Mr Florean Fortescue himself took the order. The café was almost empty since it was Saturday and not yet eight o'clock.

Ten minutes later, he was back with a tray with tea, scones, jam, two bowls of fresh fruit and a jug with custard. He placed a plate, a cup and a bowl in front of her. "There you go, Bellisima. I hope you'll have a pleasant breakfast." She smiled at him before she took a sip of her tea.

"Now I see why you think they serve an adequate breakfast here, Professor." she said, still smiling.

"Indeed. Please, enlighten me." he answered sardonically.

"Why, they have almost accomplished the Severus Snape tea." She was awarded with a slight chuckle and an "insolent woman". While they ate they discussed potions ingredients and Snape felt oddly amazed and proud when she had better knowledge of their properties than most Potions masters he knew. Hermione, on the other hand, enjoyed the conversation immensely and absorbed everything she didn't know before.

Down by the counter, Fortescue watched the odd couple. Professor Snape usually had breakfast at his café when he was in London, but the only company he ever brought was _the Daily Prophet_. The young lady sitting opposite him was an enigma. She looked young, but had an air of maturity about her and what he had heard of their conversation would probably let her pass as someone close to becoming a Potions mistress, an assumption he thought himself rather qualified to make since he had studied Potions before he started to make his magical ice cream, a trick he'd learnt from muggle chemists working as chefs. His reflection took an abrupt end when Snape caught his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. He immediately turned around to fetch the bill and walked up the stairs to their table. Fortescue placed the bill in front of the professor and turned around to situate himself on the other side of the balcony while they took care of the bill. He smiled as he heard a few words of their conversation.

When the man had left, Hermione reached for her money, but when she tried to take the bill, one of Snape's hands landed on top of hers to stop her. "A lady should never pay when there is a gentleman present." He knew he asked for her wit by calling himself a gentleman, but no matter how he behaved towards his students, he was raised in the traditional manner and therefore letting her pay was not acceptable and if he should be honest, on some level he did want to pay for her. However, he was surprised when the pun didn't come.

"I can't let you pay. You didn't even bring me voluntarily and I could have eaten at school."

"It might have been on the headmaster's orders, but truth be told, I'm not completely opposed to this arrangement and even if I had been, I would still have paid. Like I said, a lady shouldn't pay; it is most unrefined for a man to let her do so." And so he placed the galleons, along with some tip, on the table and rose. He once again pulled out the chair for her and helped her on with her cloak. He offered his arm to her and left the parlour with a nod towards its owner.

**Author's notes: **I realise that the whole "having to share room-thing" was _slightly_ obvious, but don't worry, I have plans for this and they will hopefully be a surprise for you, at least to a certain point.

About Florean Fortescue and his ice-cream parlour, I've imagined that he is Italian; hence it makes sense that his "restaurant" would remind him of home, especially since he's selling ice-cream, something with strong connections to warm places.

I further realise that him being Italian makes it seem rather illogical that the statues are of _Greek_ witches and wizards and not Roman, but the thing is that the Romans to a very high extent simply copied the Greeks. They took their gods and gave them Latin names and they took their myths, sometimes changing them a little, and gave the characters Latin names as well. (They also often copied the art of Greece.) Therefore, if the modern wizards claim that those of the myths were real, they must have been Greek since those stories are the oldest.

One last thing, I don't know if "bellisima" is a real word and if it is, if it's Italian, but I think I've read it in some book I can't find. Anyway, if it's not, please pretend that it is.


	16. Purchases and Lunch

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Thanks for your reviews! I've now got over two hundred and I'm somewhat ecstatic. And thank you for telling me that I was right about "bellisima", you learn something new every day (or so they say) and many of you have told me a lot of interesting things I didn't know before.

Many of you have commented that you like Severus being a gentleman so I thought I'd tell you how I see him. I think of him as definitely pureblood (with formerly being a death eater and so on), as the last of his line (he doesn't seem to have siblings and I don't think the purebloods would like to split their family fortunes anyway) and coming from a family in the same league as the Malfoys, hence he's been raised in the "Jane Austen manner". Well, at least this is how I imagine things, but more explanations will come in the future (in the story).

_Fairy of Fire and Fury_ – Then I was right; I'm in Sweden, one hour from Greenwich. Thanks for telling me about the money, I really just took a chance.

_fan-rei_ – They will appear every now and then (a little more in the future), but personally I've found that if I read a story, whether it's SSHG or something else, I get quite bored if the author spend a lot of time on other characters, hence my story focus on Severus and Hermione and the development of their feelings and relationships.

_Happy Duckie_ – No, I've not written it myself and I've been unable to find out who has so if you do, please enlighten me. (I love it greatly too.)

_RomaraProngs_ – Thanks for explaining. Are you sure Tom really is stupid, or does he simply play so?

_Venomequeen-83_ – I never knew that about Mexico and Spain. That was really interesting.

_Wiily_ – Oh, I hope you'll get out of it. It truly is awful.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter sixteen – Purchases and Lunch**

The entire morning Snape led her through Diagon Alley without a spare glance at any of the shops that didn't have the mortar and pestle sign. Hermione noticed that he knew the shops by heart and based on the orders he barked to the shop assistants, she realised that he knew exactly which ingredients that were good in which shops. It was interesting to see him study the ingredients before he bought anything and ever so often he paused to question her. He tested her on their names, on their properties and asked her to make comparisons, draw conclusions and judge the quality and to tell her opinion on whether or not she thought them good enough to purchase. All in all she learned loads and though most would disagree, she had a wonderful time.

"One more apothecary to go before lunch." Snape said with a look she couldn't identify as they left yet another shop. This time he led her almost all the way down the alley before they reached a small, dusty apothecary she had never seen before. It was hardly fifteen feet wide, but it was high, she counted to five floors. They stepped inside and Hermione couldn't help but gape. Inside, the building was round and though the first floor was relatively normal the next four weren't really floors at all. Instead, narrow balconies with brass railings made it possible to see all the way to the ceiling where a magnificent, though dusty and cobweb covered, cut-glass chandelier hung. Along the walls on all floors, except the one just beneath the ceiling, there were dark wooden shelves and cabinets and what must be millions of flasks, vials and jars in every material, though mostly glass and crystal. There were liquids in all the colours of the rainbow; carrot orange, Christmas red, Ravenclaw blue, glittering silver, acid green, even black and some with more than one colour. There were pots and baskets with non-fluid ingredients such as dragon scales, unicorn hairs, liquorice root, puff-balls and fresh violets and from the ceiling above the top most balcony hung dried herbs, flowers and leaves, giving the shop a wonderful smell that rather reminded Hermione of the one she had felt when she fainted all those weeks ago. She blushed at the memory. The floor was also made of wood and in the middle of the room there was an intarsia compass card in the floor made of wood with natural colour differences. There was a counter that followed a part of the wall covered by cabinets with glass doors that clearly held very rare ingredients. The counter was made of the same wood as the shelves as were the steep stairs with the same sort of railing as on the balconies and which led up to the other floors. On every balcony there was a ladder, looking like something from an old library, by the shelves. There were no windows in the shop and the light was quite dim, though flickering light from the chandelier and the brass scones on the shelves gave the shop a soft golden glow.

Snape looked down at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Have I finally managed to render you speechless, Miss Granger?"

Hermione quickly closed her slightly open mouth and tore her eyes away from their survey. "That depends, Sir. Do you count my two minutes of silence or the fact that I managed to answer your question?" He laughed softly in response, but gave no other answer.

They were interrupted by the entrance of a rather small man who looked remarkably like Mr Ollivander.

"Ah, Severus, time to refill your stocks again?" he said, not in the least intimidated by the scowl on the younger man's face. Hermione took an instant liking for the man. "Oh, and whom may this beautiful lady be?" he added, smiling and bent to kiss her hand. She smiled back before Snape, to her amazement, politely introduced them.

"This is Miss Granger. She studies under me. Miss Granger, this is Mr Asinius. You will find him to be a somewhat annoying mixture between Dumbledore and Ollivander. He has provided me with rare potions ingredients since I was very young."

"You mean since you were far too young to actually be allowed to buy _or_ use them." the shop owner said with a small smile gracing his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. You must be very special. Severus has never before brought anyone with him." His eyes twinkled in a fashion very much like Dumbledore's eyes.

"Indeed." was Snape's sarcastic answer. "She is the only person I have ever met who nothing short of being petrified by a basilisk has ever managed to keep quiet."

"Severus, that's no way to treat a lady! I thought Snapes raised their children better than that. Your ancestors must be turning in their graves."

Snape prepared to give an acid answer, but before he had opened his mouth Hermione spoke. "Don't worry, Sir. I'm quite used to it and praise should be earned, not given out to make oneself popular."

"Admirable attitude, Miss Granger, and quite in line with Severus's, I believe."

"However lovely this little chat is, I would like to get down to business. We have other things to do." Snape interrupted sardonically and the two men started to walk around the shop, examining ingredients and discussing them. With a wave of his hand Snape motioned for Hermione to join them and completely absorbed by the discussion she gave her opinion and asked questions and was very pleased when the two men treated her practically as their equal. Mr Asinius recommended her to buy a small stock of her own since she was studying Potions above NEWT-level and after receiving her teacher's approval she did so.

Almost two hours later they were finally done and while wrapping their purchases in brown paper Mr Asinius's eyes started to twinkle in a fashion that would have made Albus Dumbledore proud. "It's been nice to have the two of you here. And don't forget to tell me about the engagement." he said with smile.

Unable to put together a coherent sentence, Snape gave him what he hoped was a look of complete disdain. Just what was the old man hinting at? Engagement! To Hermione! Why wasn't that thought as disturbing to him as it was supposed to be? Completely unbidden, images started to swirl through his head; Hermione in a simple white dress with flowers in her hands and his family diadem on her forehead; Hermione sitting at the table in _their_ library with books all over the surface; the two of them browsing among the new books at Flourish and Blotts; Hermione asleep, curled up next to him, his arms around her waist; the two of them in front of a cauldron, experimenting; Hermione massaging his shoulders after a long day and him doing the same for her; the two of them changing his manor into a real home, not just a cold, severe stone building; Hermione placing his hands on her pregnant belly to feel their baby kick; the two of them walking through Diagon Alley, him carrying a small girl with black, rather bushy curls, on his shoulders; Hermione with long grey hair in a messy bun drinking tea with him, equally grey, in front of a fireplace. The dream he had had awhile ago returned to him and he felt his heart ache for what it had shown him that night, for what he had just seen, but at the same time he was scolding himself. This was not something he had ever wanted and neither did he want it now and especially not with Hermione Granger! But whatever he tried to tell himself his heart continued to twinge.

He realised that he had been silent far too long and with another look, this one hopefully stern, he spoke. "Indeed, you are as good at Divination as Trelawney. If that _ever_ happens I will make sure you are the first to know."

"Probably, dear boy, though I think that might appear sooner than you think." With another wink he continued. "Have a nice weekend; I hope you'll enjoy your lectures. Good bye Severus, Miss Granger." Hermione gave him a smile and a nod and Severus muttered something barely audible.

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Severus wasn't too happy about the prospect of having to face Tom again, but by reasons he still kept from Hermione, he thought it the best solution. The bar was absolutely crowded due to the seminar and of course everyone else who had deemed this Saturday the best to do their shopping. Still they managed to find an empty table in one of the corners. Not surprisingly, Tom was with them within minutes and it didn't take long until they were served their meal. They ate in silence for a while, both contemplating the events of this strange day.

First Tom had thought them a couple and then Mr Asinius had talked about an engagement. What was the matter with the world? And what was the matter with _her_? She found herself wondering what Severus would be like as a, hm, not husband perhaps, but as a partner. Well, truth be told, as a husband as well and maybe even as a father. He had shown her so many different sides of himself since that first detention, so many sides no one, well at least no student, would believe he possessed. Though this had never meant that he abandoned his dark, sarcastic side and Hermione realised that she greatly appreciated this fact. He was always himself; he simply let the different aspects vary in strength. Merlin, this didn't lead anywhere. She needed to clear her mind, especially from thoughts of the man sitting opposite her. "You were right about Mr Asinius, he really was a mixture between Mr Ollivander and Professor Dumbledore. His eyes even twinkled like the headmaster's."

Severus felt quite uneasy. He couldn't rid his mind of the pictures that had invaded his mind in Asinius's store. He was very reluctant to understand why they had appeared in the first place and even more reluctant to accept the fact that they lingered. He desperately needed a distraction from his thoughts and felt very relieved when Hermione started talking. "Indeed, I'm afraid that damn twinkling will be the end of me. I'm actually starting to wonder if it might be a conspiracy formed by my students to get rid of me."

She laughed in response. "Not that I know of, but I'll be sure to tip off the rest of the Gryffindors. I liked him though. He seemed so wise, almost like he had secrets collected during a long life, secrets he knows the rest of us could only dream about understanding."

"That might be because he has."

"Even so I'm glad that you brought me with you to his store. I can not believe that I've missed it every time I have been here."

"Well, I'm fairly convinced that Potter and Weasley do not make the best company if one is looking for anything but broomsticks."

"Actually, they are quite good if you're looking for something, how should I put it, _unhealthy_ to eat as well. Not to mention the fact that you keep getting things for free when you are in the company of the Boy Who Lived." He sneered disdainfully, but she simply smiled at him, amusement glittering in her eyes. He almost got the impression that she was mentally sticking her tongue out at him. "So, what are we going to do after lunch? We have been to every apothecary I know of and quite a few I'd never even heard about."

"I was wondering when you would come to that. As you correctly assumed, we have been to all the apothecaries in Diagon Alley, so we are in fact going in to muggle London when we are finished here."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Wait, we are doing what, exactly?"

Chuckling slightly, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "We are going into the non magical part of London. Is that so hard to comprehend?"

"I know what muggle London _is_." she answered indignantly. "What I fail to comprehend is what we are going to _do_ there."

"I would hold my tongue if I were you, Miss Granger. You are getting dangerously close to being disrespectful towards a teacher."

For a short moment she looked terrified, but then she noticed the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and smiled at him. "Oh, but, Sir, we are not in school at the moment, hence you can't take points from me."

"Indeed, but sooner or later we will be back at school so I would still watch my tongue if I were you."

"I will keep that in mind. Now could you perhaps, please, tell me what we are going to do in the _non magical part of London_?" She asked, putting a heavy emphasis on the last four words while locking eyes with him.

"Of course, all you had to do was ask." She rolled her eyes before he continued. "We are actually going to continue our purchases of potion ingredients. If you remember, we talked shortly about surfactants in your first detention. These are only one thing that muggles are better at than wizards, there are quite a few more. A thorough knowledge of chemistry is very useful for a Potions master."

"Thank you." she said with a smile which he answered with one of his own. He then raised his hand to call for the waiter. Again he refused to let Hermione pay for what she had eaten. He placed the required sum on the table, but this time he blankly refused to give any tip, he was not yet ready to forgive Tom for the mistake he had done earlier that day. Severus then rose, walked around the table and pulled out Hermione's chair as she rose. He took off his frock coat and vest, leaving him clad in nothing but a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. Ordering Tom to take the discarded clothing to their room, he transfigured Hermione's cloak into a black, knee-long wool coat and his own into a black ulster. He then helped her into it and when she had buttoned it he offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

They leaved the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into what used to be, and to a certain extent still was, her world. And what a world it was. The chaos they had thought they'd experienced in Diagon Alley was nothing compared the complete mayhem that met them here. There were people everywhere; men in their fifties clad in pin-striped suits, teenaged girls wearing far too much makeup and far too little clothes, pensioners with canes, groups of children dressed in school uniforms, punks, elegant ladies and everything in between and most of them were talking in cell phones.

"I keep forgetting what the muggle world is really like. It feels like I haven't been in it for ages when it in reality it has only been a few weeks." Hermione said.

"The muggle world is _interesting_ and even though I appreciate London, there are other places in the non magical society which I prefer."

"I agree, London can be a bit much sometimes." she answered. "So, where to, Professor?" He led her down to the closest underground station and after buying tickets for the two of them, onboard on one of the trains.

"It would appear you've done this before. I still remember the first time I did this with the Weasleys. I've still got nightmares from that occasion."

"Please, spare me the details. That is one nightmare I can do without." he said, getting a soft giggle in response.

There were no seats available so Snape grabbed one of the plastic handles hanging from the ceiling. Hermione tried to do the same, but was forced to stand on her tiptoes to reach it, something that proved very awkward, not to mention dangerous, to do.

"This won't work, Miss Granger. Put your arm around my back and I will keep you steady." She did as told and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, causing them to stand very close to each other.

Severus heart was beating wildly. Every time he took a breath he felt the love-and-idleness and lemon scent and he tried his best not to think about the dream or the pictures Asinius's words had created. Even if those things would have been something that he had wanted, which it of course wasn't, she would never feel the same way.

He looked so different in muggle clothes, yet somehow exactly the same. Black trousers and a long black coat, just an inch of white showing at the neck. Hermione found herself smiling as her eyes met his. Suddenly realising what she was doing, she blushed and averted her eyes. This was no good. Oh, why had Asinius and Tom brought those images to her mind? What they had said certainly wasn't something she wanted and even if it would have been, he would never ever even consider her in that light. But why then did her body tingle were it was in contact with his?

At long last for both of them, they reached their destination and pressed their way out of the carriage. He led her up the stairs, to Hermione's amusement avoiding the escalator, and up on the pavement.


	17. The Globe

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **I'm updating today and not on Saturday because I'm convinced that you all will be busy with the original and so will I. (Yay, _The Half Blood Prince _is coming in less than two days! I can't wait.) By the same reason (unless you tell me that I'm wrong), I won't update next week.

I'm afraid that "the bed scene" won't occur until next chapter so if you're impatient you'd better wait until the next one and skip this. I'm starting to get slightly worried though. Everyone seems to have such high expectations on that particular scene and on top of that, you all have different ideas and guesses. I'm deeply afraid that I will disappoint you all.

Oh, and I'm glad that you liked Asinius. I quite liked him myself, a sort of friend/mentor/nuisance to Severus.

_BeckiSoup_ – Thank you for the review. Fairy of Fire and Fury had the same problem with another chapter, but it's working now. I have no idea what the problem is and can only recommend to restart your internet and/or your computer since that helps against many things.

_Bloody-Blades_ – The saying is "great minds think alike" as quite a few persons have pointed out to me. However, I've decided to keep the title this way, since it's been named like this in my head from the very beginning, plus I like this name. I'm glad you enjoy my story and thank you for the review.

_Candy04_ – Thank you.

_Fairy of Fire and Fury_ – They are getting there, but neither one of them has much experience of falling in love and they set the tempo for me. I don't think I count as bilingual since I only speak English when I'm abroad. I Sweden, everyone studies English for at least six years (I've done nine) and then most study French, German or Spanish for at least three years (I've studied French for six, this due to the fact that my education was called international).

_HugeHarryPotterFan_ – Yes, you are right. Capitalised words are a bit foreign for me since you only use capital letters in names and in the first word of a sentence in my language. Thanks for the review by the way.

_Natsuyori_ – No problem. Thank you.

_Orleanschic16AFA_ - Well, they are getting there, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. (I'll give you a clue though. I've always liked even numbers, especially those easily divided by four. Just don't ask me why.)

_Rinny_ – Thank you for your review and thanks for pointing that out to me. I'm rereading and checking every chapter, but sometimes you've learnt a word, you know how to pronounce it, but you've forgotten how to spell it though you remember how to spell a similarly sounding word and you mix the two of them together.

_RomaraProngs_ – I'm so sorry, but I promise that it'll happen in the next chapter.

_xDireWolfx_ – Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for sending me a review.

_Wiily_ – Thank you. I'm glad that you like the fact that they are in denial, however, we're getting closer (though not too close) to what you're all waiting for.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter seventeen – The Globe**

It turned out that Snape had his ways set when it came to purchases in the Muggle world at least as much as in the Wizarding world. They visited various pharmacies in central London, sometimes taking the bus, but mostly walking between them. This quickly would have lost its charm to Hermione since having lived a large part of her life not knowing that she was a witch, somehow took the excitement out of buying painkillers at a pharmacy, but Severus seemed to understand this and in a low voice, as not to get overheard, he discussed their purchases' real and potential use in potions making with her.

When they left the last chemist's, Hermione spotted a sign on a double-decker. "Oh, they are giving _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ at the Globe Theatre tonight." she said longingly.

Severus nodded. "Well, when we have been to the chemistry shop, we are done for today and have nothing else to do. Would you like to go?"

"Oh, I would love to!" she exclaimed, but then realisation hit her, "But it's almost impossible to get tickets. One has to book at least one year in advance."

He smiled down at her disappointed face. "Do not worry about that. I have my ways." His own smile widened as a brilliant smile lit up her face. She flung herself around his neck and his world stopped. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but wrapping his arms around the young woman and from doing that he couldn't stop himself. He felt like he had stepped out of normal time, but at the same time he felt like the short moment was over before it had begun.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was doing. It had started as an unconscious gesture of gratitude, but it felt so nice, it felt so right. It felt like her heart only bet every second beat and her cheeks burnt with her blush. She was reluctant to let go and when he responded by putting one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, she hardly dared to breathe. She was so afraid that she would wake from this dream, for surely that must be what this was. Finally her body and mind started to work again and she let go of him, taking a step back. Breathing rather quickly, she started to speak, "Yes, please, I would love to see _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ at the Globe with you."

"Then I see the evening as settled. When we are done here, I will have to leave you for a while to make the arrangements. I trust you will be alright on your own for a short while."

"Yes, Sir." she answered, before another thought struck her. "Oh, but I haven't brought anything suitable to wear. This was not something that I had expected."

Frowning slightly, he answered, "Surely what you are wearing now will suffice." God, he hoped he was saying the right thing. He was far from an expert on women's clothing and why this suddenly bothered him, he couldn't understand. Well, _he_ thought she was looking lovely. 'No, you don't! How many times do I have to tell you to pull yourself together concerning her?'

She regarded herself in the glass of one of the display windows they passed by and furrowing her brows, she spoke, "You've might got a point. Perhaps if I put my hair up and buy a shawl to go with the skirt and top… Yes, that will suffice. I will have to go shopping while you get the tickets."

By now they had reached the chemistry shop and a shop assistant was approaching them. About an hour later they had completed Severus's voluminous list and when they had decided where to meet, they headed off in different directions.

A little more than one hour later, Severus entered the previously decided shop. He didn't feel very comfortable, he was definitely not a frequent visitor to shops selling women's clothing, and quickly steered his steps towards the fitting-rooms. The view that met him made his eyes widen before he with practiced speed got his reaction under control. Hermione wore the same clothes as before, but the hair around her face was twirled to the back of her head, cascading down her shoulders. A few short curls were loose, framing her face, which only wore the slightest makeup, and she wore a black, almost transparent shawl around her shoulders.

She saw him approach her in the mirror and to her dismay, her cheeks coloured again. He wore the same clothes as before, except for the fact that he was now wearing a black jacket over the shirt. He looked very distinguished, striding towards her and as he neared her she smiled and twirled around.

"So, what do you think? Do I look presentable?" she asked, still smiling, though inwardly chiding herself over the fact that his approval by some strange reason mattered so much to her.

'Presentable!' his mind screamed. 'She is beautiful. Aphrodite would fade in comparison.' Shaking some sense back into his head, he cleared his throat to gain some time. "Indeed, you more than suffice." he said while scolding himself. 'Was that the best you could come up with? That was a truly abysmal compliment. Well, it doesn't matter. Why would I even want to compliment her?' He looked down briefly before pulling a small box from one of his pockets and then continued. "I thought you might, hm, find this to go well with your outfit." He worked hard to keep his voice steady as he placed the box in her hand.

Surprised, she opened the lid and then audibly gasped. On a bed of black velvet lay a small decoration comb. It was made of what seemed to be completely black onyx, polished until she could practically see her reflection in it. It was decorated with a three-dimensional inlay of a rose with its leaves welling down over the surface of the comb. Each petal and each leaf was made separately, the petals seemingly of rubies and the leaves of emeralds. The handicraft was amazing and the comb was absolutely beautiful. Hermione finally found her voice, "This is… isn't real, is it?" she asked.

Ever the Slytherin, he simply answered, "I am afraid it did not say." Why he had bought it, he wasn't sure. He had seen it in the window of a jewellery shop and it had somehow reminded him of her. Besides, she needed a compensation for having to spend the weekend with him; at least that was what he tried to tell himself.

"Well, it's completely stunning. I've never seen something this beautiful. But," she bit her lip, "I can't possibly keep it."

"Please, Miss Granger. _I_ have no use for it; see it as a compensation for the hotel room incident." He took it from her outstretched hand and placed it in her hair where the twisted locks met.

"Thank you. I love it. Though I wish I had something to give you in return."

"That is not necessary." He said, while trying to suppress the thought that being allowed to have her in his embrace would be en excellent way to repay him.

They entered the wooden theatre that was the Globe. Hermione was amazed when the usher pointed them to one of the central balconies, more exactly the middle of the central ones.

"How did you manage this?" she asked astonished as they sat down. "There is no way these seats just happened to be free."

"Miss Granger, this theatre is about four hundred years old and completely made of wood, exactly how do you think it is still standing? The owner is a wizard. The building is preserved by magic."

"It is _not_ four hundred years old. Firstly it burnt down in 1623 and when they had rebuilt it, it was torn down in 1644 when the puritans with Cromwell in the lead forbid theatre. This is a replica, inaugurated in 1996. There hasn't been a building here for about three hundred and fifty years."

"That is what the muggles think. The theatre has in fact been standing here since it was built in 1599. An ancestor to the current owner saved the building from the fire and hid it under the Fidelius Charm when they threatened to tear it down."

"Really? That's so fascinating. I've never heard nor read about it."

"Of course you haven't. The muggles are given a for them suitable explanation, something in the line of a rich, anonymous sponsor and some EU-project or another, and, truth be told, there aren't that many witches and wizards interested in muggle plays, hence you have not heard about it from either side."

"This is all very interesting, but you have still not explained to me how you managed to get a hold on these tickets."

He didn't want to explain to her exactly how influential the Snape family really was, and had been for a long time, in wizarding society and therefore settled on a half-truth. "The owner is an old acquaintance of the family and he owed me a favour." He conveniently left out the fact that the reason for this was that he had given him money to save the theatre about fifteen years ago and that, even if he'd never done that, his standing would have entitled him priority right to the tickets.

"What about the poor people who had booked our seats?" As happy as she was over the prospect of seeing the play, and the seating arrangement, she couldn't help but feeling guilty about taking the seats from someone who had been looking forward to see the play.

"Ah, these seats are never sold until the day of the actual performance. It is simply a matter of luck combined with the willingness of wanting to pay enough, if you manage to get you hands on the tickets." He saw her facial muscles relax and then she smiled up at him. As he studied her, the room darkened and the curtain was pulled up.

Hermione greatly enjoyed the play and almost failed to notice when the curtains came down when they'd reached the intermission. Severus squeezed her arm gently to wake her from her trance and she turned towards him, a big smile lighting up her face. Offering her his arm again, he led her from the balcony and down to the ground floor.

A woman about the same age as the professor approached them with a large smile on her face. She was beautiful with long, dark hair pulled up in a French twist and she wore what definitely must be a tailor-made dress. "Severus, how nice to see you! It has been far too long." she said as she kissed him on the cheeks, not paying the slightest attention to Hermione.

"Indeed, Iole" he answered with forced politeness. "I trust your mother is well."

"Of course, she ordered me to give her apologies for not being able to come tonight."

Hermione had never felt this invisible. Severus's attention was seemingly completely with that Iole woman. She couldn't help but wonder about their history, there couldn't be that many people who greeted him with kisses. Snape gave his _friend_ a tight-lipped smile and Hermione felt an unexpected pang in her heart. She was sure that he had completely forgotten all about her as he listened to the woman chatting about why he hadn't come to visit for so long and why he hadn't been to the theatre for such a long time. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly became very angry with the older woman. She had no right to force herself upon them. Severus was here with _her_ and it didn't matter if they had a _history_, it was simply rude.

As Hermione tried to convince herself of this, she unconsciously tightened her grip around Severus's arm, something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He really wished that they hadn't run into Iole. He quite liked her father, but her mother had only too many times tried to get the two of them together and he suspected that Iole was in on the plan, yet another witch pinning after his name and, more importantly, money. Besides, her presence made it impossible for him to talk to Hermione and this, by some reason, irritated him beyond anything else.

"Where is your father? When I talked to him this afternoon I got the impression that he would be here this evening." he said, his polite tone wavering.

"Yes, that was his plan, but he mentioned that you were to come tonight and when I told him how much I wanted to see you, he agreed on letting me go instead." she answered, still smiling.

"Lovely." he bit out through gritted teeth, his civility now completely gone. He then continued in a softer tone, "Miss Granger, are you quite well? You look pale; perhaps we should go outside for a moment." He studied her ashen face and clenched jaw. God, he hoped she hadn't taken this _encounter_ the wrong way. He told Iole to send his greetings to her family and left her with a curt nod, leading Hermione towards the entrance doors.

Left behind stood a deeply affronted woman, shooting daggers through her eyes at his back. So, he had found himself a little mistress and he was bold enough to bring her out in public. That was against every acceptable, pureblood behaviour. Sure, spend the night with them and buy them expensive gifts, but do _not_ take them out among other people. She snorted out loud before she spun around on her heel and followed them.

When they stood outside the theatre Severus let go of her arm and instead wrapped one arm around her shoulders. He could feel her stiffen and to his great dismay he felt a sudden need to do what ever he could to make her happy again. He looked into her eyes before he spoke. "I'm truly and utterly sorry that we had to run into Iole. She is the daughter of the man who now owns this theatre. Her mother is of the idea that I would be a good counterpart for her only child – a sentiment which I do _not_ agree to. But, as I said before, their family has been an acquaintance to mine for a long time, hence tradition and manners forbid me to express my opinion openly. I usually only meet with her father and do my best to stay away from the rest of the family." He was mentally kicking himself. He was apologising and he could probably count the number of times he'd done that in his life on one hand, two of those occasions now being to the young woman beside him. Besides this, he was rambling and Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did not ever ramble.

Hermione relaxed at his words. There was nothing between Severus and that woman. Though why this would make her so happy, she was unable to explain or understand. "Ah, but since when have you ever taken any notice about socially acceptable behaviour, Professor?" she teased while unconsciously leaning deeper into his embrace.

"I would like to say never, but this is a special case. There are certain bonds between our families that old magic forbids me to ignore." She looked at him somewhat puzzled. "Are you familiar with the ancient Roman patronus system, Miss Granger?"

"Of course, a pater familias has a number of cliens that are dependent on him. He helps them with whatever they might need, usually money, employment or legal help, and in turn they do his errands and help him in whatever way he asks, usually with his political career."

"Correct, let us simply say that the relationship between our families is the wizarding counterpart to this system and therefore can't be violated." he said, leaving Hermione wondering which family held which position. "It is a shame really that it was Iole and not her father that was here tonight. I think you would have liked talking to him. He can retell the most fascinating, though not always completely true, stories about the history of the Globe." When he finished speaking, they heard a bell ring somewhere from inside the building and he led her back inside again.

Iole hadn't managed to get close enough to actually hear what they'd said, but she'd seen enough to left he completely stunned. She'd never seen such tender manners between a couple before. It had been so subtle, the way he'd brushed a lock of hair from her cheek and the way she'd smiled up at him when he did so. His bloody mistress, that snippet of a girl was practically deemed to the position of Lady Snape, leaving her with absolutely nothing. Though to be honest, something told her that the bushy haired, not all that beautiful, woman really wasn't some sort of gold-digger. Something in the way she'd conducted herself didn't seem to fit into that image.

A little more than one hour later, Puck had said his last spell and the magic forest had disappeared into darkness as the curtain fell. They slowly rose and Snape went to pick up their coats. When he came back, he helped her into hers and then put on his own, buttoning it quickly.

"Dinner, Miss Granger?" he asked. She smiled and nodded and before she realised what had happened they were back in Diagon Alley.

As he transfigured the coats back to the original cloaks Hermione spoke. "Was that wise, to apparate here?"

"You if anyone knows muggles. They only see what they want to see and besides, it was too dark for anyone to clearly see what happened." He took her to a restaurant she'd never been to before and ordered for them both, telling her that he hoped she would find it to her liking.

**Author's notes: **First of all, if you don't understand my description of the comb, think about the comb Mulan has in the beginning of the Disney film and you get the idea. And I hope that you all realised that the rose really was made of rubies and emeralds, like Snape would buy anything fake.

About the Globe; it's of course William Shakespeare's The Globe Theatre that I'm talking about. I've never been there, but I've seen architectural sketches and I base my description on these. The information is all true with the obvious exception that the original should still be standing. I've seen _A Midsummer night's Dream_ on stage, but not in English so I hope that they haven't given Puck is his English name as well.

Finally, for those of you who recognise the name Iole, but are unable to remember from where; In Greek mythology, Iole was a slave girl who Herakles (Hercules) brought back from war. Her beauty and youth made his wife so jealous that she poisoned his new cloak with what she thought was a love and faithfulness potion, but in reality was poison. I found the name fitting for this woman (I guess you realise why).


	18. Transfiguration Gone Wrong

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **As usual, thank you so much for your reviews. I love you all. I've got some things to tell you concerning my story, but if you haven't read _The Half Blood Prince_ skip the next paragraph and jump directly to the third one.

I'm completely and utterly devastated! J K Rowling, I adore you, but what have you done! I'm grasping for straws, trying to find a logical explanation for Snape's behaviour. I just can't accept what he's done. (I just had to get that off my chest before I continue. Oh, and perhaps I should add that I otherwise loved the book.) Anyway, as you all realise Rowling has destroyed my story by her little scheme, so I wonder; do you want me to continue and pretend that _tHBP_ never existed? (I feel like I've only read a fanfic that made me upset, not the real thing.) I know some of you have already told me that you want me to, but I would be glad to know how the rest of you feel. Oh, and I've got a question. Can someone explain what the nickname for Fleur means, please?

Something else, a friend (Sweetnelli) and I are writing a story together (posted under my penname) about the teachers of Hogwarts and what they do and talk about when they are alone in the staffroom. If you are interested, you are very welcome to go have a look at it.

Thank you for your advices and your encouragement. And now, at last, the bed scene.

_Amy-tonks_ – I'm glad you liked my story.

_BelladonnaWeasley_ – I hope you enjoyed the play. I would love to go to the Globe sometimes.

_Candy04_ – I hope that you received my message.

_Dolphinlover_ – My plan is to finish it, though I don't know how long it will take.

_Emily_ – Well, sorry it took me so long to update. I also read the book in a day, but had to go through this chapter again before I posted it. Thank you for continuing to read my story.

_Krazydevil_ – You don't happen to be the same person as Sara because you've written almost identical reviews?

_Kritbug_ – I'm sorry I didn't update before _tHBP_, but at least I'm now updating sooner than I said.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – I'm so sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but I've had lots to do (and read). I hope you'll like this and that you had a nice holiday.

_rhitmcshanm_ – Thank you for recommending my story. I actually don't now where to find a beta.

_RomaraProngs_ – Thank you for your kind words. You made me really happy.

_Sara_ - You don't happen to be the same person as Krazydevil because you've managed to write almost identical reviews?

_Snuffle's Girl_ – I hope what I wrote above will have answered your question.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter eighteen – Transfiguration Gone Wrong**

They rose from their table sometimes after midnight when the waiter discreetly pointed out that they were going to close for the evening. They looked around rather surprised at the fact that they had failed to notice that the room was empty and the chairs placed on the tables around them.

When they stepped out in the rather chilly night air, Hermione shivered and Snape draped his cloak around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile that by some strange reason sent shivers down his spine. By an unspoken agreement they decided to walk rather then apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron and Severus placed a hand at the small of her back and escorted her through narrow lanes and finally down Diagon Alley. They continued their discussions and Hermione was still amazed about his knowledge of classical muggle literature. Her cheeks flushed when she thought about their day together and the gentlemanly behaviour in which he had treated her. He was different when they were alone and especially today. In some strange way he had made her feel special and appreciated. She knew her classmates would laugh at her, but she didn't want the day to end.

Tom looked at them as they entered the pub. 'And he complained about me misjudging them for a couple!' Tom thought, almost laughing aloud. 'If I had seen them there wouldn't have been any questions about it. They look completely smitten by each other.' He studied the odd couple. With his hand still at the small of her back he led her through the room. They spoke in low voices and if Tom hadn't known better he would have guessed their words were words of love. He held her close and their eyes locked together, cheeks slightly flushed. 'Who could have guessed?' the barkeeper mused. 'The stoic professor falling in love and such a beautiful woman respond to his feelings. Though I'm rather sure they don't know it yet. Well, they're practically made for each other. I have no other costumers who bring back as many books as the two of them.'

Severus and Hermione walked up the stairs to their room. It was a beautiful, yet simple room. There was a large wardrobe, a desk with a chair, two green armchairs with a small table and a large, comfortably looking bed. All the furniture was made of oak and on the green marbled walls hung some charcoal drawings in black frames.

After a few minutes of silence during which they both had taken in the room, Severus finally cleared his throat uneasily. "If we do the spell together," he wasn't sure he had the willpower to make it work alone at the moment, "we can transfigure the bed into two." She simply nodded as an answer before he spoke again. "I have a few things to go through so by all means, use the bathroom first." She did as told and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she was done he grabbed his grey night shirt and stepped inside the bathroom.

When he came out, he stopped abruptly in the doorway. Hermione sat on the end of the large bed clad in midnight blue silk pyjamas, trying to work out the snarls in her beautiful curls. He stood there for a long time just watching the woman in front of him, fighting the sudden urge to take her in his arms and hold her through the night. 'This is _not_ something that you really want, Severus, so get a hold on yourself!" he scolded, but without thinking he went over to the bed. He sat down behind her and took the hairbrush from her hand. She didn't make a sound of protest and he slowly started to brush her hair, completely mesmerized by the wild pansy and lemon scent that filled his nose.

Hermione lost all ability to think when she felt his hands in her hair and without conscious thought she leaned back against his chest, marvelling in his scent and the feeling of his chest against her back. He sighed against her hair as he worked out a particularly nasty snarl with his fingers. Her hair was so soft and beautiful, she was so beautiful. He was amazed by her trust, not only had she leant back against him, but she closed her eyes and relaxed completely in his arms. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, sighing contently. He was almost sure that she was falling asleep when he suddenly realised what he was doing. He quickly pulled away from her, but almost forgot how to breathe when he saw her face. Was she horrified by his actions or was she… disappointed? He couldn't believe it, yet her eyes looked lost and her face almost sad. Surely she couldn't be disappointed that he'd let go, could she?

He found himself clearing his throat again. "We should take care of the bed so we can get some sleep tonight." He said while thinking 'No, we shouldn't. Can't we keep the bed this way? – Severus, you _are_ going soft. Since when do you want to sleep in the same bed as another person, and especially Hermione Granger?'

Hermione _was_ disappointed. She had a hard time admitting it, but she hadn't wanted him to let go of her and she wished fervently that she was back in the muggle world so that they had been forced to share the bed. She felt him grab her hand and simultaneously they spoke the incantation. Then they lay down in their separate beds, pulled the covers up and their backs towards each other, but both of them lay awake for a long time, staring into the darkness and trying to sort their thoughts out.

The room was still dark when Severus woke. His sleepy mind couldn't quite understand what the warm, soft thing he'd wrapped his arms around was. The only thing he knew was that it felt incredibly nice and that he was better rested than he had been in a very long time. He snuggled closer, his hand covered by silk and resting on something soft and warm and with a content sigh he buried his face in soft curls. Wait a minute, curls? He was not alone in his bed! He opened his eyes and when he had grown accustomed to the darkness, he saw that the curls belonged to Hermione Granger and that the warm softness his hand rested on was her stomach, the silk her pyjamas. His sleepy mind refused to consider this very strange development and besides, she felt so good against his body and without really thinking he started to caress the spot his hand rested on. Then he suddenly realised what he was doing. 'Whoa, down boy!' He took a calming breath and tried to move away from her even though he wasn't completely sure he wanted to, but found that it was impossible since the arm that didn't hold her was placed under her neck, her hand in his. When he tried to remove it, she moved closer and placed a hand on top of his, only her pyjamas separating their hands. He decided that the best thing he could do was going back to sleep ad try to forget the young woman in his arms and especially his embarrassing reaction to her nearness. It would not do if she found out. He was so unsettled that he didn't consider the fact that there only was one bed in the room.

Some hours later Hermione woke and her heart stopped when she felt the body next to hers. Then her heart started to beat uncontrollably against her chest. Even though she tried to deny it, she had to admit that she really didn't want to move. She had in fact wondered since the incident when she had received her NEWT-results what it would feel like to be in this position and now that she knew she couldn't help but wishing that she would be in this position again. She suddenly felt Severus stir and realised that he must have woken up. "Good morning." she said, unable to suppress a smile. He stiffened at her words, but quickly relaxed again. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione was awake, _in his arms_, and hadn't run screaming away from him. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer and she made no objections. They stayed like that for quite some time, her fingers tracing the outline of his hand.

Suddenly Hermione froze. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and Severus's heart sunk as he realised that she must have remembered in whose arms she was and he was perfectly convinced that she would never want to see him again. She probably hated him. His reverie only lasted a few seconds before it was interrupted by Hermione. "It's twenty to nine! We have to get up; we will never get there in time!" He relaxed at her words. She didn't hate him. Then the message sunk in. They both flew out of bed and grabbed their clothes, but when they collided by the bathroom door they were forced to stop.

Hermione took the lead. "Give me one minute and I'll get into the shower, then you can come in and shave. When we are done, we swap places. You'll shower and I'll try to get my hair to cooperate." He nodded, but wasn't completely comfortable about being so close to her, both of them wearing so little clothes, especially after the way they had woken up.

As Hermione shampooed her hair, she couldn't stop thinking about the man on the opposite side of the shower curtain. 'We behave like a married couple.' she thought with a smile, but her expression soon changed. 'But, he's my professor, I shouldn't, I can't, have these thoughts. Oh, but when he held me this morning I wanted nothing but to turn around and kiss him. Hermione, you can't have feelings for your Potions professor! He's mean and rude and has made you cry on several occasions. But on the other hand he's intelligent and his comments are actually rather funny once you've got the hang of them and it's lovely to talk to him, so fascinating. Merlin, I would do anything for him to put his arms around me again and kiss me. You're in deep trouble, girl! So you love – like! – Severus. So what, it's not like he's ever going to return those feelings. To him you are nothing but a nuisance.'

When he heard the water running, he opened the door. He pulled his nightshirt over his head and managed to find his razor. Standing in front of the mirror, thankfully a muggle one, he started the process of shaving. What had he been thinking? He had seriously lost control over the situation. How could he have allowed himself to stay in bed with Hermione? 'Miss Granger.' he tried lamely. He obviously hadn't been able to convince himself that he didn't want to sleep with her – in the completely innocent meaning of the word, naturally, the other meaning hadn't even crossed his mind. 'Keep telling yourself that, old boy.' that damned voice whispered. Because he had lost control over his emotions and desires the charm hadn't worked. He could only imagine what Hermione must be thinking. But, they had transfigured the bed together. That must mean that she too had wanted to share a bed with him. Could she possibly like him? At this thought his hand slipped. "Damn!" he cursed as he cut himself, but he was too wrapped up in thoughts to do anything about it.

Hardly a minute later Hermione came out of the shower, only covered by a dark green bath towel, her hair hanging in wet corkscrews and he, for what felt like the millionth time that morning, felt his heart beat furiously. "You're bleeding." she said softly and reached for a tissue. She stepped close to him and gently caressed his wound in a circling motion. He could feel the warmth her body radiated and he watched her face completely transfixed. He placed his hand on top of hers, wanting nothing but to feel her lips on his. "There you go." she said and stepped away slowly, her cheeks flushed.

Severus stepped into the shower and threw his pants on the same stool he previously had placed his nightshirt on and where Hermione had placed her pyjamas, and then he turned on the water. 'She's so beautiful and she doesn't even seem to notice. Could it possibly be that the reason she blushed just now was that she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her?' He turned the water ice cold while trying to reason with himself. 'Oh God, what's the matter with me? Of course she doesn't have feelings for me and it doesn't matter that you're mad about her. – Whoa, where did that come from? Well, as I said, even if it was true, it wouldn't matter because to her, I'm nothing but a horrid man who does nothing but insult her. But what about the bed? And what about her helping me just a minute ago? She wouldn't do that if she disliked me, would she? That's the problem with those damn Gryffindors; they don't behave like rational people.' Though a thought he tried very much not to listen to told him that Hermione indeed was a rational person. When he finally had rinsed the last of the soap from his body, he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. When he stepped out of the shower Hermione was just to start buttoning up her blouse and with crimson cheeks she hurried out of the room.

What was the matter with her? Why did her heart beat so wildly? It wasn't like she'd never seen the chest of a man before, anyone try to go to the beach _without_ seeing naked chests. Surely these, hm, feelings couldn't bring such a reaction? Besides, she had already decided that there was no way he would return those feelings, not even if she was the last woman on earth. But what about the bed? They had transfigured it together and according to everything she had read on the subject, which of course was a lot, it was enough that one person wanted the spell to work, but if none of the ones performing it wanted it to work, even if they weren't aware of it, it wouldn't last very long. That could only mean that he too somewhere deep down wished that the transfiguration wouldn't work. But surely that couldn't be true, could it? Well, it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to ask Professor McGonagall about it. Imagine that question! 'Excuse me, Professor; I have come across a rather intriguing problem. You see, I happened to wake up in the arms of Professor Snape since the bed we had turned into two, put itself together during the night. What does that mean?' She almost laughed at the thought. The look on the stern woman's face would probably be hilarious. Though that was until she realised what the question meant, then Hermione would no longer dare to be within fifty feet of her. But there really was no need to ask her, she knew what it meant, though it wasn't like that would change anything. He probably just longed for company and she just happened to be there, but then again, if that was the case, the spell would probably have worked.

Exactly nine o'clock Snape took Hermione's hands and disapparated from their room at the Leaky Cauldron. Almost instantly they appeared outside of the doors to the seminar room. Slightly dishevelled and still holding hands, they hurried into the room unaware of the impression they made. They managed to find two seats in the third row and they hadn't been sitting down for ten seconds when the first lecturer entered the room. Relieved, Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile, which he couldn't stop himself from returning, before their attention turned to the man on the stage.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione felt a hot breath, that sent shivers up her spine, in her ear and heard Severus whisper, "What were they thinking? This man makes Longbottom seem a fully qualified Potions master, a phrase I never thought I would hear myself saying."

Hermione gave him an amused smile before leaning into him to whisper in his ear, "And I never thought I would agree with one of your insults, but I do. However, I can't help but wonder why you don't hold a lecture of your own if you do not agree with what they are saying."

He scowled at her before he answered in another whisper. "Perhaps I should, Miss Ganger. I'm sure they would appreciate my teaching style." With another smile she nudged him in the side before she grasped his hand, which was resting on his thigh. He felt his heart start to beat furiously, but didn't remove his hand, instead he turned it so that he could entwine his fingers with hers and as he did he could feel Hermione let out her breath and relax.

They continued to sit like this and half an hour later the lecturer stopped his presentation. The man clearly thought very highly of himself or, as Hermione had whispered to Severus, he was the Lockhart of Potions, and he ended his lecture with an invitation to challenge him in potions making. Snape snorted at his words and once again Hermione leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you show him how to make the potion then?" she challenged.

"That is far below my dignity, Miss Granger. I could make that potion when I was fourteen and I'm perfectly convinced that he still can't make it." he whispered back.

"So could I. You are just afraid to lose. But if you don't do it, I will." and she raised her hand to accept the challenge. No one else had dared to do the same, or they were all Slytherins and thought it bellow their dignity, and as Snape hissed that he most certainly wasn't afraid, the lecturer started to speak.

"Little girl, this is a very complicated potion, not some Beauty Potion you learn in school, where I'm sure you still belong." Through his own anger Severus could feel Hermione's and he managed to calm down enough to squeeze her hand to calm her.

"I highly doubt Beauty Potions are worth learning…"

"I can see that." The arrogant lecturer snorted and Snape had to use all the willpower he possessed to stop himself from hexing the man. Didn't he see that Hermione was the most beautiful woman in the room?

"…and they most certainly do not belong in the school curriculum. Especially since there are so many much more important potions to learn," at her words Severus couldn't suppress a smirk, "and as for the complexity; why don't you try me?"

"Alright, but I won't take responsibility when your silly and immature pride blows us all to pieces."

Snape's smirk grew and as Hermione rose he whispered, "If you are to blow anyone up, please make sure that he is one of the victims."

A little more than ten minutes later, the lecturer stood swearing over his acid green solution, trying to chop the last of his lotus flower root while Hermione bottled her lavender blue potion before starting to clean up her work space.

The next lecturer had been appointed to asses their potions and at ten o'clock he picked up the two vials. Hermione's desk was spotless while the lecturer's was a mess, her potion was lavender blue while his was a deep plum and when she caught Severus's eyes she saw glittering amusement in them.

The man tested the potions and then spoke. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir." she answered while wondering what the man was up to. She was certain that her potion was flawless.

"Well done then, Miss Granger. This sample is one of the best I've seen. As for yours," he said, addressing is colleague, "it's one of the _worst_ I've ever seen. It won't work – it might even be deadly! You are a disgrace to our guild and I can not fathom how you ended up holding a lecture at this conference." The he continued in a calmer voice, "Miss Granger, may I be as bold as to ask who have taught you to brew potions?"

"Yes, Sir. My teacher is Professor Severus Snape." she answered with a smirk, which clearly told the man in question that he was in for it for refusing to compete, in his direction.

"Is that so?" the man looked confused. Surely Severus Snape was one of the absolute best Potions master in the world and a student hardly ever failed his class, but hardly any of them took an interest in the subject due to his harsh teaching style. "Then we better tell him about your success. You must be one of his best students." Hermione blushed at his words.

Snape rose and with a scowl on his face, he spoke. "Indeed, though she would have been far better if she refrained from her know-it-all-attitude and from reading so much in advance that she has to ask tedious questions, far too advanced for her classmates to comprehend." Hermione smiled. He was the only one who could insult someone with a compliment. She left the scene and took her seat again.

When she was once again seated Severus whispered in her ear, "Well done, Miss Granger." he paused slightly. What on earth could he say to make it less of a compliment? "I believe that you have proven that there are people worse at Potions than our own Neville Longbottom. However, I am deeply disappointed that you didn't manage to blow your competitor to pieces.", but Hermione only smiled and once again nudged him in the ribs before he caught her hand, enveloping her small hand in his larger one.

**Author's notes: **I hope you didn't hate this chapter, as I've already told you, I was slightly nervous about this chapter. I just want to explain that because they both had their wands with them (naturally), I had to come up with a way for this to happen even though they, as I wrote, must had had a magical solution to the "bed problem".


	19. Interruption

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **What a response! Thank you! I'm happy to announce that I definitely will continue this story. Thank you for reviewing me and thank you for confirming my thoughts on Snape and _tHBP_ (though I want to explain that I've _not_ lost faith in Severus, I was simply angry at Rowling). I also want to thank you for explaining Phlegm for me. (I've got another queation this time though; some stories including mine, it would seem, are described as AU, what does that stand for?)

I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, but for more than a week we've had violent thunderstorms forcing me to have the computer and the phones unplugged as lots of people has gotten theirs ruined. Hopefully, the storms are now over, but I can't promise anything based on one day.

Finally, I'm truly sorry, but I won't have the time to comment on any reviews this time since I'm in a bit of a hurry and want to post this before I leave. Hopefully I'll have time to answer reviews to both chapters eighteen and nineteen next time.

Oh, and happy birthday Harry, Rowling and everyone else born today.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter nineteen – Interruption**

The next lecture was far more enjoyable, though they still whispered rather acid comments in each other's ears, and they were both slightly disappointed when it was announced that they would continue in two hours time and that lunch would be served at the top floor. They rose, without realising it, still holding hands.

Along with a large group of other people, they stepped into the elevator and were taken to the dining hall. The room was plain and functional and clearly decorated by someone muggle-born. Large windows, a few long tables for larger groups in the middle of the room and along the shorter walls there were small tables for couples up to six persons, each one screened off by trellis-work covered by large-leaved, green plants. Severus quickly took them to one of the tables with only two chairs, not wishing to be forced to converse with someone unknown (or even worse, known) and most probably stupid. The room slowly filled up with the audience from the convent, but neither of the two holding hands over the table said anything.

When the elevator had closed its doors for the last time and everyone was seated, lunch appeared on the previously empty plates all around the room and they were compelled to let the other's hand go.

Hermione was the first to break their compatible silence. "That was actually a very interesting presentation. I must confess that the first lecturer rather frightened me. I don't know what I would have done if they were all like him."

"I imagine you know a fair number of hexes that would have taken care of the matter." he smirked. "Though there are so many more _entertaining_ ways to deal with appalling lecturers."

"Do I want to know?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as her eyes widened in mock dread.

"As you are continuing with your studies in this subject I would assume that you sooner or later will come across them."

"Mhm,that reminds me, you never did teach us how to stopper death. I'm actually rather disappointed."

"I never said that I _would_ teach you, I said that I _could_. There is a significant difference between the two."

"The ultimate proof that Slytherins and Gryffindors should not try to communicate with each other. Well, I assume we all were such a bunch of dunderheads that you usually have to teach."

"Certainly, though there are exceptions, however rare they may be." She met his gaze and found herself unable to break away from the genuine warmth that met her there. He grasped her hand again, relishing in her warm softness.

When they had eaten, Severus looked at his wristwatch. "We've got somewhat more than an hour to go before the next lecture," he took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind away from a particular picture his mind has conjured yesterday, "Flourish and Blotts?"

"That would be wonderful." she answered, thinking how very different it was to socialise with Severus. No one else she knew shared her passion for books and learning, but _he_ did. Sure, her parents always encouraged her, but even though they were great readers as well, they had never felt as strongly for it as she did.

Like last night they decided to walk rather than to apparate, but it still didn't take them long to reach the bookshop. Severus heard Hermione inhale deeply and almost smiled, he as well greatly appreciated the fragrance of leather, old paper and dust which you could only find in places that hosted a great number of books. Suddenly he felt his hand and then in turn, himself being dragged towards the Potions Section and he was only too pleased to comply.

They spent awhile browsing before he pulled out a heavy tomb. "I think that you are now entitled to have your own copy of this book, but having read it in your second year, perhaps it is now below you." He had raised a mocking eyebrow as he spoke. "However, if you still have any use for or interest in it, I shall sign the necessary papers for you." There was after all a reason as to why the book was in the Restricted Section in the library at Hogwarts and you needed the approval of a Potions master, or the title itself, to be allowed to buy it.

Hermione's eyes left his face and landed on the golden letters on the front of the plum-coloured cover and as soon as she'd read them, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did not think I didn't know, Hermione? It is quite an accomplishment, having brewed a potion from it at such a young age."

She had to tell herself to breathe every few moments. His hand was touching her again and this made it very hard to come up with something witty to reply. "No, I did not think you didn't know, but I hoped so." Her eyes met his and she wasn't even sure whether or not she was breathing anymore.

He looked into her eyes, unable to break the contact. He could feel her shoulder rise and fall with every breath she took and the feeling of her beneath his fingers made him unable to think. Without being able to do anything about it, his hand skimmed over her shoulder, up her neck and came to rest on her cheek. His breathing was shallow and she was near enough for the love-and-idleness scent to be intoxicating.

Goosebumps formed in the track his hand took and she felt her blush deepen. She couldn't tear away from the intense gaze that held her captive and when his thumb suddenly flew across her lips, her breath hitched completely. She tilted her head slightly to meet his caress.

Everything around him but her was a blur. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he could hear the blood pound in his ears. He lowered his head, still unable to tear his eyes away from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and he heard a soft thud as _Most Potent Potions_ fell from his grip and landed on the floor. Her lips parted slightly as there faces neared each other.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Arthur Weasley called from the other end of the row, a large smile lighting up his face, making the couple jump apart. As he neared them, he spotted Snape. "And Professor Snape too, it's good to see you."

Severus thanked whatever higher power that existed that his dark clothes had kept him practically hidden by the shadows. Still trying to calm his breathing and his wildly beating heart, when all he really wanted to do was leaning against one of the bookshelves for support, he wasn't able to come up with a proper reply. Truth be told, he found it rather hard simply to remember the answer to the question. All his mind seemed to focus on was trying to understand what had just transpired.

Hermione's heart practically stopped. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God! What had Mr Weasley seen? And what had really happened? She tried to get her blush and breathing under control and was very glad indeed for the dim light in the store, hopefully he wouldn't start asking questions. And speaking of questions, he was probably waiting for some kind of answer.

"It's nice to see you, Mr Weasley. Since I've completed my NEWTs, Professor Dumbledore decided that I was to go with Professor Snape when he was restocking his potion ingredients and visit the potions seminar with him today."

"Well, that's nice. Myself, I had to go to London and take care of a public toilet which was trapping anyone who came within three feet of it and then Molly told me to pick up a new cookbook she'd ordered, so here I am. Have you had lunch or do you want to join me at the Leaking Cauldron?"

To his relief, Severus had regained the ability to speak, "However _nice_," he paused slightly at that word, drawing it out, "that seems, we have already eaten. It was included a part of the conference. The only reason we are here in the first place is because we had a pause between lunch and the next seminar." He felt an unexpected need to explain their presence in the shop and especially the fact that they were there together.

"Too bad, I could have done with some company. When are you to go back to your seminar?"

"About now." Snape answered irritably. "Miss Granger, we should pay for our books and get going. If you are to buy that one," he nodded towards the plum-coloured tome, still laying on the floor, "I suggest that you pick it up. We need to get going."

She did as told, but however anxious she was for them to be alone again, she refused to leave without a word to Mr Weasley. "Please give my greetings to Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family if you run into any of them. It was good to see you, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hermione, Professor Snape." Severus wanted nothing but to drag her away from the red-haired man, but that would most likely not be a good idea. Instead, he turned around and before he had taken more that three steps, she was beside him and they headed towards the counter, both at a loss for words. Unaware to the other, they both felt their minds still spin. Deep down they knew what had almost occurred between them, but neither allowed that knowledge to rise to the surface. They still hadn't said a word about what had happened during the night and by some unspoken agreement they decided to treat this the same way. Neither one of them wanted to say anything, it would undoubtly break whatever spell they were placed under, and besides, this surely must be a mistake on the other's part. They were both likewise convinced that what had transpired only had been out of confusion on the other's part, it was simply not possible that there could be another reason. Everything they could think of spoke against it so why then had it happened? No, speaking about it would destroy it and that was nothing either one of them wanted to happen since they were perfectly certain that there was absolutely no chance that it might happen again.

Even though they didn't speak about it, the almost kiss _had_ effectively broken the spell. Time had passed quicker than any of them had realised and when they had paid for their books, they hurried back to the seminar. They sat down in their seats, but even though they sat close enough to feel the heat from the other, warming their bodies, they kept a modest space between each other and even though they continued to at times whisper something in the other's ear, neither dared to take the other's hand again.

Exactly what had happened in the bookshop? At the time she'd been sure that he had been about to kiss her, but that surely must had been her imagination running wild. Surely it had been nothing but wishful thinking on her part. But, oh, she wished it was true. She had slowly, almost unconsciously, come to realise that she had feelings for him, this morning in particular hitting her like a cold shower, but _he_ was no other than Severus Snape and there was simply no way that he would dream about kissing, and even less feel _anything_, for someone he thought of as an annoying know-it-all. It had been nothing but her overactive imagination and there was no reason whatsoever to get her hopes up. She couldn't find a satisfying explanation to what had happened that morning though. Academically, she knew that the only logical explanation for the "bed incident" was that they both had wanted the spell to fail, but she just couldn't accept that. She didn't even let herself think the thought. She finally settled for what she had thought that morning; the reason the spell had failed was because she desperately had wanted to feel his arms around her again and he simply craved company – it had had nothing to do with her. She sighed softly and once again tried to focus on the lecturer.

Merlin, he needed to get a grip on himself. He'd been so close of losing control. He shuddered at the thought of what he might had done, hadn't Arthur Weasley showed up and interrupted him – them? Oh, he didn't know. During a few glorious seconds he'd thought that she would accept his advances. He sneered at his thoughts; there was no chance in hell that she would do that, there was no chance that someone like her would feel anything remotely like the things he'd come to realise that he felt for her, for him. He was an old, bitter and ugly man and she was young, intelligent and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He sighed deeply. It was just something he had to come to terms with – his place in life was alone and why this suddenly bothered him when it never had before, was deeply disturbing. For what must have been the thousandth time that day, his thoughts wandered back to that morning. It had felt so incredibly good to lie in bed, holding Hermione close to his chest and it still amazed him that she had stayed there and not slapped him. The only reasonable explanation he'd been able to come up with was that she'd been half asleep. Deep down he knew that they both must had wanted the beds to come together again, but surely there must be another explanation. His need to hold her, to being close to her, again and her adolescent cravings must have been enough. He knew this wasn't very fair, alright, not fair at all, to her, she definitely wasn't like that, but what other reason could there be? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to force himself to concentrate on the words the man on the stage spoke.

With the two of them both trying hard to focus on the lectures, time passed quickly and they surprisingly soon found themselves sitting by the same table as they had a few hours earlier during lunch. They still carefully avoided the subject of what had occurred that day and the silence between them was only occasionally broken conversation and when it was, they talked of nothing but the lectures and literature. The silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable, it never was between them, but even though neither dared to bring up the subject, they both desperately wanted to talk about it, to find out what the other really felt. Soon, too soon for their liking, they, seemingly without warning, found themselves on the street outside the conference building and Severus took her hand and disapparated.

An instant later, they apparated just outside Hogsmead. They were both completely aware that the most logical thing to do would have been to apparate to the school gates, but this was a last, desperate attempt to make the weekend last longer. As they started to walk back towards the castle, the sky was lit up by a flash of lightening and as the following thunder rolled across the sky and the houses in the village, the sky seemed to open and the rain started to pour down violently. This made the tension between them from earlier fade somewhat and Hermione laughingly run to the closest tree, Severus not far behind.

"I think we'd better wait here for a while." he said when he had caught his breath. They both leaned back against the trunk and waited.

A while later, a shivering Hermione had found her way into Severus's embrace and he rested his cheek against her head as he nuzzled his nose in her tussled, damp curls.

Twenty minutes later, the rain showed no signs whatsoever of coming to an end anytime soon and with a defeated sigh he reluctantly eased his arms from Hermione and conjured a large, black umbrella. "I think we had better walk back to school or we will have to get a room at the Three Broomsticks." Oh, Merlin, he wished that they would have another night together, but it didn't matter what _he_ thought or wished; she would never feel the same.

"I suppose you are right." she answered, equally disappointed. How she wished to wake up in his arms again, just once more, even though he would never want the same. Severus placed his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against it. Huddling close together, they left the shelter the tree provided.

They walked in comfortable silence and they soon reached the large front-doors. Even though they had had the protection of the umbrella, the heavy raining had made its way through everything they wore and they both felt like they had swum rather than walked from Hogsmead. Once inside the empty Entrance Hall, Snape drew his wand and applied a drying spell on Hermione's clothes and then did the same to his own. He then pointed the wand towards her hair, but a hand shot up to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she warned. "If you think that my hair usually is frizzy, you do not want to see it when it has been dried magically, or by a blow-drier for that matter." she added as an afterthought.

"Very well then, at least let me cast a warming spell on you so that you do not catch a cold." he said while doing so, not awaiting permission.

"I knew it, you think my hair is frizzy." she said teasingly.

"I've never said that. A tangled mass on the other hand…" he smirked at her.

"Oh, you're evil!" she laughed as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So I have heard." he said, quirking an eyebrow. Offering her his arm again, he continued, "Allow me to escort you back to your room." A small smile was her only answer.

The Fat Lady was fast asleep when they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, so he didn't let go of her arm.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you this weekend. I've had a wonderful time and I'm truly sorry if I've been an inconvenience to you." Hermione said shyly, not meeting his eyes.

With a finger beneath her chin, he tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. "You have been nothing of the sort. I too enjoyed this trip greatly, do not doubt that." He paused for a short while, not wanting to say goodbye quite yet. He knew that once that portrait closed behind her, everything would go back to normal and this weekend would be seen as nothing but a part of her education by her. Finally, he continued, "You've better go inside before they think I've abducted you. Goodnight, Miss Granger." Without really thinking, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there.

"Goodnight, Sir." she answered as she ran her thumb across his cheek before she withdrew her hand. Pulling himself together, he turned around and strode down the corridor, back cloak billowing behind him and using all his willpower not to turn around to go back and kiss her properly.

Hermione gazed at his back and when he had left, down the empty corridor. Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal and he would put this weekend behind him, glad it was over. How she wished to be back in London she thought as she roused the Fat Lady.

**Author's notes: **So sorry, no kiss just yet. They aren't quite ready yet, but they are definitely getting closer. Oh, and I hope you all realised what book it was Hermione was going to buy even before the title was mentioned.


	20. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **I'm starting to get frightened; people now threaten me to continue my story and to make them kiss. Well, I am continuing and they are going to kiss when they are ready and besides, you don't know where I live. Ha, ha, ha!

We're still having thunderstorms, making it hard for me to use the computer. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Two of you pointed out to me that you never should take shelter under a tree during a storm and you are right. (Don't do that anyone!) However, according to what I have learnt, the lightning usually finds the highest point when it struck down, it very seldom does, hence they should be rather safe as long as there are higher trees or buildings close by.

Well, I promised you comments to both chapters eighteen and nineteen so here they come. Oh, and thanks for the explanations and sorry for the awfully long author's notes this time.

_Bootyful77_ – But they _were_ in bed together! (Alright, I am evil.) Anyway, have a look at practically any of the reviews for chapter eighteen and you'll get an explanation for _phlegm_.

_ChanterelleSnape_ – You'll have to beat me to it!

_Cany04_ – Thanks for reviewing and I'm deeply honoured that you thought about my story.

_Ceci n'est pas un review_ – Glad to take you out of your worries.

_duji_ – I loved your poems, especially the first one.

_Erica Dawn_ – Thank you for your review and your explanations. You actually confirmed quite a few of the thoughts I called grasping for straws. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I tell people to read your review in my profile, but if you do, please tell me and I'll change it.

_FireKid_ – The link never showed up. Could you send it again, please?

_Florence_ – Merci, pour tes mots gentils (et excuses mon française horrible; j'ai l'étudié pendent six ans, mais pas des mes professeurs étaint très bien et aucun parlait de grammaire). Une autre chose, je bien comprends ton anglais, te n'inquiétes pas, mais si tu veux, écri en française.

_Fraulindemann_ – Thanks for pointing that out to me, I hadn't notice before. And no problem, I'm just glad that you do review. Thank you! (And I'm not upset.)

_Ginnyrules890_ – I agree with you that Snape must be good, but I'm a bit uncertain about the phoenix animagus thign, but you never now.

_GuardGirl2_ – Hilarious in a good way, I hope. Would you explain where I can have a look at that theory, please?

_hermione278_ – What do you think? Of course she did!

_Humanity74_ – How on earth did you manage to time your story with _tHBP_? I'm impressed.

_Jen_ – Thank you for the review; it made me really happy. I'm sorry you are ill (and hope this update is soon enough) and hope that you get well soon.

_JustBecauseI'mAgUrl_ – Keep hoping, the rest of us does.

_klo_ – I'm also jealous at Hermione for having him all to herself.

_krazydevil_ – Alright, you're not someone else. It was rather creepy to compare the two reviews, it rather felt like someone wrote the first and it disappeared and then tried to write another one just like the first, but not quite succeeding. I thought about that as well (actually thought the book was Snape's since it was first mentioned), however, Hermione says that the book has been his mother's, which explains the age, but not why her name isn't on it and why he hasn't his own book.

_Me_ – No grammar mistakes. Thanks for the review.

_Missy Jade_ – I feel the same way about J K Rowling. It must be truly awful for you not to have posted beforethe new book.

_Nathifa Femi_ – Very interesting theory about R.A.B. and your review certainly was enough.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Thanks for the review and the encouraging words. I would like to know why you didn't like that it was Mr Weasley interrupting them.

_rianik_ – Thank you for your review and I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway by what I wrote in the last chapter.

_Snuffle's Girl_ – Oh, Snape's wonderful to write. I love him. Hm, Spinner's End, loved it as well. I greatly enjoyed getting to see into Snape's "private" life, home and person. It also made me happy that I felt that it was quite in line with my description of his chambers, even though I'd never picture him living in the Muggle world; that really surprised me. Anyway, Snape's my favourite character and I get so happy every time we get more information about him (even though I desperately need Rowling to tell me that he really isn't evil. I don't think he is, but you'll never know, maybe Rowling wants to crush all or dreams.)

_Tesmoname_ – Thank you SO much for your review, I was floating on clouds the entire day after receiving it. I'm sorry, but I only get parts of you pen name. (I feel really stupid, but could you please explain?)

_Velvet Storm_ – We _are_ getting there. Hold on.

_xxx-kisses-xxx_ – Please e-mail your theories to me. I'd really appreciate it.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twenty – Back at Hogwarts**

"Hermione! You're back!" Harry and Ron exclaimed as the portrait flung open.

"Good evening to you as well. What did you think? That I shouldn't return?" she answered somewhat irritably.

"No, of course not. We just, eh, well…" Ron tried.

"What my dear brother hopefully tries to say is that they are glad to have you back." Ginny explained as she joined the group in front of the fire. "You're back quite late. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was really nice. We…"

"It must have been horrible, being alone with Snape!"

"_Professor_ Snape, Ron." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Yeah, him; anyway, you must be really glad to be rid of him."

"Actually, I…" she tried again.

"I hope he treated you alright even though I strongly doubt that he can be anything but his usual bastard self." Harry put in.

"Of course he did. He was a perfect…"

"Git? Don't worry, Hermione. It's over now." Ron said as he patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"You don't even try listen, do you? I think I would be better of talking to your armchairs, so if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"But Hermione! We did listen, honestly." Ron said.

"Yeah, please, Hermione. You've just come back. Stay." Harry pleaded, but Hermione bid them goodnight and walked up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories and the Head girl room.

A short while later, Ginny rose as well and followed the older girl.

"So tell me, Hermione, how was your weekend, really? You could hardly get a word in edgeways for the boys." Ginny said when she had placed herself on the Head girl's bed.

"Like I said, or tried to, I had a wonderful time. When not so irate, Professor Snape actually makes really good company. I learnt a lot when we ran around Diagon Alley for ingredients and we in fact even went into a few shops in Muggle London. And the lectures, except for the first one, were terribly interesting. I can't wait to go with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Though there is one thing I couldn't understand." At this Ginny raised her eyebrows to urge her to go on. "Professor Snape insisted on paying for everything. He bought every single meal for me." she said as she continued the question in her mind, 'And he took me to the theatre and bought me a wonderful gift.'

"I could have guessed that." the red head answered and it was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You see, the rich pureblood families raise their children very strictly and very conservatively. Had it been anyone but Professor Snape, I would have expected him to take out the chair for you and offer his arm to you every time you went somewhere." At her words Hermione's cheeks turned pink and Ginny's eyes widened. "He did!" she cried. "Wow, I've always wanted to experience that. Well, maybe not with Professor Snape, but I think I could have lived with it. Then I'm actually surprised that he accepted to take you with him. It's a part of their code, perhaps not for our generation, but definitely for someone as old a him, that a man should not go anywhere with an unmarried woman without a chaperon, at least not officially."

"It's not like he had much choice. Professor Dumbledore made him bring me." she commented while fighting another blush. 'Officially indeed, so spending the evenings and sometimes even the nights together in the library is alright. Sneaky Slytherins.'

Ginny laughed in response. "Whatever you say, Hermione." she said, but couldn't stop herself from feeling rather suspicious. It wasn't like Snape to show his pureblood manners in front of students, but on the other hand, the only times she had been alone with the Potions master were a few times in detention and that wasn't much to judge from. "Well, I better go to bed. I'm glad you had a good time. Night, Hermione." She said while closing the door.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

Severus was sitting in one of the armchairs when Hermione entered his library. She gave him a wonderfully brilliant smile, but instead of heading for 'her' armchair, she started to walk towards the one he was seated in. He had absolutely no idea what she was going to do when she suddenly stood right in front of him. She bent down towards his face and whispered in his ear, "Professor, can I tell you a secret?" He could feel her unique scent as well as the heat radiating from her cheek, so close to his own, sending shivers up his spine. The only answer he managed to give was a short nod. She gave him another smile, causing his breath to hitch and a jolt to go through his body. Her next words came as a complete shock. "I can't stop thinking about you. I love you and I think I'll go crazy if I don't get you, Severus." she whispered into his ear. 'Oh, Gods!' was all he managed to think.

"It would not be prudent, Miss Granger. I'm still tutoring you." he managed to bit out.

"You know the rules as well as I do and since I've finished my Hogwarts education they have nothing against a relationship between the two of us. Besides, even if you don't love me, I still think you want me on some level." She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione, how can you even think that I don't love you? You're constantly on my mind. You mean the world to me; you _are_ the world to me." He pulled her down into his lap and caught her lips in a kiss that was most wonderful even though he could feel her timidity.

After a few minutes her hands tentatively travelled up his chest, his arms already wrapped around her, caressing her back. He let his head drop as he started to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her fingertips found his nipples and she started to circle and caress them through the fabric of his shirt. He groaned against her skin before he pulled away. "No, not here, not like this, if we are going to do this, we are going to do it properly." he said rather hoarsely before he placed her arms around his neck and rose with her in his arms. Unbeknown to the other, they both sought the others lips and they met in a longing kiss. He carried her through the hallway leading from his library, and into his bedroom.

With one final kiss he placed her gently on the large, mahogany four-poster bed and laid down beside her. Propped up on one elbow, he was content by just watching her for a long while, but then he slowly started to trace the outline of her body. She smiled shyly towards him and he bent his head down to kiss her. With uncertainty she let her hands travel down his torso and he could feel his member twitch in anticipation. Her cheeks were flushed and she met his eyes through her lashes. He gave her an encouraging smile and heard her take a sharp intake of breath as his hand found one of her breasts. Tentatively, her hands continued further down and this time his breath hitched as they started to caress him through his trousers, sending desire flowing like lava through his body. His hand left her breast and started to undo her blouse. As he rid her of the garment, Hermione started to undo his shirt and when she finally had managed to open all the buttons and free his chest and arms, he reached around her to undo her bra as he kissed her passionately and felt her respond in kind. He eased the straps down her arms and she entwined her fingers in his hair. He traced kisses along her jaw as he gently removed the bra completely. As he allowed his fingers to travel towards her newly exposed flesh, he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her sweet caress of his naked chest and her body pressed against his.

Breathing heavily, he reopened his eyes and was greeted by a very confusing sight. Realisation slowly dawned on him. It was the middle of the night and he was still sitting in the armchair in the library. He must have fallen sleep, reading. It had only been a dream, but a very vivid one, not at least judging from the ache in his groin he with great dismay found himself with.

Even though it was quite a few years since he'd have a dream of this kind, they were far from unfamiliar to him though they had always been of a more 'direct' character. The women involved had definitely never been this inexperienced and there usually never was any foreplay to talk about, but this time he, they, hadn't even come past that point and yet he was more turned on then he could remember ever being before. He shook his head violently. He shouldn't be worrying about that, he should be worrying about the fact that he'd just had a sexual dream about his student, well, at least a student of sorts, but his mind was still occupied with images from the dream.

Unbuttoning his robes, unable to suppress the wish for it to be Hermione working the buttons, he headed for the bathroom. When he finally had removed all his layers of clothing, he stepped into the shower and let the cold water pour over his body, but he still found it difficult to rid himself of the dream; it had been so bloody real. Well, except for the fact that it would never have happened in real life. Hermione did _not_ harbour that kind of feelings for him, nor would she ever do so. It was simply wistful thinking on his part – perverted, foolish, pubescent, ridiculous thinking. He yanked down the towel and dried himself. When done, he threw on another set of robes and left his chambers. A nightly patrol of the corridors was exactly what he needed right now to be able to sleep through the night dreamlessly.

Wednesday night Hermione's head was bent over her Herbology essay, but her mind was not. It was occupied with thoughts of the uproar that had occurred among the girls at the Gryffindor table that morning. Ginny had received a letter from Bill with the owl post and after reading it, excitedly told her brother and his two friends that Fleur had given birth to a baby boy that night. This conversation had been overheard by Lavender, who had squealed and asked to see pictures. Her not so silent demand had peaked the interest of the rest of the table and as Ginny pulled out one photo of the proud parents holding their son and one of the boy laying in his crib, practically every Gryffindor girl from first to seventh year was gathered around her.

What could only be described as a smaller fight had burst out over the pictures, but having six older brothers, Ginny held the photographs tightly in her hand before passing them on to Hermione so that she could have a look as well. He truly was a beautiful boy; red hair with white streaks and blue eyes – clearly a mixture between the typical Weasley and Veela features. Ginny had just been leaning over to point out that he had Bill's nose when they'd been interrupted by a silky voice.

"And what, if I may ask, is the reason behind this mayhem?" he had said, causing them both to jump. "Back to your seats, now!" he'd bellowed and the other girls had fled down the isle. "Miss Granger, as Head girl, I am astonished that you have accepted this kind of behaviour. You are supposed to set an example."

She had blushed furiously when he had finished. "I'm sorry, Sir, I thought all this rather innocent. They just wanted to see the baby."

"Indeed." he'd taken the picture of the child from her hand, "Heaven forbid, more Weasleys; if the males of that line had had half as much between their ears as they clearly have between their legs, they'd been ruling the Wizarding world." The last part of that statement had been whispered in her ear as he gave her back the picture and she had been forced to bit her tongue, not to laugh. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for disturbing the teachers and other students and another five for the Head girl's inability to keep her house in check." he had said as he'd turned on his heal and stalked out of the hall.

Oh, how embarrassed she had been, yet a shiver went up her spine at the memory of the feeling of his breath on her ear. Still, the strongest memory was that of the baby. What would it be like to have a child, to be a mother? What would it be like to have someone solely dependent on you? She found herself wondering what it would be like to be pregnant. She placed rubbed her hand over her flat belly. How would it feel to have a baby growing within her? The image of a small boy, not unlike Bill's and Fleur's, but with black curls, dark brown eyes and a fairly large nose, appeared in her mind – Severus's son. She found herself imagining telling Severus that she was with child. How would he react, would he be pleased, proud? Merlin, she was being silly. Of course he wouldn't be pleased, the man hated children, he hated _her_. She needed to stop this foolish behaviour. It didn't matter what she felt, her feelings would never make him change his mind. Though even so, her hand stayed on her abdomen as she imagined their son growing under her heart.

The atmosphere between them had been awkward and tense all week and as the Sunday lesson approached it was starting to get very uncomfortable. They hadn't spoken a word about what had happened and neither knew what to do or how to behave. They had after all awakened in each other's arms and neither knew what to do about that or the way they had conducted themselves during the following day. They were both convinced that the other hadn't meant anything about it and that it would never ever appear again and that was both a relief and a disappointment, though despair was really the most prominent feeling. The tension between them grew and when Hermione suddenly tried to suggest a different approach to the potion they were brewing, it became too much. The storm that had threatened to break loose all week suddenly was upon them. Truth be told, it had really just been waiting for a moment to let the thunder loose for quite some time. They were both strong willed and strong tempered and it had only really been a matter of time until they no longer were able to simply discuss their different ideas.

"Miss Granger, you might have taken your NEWTs, but I am still your instructor and I demand to be treated accordingly." Snape raged.

"I do treat you accordingly, _Sir_," Hermione spat, putting a heavy emphasis on the title, "but if you would just listen to me you would understand that this is a much better solution."

"Oh yes, I seem to have forgotten that _you_ are the Potions master of this school." was his sarcastic answer.

"I have never questioned your knowledge or ability, but sometimes tradition isn't the best solution."

"And most of the time, not following tradition is fatal!" Severus shot back.

"Fine, you won't listen and we will never make any progress. I'm going to lunch!" she spat as she flung the door to the classroom open and stalked down the corridor.

He stalked after her. "Oh no, you don't. I am not finished with you yet."

"Try to stop me." Hermione shot him an angry look as she stomped up the stairs towards the Great hall, Severus not far behind. He grabbed her arm just outside of the dining hall, neither of them noticing that the doors were open.

"Infuriating woman, you _will_ listen to me!"

"Infuriating! You are the infuriating one. You won't even hear me out. I'm not one of your first-years, who has never opened a single book about potions before. If you didn't were so damn prejudiced, you would realise that you're not always correct and that other people might know something as well." she was practically screaming by now and in the Great hall you would be able to hear a needle fall to the floor as everyone sat in silence watching the heated argument.

"Yes of course, Miss Know-it-all would know that, wouldn't she? Because she has never been wrong in her life and if she was, she certainly wouldn't admit it."

"Look who's talking! You stomp around this place, deducting points and bringing students to tears for your own amusement, thinking that everyone else is less than you because they are able to have feelings."

"You know nothing about my _feelings_" he sneered," and for the record, I _have_ listened to you. In fact, I'm hardly doing anything else. If you weren't so wrapped up in your Gryffindor strong headedness you might have been able to comprehend that you are here to learn, not to question your superiors and blow this school to pieces. I refuse to listen to you another second!" Without a glance at the people in the hall a started to stalk down the isle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Hermione screeched as she ran after him, causing him to stop in the middle of the room. "You didn't listen to me. You didn't even let me finish my sentence. How dare you talk about Gryffindor strong headedness when your Slytherin pride makes you unable to take any advice and even less so to acknowledge that someone else might be right?"

They were interrupted by a discreet cough and when they stopped glaring at each other, they realised that Dumbledore stood in front of them, flanked by McGonagall and Flitwick.

"There, there, I think that's quite enough." the headmaster said mildly, his eyes twinkling. "You both have a good point and I would recommend you to come have lunch and then continue your, hm, discussion when you have sufficiently clamed down. Miss Granger, I believe your friends are waiting for you at the Gryffindor table. Severus, come join me at the Head table, there's a quite delicious ham you must try." the older man said as he waved Hermione towards her table while dragging Severus towards the teachers' table.

Snape allowed the older man to escort him to the table, but as he reached his seat he returned his gaze to Hermione, who was sitting down rather violently. He pulled out his chair quite forcefully and as he sat down the young woman turned her head towards him and with equally murderous glares they turned away.

"What?" Hermione snapped at her housemates when her attention was back at the table. They were all staring at her in silence and even though the other houses at least were talking, those students as well were stealing glances at her and the Potions master.

Finally Ron spoke, "Eh, well, Hermione." He looked quite uneasy. "You just had a row with Snape and called him a lot of things, not that I blame you, mind, we all do, maybe just not to his face."

"Don't you think it's a lot fairer to do it directly to him and not behind his back? And besides, he deserved it. He called me things as well." She was still quite irate and the Gryffindors practically covered in their seats.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "but it's Snape we're talking about, he does that. But he also deducts points and hands out detentions like his life depended on it…"

"But he didn't take one single point from you nor did you get detention." Ron continued.

"So? He had no right to do that. It was he who refused to listen to me, not the other way around." She stopped pushing her food around her plate and got up from the table, tiered of everyone watching her and still angry with Severus. With an angry huff, she left the Great hall.

"Yeah, but since when has fairness ever stopped him from doing something." Ron said to Harry when she was out of earshot. Harry looked about as puzzled as Ron felt. That uneasy feeling from when their friend had completed her NEWTs and was missing returned to him.

**Author's notes: **You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?

Alright, another chapter I have mixed feelings about. I'm again slightly nervous about what I've written, but I can only hope that you like it.


	21. To Speak without Thinking

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Thanks for all the reviews and all your support. I'm truly happy that you liked the argument. It was really funny to write, especially since when you have a real argument you tend to come up with these comments far too late, but when you write it, you don't have emotions running high, but instead you do have time to think.

Another thing, some of you have wondered about me and my writing so here comes a very short biography. (Don't read it if you aren't interested.) I'm 20 years old (or very soon at least) and this is my first fanfiction ever. I haven't written a story since I was forced to in school when I was about eleven, but after reading some (or quite a few) fics about Snape and Hermione I got inspiration for this one. I normally don't like to let people read what I've written since I feel like they are judging my thoughts, but this is different since you don't know me. Anyway, I've really only got one major writer's block during this and that was when writing chapter nineteen, but on the other hand I can't come up with any ideas for a story that isn't fanfiction. I don't know how I'm able to update once a week except for that I really love the characters and find them lovely to write plus I spend more time in front of the computer than my family thinks appropriate. Finally, I've always liked imagining things and getting all this response makes my wander on clouds – thank you to all who has reviewed.

_amelie_ – thank you for the lovely review and the kind words! I'll contact you about the betaing and thank you for asking.

_bluedecor_ – I don't think I've seen that film. Which one is it?

_bootyful77_ – I hope I'll make you happy soon ;-).

_Candy04_ – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry that I'm slow (I've got maths to do), but my plan is to start reading your story this weekend.

_Erica Dawn_ – Thank you so much for the review. I won't try it, I promise. I normally stay inside during storms. (Which is the lightening capital, but the way? – Please forgive my ignorance.) I've thought about that as well, but it still doesn't explain why his mother's name isn't on the book.

_FireKidd_ – Yes, I have, thank you.

_GuardGirl2_ – Thank you. I think the theory is very probable, especially when one adds all the other arguments for Snape still being good that I've been given.

_Hinoshi_ – I never told you what he did the other nights – that's up to your imagination, ;-).

_Heroviallain_- What is "hm" supposed to mean?

_Humanity74_ – I've only got one thing to say; sometimes dreams come true. (I think you might like this.)

_ListenHere!_ – I'm glad I've made you enjoy the pairing.

_MeowMix91_ – Thank you for your kind words!

_Nada Batu_ – You're so clever. Of course it has something to do with her special room – Harry knocks on the door in the Gryffindor common room, hence no need to walk up the stairs. Oh, and I'll contact you about the betaing. (Thanks for asking.)

_Nathifa Femi_ – Nervous about people's reactions.

_OboeWitch6263_ – Here's another chapter. I hope it'll placate you. I'm not into the Polyjuice Potion theory myself, but I definitely still think he's good.

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Thanks for explaining – I now understand what you meant – and thanks for the review.

_Rouge07_ – Are you by any chance from a French speaking country?

_Snuffle's Girl_ – Of course a girl can dream. To answer you musings; I think he simply forgot it in his classroom when he switched classrooms in _tHBP_. He probably had it in the cupboard to keep it safe to begin with – hewould never lend a student a book if they didn't have one.

_Tesmoname_ – Thanks for your encouraging words. They made me really happy. Thanks for explaining your penname. I don't want to be a spoilsport (so please don't hate me), but I think the translation should be "pour ton coeur" (for your heart). I _love_ your name, but I think it's a mixture of French, Italian and Latin and means something in the lines of "something (I can't translate it) my love"

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twenty one – To Speak without Thinking **

Severus glared out over the Great hall. Damn her! Damn that little curious Pandora! Why did she have to provoke him? He cursed the day he had given her that first detention. Couldn't she just be quiet so that he could pretend that she was someone else or, even better, not there at all. Not that he would be able to, not that he really wanted to, but at the moment it was a calming thought.

A voice finally broke through his inner raging. "Severus." the headmaster called for the fifth time as the Potions mater's eyes left the young woman at the Gryffindor table, signalling that he was listening. "Miss Granger seems to have thoroughly distracted you." he noted, a small smile playing somewhere under his moustache. "What difference of opinion can have caused the emotions to run this high?" He peered at the younger man over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"The impertinent woman does not know her place. She constantly questions everything; risking ruining all the previous work on the potion we are working on." he answered, clearly still angry.

"I see; and you, of course, had nothing to do with it." Professor Dumbledore agreed.

"She is supposed to obey me. She shall do as I instruct her."

"Of course, of course. You are perfectly right, Severus, Miss Granger needs to learn not to question her superiors," he said and then added as an afterthought, "but if she didn't, she wouldn't quite be our Miss Granger, would she?" Snape simply glared at Dumbledore before he rose from the table and swept out of the Great hall, leaving most of his dinner untouched behind.

He stalked down to his classroom once again, his mind still occupied with thoughts of the argument they had had. He slammed the door closed behind him, cursing the way Hermione managed to get under his skin. And damned be Dumbledore! Why did the old man have to agree with him? He was supposed to argue against him, giving him the right to continue ranting. The headmaster's words caused him to feel slightly uneasy, perhaps he _was_ slightly at fault, but he quickly made himself snap out of it.

Slamming his tools and ingredients down slightly harder that was strictly necessary, he proceeded to continue with the potion they had worked on before the stupid witch had felt it necessary to question him and the methods of centuries.

A few minutes later he was again cursing, but this time over the potion. He knew exactly how to make it and with practiced movements he normally never had any problem getting the right texture and colour, today however, he was chopping the roots just slightly too hard and stirring the solution just a little too fast. The potion was a few shades too dark and he cursed this art he had decided to dedicate his life to. It did not take well to temperament – anger, happiness, sadness… every feeling could influence the potion. He added some marigolds and watched as the potion became a rather thick, purple mass.

"Damn her!" he all but shouted at the empty classroom as the cauldron hit the opposite wall when his temper got the better of him. The concoction was beyond saving anyway and the outburst made him feel slightly better about the whole situation. Breathing heavily, he flung himself down in his chair and pulled out his wand to clean up the mess. When done, he sunk back in the chair. Perhaps the methods of centuries had their drawbacks. It was hopeless to brew this potion if you were anything but perfectly calm, perhaps… He rose and started to prepare a new batch. Perhaps Hermione's suggestion could work after all. Not that he really wanted to believe so, but it couldn't be worse than the catastrophe he had just banished.

Hermione was positively distracted during classes with Flitwick and McGonagall. She was so distracted that Professor McGonagall finally ended the lesson half an hour early to prevent her from causing any harm. Back in Gryffindor Tower she was unable to concentrate on her homework. At nine o'clock she finally gave in and went to bed, but soon found out that this was a rather stupid decision. She lay raging during a long time, angry at the stupid, awful, infuriating man, but slowly her mind turned in another direction.

Perhaps Severus – _Professor Snape_ – had been right. Perhaps she had been wrong and risked to blow up the cauldron and even the school. But even if that _was_ the case, which was highly unlikely, there was no need for him to get so angry or for being so rude to her. But, what if he'd only been worried? And she had called him some rather awful things as well. And as Ron and Harry had pointed out, he'd neither given her detention nor deducted any points. That really was unusual, but she _had_ had a point. She sighed into the darkness. But even so, she had been unnecessary nasty. He was after all her instructor. And what was it that he had said? _You know nothing about my feelings_. What was that supposed to mean? Had she really offended him that deeply? She knew she shouldn't have said the things she had. She suddenly had trouble breathing and she felt strangled by her sheets.

She threw them aside and practically jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. She quickly glanced at the watch, three o'clock in the morning. Well, it couldn't be helped, she needed air, she needed to think and she needed to decide what to do about the argument.

She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. As she left the room, she threw on a knee-long, grey cardigan though in her hurry to get away, she forgot to put anything on her feet.

She hurried through the hallways. She needed to get outside. She felt slightly claustrophobic and again she could hardly breathe. Her bare feet got frozen by the cold stone floor, but she didn't take any notice. Finally, she saw the enormous wooden doors and picked up her pace even more. Her guilt made her feel slightly nauseous and she took a couple of deep breaths before she slowly opened one of the doors just enough to slip outside, but when she had, she stopped dead. On top of the low stair sat Severus, looking out over the lake and seemingly deep in thought. She had absolutely no idea how to begin. She needed to apologise, that she knew, but her musings hadn't taken her so far as to decide what to say. Before she realised what she was doing, she heard herself speak softly. "It doesn't rain."

"I know." he replied, his deep voice sending shivers up her spine. He still hadn't taken his eyes of the lake, hardly visible in the darkness.

It had been completely impossible to fall asleep. At first he had been angry, but it had faded unusually quickly, only to be replaced with what could only be described as guilt. He had never meant to yell at her, it was simply too much. Every time they were together it was getting increasingly hard to maintain his façade and so he had snapped at her that morning more out of desperation than of anger. His conscience had tormented him all night and he felt a strong urge to take her in his arms and whisper how deeply, truly sorry he was against her hair. Damn her, there he was again. That would be the third time he apologised to Hermione. What was the woman doing to him? He had finally not been able to take it any longer and had fled his rooms. He'd been sitting on the stair for about half an hour when _she_ turned up.

After what felt like an eternity, but probably only was a minute at the most, he turned to look at her, standing against one of the doors. "Tonight there are other things keeping me awake." He took her in as she left the door and sat down beside him, leaving a space about a foot between their bodies.

She sat in silence as did he and the minutes ticked by. He suddenly noticed her shiver and realised that she wasn't wearing a cloak and that her feet were bare. "Stupid witch," he said gently, "you can't walk around without cloak and shoes in November. Come her before you freeze to death."

To her great surprise, he made room for her between his legs and when she had sat down, glad for the part of his cloak that covered the step, he wrapped his arms and cloak around her, pulling her towards his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to give her some of his warmth and get her circulation going. She relaxed and leant deeper into his embrace as she let her head fall back to rest against his chest.

She was tracing patterns on his left knee as she finally gathered enough courage to speak. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. It was uncalled for. You were right; I should have taken your advice in consideration and even if I have my own ideas, there is no need to get angry." she said shyly, glad that the darkness hid her blush.

"I am sorry as well. I overreacted, I should have let you finish before I formed an opinion and as you said, there was no reason to get so upset." Well, he had done it, he had apologised to her again. That put her on the receiving end of half of the apologies he'd ever uttered, but somehow, having her in his arms again made up for it. "So, Miss Granger, have you brewed any rule breaking potions from your new book?"

"They are only against the rules if I brew them and someone knows about it, so I will refrain from answering that question." she answered teasingly.

"Insolent woman, I really should tell Dumbledore to get rid of that confused piece of cloth which calls itself a Sorting hat." Her soft laughter filled the darkness and his deeper one soon mingled with hers.

When her laughter had subdued, she sighed contently and snuggled closer to his body. She had missed their conversations and extra time together during the week and this felt so right. She wanted to stay like this, preferably forever. Before she was able to stop herself, she turned around so that they faced each other, noses almost touching, and spoke. "I love the time we spend together. I love to talk to you. I think… I think I'm falling in love with you, I think I have for a long time now." Oh God, what had she done? It had just slipped out of her, but she knew that it was true. She had tried to deny it for so long and simply could not do it any longer, not when they were alone together like this.

What had she said? That she was… falling I love with him? How was that possible? Surely that couldn't be true? There was no way that his… Could it really be? No, no one could hold that kind of emotion for _him_. It must be something else that she simply mistook for love. Respect? Admiration perhaps? Well, he certainly whished that she felt those things for him; he definitely felt that way about her. But there was no way to mistake those feelings from those of falling in love, he should know because he had come to realise that that was exactly what he was doing. He probably had since that detention all those weeks ago after which he had been unable to rid his mind of the image of her. He could hear his blood pound in his ears as his pulse quickened and his breathing became slightly erratic.

They were so close, time appeared to stop and nothing but he seemed to exist. His warm breath blew over her face and she tilted her head, placing one hand on his chest. Her heart hammered against her chest and her cheeks burnt.

He willed himself to breathe as he unconsciously cupped her cheek. He pulled her closer to him and as he lowered his head towards hers, he saw the moon glitter in her eyes, capturing his gaze.

Their lips brushed against the other's so softly they hardly touched at all. He caressed her cheek as he tightened his arm around her at the same time as she turned around fully, moving the hand that wasn't placed on his chest to the spot where his hair met his neck. While two hearts beat in a rapid harmony, he put more pressure behind his kiss and felt her respond by parting her lips slightly, slightly. She felt the feather light caress of his tongue on her bottom lip and parted her lips to allow him entrance. He accepted her invitation and slowly, softly deepened the kiss.

Her heart pounded and her cheeks flushed as they kissed. It was truly amazing. She'd never felt anything similar to the way she was feeling now. She was certain that she was floating, first high in the air and then deep down in the ocean. She couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or laugh. She wanted nothing but being close to him, being held by him. Her fingers entwined in his hair and she felt his tongue caress her mouth, tasting her. She leaned into their kiss, savouring the feeling of it, of him and of simply being together.

However mature she was, he could tell that this was quite new to her and so he guided her gently through the kiss. And gods above and bellow, it was absolutely wonderful. He could feel blood rush to his cheeks. Her scent enclosed him as effectively as her arms and he never wanted to leave this place ever again. Her uncertainty made him hold her protectively against his body caressing her cheek again. Merlin, she was falling in love with him. He could hardly believe what was happening. Surely this must all be a wonderful, wonderful dream. He savoured every moment of their experience, wanting to remember every detail.

When they finally broke apart they were both slightly dizzy, but he still held her a she sunk back in a more comfortable position, leant up against his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath as he pulled her close as if afraid she might disappear when he opened his eyes again. "I've come to think that the same can be said about me." he whispered quietly in her ear. Merlin, why had he said that out loud? She was never supposed to know that. Damn, damn, damn! What should he do? He was just about to snap at her when she turned her head around again and looked into his eyes.

She answered softly, breathlessly, "Actually, I think I've already fallen." He nuzzled his nose in her hair, again inhaling her scent, as he embraced her tightly. He felt her pull his hand to her lips and place a soft kiss on his fingers. He answered hers with a tender one of his own on the top of her head.

Her heart was slowly calming down, but her cheeks still burnt. For the first tie in her life, none of her thoughts were coherent, in fact her mind hardly worked at all, and she took a deep breath, hoping to regain her senses. As the haze she was in slowly left its hold of her, she spoke, "Can I come to the library tomorrow night, or well tonight actually since it's past midnight?" she asked, letting her thumb play across his knuckles.

"You don't have to ask." he whispered against her hair. "I will look forward to it."

They spent the remaining hours of the night on top of the staircase, his arms around her. They spoke little, simply enjoying the closeness and the feeling of being there together. Hermione continued to caress and play with his hands and he rested his chin against the top of her head again, occasionally brushing an escaping lock from her face. They didn't leave their comfortable position until the sun had risen and the school above them was waking for the new day.

**Author's notes: **Well, that's it! (The kiss, NOT the story unless you think that it should end like this, though I certainly don't – I've got more plans.) No one woke up and found themselves dreaming and no one interrupted them. Anyway, I hope you thought them ready by now and that you liked it. Though I've said it before and I'll say it again; nothing ever is as easy as it seems.


	22. Unconvinced

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I've just started my education to become an engineer in technical nano science and this first week I have been away from home about fifteen to sixteen hours a day (inaugurations, dinners and so on) and the weekend before that I had to prepare everything. It won't be quite as bad in the future, but it will still be bad, so I'm sad to inform you that I most likely won't be able to keep up the updating pace I've had over the summer. However, I _will_ continue this story and I'll try my best to update as often as I possibly can. Oh, and I'll hopefully also got myself two beta readers, so that will also prolong the process, but I'm very grateful. (I haven't sent this chapter away though because I felt I wanted to update this as soon as possible.)

Another thing, on of you asked about Hermione's comment ("It doesn't rain.") in the last chapter. I completely forgot that I should have explained that since it is so obvious to me who am writing it. She aims on the last time they met early in the morning. (Chapter twelve, in the library after the NEWTs.) When she asked him what he was doing there he recited the poem _Why can't I sleep when it rains?_ and so this is what she thinks about. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the kiss. Thank you so very much for the reviews!

_amelie_ – I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you yet, but I've been extremely busy. I've forgotten your address at home, but I'll e-mail you as soon as I'm back, I promise.

_Candy04_ – Sorry for not reviewing, but I have been extremely busy. I like your story so far, but I want to make a proper review so I won't send it until I've read the entire thing.

_Erica Dawn_ – Thanks for the information and the long review. Your ink theory is great!

_Helena_ – Thanks for the comments and the review.

_Herovillain_ – Thanks for explaining.

_Humanity74_ – He has _some_ issues to get over first, I'm afraid.

_JustBecauseI'mAgUrl_ – Glad you liked it. I actually don't have another favourite pairing, but I have two ideas for other SSHG stories, but I won't start writing until this story is completed because otherwise I'll never have this finished. I have, however, written a rather abysmal SSHG songfic, which I'm not allowed to post on but if you're interested I can e-mail it to you.

_lalit_ – No explosions, I found them far too messy.

_Nada Batu_ – I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you yet, but I've been extremely busy. I've forgotten your address at home, but I'll e-mail you as soon as I'm back, I promise. Sorry for being so slow!

_.pityfulanonymous_ – I think I've got a fair guess, but what exactly is stagitory?

_Portkeys Miss-Mione_ – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry and hope you'll forgive me some day.

_Sara Patterson_ – I _loved_ your drawing! You had captured them superbly. Thank you!

_SemiC_ – I never said the boy had Snape's nose (though it seems to be a dominant gene), I only said that it was fairly large.

_Silverangel 99_ – And a new chapter finally appears.

_Snuffle's girl_ – If I have the time, I've got plans for other SSHG stories after this one.

_Tesmoname_ – Definitely keep you pen name, I love it! (Especially now when I've got the story behind it as well.)

_Trombiaddict_ – I was born and still live in Sweden, a country in (very much) northern Europe. Thanks for the compliment!

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twenty two – Unconvinced**

About an hour later, Severus stood behind his desk as he watched the seventh-years fill into their seats. The woman he'd just kissed was now sitting in front of him, wearing her uniform, but he did not see this. He only had eyes for the smile that greeted him when his eyes met hers and the soft blush that coloured her cheeks. She was falling in love with him. Merlin, she _was_ in love with him and how that was possible, he could not understand.

Hermione had not had time to really think about what had happened. She had hurried back to her room to change and then headed to breakfast, but as he looked into her eyes she could feel her cheeks grow hot. She had been furious with herself for voicing her feelings, but that thought had disappeared when they had kissed. She couldn't quite believe that he was in love with her as well. She had tried to suppress her feelings and now that she finally had recognised them for what they were, she felt… She didn't know how to explain it really. She wished that they had had longer together that morning, but she comforted herself with thoughts of their meeting that evening.

He was normally a practical man, but he let himself enjoy the short moment while the last students sat down. Finally tearing his eyes away, he started the lesson. He had originally planned to make this a theoretical lesson and having them brew the potion on Wednesday, but as he at the moment found it incredibly hard to remember how to calculate proportions according to the Asklepios system, he settled for the opposite. He knew that it was safer to stick to the original plan, doing it this way, no student who hadn't read the chapter in advance would be able to measure the correct amounts, but done wrong, the concoction would be practically harmless. Besides, it would do the students good to try to understand something on their own for once. Hermione, who was currently working on her own, much more complicated Asklepios equations, he noted, would have been able to. "Turn to page 172. Based on the chapter you were supposed to have read until today, you should be able to balance the amounts you should use of the different ingredients and brew the Concentration Concotion. This potion is naturally strictly regulated by the Ministry and should anyone actually manage to make a sample even slightly similar to what you are supposed to do, I will personally make sure that every drop stays within this classroom. Not that I think I will have to go to such extreme measures." he sneered. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

He sat down behind the teacher's desk and let his eyes wander over the class as usual, but his mind was really too occupied to register what he saw and every so often his eyes were drawn to Hermione. He had wanted to stay on the staircase, holding her. He had just been about to kiss her again when the bell had chimed to signal breakfast and they had been forced to leave. One thought kept breaking his line of thoughts; she was in love with him. But how could she possibly be in love with him? Did someone so young know what it was like to love? Perhaps… No, he didn't want to think that thought. But, then again… Perhaps she just imagined herself in love. They _had_ spent a lot of time together; definitely a lot more than was probably appropriate between a student and a teacher, even if she no longer was a student per se. Perhaps she was in love with his mind. As reluctant as he was to admit it, that actually made sense. There was no chance what so ever that the two imbeciles she had for friends could stimulate her intellectually and their previous 'relationship' had been strictly, well, maybe not strictly, but definitely to a great extent, academic.

What a fool he had been! Hermione simply mistook the stimulation she got from their time together and the fact that she had found someone who shared her interest, for something else. Their similarity and the time they had spent together had made her confused, had made her fancy herself in love with him. And he had used that. Not only that, but he had _abused_ that. This time no Arthur Weasley had stepped in to stop him from forcing his advances on the poor woman. He was disgusted by himself. How could he have done that? He had let his own feelings get in the way when he knew fully well that they would never be reciprocated. Come to think of it, he was actually somewhat surprised that she hadn't hexed him - or slapped him, he thought dryly - when he had pulled away from her lips. She must _really_ fancy herself in love and he would not be able to stand watching her when she realised all this if he let this go any further. He needed to apologise to her and he needed to take the consequences of his behaviour, but as he formed this decision he suddenly felt slightly nauseous and his lungs hurt with every breath he took. "Longbottom," he barked, "if you have not managed to calculate one single quantity by now, you might as well leave. I have neither patience nor time for morons. Get out and do not show your face in here until you have a correct formula!" Though contrary to what was normal, his outburst did not make him feel better in the slightest.

A short time after the normal lesson was over Hermione placed her potion on his desk and then walked around to stand in front of him. How easy it would be to simply rise and take her in his arms again, burying his face in her frizzy curls, just one last time. He mentally shook himself, disgusted by his thoughts – to force his advances on a confused woman, girl, he tried to correct himself without really succeeding. She smiled so sweetly at him, eyes shining with happiness, but he forced himself not to react, not to waver one bit in his resolve. Her smile was most likely due to another successful brewing. "Miss Granger," Did that really come out as harsh as it sounded to his own ears? Apparently it did because he smile faltered and she took a small step backwards. "I can only tell you how sorry I am for my behaviour earlier this morning and even though I am aware that no apology can possibly make up for what I did, I would like tot express how utterly sorry I am. Rest assure, it will not happen again and I will accompany you to the headmaster as soon as you feel ready."

She simply looked at him for a long while. What did he mean? She had heard his words, but could not register the meaning of them. She finally realised that he probably was waiting for some sort of response to his words and opened her mouth, not recognising her voice and not fully understanding her own words. "Why would I like to go to the headmaster?"

Why did she have to make this so hard? Why couldn't she simply scream at him, slap him, curse him? Anything except looking at him with eyes so lost, so confused, so sad? – Keep telling yourself that, Severus. You're pathetic, thinking it has anything to do with you, well except for what you did to her his morning. Taking a deep, almost shuddering breath, he answered. "To inform him about what I did to you. I will confirm your story and you can expect me to be out of the castle by the evening." He had to force every word out, the lump in his throat growing with every syllable.

The meaning of his words finally started to sink in. 'No!' was all her mind seemed able to think. He couldn't leave, not now, not after what had taken place between them just a few hours ago. "I do not want to go to the headmaster. You did nothing wrong, _we_ did nothing wrong. I wanted you to kiss me and I wanted to kiss you."

Oh, how he wanted to believe her words, but that was impossible. "Hermione, I am the man who watched your teeth grow below your collar and then told you that I did not see a difference. You are confused and I am deeply sorry that I let this go this far." She did not do anything; she simply looked at him until he could not take it any longer. "If you don't feel up to talking to Dumbledore, I will inform him myself as soon as we are done here."

"Please," she whispered, barely audibly. "I… If you don't want me to, I will not speak of this again, just please don't leave." She pleaded, not meeting his gaze.

Damned Gryffindors, why did they always have to be so bloody noble? He did not want to stay; he couldn't stand being so near her, yet so far away. "Though I do not agree with your decision, it is yours to make." I will not inform the headmaster unless you tell me to do so." It took all the strength he could muster to send her away. "You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

Hermione left the classroom in a haze that combined with her keeping her eyes in her books took her through the rest of the school day. However, when her last lesson had ended and dinner was done with, the cloud lifted and she suddenly found herself in the common room with no clear memories of the day except for the hours until she left the dungeons.

How could he do that when only a few hours earlier, he had told her that he loved her? Though he'd never said that, had he? No promises had been made, he had simply said that _he'd come to believe that the same could be said about him_. But there really was no other way to interpret what he had said. Her heart twinged and she wanted nothing but to curl into a ball and hide under her covers. A burning lump was placed firmly in her throat, making it increasingly hard to swallow, and her eyes burnt from the effort of keeping herself from blinking, something that surely would make the tears that welled up inside her fall. She felt rejected and lonely and doubted that anything would ever feel important again. God, she was being silly! So she had a crush on him. People had crushes all the time and to them it wasn't the end of the world if they were rejected and she wasn't even rejected – there had never been anything between them. But still, why had he behaved like that? And why had he been determined to get himself fired for something that had been so wonderful and, more importantly, had been initiated by her inability to keep her mouth closed? A voice finally called her out of her reverie.

"Hermione," Harry called, causing his friend to jump, "would you care to join me for a game of chess? There's no point in playing with Ron, he always wins."

She shook her head. "No, Harry."

"What's wrong with you today? You seemed to be in a good mood this morning, but then you haven't said a word since Snape spoke to you."

"Professor Snape." she corrected distractedly.

"What did he do to you? He didn't assault you, did he?" He watched as some of the previous passion returned to her eyes.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "What made you think he would do that? That's a horrible accusation."

"Calm down, I didn't really think that he had, but I just couldn't find a logical explanation. You don't normally let his words bother you."

'You should only know.' she thought. At that moment, Ron came over, clutching his transfiguration essay.

"Alright?" he greeted them. "I need some help, Hermione." He then noticed her expression. "Hey, cheer up! It's not like you don't know the answers anyway."

"I'm just tired. I think I need to be alone." she said as she rose from the table and headed for the portrait hole, leaving two very confused boys behind. She couldn't stand being in the common room any longer, not where she perfectly had to hide what was going on inside her. Oh, why had Severus behaved like what they had shared had been nothing but a mistake – a lapse of judgement? Why had he pushed her away? She felt like crying, but no tears would fall. Why, if he didn't feel anything for her, had he led her to believe so? She suddenly found herself in an all too familiar piece of the dungeons. Without really thinking, she whispered "Docendo discimus" and went inside the library. It felt so familiar. She closed her eyes, hoping against hope that when she opened them again, she would be sitting in front of the fire, discussing her latest assignments with Severus.

A quarter of an hour later, Severus entered his library in search of something to take his mind of the turmoil that had invaded his mind, a turmoil that circled around nothing but Hermione. He was shocked by seeing the woman of his thoughts leaning against one of the shelves, her eyes closed. He would have to change his password, but deep down, he knew he would never do that. "Miss Granger," he called, causing her to open her eyes in alarm, "what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand Harry and Ron any longer." she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. "I'll… I'll just go then."

"You are free to stay if you so wish." he heard himself say. Bloody hell, why had he said that? When he had spoken, he turned around, fully intending to leave the room, but somehow found himself walking towards one of the armchairs instead. This shouldn't be as hard as it turned out to be. He had successfully gone through his life without forming any firm attachments for Merlin's sake! And she was no different. So they had kissed. Every other woman he had kissed had been dismissed without even the slightest feeling of remorse and definitely not with all the other things he fancied himself feeling for her. He was ridiculous! Randomly selecting a book, Severus sat down and tried to concentrate, but failed spectacularly as she sat down beside him.

Hermione's mind was likewise occupied with other things than the book in her lap and without any of them noticing, they spent two hours together, not reading one word, but stealing barely concealed glances at each other and wishing fervently for a time turner to undo this day that had started in such a wonderful fashion, but ended on the other side of the scale.

**Author's notes: **I'm SO sorry that I had to do this, but I honestly feel that this is how Severus would react. If you have grown up in what I can only assume must have been a rather loveless home and then been bullied through school on top of that, you simply can't just accept that someone actually likes, and even less loves, you. However, I hope that no one thinks this the end for our couple.

I've also got an explanation for you. Snape talks about Asklepios equations. This is naturally something I've made up, but they are based on a concept within chemistry (a way to balance a formula so that every atom will have another one to pair up with, e.g. H + O → H2O has to be 2H + O → H2O or 4H + 2O → 2H2O). The reason I called it the _Asklepios_ equation is because Asklepios was the Greek (and later Roman under the name Aesclapius) god of healing and medicine. He was the son of Apollo, but human until his tendency to anger the gods by bringing humans back to life finally got him killed and turned into a god himself. I found it likely that according to the wizards, he was a wizard and if so, that he must have worked with potions.

One last thing, you didn't really expect her to run and tell Harry and Ron the first thing she did, did you? I don't think neither Hermione nor the boys are ready for that.


	23. And now?

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone (if you're still reading this), I'd like to thank you for all of your reviews (I've lately found out that we're no longer allowed to answer to reviews in our author's notes so unfortunately I won't be able to answer any old reviews as I'd originally thought) and for your tremendous patience. I'm so very, very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. As I told you before, I've started a new education on university and it turned out to be far more work than I've ever been able to imagine and I'm used to working constantly. I know I promised some of you that I would update during the Christmas holidays and again I'm sorry, but I had too much school work even then.

I won't give any promises that I can't keep, but I want you to know that I will NOT give up on this story until it's finished. I've got another chapter planned and started and I hope I'll have time to write during the summer (especially since it seems hard to find a summer job).

Finally, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter; I tried to make it extra long for you. (By the way, does anyone know how you make unaware into an adverb because I can't find the form?)

PS: I can't remember your name, but you who wanted to read my short (and quite bad) Song fic – I tried to mail it to you a long time ago, but your e-mail didn't work. If you're still interested, could you, please, send me your e-mail and I'll try again.

PPS: The same goes for you who wanted to see my picture (though I haven't tried to send it yet), could you send me an e-mail and I'll send it (and two more if you're interested) to you.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twenty three – And now? **

The clock on the bedside table showed four a.m. Severus let out a groan as his head hit the pillow. He had dreamed about her again. Since their conversation in the classroom, he had done little else. His dreams were haunted by the image of her. Had it only been sexual dreams he had probably been able to handle it, but as it was, they were not and it was slowly driving him towards insanity. As if it were not torture enough to see her every day in the corridors, in the Great Hall, in his classroom and his library and before his eyes every time he closed them. From the very moment he drifted off to sleep until the alarm went off in the morning, or a particularly vivid dream would cause him to wake up as now, chest heaving and cold sweat covering his body, she would haunt him. He dreamed about their kiss and of holding her, he dreamed about taking her home as his bride – one of the dreams that normally resulted in him waking by the pounding of his heart due to what he tried to tell himself was the fact that he absolutely _not_ wanted to marry, especially to Hermione Granger. He dreamed about having her in his lap as he read to her, of her beside him as they brew, of the baby girl that first dream had created and then he would dream about the two of them together, of slowly, tenderly making love to her, with her. All the things he did not allow himself to think or feel during the days harassed him at night. Like any other night he awoke from one of these dreams, he decided that the next night, he would take a large dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion, but as with the changing of the password to his library, he somehow never managed to get around to actually doing it. Somehow deep down, he didn't want to cut off the last links to the friendship, relationship? – he didn't know what to call it – they had had. He simply did not want to cut off his last bonds to _her_.

Suddenly his fist hit the mattress in a desperate attempt to rid himself of some of the tension. Merlin, how he whished he had been able to continue what he had started! But he had hardly finished the thought before he started to curse his own weakness. He was no better than the adolescent morons he was surrounded with. He probably was one of them, he sneered at himself. No one but him missed what they had never had. But, God, he missed her! It was not enough to simply see her, he wanted to talk to her, wanted to touch her, wanted to claim her as his own. The word _fool_ rang through his head. Hadn't he already established that she did _not_ want him, wasn't even interested, whatever she might imagine at the moment? His chest rose as he inhaled deeply, letting the air out in a slow sigh, and he pushed himself out of bed. He quickly shaved and showered and as he dressed, he caught a glance of his face in the mirror. With disgust he noted that the dark circles that had appeared under his eyes the last days had become even darker, the lines around his mouth and eyes even deeper from lack of sleep. With a tired gesture, he ran his hand over his face and swept out of the room, fully intending to once again try to distract himself with some brewing, even though he knew from experience that it was useless.

Deep in thought, Hermione steered her steps further down the stairs and soon only torches lit her way. She knew she was just torturing herself by going there, but she simply could not stop herself. It was painful to be in so close proximity to him, but at least it was a feeling other then the emptiness she felt in her heart when he wasn't there.

How had this happened? She had never been one to moon about romances like so many other girls her age did. Nor had she ever paid the boys much attention. There had always been things so much more important; things to learn and study, books to read, her friends, her duties, revision… The list with things she had given priority to was seemingly endless. And to be completely honest, even when she _had_ had the time to think about these things, she had never really been able to imagine herself with one of the boys from school, or one of the Muggle boys she knew from home for that matter. When, and it wasn't often, she had daydream about her future, her other half had never bee a particular person, simply someone knowledgeable, calm, mature and, actually, a bit studious. Well, until a short while ago that was. At first she had hardly dared to think the thought, she had pushed it away as completely ridiculous and stupid, but since their meeting with Mr Asinius, it had invaded her mind. When sleep would not come to her at night, she would imagine her life a few years from now and this time her partner had a face. She would imagine being a teacher at Hogwarts, in what subject she was never really able to decide, teaching, grading papers, patrolling the halls and somehow this more often than not ended up in one particular fantasy.

A dark shadow would break away from the others and sneak up behind her as she was walking through the empty hallways, wrapping its arms around her. She would turn her head and tilt it slightly so that he could drop a kiss on her lips before speaking in a low whisper, "Are you not done yet, Mrs Snape?" She would shake her head before resting it against his shoulder. "You do know that the students are going to misbehave wherever you are?"

"Oh that's coming from the right person. Like you would ever…" At this point her voice would trail off as his long fingers eased the knots from the back of her neck and he would whisper his answer against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"No, I would not, but Gryffindors are known for their impulsiveness."

"Are you determined to make us quarrel?"

"No," the smooth answer would come, "I am determined to get you back to our chambers."

"Indeed, and dare I ask why that might be?" As she spoke, he would turn her around and she would wrap her arms around his neck as they kissed like they had on the stairs what felt like an eternity ago.

Hermione shook her head forcefully. Now was not the time for her stupid school girl fantasies; it was bad enough that they came to her at night. Against all better judgement, she was once again opening the door that led to Severus's library. She kept telling herself that she hoped it would be empty, but at the same time her heart knew that she hoped nothing of the sorts.

It was the hopes of her heart that got their wish. Severus was seated by the table, his quill ruthlessly pointing out every flaw in the essay he had before him. He did not look up when she entered, but the way his back stiffened told her that her arrival had not gone completely unnoticed.

Though it was not completely unexpected - he had been there every night since _that_ day - his presence puzzled her a little. He was of course in his full right to be there, it was his library after all, but it was he who had made it clear that that there was nothing between them and by now there simply was no chance that he hadn't realised that she would come in the evenings. Perhaps it did not bother him. As far as she could judge, he was able to ignore her perfectly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, pulling her Arithmancy notes out of her bag.

Though this was as far from the truth as possible. Severus was _not_ able to ignore her presence. If he had been unfocused before she came, it was nothing against when she was there, in the same room as him. He kept telling himself that she meant nothing by coming to him. 'To your library, not to you, Severus. You would do good to remember that.' As the little know-it-all she was, she simply used his generosity for as long as it lasted. Besides, the only reason for him sitting here was because he wanted to keep an eye on his books, but still he closed his eyes briefly and prepared himself for another night of getting nothing done.

Hermione was laying sleepless in her bed, watching the moon travel closer to the horizon, something she had been doing a lot lately. This night had been unusually good, her exhaustion had allowed her to sleep for almost four hours, but that had not stopped her from waking up at half past three in the morning. Well, at least her insomnia gave her a lot of extra time to study. The only problem was that with about five extra hours per day, she was rapidly running out of things to do. She feared what would happen when this happened and she would be forced to think about _why_ she was unable to sleep.

She could still not understand how she had been reduced to this silly, weepy, little girl. In a way, everything was still the same, but nothing seemed interesting anymore. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, but it did not manage to ease the heavy feeling in her chest. She had only just come to realise her feelings for him and yet she felt like she had been completely abandoned. She had tried to reason with herself, but God, she missed him!

It didn't bother her that he was mean and snide, he had after all been that way since the first day she met him, but it hurt her that he did not say a word to her, that he completely ignored her. 'Oh, Hermione, you've really got it bad.' She thought as she felt salty tears trickle down her cheeks to dampen her hair.

Oh, she did not want to cry. She had told herself over and over that she had nothing to cry about. They had kissed and it had clearly meant nothing. But whatever she tried telling herself, her body shook with suppressed sobs. Drying her eyes with the corner of her pyjama sleeve, she gave up on sleep and headed for the shower.

Half an hour later she came out, feeling both fresher and calmer and as she dressed she decided that she _would_ sleep the coming night even if it would mean having to ask Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping draught.

Suddenly she started to laugh. What was it, the third, or fourth perhaps, night she had made that particular decision? Hermione knew very well that she never would do that. It felt too much like cheating and to be honest, she did not _want_ to stop thinking about him- even of it meant nights of staring at the canopy.

Friday night found Severus in his library, without admitting it, waiting for Hermione. It was however more than three hour past the time she normally came and though he refused to recognise the feeling, he was getting increasingly worried. Why hadn't she come bursting in through his door, gracing his life with her presence and playing havoc with is mind like she usually did? Perhaps she had regained her senses and realised that she didn't feel anything for him. He tried to convince himself that this would be a good thing, but in reality the thought terrified him. But even if she _had_ come to that conclusion, it would still not explain her absence. She was invited to use his library and that offer remained; he had not given it for any other reason. Could something have happened to her? He could hear Malfoy's word from so long ago like the boy stood in front of him. _But think again, you're in Slytherin territory now_. Could she have run into him on her way to the dungeons? What if she was lying unconscious in a corridor?

Trying to wrench his concentration back to the book he was reading, he forced his shoulders to relax. Of course Hermione, _Miss Granger_, was alright. She had probably simply chosen to study in the common room or in the library tonight. Though why she would do that, he was unable to understand; it was quieter and calmer down here and no one would be bothering her with incredulously stupid questions. But what if something _had_ happened? Of course she was a very competent witch, but even that would not keep her completely safe. Perhaps he should make an extra round tonight, just to be sure. 'You are absolutely ridiculous, you do know that, Severus?' he snarled at himself. However, finding himself standing in front of the door for the fifth time in half an hour, he groaned and let his forehead fall against the smooth, wooden surface. With a defeated sigh he opened the door and with black robes billowing behind him, he swiftly walked down the corridor, telling himself that he was _not_ looking for Hermione, simply making sure that no students were out past curfew.

After walking through every corridor and opening every door in the dungeons, just to be sure that Her…, that non of his Slytherins was up to something, he ascended the stairs to the higher parts of the castle. With the familiarity of something often done, his eyes found every dark corner and every alcove on his way, but he was completely alone. Furrowing his brows, he went through the teachers' schedules in his head and realised that Filch had just finished his rounds and scolded himself for forgetting something so simple.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sight of the two large doors that would take him to the library. Had Hermione been here tonight? Was that the reason for her absence? Before thinking, he uttered the password, the same he had told Hermione he could not tell her or else she would never sleep. He suddenly cursed out loud. Why did everything have to remind him of things they had done?

As the doors opened he stepped inside and even though he had been in there what must be thousandth of times, he could not stop himself from drawing his fingers along some of the spines. To him this place was more magic than anything else he had ever met in the Wizarding world. A small smile threatened to burst forward at the memory of an occasion a little more than six years ago. He had been in the library to get a book he needed for his research when a small girl with large front teeth and about three times as much hair as head had managed to push one of the large doors open and slip inside. The complete look of bliss on her face had kept him watching her from behind his bookcase. She had stopped, completely awestruck by the sight, and simply looked around before closing her eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath, a look of complete happiness on her face. It had probably been the little Gryffindor girl's first visit to the library; it _must_ have been considering that it had been the morning after the Arrival feast. 'On the other hand, knowing Hermione, perhaps not.' he thought somewhat amusedly. She had done the same that he just had and then slowly pulled out a tome and carefully carried it to one of the tables. He had continued to watch as she had reverently opened it and then disappeared into a world that at that moment had been completely her own.

He reluctantly shook himself out of his reverie. It had been the first, but definitely not the last time he had encountered her here. It had often annoyed him, but since that first day he had never been able to suppress a certain amount of admiration and appreciation for her genuine love of knowledge and its sanctuary. It was something one did not often encounter, especially not in a student.

Severus suddenly realised that he had wandered deep inside the library. He appeared to be completely alone, but something drove him to continue. He reached the table that he through the years had come to believe was her favourite one and sure enough, at the far end of the table a dozen or so books lay spread over the surface, something, or more likely someone, resting against them. He silently walked towards her, afraid he might wake her. Standing close to her, he reached his hand out as if to stroke her hair, but as he brushed against her, he changed direction, as if burned, and reached for one of the books instead. He marked the page and gently closed the volume before laying it aside. He did the same to the other books laying spread around her. Those not open, he sent back to their places, thinking she could get those tomorrow if she needed them. He then proceeded to tenderly lift her head and coax the books she used as a pillow out from under her head. He knew very well that he should be yelling at her for not being in bed, for being in the library after hours, for sleeping on the books, but he could not bring himself to do it. He sat down on the chair next to hers and this time he allowed himself to reach his hand out and pull a lock of hair from her face. "Miss Granger," Severus called softly, "wake up!" But the sleeping woman did not even stir. "Hermione," he tried again, but he did not get any response this time either. Placing a hand on her shoulder he tried to shake her awake, still calling her name, but nothing seemed to work. With a deep sigh he gave in and spelled the book pile to follow him as he rose from his seat. He gently pulled her into his arms, pulled the chairs back in place and let out a quiet groan as he straightened out his back with her in his embrace. It was going to be a rather long walk back, but being allowed to hold her this close again, somehow had him wishing it would be even longer.

Hermione still did not as much as stir when the heavy doors fell closed behind them, but as he walked though the corridor, she snuggled closer to him and buried he face in his cloak. The Potions master knew he should not do it, but before he was aware of it, he had rested his cheek against the top of her head. If anyone would meet them, he would have quite a lot to explain, he thought dryly.

His arms and back ached slightly, but it still seemed far too soon when he reached the two gargoyles outside the staffroom. After some consideration, he had come to the conclusion that they were far less likely to gossip than the Fat Lady. "Ice mice!" he all but barked at the statues, daring them to say anything. They obediently sprang to life and opened the door, but did not step aside. They just could not help expressing their concern for the Head girl.

"Has Miss Granger taken ill, Professor?" the left one asked. "Or is it some kind of spell?"

Snape glared at the gargoyle before snapping an answer, "Exhaustion, I believe. I do not seem to be able to wake her."

"Shouldn't you be taking her to the Hospital wing?" the other one enquired.

"She is neither ill nor hurt." Snape growled irritably. "As I told you; she is exhausted and needs to sleep. In her room she will be undisturbed as opposed to in the Hospital wing. Now kindly let me through." he said through gritted teeth and swept through the open door, Hermione still clutched tightly to his chest.

Severus felt himself calm down as the door closed behind him. The annoying, interfering, gargoyles had unawarely hit a nerve. How could he _not_ have examined her for traces of magic? That had been the bloody reason for leaving his chambers in the first place. He stroked another lock from her face and sat down in one of the armchairs. He freed one of his arms, unable to suppress stretching it a little, and pulled out his wand.

When he had made sure that no one had done anything to her, he put the wand away again and changed her position before once again rising with his burden. With only a few steps he had crossed the distance to the door leading to the Head girl's room and he uttered the password the teachers had been given to have access to the Head boy and girl. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and headed towards the bed. He gently put her down on top of the quilt, but then stopped in his tracks. What should he do now? He couldn't very well go through her drawer and change her into her nightclothes, though neither could he let her sleep fully dressed in her uniform on top of her bedcovers.

Inhaling slowly and deeply Severus once again neared her until his legs were in contact with the bed. He slowly proceeded to undo her shoes, slowly pulled them off and then continued to roll off her knee socks, all the while feeling his heart hammer wildly against his chest and trying not to notice the feeling of her soft skin when his fingers grazed her leg. Even though she was still fully clothed, and should maintain to be so, it was something incredibly intimate with what he was doing and if he had been of a mind to blush, he probably would have done so. He sat down at the upper end of the bed and pulled her up in a sitting position, rested against his body. For a short while he was transfixed by a thin lock that whispered across her forehead with every breath he took, but mentally slapped himself when he realised what he was doing. Severus raised her arms in a fluid movement and pulled off her grey sweater. Doing his best to close off his inner debate, he then proceeded to open the topmost button of her blouse and then the ones at her cuffs. He then remained seated. The most comfortable thing for her would undoubtly be to be rid of the skirt, but he simply could not do that. Could he? He did not know what to do. He wanted her to be comfortable. 'Mhm, like she was in London you mean?' he sneered at his treacherous thoughts. With the courage and boldness of the house he visited, he once again rose with her in his arms, pulled the covers aside and laid her down on the mattress. Severus then hurried to pull the bedcovers over her body and then put his hands underneath them. Telling himself to breath, he fumbled with the buttons before he in one flowing movement pulled the garment down her body and out from under the cover and by now, his cheeks actually _were_ burning red, both from the very inappropriate way he had conducted himself and his reaction to this behaviour.

He folded the skirt as neatly as he had done with the rest of her clothing and placed the pile on a chair that stood next to the bed. This movement caused him to end up with his face next to hers and that stubborn lock started to swish across her forehead again. He gently stroked it away and unconsciously leaned closer. Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss her before he left, at least on the forehead, but he did not allow himself to.

Severus hastily rose and quietly slipped out the door. He stumbled across the staffroom and sunk down in one of the mismatched armchairs in front of the fireplace. He let his head fall back and his eyes close. Taking a couple of deep breath, he willed his pulse to calm down, but it was not until he was back in bed that he remembered that he knew spells that would have taken care of what he had done by hand.


	24. Jumping to Conclusions

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Hi, I want to thank those of you who're still reading my story for your enormous patience. I'm now officially free from school (at least for the summer) and I hope, and I'll do my best, to update as often as I can (my plan is at least once every second week). I hope you'll like the new chapter.

Oh, and I'm sorry that I haven't answered any reviews I'll try to do it as soon as possible.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter twenty four – Jumping to Conclusions**

The next morning Hermione was woken by a beam of sunlight in her eyes. Surprised, she sat up, glad it was a Saturday or else she would definitely need to hurry. She had finally been able to sleep for more than a few hours and this made her feel a little better about the whole situation. 'Perhaps I should indulge the boys and join them to Hogsmead. Maybe it would take my mind off things for a while.' She stretched, but as she did so, she realised that she wasn't wearing her pyjamas, but instead was clad in her uniform blouse and her underwear. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember going to bed last evening. Strange… But she had been extremely tired lately; perhaps Harry and Ron had sent her up, half asleep. Deciding to ask them later, she unbuttoned her blouse and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Ron and Harry saw her coming down from the girls' staircase.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron practically shouted.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said a bit calmer. "Going to Hogsmead with us today?"

"Good morning. As it is common practice to do during nights, Ron, I have been sleeping, and yes, Harry, I'll join you, at least for a while…"

"Great!", "Lets go!" the boys exclaimed at the same time.

"…but let us have breakfast first. I'm actually starving today." And so the group left the Common room and as they walked down the many stairs, Hermione asked the question that had been on her mind the last half an hour.

"Did you send me up to bed last night?"

"No.", "What are you talking about?" Harry and Ron once again managed to talk in each others' mouths.

"Well, nothing really. I just woke up this morning with no memory of going to bed." As she spoke, she suddenly realised that she on several occasions this year had kept parts of the story from her friends. It made her feel very uneasy and ashamed, but some of the things that had happened this year, she simply could not share with them.

"You've been an awful lot in the library lately. Perhaps you were so tired that you were almost asleep when you went to bed." Harry said.

"Mm, probably…" Hermione said, but she did not look very convinced and she felt even less so. Harry had confirmed what she had thought earlier, but it simply did not add up. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the library. Come to think of that, most of the books she had used last night had been placed on the nightstand beside her and, even stranger, there had been bookmarks in them and there simply was no chance that _she_ had done that if she had been _that_ tired, was there? And why would she have bothered to undress that far, but not change completely?

As the trio entered the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes sought out the Head table as if on their own accord, but did not find the black shadow next to the Headmaster as they used to. Though at that moment the door behind the table closed with a definite click and as she looked up, she saw the Potions master striding towards his seat, the customary scowl planted firmly on his face. He looked even more tired than last day. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was practically white. Perhaps Dumbledore had put too large a workload on him. The changes in his face were subtle as he also usually was pale. Perhaps no one had noticed. Well, the weekend would hopefully do him some good. She certainly hoped so because she did not like what she saw – the poor man looked as if could fall asleep standing. And suddenly she wasn't at all hungry anymore.

When Snape had taken his seat, unaware of the scrutiny he had undergone, he threw back his head and swallowed his cup of strong, black tea in two large gulps in an attempt to rise himself from his half sleeping state. The lack of sleep combined with the unrestfulness of the one he actually managed to get, was definitely starting to take its toll. Like any other time they were in the same room, his eyes involuntarily sought _her_ out. He studied her carefully, not able to suppress a brief moment of concern when he once again saw the hollowness of her eyes and the thin line her lips were drawn into.

When he finally looked away, missing a pair of brown eyes that came to rest on him, it was only to look into those of the headmaster, who clearly had been watching him. "Am I right to assume that you are not going to finish your breakfast, Severus?" Dumbledore asked mildly, receiving nothing but a curt nod in answer. "Good, would you be so kind as to walk an old man to his office then?"

"Somehow I doubt I have much choice." he muttered while dutifully standing.

When out of the hall, Dumbledore wrapped his arm around that of his Potions teacher and Severus knew that he would not like what the headmaster had to say. "Severus, I want you to apologise to Miss Granger. Now, don't look at me like that. She will of course apologise as well, but I do not think she needs to be convinced to do so. She appears to be completely devastated from being on unfriendly terms with one of her teachers." He paused slightly before he continued, "And if I dare say so, you seem to be quite badly effected as well." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment Dumbledore let go of his arm. "Ah, here we are. Thank you for your assistance, Severus, and don't forget what we talked about."

'_We_ talked about!' the Potions master thought as the older man disappeared up the stairs to his office. His face turned into a sneer, he twirled around on his heel and stalked down the corridor towards the dungeons, black cloak billowing behind him.

Some time later, Severus was pulling his cloak tighter around himself to protect himself against the cold air as he walked down towards Hogsmead. He had not been able to find Hermione anywhere in the castle, but with some luck, seeing as it was a Hogsmead weekend, her annoying, so called friends had dragged her along only to dump her in the bookstore. The Potions master had decided to apologise to her. It had of course nothing to do with Dumbledore's words – 'Orders, more likely!' he snorted to himself – but it seemed to be needed for them to be able to work properly together again. Not that Hermione Granger didn't behave professionally towards him, she did. Oh yes, she took all the care in the world to do just that, but she treated him in such a frosty manner it was slightly unnerving. And she never said a word to him outside the classroom anymore and even _inside_ class she did not say anything that wasn't strictly related to what they were doing. She hadn't asked one single question. She simply sat in the library without paying him the slightest attention. Not that he cared, mind, but if she wasn't interested he could perhaps end their special agreements and get his Sundays and evenings free again. Just the way he preferred it, didn't he?

So this was why Severus Snape once _again_ should apologise for his behaviour on the stairs that inauspicious morning. And perhaps, at the same time, tell her not to see him outside classes again because this was what he wanted. Of course it was, if only he would feel the slightest bit pleased about it or at least a bit satisfied.

By now he had reached the village and he steered his steps across the square towards the bookshop in search for the Head Girl. Remembering their mutual visits to this kind of institution, he headed for the Potions section, but what met him there by some reason made his blood boil and he quickly took a step back into the shadow of the previous row, watching the scene through the open shelf.

"Miss Granger, How do you do? I am so glad that I ran into you. I never had the chance to properly tell you how much I admired the way you handled that sham of a Potions master." It was the man who had acted as a judge at the potions seminar and he had the nerve to kiss her hand. Severus suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw and realised that he was clenching his teeth together.

"How do you do, Mr…."

"Phaëton." he filled in with a large smile.

"It is nice to see you again." She smiled back at him before turning slightly, making it impossible for the man watching them to see her face. "How can I help you?"

At that moment the shopkeeper came bustling down the row, a large pile of books in his arms. "Oh, Professor, I didn't see you coming. – What can I do for you today?", but Severus waved him off with an irritated gesture. However, it appeared that all of the books in Mr Martin's arms belonged in this particular row and when Severus finally could turn his attention back to the conversation, it was too late. Hermione was laughing at something Phaëton had said and the small part of her cheek he could actually see was tingled with red.

"Well then, Hermione," Snape's colleague said with an elegant bow, "may I escort the lady to the Three Broomsticks?" He then proceeded to take her arm and leading her down the isle and Severus hastily stepped even further into the shadows, feigning interest in a beginners guide to defence against the dark arts book. For a short moment, as the couple passed his row, he felt as if Hermione was looking straight at him, but just as soon as it happened she looked away again, laughingly shaking her head at something her company whispered in her ear before saying something that Severus was unable to catch.

He put the book back rather too forcefully. What the hell was the wrenched man doing with Hermione? And what was she doing, running around with strangers and, and _flirting_ with them? He could find no better word to describe her behaviour. Under any other circumstances, he would have realised that he had come to these conclusions on far too weak grounds. The interruption caused by Mr Martin had caused him to miss the largest part of the conversation and he had seen nothing of Hermione but her back for the majority of the conversation, but by some reason neither of this came to mind to the Potions master.

When he heard the bell signalling that they had left, he quickly did the same. Without thinking, or stopping to consider his rash behaviour, he steered his steps towards the Three Broomsticks, keeping the two in sight.

Suddenly, a large group of third-years came running across the street, abruptly stopping when they realised exactly whom who had been caught in the middle. "_What_ are you doing, running around like this?" Snape hissed, causing quite a few students to take a step back. The professor waited impatiently for an answer, cursing his bad luck. With tolerance already running thin, he simply picked one of the students when no answer came. "Daniels, I suggest you answer me unless you would like to spend the rest of the weekend with Mr Filch." he said menacingly.

"It… It was a… a…"

"It, it was a _what_, Mr Daniels?" Snape barked.

"A competition, Sir," the boy finally managed to spit out,"…to see who came first to Zonko's."

"A competition? Well, then I expect you'll be happy to know that you just have won an evening in detention for you and your friends. Now, get out of my sight!"

When Severus finally had managed to get rid of the third-years, Hermione and Phaëton were long since gone so he hurriedly continued towards the pub. I took him only a few minutes to get there and with one hand on the door handle, he prepared to stalk inside. Though at that exact moment his sense decided to intervene. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to burst in there. What if they had decided to go somewhere else? There was no need to make a fool of himself, was there? Though if he had stopped just a little bit longer to consider his last thought, he would have realised that 'making a fool of himself' no longer held the same meaning as it used to.

Changing his plan slightly, he stepped back and instead placed himself at such an angle that he was able to see through the window while the curtain hid him from the guests within the pub. Looking inside, he soon spotted Hermione. A fresh wave of anger washed over him as he noticed Phaëton as well and he quickly headed for the door once more.

Crossing his way through the tables, swearing under his breath each time he thought someone got in his way, he soon managed to get close to the table and when Rosmerta left with an empty tray, Phaëton spotted him for the first time.

"Severus, what brings you here?" he greeted his colleague, seemingly not noticing his temper. When no answer came, he continued, "You must come join us – here." he pulled an empty chair out. "I demand that you help me; I'm trying to convince Hermione that what she did at the seminar was astonishing, bet she simply can't be persuaded. She persists that it was nothing."

Severus sat down at the table, but had no intensions whatsoever of doing as asked. Phaëton once again called for the barmaid, but with a look, Severus told her to stay put. When he looked back, the other Potions master gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"You must believe in yourself a bit more, Hermione. It seems to me that you are judging your accomplishments through far too hard glasses, seeing only the flaws that do not exist and not the marvellous whole."

Severus was seething. How dared he touch her? And how could she allow it? She looked at him like he was some kind of hero just because he praised her. He didn't even know anything about her! Was this the same woman who had told Asinius that praise should be earned, not given out to make oneself popular? And he was touching her again! More exactly, he had gripped her hand.

"Hermione, you are a beautiful woman and so very intelligent. It would be an honour to me if you would agree to become my apprentice. It is an offer you simply can not decline. You told me earlier that you've already taken your NEWTs. I can arrange for you to start immediately. Under my guidance I am sure you'll have your degree at least a year earlier than normal." he said, confident that he just had offered her something she couldn't refuse, something she would never _want_ to refuse.

This was enough! Severus cut in in a voice that did not dare to be questioned, "I am afraid this will never happen. Miss Granger has started a specially developed educational program at Hogwarts and is bound to fulfil her obligations. I think we have heard enough. Miss Granger, if you will come with me I shall escort you back to the school." he finished, completely ignoring her protests as he pulled her chair out and proceeded to practically push her in front of him towards the door.

When they had gotten out from the pub, Hermione turned towards Snape, a thunderous look on her face, "What, for the sake of Merlin, did you do that for?" she hissed. "I am not some doll that you can do with as you see fit. Do you have _any_ idea what an opportunity that was – what an opportunity you with all probability just have ruined?"

He found the look of murder in her eyes and the thin line her lips were drawn into extremely provocative and combined with all his pent up anger and despair he had felt the last week, not even wild hippogriffs could have stopped him from throwing out an answer. "Being a master myself I know exactly that and I _think_ I was saving you honour."

"Saving my honour!" she repeated incredulously. "I wasn't aware that my _honour_ was in any kind of danger."

Severus suddenly realised that they were starting to draw people's attention. "This is a conversation better held somewhere less public." he said angrily, grabbing her hands.

An instant later they appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. "Don't you dare touch me!" Hermione hissed as she pulled her hands away. "You had no right whatsoever to interrupt our conversation…"

"On the contrary, Miss Know-it-all, I was invited." he snapped.

"He - was - offering - me - an - apprenticeship. And you destroyed that! – I said don't touch me!" she screeched as he started to practically drag her back to the castle. "Do you know how rare it is for a master to _ask_ someone to become their apprentice? – Let go off me, I _can_ walk on my own!"

"Oh yes, and it is _such_ a good idea to be seen alone in a pub with a man you hardly know and who is not just older, but twice your age. How do you think people would you'd gotten _that_ position? – If they didn't take you for his mistress to begin with!" By now they had reached the dungeons and as if feeling its master's temper the door flung open when they neared it. Severus practically shoved her inside before slamming the door closed.

"Ahh, so I'm only allowed to be seen with you, is that how it is?" she said sarcastically before continuing, her voice coloured with all the hurt and anger she felt, "People are only allowed to think that I am _your_ mistress."

"I - am - your - teacher!" he thundered.

"Not anymore!" she screamed. "Not any more…" she repeated in a whisper.

The two of them simply looked at each other, chests heaving, while the minutes ticked by before Severus snapped, "Fine, you can do whatever you want, I don't care." He then continued in a much more resigned voice, "I shouldn't care." His fist hit the mantelpiece, causing one of the candlesticks to fall over. "I shouldn't feel like this." Before either of them had time to react, he had pushed her against the closest bookcase, kissing her desperately. After mere seconds, she melted into him, clinging desperately to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

As sudden as the kiss had started it was over and with a smack, Hermione's open hand connected with his cheek and before he had time to react, she was out of the room.

**Author's notes:** Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had most of the chapter ready, but I've had great difficulty with the scene at the Three Broomsticks (plus tons and tons of school work to do). I'm still not sure if I'm pleased with it, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'd also like to explain the name Phaëton. I Greek mythology, he was the son of Helios, the sun god and he once asked his father to borrow his chariot (the one running across the sky during the day – you know, now days we call it the sun), convinced by his pride that he could control the horses. He could not, and ended up burning the earth so badly that some stories said Zeus had to flood the earth. I imagine Snape thinks the two Phaëtons are equally arrogant.


	25. In Vino Veritas

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Sorry, I was told that it was supposed to be vino, not vinum so I just had to change it. Nothing else is new.

It's a miracle – I've actually updated! I've been wanting to write for such a long time, not having had the time to do so, but here it finally is. I want to thank my extremely patient readers, if I've still got any left, and those of you who more recently have started to read "Bright Minds". I'm happy that you've liked my story so far and I would once again like to ensure you that I have in no way abandoned this story; I'm just busy with school (like all the time). Thanks again!!!

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Twenty five – In Vino Veritas**

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she heard the door slam closed behind her, but she didn't slow down. She continued to flee. Where to, she did not know. All she knew was that she had to get away from everything – from the dungeons, from Snape, from her thoughts, from herself and, most of all, from her confused feelings. The tears started to fall down her cheeks and she gasped for air between her sobs as she ran higher and higher in the castle. As the door seemed to have felt Snape's anger, the stairs seemed to understand the running girl's despair and made sure that she didn't step into thin air even when she ran up them blindly.

Finally, there were no more stairs to take her higher and a door blocked her way. Forgetting all about being a witch, she banged on the door, trying to open it with nothing but the force of her body. When it didn't work, she fell to the ground on her knees, screaming as she broke into hysteric sobs, tears flooding down her cheeks. Rising on her knees, she hit the door with all the strength she possessed. "Stupid door! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all!" she screamed as she continued to tear at the door. She fell down again, slumping against the door that had taken some of her anger. And she cried, she buried her face in her skirt and cried like an abandoned animal. "It hurts. It hurts so badly." she sobbed, crossing her fists over her heart and shutting her eyes tightly as she slowly rocked back and forth. And it was true, it was no longer simply emotional pain, it was real. She could literally feel her heart break, of that she was sure.

"I hate him!" she suddenly screamed. "I hate him." she whispered as she started to sob wildly again. 'Why does he make me feel like this?' her heart cried. 'What is it with Severus Snape that makes everything else seem unimportant? How can it be that he can make me so happy and at the same time hurt me so badly?' She sucked in a shaking breath as her tears slowed down some.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the floor outside the locked door, but her tears had stilled when she heard a voice call her name. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Trying to regain some of her control, she spoke, her voice only shaking a little. "Ginny, what are you doing? You know that students aren't allowed up here." she lectured.

"Oh, drop it!" Ginny, said sitting down beside the older girl, resting her back against the wooden surface of the door. "Someone has hidden Luna's bag again and I said I would help her look for it and besides, _you_ are up here, aren't you?"

"I'm Head girl." Hermione tried.

"Yes, but you are just trying to worm your way out of answering my question. Why are you sitting all alone on a dirty floor outside the attic on a Hogsmead weekend?"

Hermione didn't answer, but silent tears once again started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Is it a boy?" Ginny guessed.

"You could say that." she whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So, do you want to tell me who he is?" She shook her head, hiding her face in her arms. "Didn't think so, well, what do you want to tell me? What has this mysterious boyfriend of yours done to make you so upset?"

"We're not together." was all she said, once again avoiding to answer the younger girl's question.

"But you want you to be." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know, Ginny. I don't know anything anymore and I don't know how to behave when I don't know. I always know."

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked softly.

"I thought I did."

"But something happened and now you don't know what to feel." The other girl nodded. "Would you tell me what this 'something' is?"

Hermione didn't say anything for several minutes, but Ginny waited patiently until she slowly started to speak once more. "We had a fight and he kissed me. I slapped him and ran away." As if it suddenly occurred to her what had happened, she exclaimed, "Oh Merlin, he must hate me!"

"Why did you fight to begin with?"

"He tried to stop me from accepting an offer that was made to me. I got angry because he thought he could decide over me, because he behaved like he had some sort of claim over me even though he has made it very clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I don't think he hates you, Hermione, it doesn't sound like does. I can't be sure, seeing that I don't know who he is, but to me it sounds like he was jealous, perhaps even afraid to loose you."

"It all sounds very fluffy and romantic, but as I've just told you, he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"So you say, but have you ever considered why he doesn't want to be with you? Could it be that he is frightened; Afraid to lose you or afraid to get hurt perhaps?" Suddenly struck with a completely mad thought, she added, "Perhaps he's even afraid to hurt _you_."

"No Ginny, you are a hopeless romantic, but in reality the world is cruel and cold and whatever Professor Dumbledore says, love very seldom prevails."

"If you want to believe that, it's up to you. But know this, you _do_ love him. And I'll be Fred and George's guinea pig for a month if he doesn't love you as well." The two girls sat in silence for a while before Ginny said, "Come on; let's get back to the Common room before the boys start a search party."

At the opposite end of the castle, practically as far down as it was possible to come, the object of Hermione's and Ginny's conversation was wearing on the rug. Severus had been pacing for the better part of an hour, trying to avoid thinking about what had occurred, but not succeeding very well. 'That bloody woman, who does she think she is? Make up to perfect strangers. That little light-footed Clytemnestra.' he ranted in his mind, feeling anger surge through his veins. 'Was she trying to seduce every man who came her way? Was she really that ambitious?' Suddenly he sank down on his knees, pinching the bridge of his nose. No… She really wasn't, he had to admit that. In a sudden blow the whole situation dawned on him and for the first time since he was a toddler, he felt tears burn behind his eyes. What had he done? Oh, Merlin!

'Oh, Hermione, what have I done to you? You dirty, perverted, old man – how could you? You forced yourself on her, _again_. You dragged her along to your rooms and yelled at her and then forced your advances on her. You pushed her against a bloody bookshelf!' He closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, 'I could as well have raped her. I should be in Azkaban for this.' By now his breathing was laboured and all of a sudden his fist hit the floor with all the force he could muster. 'She was offered an apprenticeship with _one of the best_ Potions masters in the world and I stopped her from accepting it. Why, Severus, why?' Standing up shakingly, grabbing the nearest bookshelf for support, he finally admitted the truth to himself. "Because I couldn't bear to loose her." he whispered to no one in particular. 'Because if she disappears I wouldn't know how to go on with my life. I've grown accustomed to having her around and now I can't do without her.' he continued in his mind.

His conclusions caused all of his anger to be directed at himself. 'You fool; you have destroyed a brilliant young woman's life because _you_ can not be without her.' he admonished himself. 'Are you completely mad? She doesn't feel anything for you. She might have thought that she was in love with you before, even though she most certainly was not, but now she most definitely hates you. And with right. What have you done, ruining what little friendship there was left between you? You idiot! You are absolutely disgusting.' He closed his eyes as he let all of the air out from his lungs, trying to pull himself together, but not succeeding very well. 'What has she done to me? Surely this must be some kind of spell, some kind of dark magic. I'm not an irrational person, so why do I behave irrationally every time she comes near? Oh Hermione, could you ever forgive me? Could you ever forgive what I have done to you?' Severus suddenly realised that he stood in front of a small cabinet in one of the bookshelves, fingering on the ornate front. 'No Severus, you shouldn't do this. It isn't worth it. It doesn't solve anything – it never has.' But a treacherous voice answered in his mind, 'Why not? Perhaps it doesn't solve anything, but it might make you forget what it won't solve.' He firmly told that voice to keep quiet, but he still found himself opening the door and lifting out a black bottle with flames dancing on the glass. For a few seconds he watched as if transfixed as the flames seemingly licked the bottle, but then the moment was broken and he pulled the cork out and poured some of the contents into a low crystal glass. He brought the glass to his lips and threw back his head and swallowed it all. He concentrated on the burning sensation the drink caused, but it ended far too quickly and he rapidly poured himself another one, downing it as quickly as he had the first. He then continued to pour a third one, though this time he brought it with him to the armchair that had been his since Hermione first had entered this room, and let his body sink down into it as he placed the glass on the armrest.

Some hours later he was forced to admit defeat. He had just downed the last drops of his fourth fire whiskey and it hadn't helped. True, he wasn't drunk, just a bit tight, but the quite comfortable feeling that was usually the result of the alcohol didn't come and it had done absolutely nothing to dull either his regret or his self loathing and worst of all – it did nothing to dull what he felt for Hermione. He felt like pounding his head against the wall, but that was not an option. Instead he rose, feeling only slightly dizzy as he did so, and stalked out of the room, grabbing his cloak as he went.

The cold air that met him in the corridor sent a chill through his body and he hurriedly turned towards the stairs. Without his notice, his feet took him down his usual patrol route, but at this late hour even the most obnoxious students were in their beds and he was completely alone. Deep in thought, he reached the Astronomy tower and climbed the stairs without giving it a thought. As he reached the top, he stepped outside and the crisp air made his had clear completely. Any other night, he would have continued his rounds as soon as he had made sure that the landing was empty, but this night, he leaned against the wall and let his head fall back against the rough, stone surface. With a deep sigh he sunk down on the floor, closing his eyes as he did so.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creaking door. Without opening his eyes, he spoke darkly, "Leave me alone, old man."

Dumbledore looked at his Potions professor with an unreadable expression on his face. "Severus, are you sitting up here? Well, good evening to you." The Headmaster then slowly added, more to himself than to the man in front of him, "Or perhaps I should have said good morning… Well, too late to change what's already done."

"Let's ignore the formalities, shall we? You knew very well where I was. I Sometimes think you're doing it just to spite me, omniscient or not."

"I'm not doing it to spite you, Severus. Forgive an old man for worrying about those in his care." With surprising agility for a man of Dumbledore's age, the older man sat down on the floor beside the younger one, resting his back against the wall.

"I have never asked anyone to care for me." Severus snapped.

"No, that is indeed true, but not asking doesn't stop people from caring." Dumbledore answered mildly. "I know you think that you are completely on your own sometimes, but that is not true." The Headmaster paused, giving the other man time to think about his words.

Severus was used to the older man's tactics and unlike so many school children before him he didn't fall in the trap of telling Dumbledore everything simply because the Headmaster watched him silently, that mild and understanding, yet mutely demanding, look on his face. Instead he continued to look straight forward into the darkness, his eyes hard.

The silence dragged on, the only sound being that of the two men's quiet breathing. After a long while, Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "I won't ask what's been troubling you these last months because I know you will not tell me unless you want to, but I do ask you to listen to me." Something in the Headmaster's tone kept Severus from even opening his mouth in an attempt to protest. "I have seen a lot in my life, more so than I've ever dreamt I would, perhaps even more than I ever wanted to and even though one could never be sure, I hope I have learnt something along the way. One of the things I would like to think I have come to understand is that things are better not left unattended." He held up a wrinkled hand to stop the younger man's retort. "I know that you are a grown man and I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and making your own decisions but, Severus, whatever it is that bothers you, I don't think that you want to make a decision. I believe that you feel it safer to be unsure than to rake your mind and throw yourself into the unknown. I know you want to keep the world away and I'm not saying that that is necessarily something wrong, but perhaps there is someone in it who you'd do better not to keep away. Even the decisions that one doesn't want to make has to be made eventually or else they'll make themselves, without taking any notice of the wishes of those involved, remember that Severus." For a while they simply sat beside each other, watching the stars fade and the first fumbling beam of light rise over the horizon and with it, Professor Dumbledore.

"As beautiful as a sunrise can be, I have seen many in my life and an old man needs his sleep. I hope that someday, you'll be able to appreciate that we talked this night even if you might be cross with me now. Good morning, Severus." He left the wall and walked towards the door, but as he reached it, he stopped and turned towards the other man, "Oh, and Severus, you might need this." he placed a small bottle on the railing, "You do after all have Monday classes in just a few hours." And with those words, he opened the door and descended the stairs, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Hermione came down to breakfast that morning not knowing what to think. She'd been brooding all night. Her talk with Ginny had made her feel a little less heartbroken and lot more confused. She couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at the Head table or more exactly at the dark man sitting at the Head table. As she put a small piece of toast on her plate, she watched the scowl on his face as he answered something the headmaster had said to him.

For a girl who took a pride in always having the answer, she felt so very nonplussed. The only thing she was sure of was that she still was angry with him. She was mad at him because he had intervened in her decision – even though she wasn't sure that she would have accepted the offer, she was still of the firm opinion that it had been hers and no one else's to make. She was also getting increasingly angry at his possessive behaviour; especially since he had told her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Hermione, Hermione," Harry called, rising her from her thoughts. "if you don't want us to miss Potions and awake the wrath of the git, we'd better leave now."

"Yeah, like that would be such a terrible thing." Ron whispered, sending a grimace towards Harry behind their friend's back.

"Hm, of course, I'm coming." she answered, once again leaving her breakfast practically untouched behind.

When they reached the classroom Harry and Ron took their usual seats at the back of the room while Hermione reluctantly went to her place opposite the teacher's desk in the front row.

Snape entered the classroom a few minutes later, letting the door close with a satisfying slam. Without as much as a glance at his students, he started the lesson. "You'll be brewing the" his voice faltered just a moment as his eyes landed on Hermione, who was setting up her equipment for the potion she'd been working on the last two weeks, "…Sleeping Solution. If, and of this I hold very little hope, the miracle has happened that any of you have actually managed to work out how to work a quill and, of which I hold even less hope, furthermore managed to take notes last lesson, this should not be a problem. However, for those of you less _brilliant_" he flicked his wand towards the board with a whistling sound and his spiky letters appeared on the clean, black surface "– instructions on the board."

During his speech he had kept his eyes on Hermione and the fact that she hadn't looked up one single time, but instead behaved like he wasn't in the room made his blood boil. Trying to regain his control, he snapped "And if anyone as much as think about opening their mouth before the bell rings, you will all have detention. Understood?" It really wasn't a question.

The first half of the lesson had passed and Severus was silently cursing his choice of potion. With so many cauldrons bubbling with what to be various degrees of successful Sleeping Solutions, the room was hot and moist and combined with the fact that he hadn't actually eaten anything in the Great hall, he was again starting to feel the effect of the alcohol he had consumed. Dumbledore's sobering potion had gone crashing into the wall as he damned the old man's interference – a decision he was now starting to regret. He knew he did not have any in stock and with a day completely cramped with classes, neither did he have an opportunity to brew some.

The Sleeping Solution was slightly similar to the Muggles' chloroform and the sweet smell made him feel slightly sick and the clanging of metal spoons against the insides of the cauldrons grated on his nerves. Though strangely enough, his head felt almost completely clear so with his usual bored air, he began his walk among the students, ruthlessly telling them exactly what he thought of their incompetence.

By the time he reached Hermione, the lesson was nearing its end. Severus silently watched her work for a moment, but soon enough his eyes were drawn to her face. Her head was bent, but the braid he had seen her make before she took her equipment out allowed him to still see her features. He could see dark circles under her eyes and the thin lines her lips were drawn into told him that she probably still was angry at the same time as the way the corners of her mouth were turned slightly downwards almost made her look miserable. Wanting her to look at him, he snapped, "Miss Granger, straighten your back or else you won't be able to stand straight by the time you are twenty and wouldn't we hate for that to happen." He tried to say it sardonically, but somehow his heart wasn't really in it.

She looked up at him, her back and shoulders tense, but straight, and her jaw clenched stubbornly. Though Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, her chestnut coloured eyes was glittering from what looked like tears she wouldn't let fall and he hardly heard her as she whispered "Yes, Sir."

He wanted to move away. He told his body to turn around and walk over to his desk, but for reasons he could only blame on the alcohol he stood grounded, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Hermione felt his eyes on her and a chill went up her spine. Why was he watching her like that? Couldn't he just this once leave her alone? It didn't matter how confident she was – it still unnerved her when someone stood like that watching her work. And things did not get any easier when it felt like his eyes were boring into her very soul. The effect he had on her was absurd. 'Get a grip, Granger! You are still angry with him.' she told herself sternly, but all she felt like was banging her head against the desk. 'Oh, just go away. Please, go away. Just go, go!' she screamed inwardly.

As an answer to her prayer the bell rang, forcing the black clad professor to turn his focus on the rest of the class. "Samples on my desk then get out of my sight!" he barked. With a wave of his hand the board was once again clean and when he turned around the classroom was empty. Well, except for the seat straight opposite his. He felt a surge he couldn't blame on the whiskey in the pit of his stomach. Oh Merlin, what an utter mess he had landed himself in. He who'd never felt a thing, he who always had been in control of every thought and every feeling had somehow along the way been caught under the spell of a woman and Merlin he was caught – with no way of escaping whatsoever.

And then suddenly she was there right in front of him, placing her potion on his desk and all he wanted was to be near her, to tell her that she was his and no one else's. Not thinking, he neared her, not really noticing that for every step he took towards her she countered with one backwards, away from him. And the all of a sudden there was no more breathing space and Hermione ended up with her back against the wall and his hands on each side of her head.

The scent of lemons and love-and-idleness intoxicated him and what little control he had had was lost when he felt the heat from her red cheeks and combined with his lingering inebriation, made him unable to stop his mouth. And what was even worse – he didn't even _want_ to stop it.

"What possessed you to believe that you were in love with me? I don't seem to be able to find a logical explanation." He seemed to disappear in thought for a short while before he continued. "It is easy enough to understand why _I_ am in love with _you_. You are young, beautiful and intelligent and I'm a dirty old man, wanting what he can not have."

What was he saying? She couldn't think. He had backed her even further against the wall and his face was not even an inch away from hers. Her heart raced and her cheeks were burning red. She gasped for air and then she felt it, the unmistakable smell of alcohol on his breath. Even more confused she managed to stammer, "You are drunk, Sir. You don't know what you are saying."

"I am not _drunk_, Miss Granger." Well, he didn't feel drunk. It was just a little easier to talk to her when they were alone like this and she wasn't screaming at him. Though it wouldn't occur to him until later that he had spent the entire morning blaming his lack of control on the fire whiskey he had consumed.

Not knowing how to react to this confusing situation, Hermione grew annoyed with his denial. "Really," she said, her aggravation colouring her voice, "then would you be as kind as to explain why your breath reeks of alcohol?"

He left her question unanswered because answering it would mean having to question whatever it was that was dulling his senses. "Just answer my question, what made you to think that you were in love with me?"

His breath tickled her neck and Hermione suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "I'll forgive you this because you aren't sober. Please let me go, I promise not to mention it to you or anyone else." Breaking free she hurried down the aisle, trying to get away from the man who somehow always managed to confuse her.

"Hermione!" only the small halter in her step betrayed that she was listening, "In vino veritas."

**Author's notes:** I assume most of you have heard it, but I'll translate it anyway: "In vino veritas" means something like "In vine is truth."/"In vine lies truth." (I now he was drinking whiskey, but that's not the roman saying. Anyway I think the point is clear.)


	26. An Answer

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Hi, it's me again. I've actually managed to update! Severus and Hermione has been given me quite a grief, but we've finally managed to reach an agreement.

I'd like to thank all of you who has reviewed (I'll try to start answer them, I promise) and those of you who are still reading this. You are amazing and you're making me so very happy.

Something else, someone who called her-/himself _**…**_ left me a review partly in Swedish. I've tried working out if you are someone I know, but I haven't managed. If you read this could please give me a hint (I'm very curios). Thanks :-).

Finally, I hope you're going to enjoy the chapter and as I've already told you; You make my day when you tell me what you think. Oh, and though I do not know when I'll next be able to update, know this: I've written the epilogue so there WILL be an end to this story (though there are more chapters to come).

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Twenty six – An answer**

Severus stood looking after Hermione as she for the second time in less than twenty four hours stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she left. 'Damn that bloody woman!' he thought while gathering his books and paper in a pile that was a far cry from his normally impeccable ones. He gathered the stack in his arms and swept down the aisle. Reaching the end of it, he slammed the door open, much to the surprise of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years that stood waiting outside the classroom.

"What are you looking at?" he barked, "Get inside, NOW! I will be back shortly and you do _not_ want to find out what will happen to those who are not sitting silently in their seats when I return." He turned on his heal and stalked down the corridor, black cloak billowing behind him as the first years scrambled inside the classroom, wondering what had gotten into their Potions professor.

Severus didn't slow down until he reached his chambers where he unceremoniously dumped his load on the coffee table before continuing through the sitting room and out through the hallway towards the bathroom. Stepping into the room, he turned the tap for cold water. He leant heavily on the sink for a short while, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he filled his hands with the cold water that poured out of the tap and dipped his face into it. Once again leaning on the sink he let the water trickle down his face as he locked eyes with his reflection. 'Excellent, why the Hell did you say that for? Get a grip, Severus! I thought you had better control than that. What a feeble excuse of a human being you are. How utterly pathetic – turning into some kind of lovesick fool every time she's around. Get your large mouth back under control and get back to that bloody classroom. You have a class to teach – if you think you can manage.' He yanked a towel down and angrily dabbed at his face.

At about the same time Hermione, slightly out of breath, entered Snape's library. He hadn't been in the classroom and he hadn't answered the door to his office, but she was desperate to talk to him and so she all but screamed when she realised that she didn't know the password to the rest of his chambers. Collecting her wits about her, she walked over to where she was almost sure that the door had been that morning after she'd spent the night in his armchair, and started to knock loudly on the shelf.

Disturbed by the insistent knocking, Severus swept out of the bathroom, still drying his face, to find the reason to the disturbance. Quickly deciding that the sound came from the library he opened the door and was met by the last person he had expected to see, though perhaps it wasn't after all. "Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in class?" he said rather brusquely.

So he was back on Miss Granger. Though Hermione didn't let that deter her, she was a Gryffindor and she had to talk to him. So, not paying any attention to his question, she said, "Did you mean it?"

Slightly taken aback, though he made sure it didn't show, he found nothing to say but, "Did I mean what, Miss Granger?"

"What you said in the classroom?"

For once in his life he had no idea whatsoever of how he was supposed to respond so he simply looked at her, silently demanding an explanation.

As an answer to his unspoken command Hermione continued. "Please, Sir, I have to know. I realise that things probably would be complicated, but I didn't just imagine myself in love with you. You have to believe me. I know what you were and who you are and I'm in love with you despite that. I'm in love with you because of that. And I know that you said that you are my teacher, but you're really not since I've completed my NEWTs so, please, just answer me." It probably wasn't her most eloquent speech, but hopefully she had been able to convince him that she knew what she was getting herself into.

His thoughts were a blur that travelled through his brain at lightening speed. He couldn't fathom what the young woman in front of him had just said. He could feel all his righteous resolve come crashing down. She had to get out of there or he would do something utterly unforgivable and so, in an attempt to reach safe grounds again, he lashed out at her. "Miss Granger, you are fifteen minutes late for class. If you don't get out of here immediately I'll be forced to give you detention." and he closed the door in her face before sinking down on the floor, the towel falling from his open hand.

So, the witch wanted to know if he meant it. She would get what she wanted. He would show her. He would show her exactly what he meant. Severus quickly rose and stalked into the living room, grabbing some floo powder from the jar on the mantelpiece. Throwing it into the fire, he called out 'The Forge' and went through.

"There is fire in your eyes, Master Snape." The title was said in such a way that there was absolutely no doubt that the speaker did not in any way mean it as anything but a formality. "Of how may we be of service?"

"Send out the others." Snape ordered.

"You come here, giving us orders, human. We do not like that."

The Potions master ignored the comment. "I have a request for you."

When he had finished, the other one spoke. "What you ask of us is very difficult, Master Snape, very difficult indeed. Especially when you give us so little time. Almost impossible."

"So, you can't do it then?" Snape said, an eyebrow raised sardonically.

"As you very well heard, I said almost. Of course we will be able _to do it_." He said the last words with utter distaste. "We are after all the best."

"Ah, so it's a matter of the price then. Well, you know I do not care for that. Have it finished by tonight and I will pay your price."

"Of course you will; there is no other way for your kind."

"No, of course not. And you will do what I have told you to because there is no other way for your kind." He swept across the room to the fireplace, the black cloak billowing behind him, and as he stepped into the fire, he heard the one he had spoken to call for his three brothers to return and light the magical fires around the room.

Some hours later Severus sat in his library. His classes where long since over, but he simply could not bring himself to start correcting the tests that lay waiting for him on the table. He was looking out into space wondering what he had started by placing what had been delivered to him on the nightstand of his most intelligent student. He had no doubts as to whether she would figure out what it really was. Perhaps he had even meant for her to do so on some level even if he now wished ardently that she would not. He rose from his armchair and started to pace through the room, aimlessly moving things around.

'What have you done, Severus? Nothing good can possibly some out of this. If anyone finds out what you have done she'll be shunned by everyone. What were you thinking, believing that she really was interested in her old, greasy haired Potions master?'

He knew that the most likely scenario – the only likely scenario – was that she would throw it at him in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow. Such a classic fool he was, already an old lecher. Severus laughed bitterly. The old, perverted teacher falling for his much younger, beautiful student. It was laughable, no, it was sick. Even if she would have accepted what he had placed in her room and even if the age difference had been accepted by their society, it still wouldn't have mattered. They would never have been accepted because of what he was.

But she knew. She had even said that she accepted it. With a dull sound he threw a pile of books on one of the dark chairs and continued to pace.

Hermione entered her room shortly there after. Walking over to the wardrobe she changed her uniform for jeans and her grey, knee long cardigan and as she put it on, not bothering to button it over her white t-shirt, her eye caught something on the nightstand. On closer inspection it turned out to be a tiny box made of black velvet. She approached it cautiously and finding a piece of parchment beneath it, she slowly pulled it out and unfolded it. She read the words with growing surprise because in a spidery scrawl, familiar from more than six years of potions classes it stood,

_Believe me, it _will_ be complicated_.

Sitting down on her bed she took the box and slowly opened the lid. At first she didn't understand what she saw. Inside was a eight-pointed crystal star – at least she thought it was crystal because it couldn't very well be diamond, could it – almost an inch wide between its points and hanging from a thin, twisted silver chain. She was sure that it held some kind of message if she could just find the key to solve it. She gingerly lifted the elegant necklace from its box and held it up in front of her, studying it carefully. Suddenly the light caught in something on the silver hanging. Looking closely she realised that it was an inscription of some kind, an inscription that in flourishing letters read _Nescit Occasum_. 'It knows of no setting.' she translated in her mind. So the star had to signify the Polar star, but why give it to her? She lay down on the bed, still holding the pendant in front of her.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, her heart hammering wildly against her chest, 'It's the answer! It's his answer to my question!'

"Oh, Merlin!" Now that she had been given the answer she had wanted for so long, she was suddenly terrified. Did he really mean it or was everything just a dream or cruel joke? What was she supposed to do? Did he expect her to come down to his chambers after receiving the pendant or did he expect her to hold a straight face and wait until they next met, or until he contacted her? Suddenly very nervous, she whished that she had dated a bit more or at least listened when the other girls gossiped, though, on the other hand, it probably wouldn't have helped. After all, Severus was nothing like the boys in school, whatever their house.

Thinking back what had happened after she'd left the classroom, she wondered what had really made her go searching for him. She had been walking towards Transfiguration, irritated by his behaviour and once again confused. Then it suddenly had hit her like a blow. He had said that he was in love with her. It might not have been very romantic, it might not even have been nice, but he had said it. And not just that, he had, in an even more awkward way, confirmed it. Was it just his inebriation or did he really mean it? Though, what was it he had said? That truth comes from wine. She had practically no experience with alcohol, but everything she'd read pointed towards the fact that the old Roman saying was correct. Alcoholic beverages lowered a person's defences and made him or her more relaxed, hence more likely to speak his or hers mind.

Hermione suddenly felt both hot and cold. She shivered at the same time as she felt as if she was burning. Fighting a sudden wave of nervous nausea, she laid back down on the bed. Breathing deeply, she heard her heart in her ears so loudly she pressed her hands against them. Focusing on her breathing, trying to keep her breath from shuddering, she slowly calmed down.

What was one supposed to do after declaring ones feelings? They had both said it. Did that mean they were a… A what, exactly? An item, a couple? It sounded ridiculous. Despite what she had told him in the library, she still didn't know what to do. Yes, she, Hermione Jane Granger, Head girl and resident know-it-all, was in love with her professor. Well, since a few weeks _former_ professor. It didn't really matter. It still felt unreal – it still felt slightly _wrong_. And so Hermione sought refuge the only way she knew – she went to the library.

The library was practically empty when she entered ten minutes later. With confidence she steered her steps towards a dusty bookshelf labelled 'Etiquette and Proper Behaviour'. The shelf did not contain that many books and Hermione easily found the one she was looking for. The title on the cover read 'Wizarding Etiquette from the Founding of Hogwarts and Onwards' and it was one of those rare books that added text when something changed. After pulling it out, she simply sat down on the floor following the titles in the index with her finger until she found an appropriate one. "Receiving Gifts, page 1678." she mouthed before deft fingers started to flick through the thick volume.

Skimming through the chapter, she first found nothing of interest, but then suddenly a footnote caught her interest. 'The tradition of giving your betrothed a gift on the morning of the wedding is thought to originate from the ancient costume of Swain's gift, se page 3086, 'Courting'.' She nervously flipped forward until she found the right page.

She'd never paid much attention to this chapter, she had first read it when she was eleven and then only skimmed the pages, thinking that she would read it more carefully if the need arose. But she had never felt that need – until now that was. Chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione started to read the paragraphs.

'_Swain's gift (now days more often referred to as Suitor's gift) date from the twelfth century and even though the tradition has been practically obsolete since the end of the eighteenth century, it is still in practise among some of the oldest wizarding families. _

_According to legend the first lady to ever receive a Suitor's gift was the Lady of the Fountain. The tale tells that Owain, one of King Arthur's warriors, after slaying the Lady's husband, the Black Night, had become practically imprisoned in the night's home, the Castle of the Fountain, but with the help of Luned, the Lady's faithful handmaiden Owain managed to successfully plead his case to the mistress of the house. After this the Lady of the Fountain appeared as the fairest, wisest, noblest, most chaste, most generous woman in the world to Owain, who fell in love with her. But since he had slain her husband he had to press his suit with care. Once again Luned came to his help. She reminded her mistress that the realm required a strong guardian and sent forward Owain with a gift of a beautiful golden wreath, which she placed on her head as recognition of his proposal._

_A __Suitor's gift is according to tradition the only proper way for a gentleman to declare his attachment to a lady. The gift is surrounded with much symbolism; It should first and foremost stand as a symbol for the gentleman's feelings towards his intended, but it should also prove that he is able provide for her by symbolising the income of his family. Thirdly there should also be something that symbolises the gentleman's hope for the relationship should she accept the gift. _

_There are no rules according to what the bequest should be, but though jewellery is the most common gift, engagement rings are strongly discouraged. There are also several local traditions; so are for example love spoons the most common ones in Wales._'

Hermione paused, looking at the necklace she still clutched in her hand. Was that what it was? A Suitor's gift? She didn't want to read too much into this, but could not help but looking at the pendant from the points that the book described. The symbol of love – no, this was ridiculous, he might be _in_ love with her, but that was definitely not the same as _loving_ her. Anyway, the symbol of love was easy enough. It was after all written in plain letters, though she had to admit that it was rather clever the way the pendant matched the message. The symbol for his ability to provide for her – how utterly archaic – must lie in the silver and crystal and the wonderful handcraft, but what about his hope for a relationship? Looking closely, the young woman noticed something she hadn't seen in her room. The two entwined chains where so spidery thin that one did not see it unless one looked very carefully, but they were actually of two different materials.

"One chain made of silver and one of white gold entwined in a never ending circle." she whispered, her heart hammering wildly. Had it not been for the fact that the difference of nuance was so subtle, the symbol had almost been disappointingly clear. Turning back to the thick tome in her knee, she continued to study the text.

'_As to the lady receiving a Suitor's gift there is traditionally a very strong decorum concerning the proper way to respond. Upon receiving the endowment, she should respond before the sun next descends this because the sun symbolises the hope the gentleman puts into the gift. Tradition also offer that the lady should respond 'in the spirit of the gift', meaning that she, if she so chooses to do, should acknowledge it in a way that suits the present given. _

_By placing the gift at the feet of the giver, she tells him that his addresses are unwelcome, though by giving it back to him, she tells him that though not entirely disagreeable to her, she is not yet ready to accept his advances. (There are also a few known cases in witch the lady has been known to publicly throw the gift at her suitor to humiliate him.) Should the lady however which to accept the gentleman, there are two ways of doing so. By acknowledging the gift in public she tells him that she is ready to accept an official courting. If she on the other hand chooses to acknowledge his gift in private, she tells him that though she accepts his proposition, she does not yet wish for it to be publicly known. A clandestine courtship is on the other hand accepted._'

Hermione quickly skimmed the last paragraphs and closed the book. A knot forming in her stomach, so hard she felt nauseous, she slowly rose and took her first few steps towards the door. She crossed her arms in front of her to keep her hands from shaking. The walk to the dungeons felt like the longest one she'd ever made. What if she had misunderstood the necklace? What if it didn't mean anything?

After what felt like an eternity, she reached a familiar part of the dungeons. She pulled her grey cardigan tighter around herself in an attempt to stop her shivering, before reaching a hand out to knock on the door. No, she simply could not do it. He would laugh at her for assuming that the necklace had been… No, no, no… She turned on her heel, fully intending to walk back to Gryffindor Tower and the safety of her Head girl's room.

Though halfway to the stairs, Hermione stopped. She couldn't walk away. She was the one who had wanted this, wasn't she? The pacing woman turned around again, hand raised, fully intending to walk back and knock on the door.

When she however reached it again, she once again stopped, the knot in her stomach growing. She couldn't, she just couldn't. She turned around again, walking a few steps before turning again, chiding herself as she for the third time that night walked towards her professor's door. 'Where's your Gryffindor courage, girl? You know you want this. March yourself back and knock on that bloody door.'

Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly stopped and turned again. 'No, I can't. I have misinterpreted everything. He didn't mean anything by it.'

Suddenly, a bang sounded followed by a drawling voice. "Miss Granger, the floor has survived nearly a millennium of being trampled upon hence I am reasonably certain that you won't be able to wear it down. However much you try." He had spoken mostly to keep himself on familiar grounds.

At his voice, the young woman jumped, letting out a small cry of surprise. Turning around so that she faced him, though she didn't look at him, and the now opened door, she whispered, "No, Sir."

In an attempt to prevent his much unwanted nervousness to shine through, he continued to drawl, "You know, I very generously gave you the password to my library. Am I to take this," he gestured up and down the corridor, "_trotting around_ as you have decided that this was a good place for exercising or have little Miss Know-it-all actually forgotten something?"

"Neither, Sir." Hermione practically stuttered. "I… I wanted to talk to you."

"Indeed, in the hallway?"

Oh, how that man always managed to reel her up, but as her irritation grew, so did her courage. "Of course not." she snapped. "Let's get into the library then, shall we." And with a look of triumph on her face, she stepped in front of him, clearly stating "Docendo discimus." But as the door closed behind them, her courage failed her and she nervously bit her bottom lip.

At the same time her professor had taken up her behaviour from outside and was now pacing, though his face was as perfectly calm as it always was.

After a moment of silence, dragged on to eternity, the Potions master spoke, his voice suddenly soft, "I believe you wanted to talk to me."

"Not really." she whispered, holding her hand out in front of her, opening it so that the necklace came to hang from her fingers. For a moment she saw his mask fall, but it was back so quickly she was sure that it could have been nothing but her imagination.

Why did he suddenly felt like his stomach had turned into lead? He – was – not – nervous! He knew why she had come. Well, at least it was better this way than in the Great Hall, at least for her sake.

With fumbling fingers, she held it up in front of her, the fire making the star glitter, and with shaking hands, she opened the clasp. Then suddenly everything happened so fast. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but before he had managed to even form the words, Hermione had put the necklace around her neck and beneath her fingers she could feel the clasp fade into the chain.

"You silly, stupid woman! What have you done?" he raged. "I though you were more intelligent than this! Don't you realise what you have done? Of all the stupid, thoughtless things to do! Don't you realise that putting on that necklace equals signing a magical contract? You are _bound_ to me now! Don't you see? Don't you understand that for the next quarter you won't be allowed to be involved with any male but me? That you have accepted, no forced me to court you?"

She held a finger to his lips. "Yes." she said calmly. For a few seconds he seemed to have completely lost all ability to speak, even to think. Then she continued, her voice now raised. "And why in the name of Merlin did you give it to me if you didn't want me to accept it?"

He caught her wrist in his hand, practically shaking her as he all but screamed, "Because I wanted to scare you! Because I wanted to show you exactly what kind of conservative, chauvinistic, prejudiced, pure blooded" he practically spat that word "society you are getting yourself in league with! Because I am frantically in love with you!" He stopped dead in his tirade; Admitting that last part had definitely not been a part of his plan.

"And I am in love with you, Severus." His arm fell to hang limp along his side and she took the hand that had just held her so violently, looking into his eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. It doesn't matter to me that I will be bound to you for the next four months because I don't want someone else. I knew what I did when I put on that necklace, I still do, and I wholeheartedly accept you as my suitor."

Hermione tried to look down at the floor again, but he captured her chin, making her look at him again. Stroking her cheek with one of his fingers, he whispered, "Are you sure, Hermione? I don't want to force you into something you are not ready for. Are you sure that this is what you want? It will…"

"Will be complicated." she finished for him. "Yes, Severus, this _is_ what I want." She rose on her toes and placed her hands on his shoulders, he vaguely noticed that they felt cold, even through his robes, and leant into him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's notes:** Well, there are quite a few things to explain in this chapter, I think. Firstly, and perhaps most importantly, you might be wondering what 'The Forge' is and to whom Snape was speaking. Well, you'll have to keep on wondering because it is a part of the plot that won't be clear until later.

Secondly, I'm referring to quite a few traditions and myths in this chapter so I thought I'd tell you what is true and what is invented by me:

Swain's (Suitor's) gift is nothing that exists to my knowledge, but is something I've made up as an (almost extinct) tradition in the Wizarding world.

The tradition of giving your betrothed a gift on the morning of the wedding is partly true. In my country the man gives his new wife something called a 'morning gift' the morning _after_ the wedding. I simply altered it for the Wizarding world because I thought it worked better with the whole 'originating from Suitor's gift'-thing. (I don't know if our tradition is common in other countries.)

The legend of the Lady of the Fountain and Owain is a Celtic myth, which I've twisted a little by adding the golden wrath. (Except for that it follows the legend, or at least the version I know.)

The mentioning of love spoons is actually very true. As far as I have understood when I visited Wales (please correct me if I'm wrong) they were historically given as a proposal gift from a man to the woman he asked to marry him. They are usually carved in wood with patterns and details which symbolise wishes for the future (now days they are mostly given at weddings, christenings and birthdays).


	27. Smiling

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Are you all suitably impressed – here's another update! Thank you to all who has reviewed. I'm now the proud receiver of over 800 (!) reviews and I'm ever so grateful. THANK YOU :-)! (I think I've answered most of you – I've got some of you left, but I'm working on it.)

I realised that the last chapter was the kind of chapter _I_ hate to read – hardly any dialogue and a bunch of useless information that more than anything indicates that the author wants to show off how clever he or she is. (I am, aren't I, ;-)?) Well, I'm glad you seemed to like it. I've tried to put some more dialogue in this chapter, which against my intent turned out rather mushy. (That's what you get when you let your characters set the agenda.) Anyway, I hope you are going to enjoy it.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Twenty seven – Smiling**

Hermione stepped down again, but Severus didn't let her go, instead he wrapped his arms around her. The young woman rested her head against his chest, savouring the feeling of his warm breaths against her hair. They stood like that, for how long neither of them would have been able to tell, just enjoying the feeling of finally being close.

Severus felt strangely light headed. It was as if nothing but the two of the existed. For these few glorious moments it was as if it didn't matter what he had done, that he was her professor or that he was so much older than her. He rested his cheek against the top of her head while letting his fingers trace light circles on her back.

She closed her eyes. Had she finally managed to make him understand? She could hardly believe it, but her she was in his arms, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her cheek. She could feel the necklace around her neck and silently thanked Owain and the Lady of the Fountain and all who had helped this custom survive when suddenly a voice called her back to the present.

"Hermione, however loath I am to let you go there is a staff meeting. I have to go."

She nodded and made to free him from her arms. But he tightened his grip with one arm, bringing her lips to his with his free hand. He kissed her softly, not knowing what to expect, but she parted her lips for him, pressing harder. Without conscious thought, h deepened the kiss as one hand started to play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

When the Potions master finally let her go, she teasingly said, "I thought you had a meeting you needed to attend."

"I do, but that does not mean that I want to." he said while opening the door, making sure that the dungeon corridor was empty. "After you, Madam." he said with a mock bow.

"Well, thank you, Good Sir." Hermione teased back with a deep curtsy, but as she passed him, Severus once again caught her, giving her another kiss, exploring her as if wanting to make sure that she really was there in his arms.

When he finally let her go, she looked into his eyes, a large smile forming on her lips.

"I think we better put it here." he said, hiding the necklace beneath her t-shirt. "It would not do if someone started to ask questions."

Placing her hand on top of the place where the star hung, Hermione said, "But I wouldn't mind screaming it from the top of the Astronomy tower." He made to correct her. "But I know that's not a good idea. That's why I put it on here tonight and not tomorrow in the Great Hall."

"Insolent woman." he said sternly, but his own smile betrayed him. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes." But she made no move to leave.

"I really do have to go, Hermione." he said as he gently put a hand at the small of her back, guiding her out into the hallway and with a final peck from her on his cheek, she finally left for Gryffindor tower.

Following Hermione's example Severus went down the corridor. Ascending the stair, he continued through the next hallway and up two other flights of stairs when something suddenly caught his interest.

"Miss Green, Mr Straw, I realise that it is much to ask of you to expect you to think so I will simply give you the advice not to choose such a public place as an open niche so close to the staffroom when you are to meet _like this_. And Miss Green, I do believe that you can do much better than that." He looked disgustedly at Eric Straw before sweeping off again, leaving two completely flabbergasted students behind, wondering why they weren't on their way to detention with a great loss of house points each.

A short while later the dark clad man swept past the gargoyles and into the staffroom where his colleagues where already assembled around the large table next to the door. Taking his usual seat at the end of the table, he scowled at Minerva's surprised face.

"Ah, Severus, what poor student caused you to be this late?" Dumbledore asked, not really expecting an answer. "Well then, now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting, shall we?" The old headmaster shifted through his papers even though they all were aware that he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Firstly, I know that it is rather early, but I would like the Heads of Houses to put up the lists for Christmas on Monday so that we know well in advance how many students that are going to stay over the holiday. And on that note, I would like to hear your opinion on a matter. I think we should give Miss Granger the opportunity to receive some extra private tutoring during the break if she wishes to stay."

To his horror, Severus suddenly realised that he was smiling. Cursing under his breath, he quickly schooled his features back into his customary scowl and forced himself to listen to Dumbledore again.

In the meantime Hermione had reached the Common room.

As the Fat Lady swung open, Harry and Ron automatically looked up from their books, happy for the reason to be abale to get a break from their schoolwork, however short it might be.

"Hermione, there you are! We were starting to wonder where you had gotten to." Ron said.

"I suddenly remembered something I read in a library book a long time ago and had to look up the details."

"You're hopeless, Hermione." Harry said affectionately, motioning for her to join them. "Do you know that?" As she sat down by the table and started to cover her part of the surface with scrolls of parchment and Ancient Runes tomes, Harry continued. "So, was it terribly interesting then?"

"Well, I got the answers I wanted." she said, a bright smile that made her eyes glitter on her face.

"As long as you are happy."

"Yeah, she sure seems to be." Ron said, shaking his head amusedly. "You are a strange girl, Hermione Granger"

"But we love you anyway." Harry managed to choke before the three of them burst out laughing. Though unbeknown to the others, Hermione couldn't help but touching the star beneath the fabric of her t-shirt at the mentioning of love.

"What's so funny" Ginny suddenly plopped down on the chair beside Harry. "You guys don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked as she pulled a half finished Transfiguration essay and a well-chewed quill from her bag, making Harry blush by placing a hand dangerously high on his thigh under the table.

"Eh, no, 'course not." Harry practically stammered, his cheeks still a furious red.

Giving Harry an innocent look, she continued, "You know what? The strangest thing just happened. I was on my way back here when I saw…"

"A three-headed dog!" Ron cut in.

"No, a Blast-ended screwt!" Harry suggested, a grin even bigger than the one Ron wore plastered on his face.

Hermione, caught by her friends happy bantering and feeling dizzyingly cheerful from her visit to _his_ library continued, "No, I know – a ghost!" She said it as if trying to scare them before the trio burst out laughing again.

Ginny, who had just managed to keep her composure, did her best to look at them sternly. "Laugh all you want, but it was much worse than anything you could possibly imagine." though her voice was filled with poorly suppressed mirth. "I saw Snape – I don't think he saw me though because he was _smiling_."

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes as large as dinner plates. "Does he even know how to do that?"

"Strange… He was on his way to a staff meeting. I don't see how that would make him smile." She bit her tongue almost before she had finished the sentence. This was _not_ good!

"He'd probably deducted a couple of hundred points from some innocent student. – It wasn't you, Ginny, was it?" Harry said, giving the redheaded girl beside him a sympathetic look.

"Ginny shook her head. "No…", but was interrupted by her brother.

"Hang on. Hermione, how do you know that Snape was going to a staff meeting?"

"I… Eh… ran into Professor McGonagall and when I asked if she had a minute to… discuss… my project, she told me that she had to go because of the meeting."

'Not good, not good, not good!" chanted through her head. She really hated having to do this to her friends. She abhorred lying, but at the moment she could see no other way. She couldn't tell them, not now, not yet. At least Ron looked rather placated by her answer. Well, she simply had to be more careful in the future. If she didn't make any mistakes, there wouldn't be any reason to lie. Though when they had kissed… At that moment it had been as if nothing else had existed and even less been of any importance.

Suddenly her eyes met Ginny's, who were looking strangely at her, and Hermione realised that she had a wide smile on her lips. She quickly schooled her features and raised her eyebrows at the younger girl as if to ask her what she was looking at.

"What do you say, Severus?" Dumbledore asked amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

Damn, he had been smiling, again. This was bloody ridiculous. Suddenly realising that the Headmaster was waiting for him to respond, he cleared his throat, trying to recall what they had been discussing.

"It is utterly absurd. I can see no reason whatsoever as to allow the Seventh years to go to Diagon Alley for _Christmas shopping_." He said the last two words in such a way that no one was hard pressed to realise what he thought about Christmas in general and Christmas shopping in particular.

"Perhaps, but I find myself hard pressed to argue Misses Brown's and Patil's point that as they are allowed to leave the school for dates, this should be no different."

"They are perfectly right, there is no difference. That notion is ridiculous as well."

"Well then, since it is our turn to chaperone the last Hogsmead weekend before the holidays and you seem to so loathe this idea," McGonagall said, her eyebrows raised in challenge, "perhaps we could decide here and now that I'll go with the Seventh years to London and you'll take the younger ones to Hogsmead?"

Albus chuckled lowly. "There, there, Minerva. Don't torture the poor man like that. Let him go to Diagon Alley. I think that some students might react more _positively_ to his presence. Besides, you know that he detests Hogsmead even more whereas you, if I recall correctly, are rather fond of the place."

"Well, it's settled then – Severus goes to London and I'll go to Hogsmead."

Damn, he should have known that there was no possible way out of this. Gryffindors really didn't know a thing about subtlety. Or perhaps that was the point. Perhaps they wanted everyone to know that they got exactly what they wanted and how they got it. Well, at least it would save him the trouble of going there on his own on one of his days off to buy the gifts he was obliged to purchase.

Hermione closed her book with a thud. "All done." she said satisfiedly, which resulted in rather envious looks from the boys who were still struggling with their Charms questionnaire. "I think I'll head off to bed. Sleep well." she continued as she slowly rose from her chair.

"I think I'm done for tonight as well." Ginny quickly said. "Do you mind waiting a minute so that I can join you?"

Looking somewhat surprised, Hermione answered. "Of course not, Ginny. I'll wait for you."

As the two girls started to climb the stairs that led up to the girls' dormitories, the younger girl turned towards the older one. "So, all is well with your mysterious boyfriend then?"

"What do you mean?" she fervently hoped that the dim light hid her slight blush.

"Oh, come off it! You were crying your eyes out yesterday and you've been moping the entire day. Then all of a sudden you come back here, unable to keep the smiles off your face."

"Nothing has changed, Ginny. I simply realised that it didn't help to sit around whishing for things that would never be so I decided to enjoy myself with my friends instead."

The redhead looked sceptically at the older girl. "If you say so. But don't for a minute think that I believe you." And with those words the two girls parted.

This was without doubt the worst thing about staff meetings. When Dumbledore called the meetings to an end it was time for the inevitable and equally unpleasant socialisation. Having done his usual routine of quickly pouring himself a coup of tea and then seating himself in the armchair in the corner of the room, Severus was now simply waiting for a moment to escape.

Oh, wonderful. This was only getting better. "Vector" he acknowledged the approaching man curtly.

"Snape" the other man responded before taking a seat in an unoccupied armchair close to his colleague, launching into an, in Severus opinion, far too detailed description of Miss Boleyn's shortcomings in Arithmancy and why Severus had to convince her not to continue the class when she had completed her OWLs – 'For all of their sakes.'

As far as Severus's opinion went, the man was a coward who turned to the girl's head of house instead dealing with it himself, but unfortunately he had to agree. Slytherin by birth she might be, but Miss Evelyn Boleyn really would have made a much better Hufflepuff.

The Sorting Hat really was a strange piece of magic. During the years he had often found himself wondering what the hat saw that they didn't. This certainly wasn't the first time he had questioned its motives. Hermione was another such example. Though she unquestionably was both more intelligent and studious than the average Ravenclaw, she still had the courage and strong headedness that was the mark of Gryffindor. Yes, strong headedness really was the word for it, wasn't it? He would probably never understand what had made her come down to his chambers tonight. But he had to admit, both of their approaches fitted their houses. Well, his only reasonably well. He couldn't say that it was very Slytherin to risk getting the gift thrown at him in the Great Hall. Well, he could always say that it had been a calculated risk – the result certainly indicated that. And frankly, he couldn't say that he regretted it. When she had put on that necklace… To know that she was his and to hold her in his arms…

"In normal society it's considered polite to listen to a person who is talking to you, Snape, and not just sitting there smiling." Vector said jokingly though with a rather indignant undertone.

Well, it wasn't his fault that he hadn't been listening. _He_ had never asked for a report on how every Slytherin did in Arithmancy. Wait, he had been smiling again?! He really had to do something about this.

"I would like offer my apology then." Severus said stiffly, rising from his chair. "Good night." And with those words he headed through the door, happy to finally being able to escape the staffroom.

**Author's notes:** Yes, Miss Evelyn Boleyn is a flirt with Anne Boleyn, Elisabeth's I mother, who was executed for practising witchcraft. (I imagine that in the society Rowling portraits she might very well have been a real witch and hence the family is an old, (almost) pure blooded family, naturally belonging in Slytherin.)

One more thing, especially addressed to Linda – Passionate4Snape. I realise that and I'm sorry for the fact that Severus is quite out of character in this chapter, but I couldn't get him to behave any other way. Well, you have to forgive him and me; he's just got the woman he's been in love with for almost the entire semester. I think he's allowed to behave a bit weird for the night ;-).


	28. Separated

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** A belated Christmas present to you all – if you have patience with me – I've managed to update. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. There aren't words enough to describe how grateful I am. It warms my heart every time one of you sends me a few (or indeed many) lines. You are the best readers one could possibly ask for.

Secondly, I've got a small (?) request to ask of you. J K Rowling once said that a Snape in love was a terrible thing. I can't say that I agree with her, but I agree that it is terribly hard to keep a Snape in love somewhat in character. I would therefore be very grateful if you would like to share your views on how Snape would behave when he is in love, or just happy or content. (There are after all a reason why everyone is constantly unhappy in soap operas – it's so much easier to write ;-).) If you further more would like to tell me whether or not I've managed to keep him somewhat in character I would be thrilled. Thanks again :-). (Oh, and I have been reading quite a bit Jane Austen novels so if my language appear somewhat strange that is the reason. I've tried to keep it normal though.)

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Twenty eight – Separated**

Hermione woke the next morning, butterflies in her stomach, and since she didn't have Potions that day, they only grew stronger. Severus hadn't been in the Great Hall at breakfast, so at lunch it was starting to get hard to hide her anxiety; despite her being fully aware that she in no way what so ever neither could nor wanted to relate anything about what had happened.

Though as she entered the hall, flanked by Ron and Harry, she saw him and all of her good intentions went flying out the window as a bright smile lit up her face the very moment their eyes met. He of course didn't smile back, but the intense look he gave her made her breath catch in her throat.

'You are being silly, girl. Stop behaving like some lovesick Lavender Brown." she scolded herself, managing to get her features back under control and listen to what the boys were discussing.

Up at the staff table the Headmaster leant rather conspiratorially towards his Potions master. "It seems that your talk helped our Miss Granger. She seems quite a bit happier today, don't you think?"

The younger man simply grunted something uncommittedly, looking away as quickly as he dared because he might have been able to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord, but he had never found something as hard to hide as this. And _this_ hadn't even requested him to lie. It did not bode well. But still, her smile could warm the coldest of hearts.

'Obviously.' he thought dryly, not quite able to ignore the prickling he could feel at the small of his back when he looked at her.

That night found Severus once again seated by the large table in his library, the stack of tests that hadn't been corrected yesterday in front of him.

'No, Mr Cauldwell, chamomile is not used in potions because of its hunger sedating properties. Imbecile, chamomile isn't even hunger sedating!'

Why were his students such complete fools? How could they possibly think that a guess, and a highly unqualified and stupid one at that, would give them anything but his lowered opinion of them? 'If that was even possible.' he though wryly. If only some of them would have had a modicum of intelligence or at least a will to learn. Scribbling a _D_ in the corner of the parchment, he threw the test in the still far too low stack of corrected ones.

Glancing at the watch, he could not help but wonder what was keeping Hermione.

Having been nervous because of the coming meeting the entire day, it came as a surprise to her when she didn't manage to get away from Gryffindor Common room until half an hour before curfew and even then she had to plead a need to go to the library to be able to escape. And so it was a thoroughly annoyed Hermione that entered Severus's library ten minutes later.

"Of all the stupid, ignorant, _idiotic_ things..." she ranted as she closed the door behind her.

"And a good evening to you as well." Severus interrupted, lifting a sardonic eyebrow as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She suddenly found herself trapped against the wood of the door and the Potions master's arms and body.

Tucking a stray lock of her bushy hair behind her ear, he leant in to kiss her. It was so deliberately slow and torturously wonderful that Hermione was certain that her knees were going to give in if he let go.

"So, would you care to tell me who has put our Head girl in such a _charming_ mood?" he drawled as he gestured for her to sit down.

"All of Gryffindor house!" she exclaimed as she flung herself down in the proffered chair. "They've just realised exactly how short the three weeks before the holidays really are and that they have all of their control exams to study for. I never thought that I would be able to escape. – I probably won't be able to do so again until after they've had their tests."

"Well, then, what should we do about that? Shall I give them all detention?" A small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Really, and I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just give _me_ detention?"

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?"

"It's not fun to give people detentions!" she exclaimed, much less outraged than she tried to sound.

"And yet you are smiling."

"Please don't be like that. I have to leave in a few minutes and I didn't come here to spar words. I just wanted to tell you why I with all probability won't be able to come back here before Christmas." She rose from her armchair and he followed her example. Walking into his embrace, she kissed him as he looked down at her. "I have to go now..."

"Yes, you are right of course. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodbye... Severus." Though it was still hesitantly, a shiver went up his spine as she said his name.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

That Sunday, Hermione entered the Common room after her last lesson of the day only to find a large crowd gathered around the notice board, a noise level far above normal assaulting her ears.

"Hermione, look at this!" Harry exclaimed, fighting his way back through the crowd.

"How could I possibly do that?" she answered, gesturing towards the barrier of people that blocked her way.

"Oh, he's just being stupid." Ron said, having just managed to squeeze his way past two girls in Ginny's year. "We are going to London!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Letting Ron catch his breath, Harry continued, "I don't know why, but Dumbledore is letting the seventh-years go to London next Saturday to buy Christmas presents."

"So he did accept Parvati's and Lavender's proposition. I never thought he would."

"Yeah, there's one backlash though. Guess who's chaperoning." Ron said, grimacing.

"Go on, tell me." Hermione requested.

"Snape!" the boys said in unison.

"S... Snape!" Hermione suddenly felt her blood leave her face.

"Yes. Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I'm sure Dumbledore won't make him hold our hands. And besides, even if he does, he won't be able to hold all of our hands, would he?" Ron said, mistaking her paleness for dread.

"No, no... Don't worry; I was just a bit surprised. It doesn't seem like something Professor Snape would volunteer to do, that's all."

"It's too bad that sixth-years aren't allowed to come." Harry mused.

Shaking herself back to reality, Hermione answered his unspoken comment. "Just look at it as an opportunity to buy Ginny a gift without her being there." Seeing Ron's ears starting to turn red, she quickly continued, leading her friends towards an empty couch "It will be great, won't it? You guys will get an entire day ogling the brooms at the Quality Quidditch Supplies. And I'll be able to look at the new books at Flourish and Blotts"

Life was unfair. She had been able to spend over a week in Severus's company when they weren't talking to each other, but now, now she hadn't even been able to get away from Gryffindor Tower – well, except for those occasions when she was tutoring students from the other houses in the school library – for a week and a half.

Annoyed, she threw her plait back over her shoulder before looking down on the floor again. It wasn't that she didn't want to help them; she even liked to do it. Or at least used to. Oh, she didn't want to feel like this. She wanted to want to help them. She was Head girl, she was Hermione Granger. It was who she was. But if she could only see him, just once, outside the classroom it would be so much easier. Or at least she hoped so.

Suddenly colliding with something, her books went scattering to the floor while she fought to remain standing. "Watch were you are going." she snapped as she had regained her balance, collecting her books from the floor. "That will be five points from..." looking up, her words faltered.

"Slytherin. As their head, I believe I must be considered belonging to the House of Slytherin." a far too familiar voice drawled, though undoubtly quite amused.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I'll give them back immediately."

"Don't be, Hermione, don't be." the Potions master said as he guided her into a secluded alcove. "I believe I was at fault seeing that I was the one walking on the wrong side of the corridor."

"I'm so glad that I ran into you." Hermione said softly.

"So it was you, not me, after all. Perhaps _I_ should take points from Gryffindor then."

"Don't be stupid. You know what I meant." Pausing slightly, she could feel her heart hammer against her chest. "I've missed you."

"Gryffindors!" he sniffed, but took her in his arms, tilting her chin so that he could place a kiss on her lips. Reaching around her again, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head as he untied the ribbon that held her braid together, combing through her hair with his fingers. Bending down, Severus whispered in her ear, "It looks so much more beautiful when you wear it loose."

Hermione could feel her cheeks flame, but she couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her face.

"You do know that this is far from the courting we are supposed to conduct?"

"Oh, hush you. Don't you think I know about the Slytherin idea of good manners? As long as no one knows, it's alright. Besides, this _is_ a 'clandestine courtship', is it not?"

"No appreciation for subtlety. What should we do about that?" he teased her, kissing her on the neck, feeling goose bumps break out under his lips.

"Behave!" Hermione scolded lightly, pushing him away. "I've heard there is a very strict Potions master at this school. We wouldn't want him to find us, now would we?"

Having felt her tense slightly as his lips had trailed across her neck, he let go of her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Oh, I believe even he can be charmed, if the company is right." He then continued in a more serious tone. "I'm sorry if I went too far. I..."

She cut him off. "It's alright. I just... Oh, I don't know. This is just so surreal. Don't be upset with me."

"Of course not." He continued after a short pause, "I'll even let you take more point off Slytherin." He was back to teasing her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh no, that would mean that you would take the double amount from Gryffindor tomorrow."

"Perhaps." Severus raised his eyebrows in silent challenge. "Now however, I believe it is getting dangerously close to lunch and I think we both better be there on time."

"You are right... I wish we could see each other more often." Rising on her toes she kissed him lightly. "Take care." And with those words she left the alcove, not looking back in case someone should happen to see her.

A couple of days later, Harry and Ron were kept behind as the Transfiguration lesson was about to end.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please remain behind with Miss Granger." McGonagall called as the bell rang. A few minutes later the classroom was empty and the three students approached their Head of House.

"Don't look like I'm about to punish you!" She shook her head amusedly. "I only called you here to inform you that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you and the other members of Dumbledore's Army in his office tonight after dinner. I trust you'll be able to send word out to the others?" At their nods she continued, "Good, and don't worry about those members who have left school, we will contact them later."

"Yes, Professor." they replied.

"Alright, now off with you. I believe you are about to be late for Herbology. Good day."

"Good day." The three of them called as they hurried down the aisle.

"Wonder what Dumbledore wants." Ron said as they all but ran down a flight of stairs.

"Well, we'll find out after dinner, won't we?" Hermione retorted. "Now hurry up!"

"Yes, Professor Granger." the boys chanted laughingly, attempting to imitate how they would have spoken to a professor, but failing rather spectacularly.

After dinner the trio met up with Neville, Ginny, Luna and the rest of the DA, with the obvious exception of Marietta Edgecombe, by the gargoyle guarding the stair to the headmaster's office. Suddenly the statue sprang alive and moved aside while the stair started to rotate.

"Well, then," Harry said uncertainly, "shall we?" And with those words he stepped onto the first step, soon followed by the rest of the group.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome, please sit down. Tea?" Dumbledore said as the students entered his office.

"Eh, Professor, there are hardly enough chairs for all of us." Hermione pointed out somewhat hesitantly as she entered the room.

"No, of course not, you are completely correct, Miss Granger. I was about to add some more, but then the lot of you arrived." he said absentmindedly and with a wave of his wand another ten or so chairs appeared and arranged themselves around the desk. They took their seats and making the tea serve itself, the Headmaster continued. "I called you here tonight simply to invite you to a small Christmas celebration."

At their confused looks, he explained further. "Many of us felt that the Order of the Phoenix" he looked kindly at the young men and women assembled in front of him "and indeed Dumbledore's Army got a far too abrupt end with the defeat of Tom Riddle last semester and so I decided that it would be a good idea to keep meeting once in awhile, only under more festive circumstances. It is my hope that we all could meet on Christmas Eve at Headquarters, but as the house is formally yours, Harry, even if you ever so kindly let us continue to use it as headquarters, the decision lies with you."

"Sounds great. Of course you can use Grimmauld Place." Harry answered.

"Then you are formally the host, Harry, but I wouldn't worry too much – I believe that we can count on the fact that you will be overrun by people offering their _help_," he said it in such a way that it was impossible to know whether he meant real help or just help to create a catastrophe, "with everything that needs to be done. We will arrange for accommodation for all of you so that you won't have to worry about getting home at the wee hours of morning so if you want to come you can calm your parents with this." the Headmaster finished with a twinkle. "So you are all as of now invited to the first annual Christmas celebration of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army."

The DA members stayed for a bit longer, discussing their classes and their hopes and worries about the future with the professor. A short while later they bid him good night, but just as she was about to walk through the door, Hermione was called back.

"Miss Granger, could you please stay behind." Turning around she saw him stand and once again waving his wand, making the chairs disappeared again. "Please, have a seat." he said, gesturing towards one of the remaining armchairs that were usually placed in front of his desk.

He looked at her benevolently. "So, Hermione, how are you doing? Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for this opportunity. I..."

He interrupted her by raising his hand. "It's quite alright. I'm just happy that we have finally managed to proffer you some proper stimulation. Ah, and speaking of which; I trust that your disagreement with Severus has been settled."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, good, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes – between you and me, even downright stubborn –" he winked at her, a smile playing under his moustache "but he means well."

"I know, Professor."

"Well, just as you do, he needs a challenge every now and then and I dare say that you have offered him several." Clearing his throat he continued, "So, enough about that; there was another reason for me to ask you to stay behind as well. Your teachers and I felt that it wasn't completely fair to you to leave you so much to your own in class and so we wanted to give you a proposition. If you want to remain at Hogwarts during the break, the professors have promised to give you some extra tutoring. It is of course completely voluntarily, no one will think any less of you if you choose to go to the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys."

"No. No, I definitely want to stay." Hermione told him. "I mean, if it's not a problem."

"I hadn't expected anything else" the old headmaster smiled. "And no, it is costume that the professors stay at Hogwarts during the winter holiday. The teachers from the Order and I will go to Grimmauld Place some days before Christmas Eve and return in time for the annual Christmas lunch, you can come with us then. Now, I believe that there is a group of Gryffindors waiting below the stairs, desperate to know what we have been talking about. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Sir."

**Author's notes:** Well, just wanted to say that I hope you liked the chapter. I've had a bit of a writer's block, but I appear to be out of it again. I'm afraid I can't promise you more regular updates, but I have at least written parts of the next two chapters and the epilogue is still finished.

Finally, I would like to say thanks to my wonderful boyfriend from whom I have stolen the trait that hair should be worn loose and not pulled up in an up do.


	29. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Another chapter, aren't you surprised? I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and ask your forgiveness for not answering them. I'll try to do better, I'm sorry.

The only other thing I want to do is to issue a warning. I am truly terrible at writing 'sloppily' spoken language, but I've tried and I've done my best. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. You have been warned (you'll see what I mean). I'll hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Twenty nine – Christmas Shopping**

"Hurry up, Hermione! The carriages are gonna leave without us."

"I'm coming, Ron. And don't blame me. If _you_ hadn't taken that extra serving at breakfast there hadn't been any need for us to rush." Hermione snapped as the trio all but run through the hallways. Reaching the great doors that stood open, awaiting the students that were to leave for London in a few minutes, they sped up, flinging themselves onto the closest carrige.

"We made it!" Ron exclaimed as the door closed behind them.

"Cho…" Harry said somewhat uncomfortably as he noticed the three girls that had already been seated inside. They might still be friends, but Christmas came with some awkward memories for the both of them.

"Hi, Harry." the girl said, shaking her head so that her black hair hid her pink cheeks.

"Hi, Cho." Hermione greeted, nodding towards the other two Ravenclaw girls. The rest of the trip was spent in a somewhat uncomfortable silence and as soon as they reached the station in Hogsmead the two groups took care to enter different carts.

"Ah, Granger, having visited our dear Potions professor, have we?" Draco drawled to the laughter of his friends as Hermione closed the door to Severus's compartment behind her. "I guess we now know how a _muggleborn_ got the position of _Head_ girl." The comment was followed by more laughter from his audience.

"Not that it is any of your business, Malfoy, but I was reporting a commotion in one of the compartments." 'Oh, Merlin!' It felt like she was watching a play, and a very bad one at that, unfold before her. This couldn't be happening. Of all the people to expose them. God, she hoped that he was just trying to be funny...

"Is that what they call it now days?" the blonde boy continued, making a crude motion with his hips, met by catcalls and more laughter.

"Charming display, Mr Malfoy." the professor in question suddenly drawled from the doorway. "And here I was, believing that the Malfoys gave their children a more refined upbringing than that. You do know that you not only have managed to insult Hogwarts' Head girl, but also your own Head of House, both of whom are fully entitled to put you in detention, prefect or not? Now off with you, before I change my mind and deduct house points."

"Yes, Sir." the now more subdued group mumbled.

"And, Mr Malfoy, do not count on me being this generous should this ever happen again, do we understand each other?

"Perfectly, Sir." he answered his Head of House sullenly, before turning to leave.

"And why are you standing there gaping like a fish, Miss Granger? Go join your dunderheaded friends. You know I don't want to spend any more time with you than I'm forced to."

'Please, you are intelligent, cara, understand why I'm doing this.' he urged her inwardly.

"Of course, Professor." she answered, her voice hurt. Though just as she was about to disappear down the gangway she turned around and smiled at him.

About two hours later the scarlet train stopped at King's Cross station and the students filled out on the platform.

"Each house in a line!" Snape ordered irritably. When he had been obeyed, he continued. "There will be no misbehaviour during this _trip_ and if anyone as much as think about pointing their wand at another person, the NEWTs will be the least of their concerns." He paused, letting his words sink in, before looking at the students that stood first in each row. "The Head boy and girl as well as the prefects answer directly to me and I will hold you personally responsible should anything happen. Is this clear?"

At the mumble 'yes, Sirs' that could be heard, Severus continued. "Now, as the Headmaster has seen it fit to have us walk to the Leaky Cauldron, I will have to make us less conspicuous. – Mr Smith, Miss Chang, Miss Granger. Judging from Minerva's constant talking about you; you should be tolerable at Transfiguration. One row each." Walking by each student, waving their wands, the seventh-years soon looked like any Muggle school class on their way to one of London's museums. Finally, Severus turned his black cloak into the same wool ulster he had worn last time he had been to London.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff form two lines and hold them. And there will be no talk of magic until the last person is inside the Leaky Cauldron and the door closed." And with those words he set of through the barrier, the students following behind him, and out into the commotion on the station where none of the Muggles seemed to notice that the black clad teacher and his class had just appeared from the wall.

Once inside the pub, the students' Muggle uniforms were turned back into the robes they had worn when they had left Hogwarts and Snape gave his final instructions, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Let's buy the gifts for our families together and then split up after lunch" Hermione suggested, a cold shiver suddenly creeping down her back.

The boys heartily agreed with her, but she couldn't concentrate as she was being dragged down the street.

Her family, her parents… They would eventually have to know. Oh, God… What should she do? What could she possibly say to…? They would never understand. They would never accept it. Even if Severus technically wasn't her teacher anymore that was how they would see it. That was how _everyone_ would see it. And even if someone by some kind of miracle accepted that, they would still only see what had been. And he was the most hated teacher at Hogwarts and no one would be able to look away from that. And how would she ever be able to convince her parents that Severus hadn't taken advantage of her or some other kind of silly idea that they might get? That she had been the one to make the decision. An ancient magical contract would most likely not impress them very much.

Well, as much as she wanted everyone's approval she would have to try to look away from that. If they loved her they would, well at least they probably would, wouldn't they, eventually accept it. Probably, hopefully... Oh, why did everything have to be so complicated?

Taking a deep breath, she tried to think about something else. They had hardly had time to be together since she had accepted the necklace. There was no need to tell anyone quite yet. And besides, she was in London with her friends. She should enjoy that, at least for their sake. Taking another deep breath, she looked up and smiled at the boys, nodding as they asked if they should go visit Fred and George at their shop.

"Severus, how good to see you. But where is your charming lady friend?" Mr Asinius greeted the younger man as he entered the apothecary. "Don't glare at me; it's impolite."

The Potions master sighed at the older man's reprimand. "Doing her Christmas shopping with her friends, I believe. Dumbledore somehow let himself be convinced to let the seventh-years go to Diagon Alley, the old fool."

"Yes, yes..." the older man shook his head amusedly, "So, what can I do for you today? I hardly think that your supplies are down already."

"I wanted to purchase an inro."

"An inro? Indeed," his eyes twinkled, "for your lady, I presume?"

"Don't play fool with me. You are very well aware that I tutor her in Potions and you know even better that as her instructor it is tradition that I give her her first one."

"Well then, let me see what I have got." He produced an old bronze key, hanging from a chain around his neck, from beneath his robes and proceeded to open the row of glass doors behind the counter. Taking out several large trays, Asinius placed them on the counter. "I think we'll probably need something different than the traditional lacquered ones, but we will of course have a look at those as well."

"Ah, here's one – perhaps a bit on the large side, but rather fitting, wouldn't you say?" He took one of them in the palm of his hand showing it to Severus. It was about six times three inches and decorated with a resting lion carved into the wood. "The inro itself is made of rosewood, but the highlights are gold." At the younger man's disdainful look, he chuckled. "No? Well, I hadn't really expected you to choose that one."

"What about this one then? Very suitable for a young woman." He pointed at a small inro, this one decorated with a painted branch with cherry blossoms."

"By Merlin, no." Severus exclaimed as he saw the pink flowers. "Perhaps if Pansy Parkinson had had enough of a brain to study potions."

They looked at a large number of others, but Severus kept turning each and every one down for various reasons. Finally, Asinius stopped, halfway to picking up yet another one.

"Hm, perhaps… I might just have the perfect one." He turned around, opening a drawer. "I think this might be exactly what you are looking for." And from a small box he produced an inro, four times two inches and made from reddish wood. It was decorated with an otter playing under the surface; a sandy sea bed covered the bottom of the inro and a shoal was carved in the background. The animal itself was so minutely carved that it was possible to see each hair. Black onyxes glittered as its eyes, making it look almost alive, and the craftsman who had made it had managed to intertwine spidery thin threads of silver with the wood, making it appear as if the otter was glittering in the sunbeams that broke the surface.

"And for the netsuke..." Looking through some other trays, all bearing a variety of the small statues that were used as stoppers when the inro was fastened to the belt, he finally took one made from the same reddish wood and shaped like a water lily.

"Forgive an old man's sentimentality." he said, pointing at the wooden objects. "They are both made from cherry tree, symbolising good knowledge and the water lily symbolises..."

"Purity of heart" Severus finished for him. "As you know, I as well am raised in the traditional manner." Suddenly the younger man smiled slightly. "I do believe that you are right, it is the ideal one, thank you." He then continued in a lower tone, more to himself than to the other man. "But how you could know about the otter, I have no idea."

"I assume you'll fill it yourself." Fastening the two objects together, he placed them in the box.

"Yes… There is no need for a bag. I'll take it in my pocket."

"Very well. Give my regards to Miss Granger, if you please. Oh, and Severus, since this is a gift of tradition you should probably get her something else as well."

Frowning slightly as he bid the older man a good day, Severus left the shop, the parcel safely in the inner pocket of his cloak, to once again join the students in Diagon Alley.

At lunch the students as instructed were once again assembled at the Leaky Cauldron, seated in groups at different tables.

After placing the order for the group, Severus resumed his seat at a table with some of his Slytherins. Their conversation was far from inspiring, he really couldn't care less about their not so subtle attempts at showing off their family money by comparing their purchases, but at the present this was the best option. He doubted that it would have gone over well with any of the students had he chosen another seating arrangement and the last thing he needed was someone starting to ask questions, or, Merlin forbid, start to actually _think_. Hence he was condemned to watch the Slytherins trying to master the skills of their house. He couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been that young. Well, he supposed he should be thankful that they had managed to keep some of their naivety despite being through war.

Tuning out from the conversation around him, he let his eyes sweep around the room only to stop at the table where Hermione was seated along with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. The young woman was smiling politely at the boys, on occasion laughing at one of their silly jokes, but he could see it in her eyes that her heart wasn't really in it. As much as he looked down on himself for doing it, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Her thoughts seemed to keep wandering, but each time she caught herself at it, she recommenced her smile.

Suddenly realising that he was doing the exact same thing as the object of his scrutiny was doing, he wrenched his concentration back to his own table. Young as they might be, it was never a good idea to let ones concentration slip when surrounded by Slytherins.

Having felt like she had visited every shop in Diagon Alley at least twice, Hermione had decided to venture into Muggle London. She just didn't know what to buy for Severus. Well that wasn't quite true. One of the reasons as to why she was currently transfiguring her cloak into a less noticeable coat was that she wanted to give him a copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. But she needed something more. Whatever did one buy for a man?

She had briefly considered what she had given Harry and Ron over the years, but it didn't feel right and Severus might have refereed a game of Quidditch in their first year, but he really wasn't the type for broom polishing. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was going to get for her and a light blush crept up her cheeks.

Suddenly a dingy little shop caught her eye. It appeared to be one of those shops that bought practically everything that people brought in if it was old enough, not quite an antiquity shop, but neither a pawnshop. The window was grey from neglect and a sign, so darkened by age that it was practically impossible to interpret, read _Livingstone's_. Beyond the dirty window, it was the display that had caught her interest. Not that it was anything spectacular about it; in fact it was rather dreadful with a faded piece of cloth that probably had been blue at one time on which a display of old books, darkened jewellery, antique vases and trays and a rusty sword were placed without a semblance of order.

Perhaps she could find something in there. Perhaps an old leather-bound book, something like Linneaus's _Philosophia Botanica_, or some other title that might interest a potions master. Not that it was very creative, but it was the best idea she had been able to come up with.

The door creaked as she pushed it open and a bell sounded from somewhere inside the shop. The air that met her was balmy and smelled strongly of dust and old attics. The light was dim, but as her eyes grew costumed to the poor lighting, Hermione looked around the room. On an old shelf a stuffed hawk was perched between some vases and several pieces of jewellery were on display on a Rococo chest of drawers. One of the walls was covered by shelves overloaded with books, and old chairs, tables, rolled up carpets and all kinds of other things, all in various degree of decay, were spread around the room.

Walking over to the bookshelves, the young woman suddenly noticed something that seemed out of place. On a small side table something seemed to glow. Picking it up, she found herself looking at it as if transfixed. The object actually did glow and not only that. It appeared to be a very roughly cut, almost crystal like, black stone, hanging from a thin leather strap that was artfully tied around it so that there had been no need to drill a hole in the stone. But the thing that was so special about it, the thing that made it glow was…

"Admirin' the necklace, darling? Pretty, don't yeh think?" A somewhat shabby man in his mid fifties, dressed in slacks and a brown cardigan, appeared from behind a tapestry that apparently lead to a backroom of some kind.

"You scared me, Sir! But yes, it is very beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. What is it?"

"Have no idea. This strange old man came in 'ere, dressed in some bizarre yellow dress, and wanted te sell it. Clearly senile – told me this ridiculous story abou' the little trinket. Said it was called an ember shard. Yeh see there seems to be a flame burning inside it?"

At Hermione's nod he continued. "Well, he tol' me that when a dragon dies of old age, just before it passes, it gives of one last flame and that that flame stays within the stone it burns. Strangest story anyone's ever told me to try to get a higher price. Complete rubbish, if you ask me. Dragons? Completely ridiculous." the shop owner prattled on, unaware that his customer had become several shades paler at his words. "The ol' buffoon said it was very rare and very expensive, but I'm certain that if yeh look close 'nough, you'll find the Made in China tag somewhere. I don't seem to be able to turn it off though. But I thought I might as well take it as not. He seemed very keen to get rid of it. Said he didn't want his children to get their hands on it when he was gone. Said they were a bunch of… Wha' was it? Blood…? No, somethin' with Death, Death chewers, Death devourers…?"

"Death eaters?" Hermione asked, her voice faint.

"Yes, yes, I do believe yeh're right. Death eaters. Have yeh met 'im too?"

"No. Just a lucky guess." she answered. This couldn't be. Of course she had read about them. But to actually come across one. It was like, like finding a needle when you had to look through all of the haystacks in Britain. An ember shard? Well, it had to be. She had examined it closely while the shop owner had been talking and as far as she could tell it had to be genuine. Holding it in her hand, she could feel the faint warmth it emitted, the warmth that would keep its owner warm when worn close to the body.

"Well, perhaps a young lass in 'er best princess-age woul' find any joy in it. I'll sell it to yeh if yeh want it."

"How, how much do you want for it?"

"Well, let's say 25 pounds. The story might be complete rubbish, but the necklace's pretty enough."

"Not more?!"

"No' a very good negotiator, are yeh?" the man laughed. Looking at her, he continued, "Yeh don' believe in the fairytale, do yeh? I would say yeh're a bit too old for that."

"No, no… Of course I don't. But it's still rather special. I just thought… I probably should be quiet now, shouldn't I?"

"Well, I certainly won't mind if yeh want to pay more. But since yeh're such a pretty little thing I'll still let yeh buy it for 25 quid, if yeh're interested. Saves me the trouble of finding out how to turn it off."

"Thank you, Sir. Yes, I would very much like to purchase it." And a few minutes later, Hermione exited the small shop, a smile on her face.

**Author's notes: **Where to start? The inros… Well, they are small Japanese wooden boxes that where fastened by the belt and used because the kimonos didn't have pockets and that's all I'll tell you for now. (Though if you want to see a really good picture, look them up on Wikipedia (the English one) and if you want an idea of what the otter looks like look for _three otters playing_ on Google – you'll find a picture of three otters drawn in colour pencil and I'm thinking something along the line of the one at the far right.)

No, I realised that there's one more thing I need to add. You might wonder why British Potions masters give their students Japanese inros. My reasoning for this is that since there are so few wizards in the world they must have a much closer intercultural relationship than the Muggles do and hence they exchange ideas from their respective Muggle cultures among their common Wizarding culture.

The next thing on my list is the ember shard. Well, they are made up by me and my boyfriend, who really helped me brainstorm and who was the one who came up with the name. (I don't know if it's the perfect gift for Snape, but like Hermione, I feel that books and potions flasks have been done one time too many.)

Finally and most importantly, I'm really, truly sorry that Hermione started to think about telling her parents and her friends about Severus in this chapter. She was no at all supposed to do that and I tried to rewrite the passage several times, but she refused to cooperate. I hope you can forgive me.


	30. Beyond the Library

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Well, yet another chapter. I'm afraid it's a bit of a filler, but I promise it will be time to go to Grimmauld Place next time.

Before I let you continue on to the chapter I would like to thank all who has reviewed. For various reasons, this has been a hard chapter to write and your comments and encouragement has really helped me so thanks to all of you :-).

Oh, it seems I always forget to mention it – _cara_ is Latin and means something along the lines of _dear_/_beloved one_.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty – Beyond the Library**

Dark clouds were gathering in the sky as the Potions professor made sure that no students were left behind at the train station. The Thestrals were getting anxious and so pulling his cloak tighter around himself to keep the frosty air out, he opened the door to the closest carriage and climbed inside. "Ah, Mr Potter and his sidekicks." he sneered as he noticed the three students that were seated inside. "How very _fortunate_." He seated himself on the couch opposite the trio as the procession started to move with a jerk. Severus assumed that the three friends must had been talking and having fun before he entered, but upon his entrance they had fallen into silence – not that he minded.

He was looking out the window, not really seeing anything in the darkness, when Hermione took it upon herself to start the conversation again. "I can't believe that you had a whole day in Diagon Alley and didn't manage to find anything for your family, Ron. What are you going to do now?" she scolded though her tone was more joking than stern.

Feeling his ears turn pink from being made a fool in front of a teacher – not that he cared, mind – he mumbled an answer. "The same I do every year; mum always drags us shopping when we get back from school."

"And how about you, Harry, did you find what you needed after lunch?"

"Yes, I think I'm all done." the other boy answered before returning to look at his hands, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Silence once again fell over the group in the carriage before Hermione some minutes later tried to continue the conversation. "And how about you, Sir, did you find what you were looking for?"

This question set a whole lot in motion. Startled, Harry and Ron elbowed her from one side each, trying to keep her quite while Snape gave her a warning look before answering her question.

"Though I fail to see how that is any of your business – yes, Miss Granger, I have finished my Christmas shopping so their will be no need to reprimand me." Severus then returned to look out the window, but was hard pressed to suppress a smile as the boys tried to tell her off with grimaces and gestures so that he shouldn't hear. What they had failed to notice, however, was the fact that he had a very clear view of their reflections in the windowpane.

Hermione had taken a risk by speaking to him like that and he couldn't say that he appreciated it, but on the other hand it had been just the sort of thing she might do so he found that he couldn't really blame her. Besides, hadn't he as well been tempting fate a bit too much by answering her? Although caustic, his remark hadn't been insulting and he had neither yelled at her nor deducted points. Well, as long as they were careful there should not be any reason to worry. No one would find out – especially not Draco Malfoy. He would make sure of that.

Some time later, Severus noticed Hermione's eyes drop and soon she was sleeping on Weasley's shoulder. She was so very beautiful with long lashes forming shadows on her cheeks. Sighing inwardly he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. He was robbing this beautiful, young woman of her youth. Instead of dating boys her age, she was stuck with him and he couldn't even offer her a proper courting.

Suddenly his musings were interrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage. Opening the door, Severus stepped outside, once again feeling the cold air surround him. It didn't take long before the Seventh-years filled out from the coaches, hurrying through the large front doors, laughing and shouting to each other. Turning around, the dark clad professor noticed that Hermione still stood by one of the Thestrals, stroking its bony muzzle. As Potter and Weasley called for her from the entrance, she looked up towards the black clouds, smiling widely.

"Look, it's snowing!" she said, throwing her arms out wide as she twirled around. Severus couldn't take his eyes off her. The large snowflakes that silently had started to fall from the sky landed in her long hair, making it sparkle in the light from the torches. In a childish display she stuck her tongue out, catching one of the flakes. "Isn't it beautiful?" she breathed as the grounds slowly got covered by a thick, white blanket.

He so badly wanted to take her in his arms again. His previous dark thoughts disappeared as he marvelled at the thought that she had chosen him. An unexpected surge went through his body, and for once he let his walls fall as a rare smile lit up his stern features. She was his and he thanked whatever deity that might exist for her.

"Hermione, are you coming sometime today?" Ron called. Hermione patted the skeletal horse one last time before turning to run towards her friends, but as she passed Severus she flashed him a brilliant smile and he inclined his head slightly in response.

A couple of days later, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron outside the Charms classroom.

"So, is it nice that it's finally over?"

"Wow, Hermione… Aren't you going to ask how we did?" Ron joked.

"Yes, come on! We hardly recognised you." Harry coaxed.

"You know you want to."

"Fine, how did you do?" she asked, shaking her head amusedly at their antiques.

"Well, you should know. You've been the one to quiz us."

"I can't believe that you chose to stay at Hogwarts and study rather than going with us to the Burrow."

"It's not like I won't see you. I'll join you at Grimmauld Place for the party. And I'll join you to the coaches this afternoon."

"If she doesn't find a book, that is." Harry said teasingly.

"Haha, very funny. Now I think you two better go packing because if I know you correctly you have hardly started."

"Relax, we'll be done in time. There's no need to get all worked up. See you in the common room later."

"Sure."

Five o'clock, Hermione stood on the platform at Hogsmead station, waving at the boys as the train slowly started to move and when it disappeared behind the hill a few minutes later she slowly headed back towards the castle.

The snow creaked beneath her feet and the sky was once again grey and heavy with more snow. Her cheeks soon became pink from the extortion and her breath came out in white clouds.

As the young woman reached the gates she stopped to catch her breath when suddenly a voice caused her to jump.

"Miss Granger, out wandering alone in the dark are we?" As she turned around she stood face to face with Severus, who was quirking a sardonic eyebrow at her.

"I was on my way back from the station. What's your excuse?" she answered as she walked into his arms.

"I had an errand in Hogsmead."

"This late? I would assume that most shops would be closed by now." Suddenly a smile lit up her face. "Wait, I know what this is about." Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and joy. "Aren't you sweet…? Coming out here to meet me. Thank you, _dear_."

"Insolent woman, behave." Severus scolded lightly, but was silenced by a soft kiss.

"You may believe whatever you wish." he said as she stepped down before adding in an undertone. "There's no way I'd be able to stop you anyway, cara."

"You can say whatever you want – I still think that it was a very nice gesture. I've missed talking to you."

"Ah, yes, the bliss of the holidays; no dunderheads. Are you glad to be free at last?"

"Funny you should say that. I asked Harry and Ron the same question couple of hours ago, but yes, I'm _very_ glad that it's over. Well, until spring that is – when it will start all over again, only worse." She grimaced slightly.

The dark clad man chuckled lowly. "Well, let us worry about that when the time comes. Right now I've just received a very captivating paper regarding improvements of medical potions from one of my colleagues, which I believe you might be interested in. Would you care to join me?"

"Definitely." she smiled as he offered her his arm and the two of them started to walk up the road to the school in amiable silence.

When they got close enough that they were visible from the castle Severus let go of her arm and picked up his pace.

The young woman sighed. She knew why he had done what he did, but it didn't stop her from wishing that they didn't have to do it. Not that she needed others to know, she didn't really think that it was anyone's business but their own, and that was regardless of whom she would have chosen to be with, but it would had been nice not to have to be quite this careful. Sighing once again, she too picked up her pace, but not enough to be able to catch up with the Potions master.

Some time later they were both poring over the papers in Severus's library.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea. Would you like some?" he asked rather stiffly, not yet adjusted to this dangerously domestic scene.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered, trying to sound more at ease than she felt. She could tell that Severus was a bit uncomfortable and she couldn't deny that she was as well. They had spent so many evenings together, but this still felt different and she didn't quite know how to behave. They now had a label on their relationship, and a very clear one at that, but what did it really mean? Her classmates' relationships always seemed to focus on making out whenever there was an opportunity and even though she knew that that wasn't the kind of relationship she wanted, she didn't know what it was that she wanted. And what did he want? He had been so courteous towards her, but he was definitely not the cuddling kind. Was he expecting them to carry on like nothing had happened? No, he couldn't want that. Not after the way he had behaved when they had met in the corridor.

As he rose, Severus's mind was likewise occupied with thoughts of their courtship. He wished he knew what the young Gryffindor expected. Of course he had been raised to be able to court a woman, but in the traditional, old-fashioned way and as far as he had been able to judge from the students he regularly ran into in the corridors and what he had heard from the large groups of gossiping girls that always seemed to block his way during the day, that was not how it was done today. He suddenly felt very old. He was very well aware that Hermione wasn't like the others. She was far more mature and she was both calmer and more intelligent, much more intelligent, but he doubted that she knew much of the old pureblood ways. Hell, he doubted most of his Slytherins knew much about them. What did she want of him? He wasn't very romantic and he definitely wasn't one to _cuddle_. And the way she had frozen under his lips in that niche… She was still so inexperienced. Well, he had three months. He would take it slowly so that he didn't scare her off.

"Would you care to join me or would you rather continue to read?"

"Join you?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I believe that was what I said." Well, he could do sarcasm. She appeared to enjoy bickering with him and it seemed she took the bait.

"Yes, I did hear you. I was just a bit surprised that a Potions master would need assistance to brew a simple cup of tea." She smiled playfully at him.

Ah, yes, he enjoyed playing with her. She was never left speechless.

"Oh, I'm perfectly capable of making tea; I just thought that perhaps you would like to see the rest of my chambers. I do not live in this library – whatever impression you might have gotten." he said as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"But that doesn't seem fair. I have spent so much time here and you have never even seen my rooms." Her tone was playful, but still held an undertone of uncertainty.

"Well, I believe that there is a very good reason for that. Besides, I'm afraid that your assumption isn't quite correct." He couldn't help it, by some strange reason he felt slightly embarrassed.

The young woman's eyes widened. "It was you, wasn't it? You brought me back from the library and put me to bed. That's why I couldn't remember going to bed…" she trailed off, her cheeks colouring slightly.

He stroked her cheek gently and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm fingers against her skin. Catching his hand, she placed a light kiss on his palm and he wrapped his arms around her. Resting her head against his chest, she could hear the rhythmical beating of his heart. Raising her head with one hand, he kissed her slowly, gently probing her to open her mouth for him.

When Severus released her some time later, Hermione cleared her throat, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her shirt. "Hmm, yes… I do believe you said something about making tea."

"Yes, come with me." He turned around on his heal so that he faced the part of the bookshelf where the door was. He led her across the hallway she had seen that morning after she had fallen asleep in the library and into a small sitting room connected to an open kitchenette.

Severus walked over to the sink, filling a kettle with water before placing it on the stove. In the meantime, Hermione let her eyes wander around the room. A rather plain, brown couch and an armchair were placed by a coffee table in front of a small fireplace, a Persian rug on the floor. Like the library table, the coffee table as well was covered by several piles, most of which turned out to be different potions journals. She smiled to herself. Who would believe that the always so immaculate Potions master was in the habit of piling books and papers on every available surface? The odd book and the rather large collection of half finished and sloppy notes that were spread over the table as well told her that he probably was in the middle of some kind of research.

"Trying to improve the Sleeping solution are you?" she asked after having taken a closer look at the parchments.

"I'm trying to get rid of that ridiculous smell." came the answer from behind a cupboard as he reached for some cups.

"Oh, alright…" Hermione continued to look around, but it turned out to be nothing much left to see. A couple of bookshelves filled with the rest of his potions journal and a kitchen table that actually wasn't covered by papers and then a work desk that worked as a divider between the living room and the kitchen area. Heading over towards the desk, she leaned her arms on it, watching Severus as he prepared the brew.

"There you are." he said as he handed her one of the steaming cups. "Shall we return to the library or do you prefer to stay here? I'm afraid I don't have anything to go with the tea, but I can call a house elf if you want something."

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth for a second. "We might as well return to the library."

"Ah, yes, that was the place where you wanted to spend he rest of your life, was it not?" he said jokingly, though regretted it almost immediately. What was it with this woman that made him forget to think? He had decided that he should take things slowly and bringing up that particular subject could hardly be called slow – even if it had been meant as a joke.

"Of course…" she smiled teasingly. "Oh, don't look so glum. I promise I won't stay there forever. You might have it for your own at least once a year."

"You, my dear, are a case beyond all hope. How will I ever get you to obey me in class again?"

"That won't be a problem seeing as I will be in your library and not in class."

"I'm lucky then that I happen to be in possession of a handy little potion that will make you _very_ obliging."

"Really?" she questioned sardonically, "And which one would that be?"

"Draught of the living dead."

"Oh, you!" she said in mock irritation, slapping him playfully on the arm before the two of them laughingly headed back to their papers, teacups in hand


	31. Cleaning

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Another chapter, yay! (I hope…) I got so much positive feedback last time; I've just felt like writing all the time (even though I probably should have done other things – like studying for my admission test to the journalism education on Saturday. Yes, I'm hopefully going to be a science journalist, :-D.)

Anyway, as always – thanks to all of you following my story and an extra thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope you are going to enjoy the chapter.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty one – Cleaning**

Standing on the small porch, Hermione and the teachers belonging to the Order stamped the snow off their boots and brushed the flakes off their cloaks. As the group entered the house, Severus felt Hermione's hand brush his in the crowd and he caught it, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"Ah, there you are. Come in, come in. Dinner is on the table." Mrs Weasley was bustling around them, placing old newspapers on the floor for them to place their boots on and collecting their cloaks. "Such terrible weather we have gotten. I hope everything went well."

"Yes, quite well, thank you, Molly." Dumbledore answered the redheaded woman.

At that moment the door to the kitchen swung open and Harry, Ron and Ginny scrambled out into the hallway where they proceeded to pull Hermione into something that vaguely resembled a hug, causing Mrs Black to wake.

A scowling Severus and Lupin, who had followed the teenagers from the kitchen, hurried over to shut the curtains again while the old headmaster chuckled amusedly at the spectacle.

A few minutes later, the commotion had settled and everyone had managed to squeeze in around the table in the gloomy kitchen. Hermione rubbed her hands together, trying to get some warmth back into them, while Mrs Weasley made the steaming pots float over from the stove. Soon everyone was helping themselves to the various dishes and as they all munched away contentedly, Hermione took the time to look around the table.

All of the Weasleys were seated around the table, Ginny next to Harry, far too close judging from the look on Mrs Weasleys face, and then of course the professors she had arrived with. Lupin sat next to Tonks and then Kingsley. A couple of other Order members were spread among the others and in her seat, Fleur was currently trying to get little Maximilian to sleep, a task that wasn't made any easier by all the noise in the room.

It was when the dessert, apple tart and custard, had been served that Mrs Weasley broached the subject they all had been more or less waiting for.

"Children," she said, addressing Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins, "I would like you to prepare the attic for you and your friends." She couldn't quite bring herself to call them Dumbledore's Army or even anything but children come to that. She had yet to forgive them for all the danger they had put themselves in through the years. "It has to be thoroughly cleaned and I do believe that there are some old mattresses in the cupboard on the third floor. Take them out and air them and don't forget to clean the windows. You can hardly see through them."

"Yes, mum." and "Yes, Mrs Weasley." were heard around the table before the Weasley matriarch continued.

"Tonks," she hesitated slightly as if to consider where the, at the moment, pink haired woman would do least damage. "I think you better help me in the kitchen along with Fleur." Giving her her first grandchild had certainly improved Molly's opinion of her daughter-in-law. "Professor McGonagall, Headmaster, would you mind putting up the decorations?"

"Of course not, Molly." the deputy headmistress answered.

The redheaded woman then turned towards Snape. "I've put Bill on the task of removing Mrs Black's portrait, but he has a bit of a trouble. Perhaps you could help him, Professor? Between the two of you, I'm certain you can solve it. We simply can not have her screaming each time a new guest arrives."

Thinking that Bill Weasley was one of the more tolerable people at Grimmauld Place and that the task certainly held more appeal than putting up Christmas decorations with Dumbledore, Severus didn't object.

"As to the rest of you, it seems that however much we clean this house there's always more to do so you'll simply have cleaning duty unless someone else needs your assistance. Remus, you're in charge."

"Of course, Molly." With a half moon gleaming in the sky he looked healthy despite the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the grey streaks in his hair and he seemed to have trouble keeping his broad grin under control.

A short time later nothing but a few crumbs that Ron currently was busy chasing around the pie dish as not to let them go to waste, remained of the tart and Ginny and Hermione started to clear the table while Fred and George went to collect the luggage from the hallway and place it in the bedrooms.

When everything was in order Harry, Hermione and the four youngest Weasley siblings gathered in the room Ron and Harry occupied. The three redheaded boys were half-lying on Ron's bed while Ginny, to her brothers', mostly pretended, chagrin, was snuggling in Harry's lap on his bed; Hermione was occupying the room's only chair. A pile of liquorice wands, cauldron cakes and several other kinds of sweets was lying on Ron's bed, numerous pieces of wrappings next to it.

"So Hermione, how's it been being all alone with the teachers?" Harry asked his friend.

"It's been fine, really. I've learnt so much and the professors have been really nice." And then of course it had been Severus. They had spent their nights together in much the same way. After spending the day with one of her teachers she would clean up for dinner in the Great Hall and when she had spent some time in the common room or in the school library with the few other students that had remained during the holiday, as not to rise suspicion as to her whereabouts, she would head down to the dungeons.

Severus had taken to greet her with a kiss on her cheek, a habit she strongly suspected had something to do with the necklace she wore around her neck, and more often than not, she would insist that he'd do it properly to which he would cock an eyebrow before obeying with a twitch of his lips. They then usually spent the first part of the evening reading in the library, before heading out into the kitchen to make tea. The rest of the night was then usually spent on couch where they sat talking and drinking their tea until it was time for Hermione to go back to her rooms.

"So, what have you been up to? Something tells me that you haven't been studying for your NEWTs."

"Well, we've played some Quidditch at the Burrow, went shopping with mum and then we came here and since then mum has pretty much made us clean every visible surface." Ron told her.

"And quite a few that weren't visible." Fred grumbled. "I'm certain I've got blisters on all _my_ visible surfaces."

"Hey Harry," George continued, "it's your house. Couldn't you tell her that it's clean enough?"

"Yeah, like that would work. Nothing's ever clean enough for her. I can't believe we were stupid enough to agree to come early."

"What do you say, George? Don't you think they need our help in the shop?"

"Oh no, you don't!" Ginny intervened. "Don't you dare leave us here alone when mum's in cleaning mood."

"Oh, alright."

"For you, little sister."

The five of them spent the rest of the night joking and playing Exploding Snap until Mrs Weasley came knocking on the door at one o'clock, telling them that if they weren't in their beds within ten minutes they would have to stay in their respective rooms the rest of the nights.

The next morning the Attic Crew, as the twins had taken to call them, was assembled in the dusty attic. They rather resembled a bunch of pirates, dressed as they were in worn t-shirts for the boys, old shirts for the girls and frayed jeans. But what really made them look like the terror of the Caribbean were the scarves they had folded into triangles and tied around their hair to protect it from the worst of the dirt. Fred had even conjured himself an eye-patch, to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Aaargh, good fellows, let's set course towards a cleaner attic." George said in a rather poor attempt to sound like a pirate, waving a mop around as a sword as he made the brooms, mops and brushes zoom towards them followed by several buckets, water splashing over the rims.

After lunch the boys went to carry down the mattresses while Ginny and Hermione were cleaning the windows.

Suddenly a loud crash caused the two girls to drop their rags and rush down to the topmost landing. Looking down towards the ground floor, they noticed that most of the residents of Grimmauld Place where gathered on the stairs and on the landings, looking as confused as they did, and at the bottom Harry, Ron, Fred and George were laying in a heap against the front door. Several mattresses were spread around them on the floor and on the stair and the Weasleay matriarch and Mrs Black were seemingly engaged in a shouting match.

"Blood traitors! Scum! Dirty mudbl…"

"How could you? Everything is covered by dust again!"

"Bringing all kind of filth into the house! Get out of my house!"

"Fred, George, I though you at least… You're adults for Merlin's sake!"

Meanwhile the group on the floor had managed to scramble back on their feet. Hermione realised that they had slid down the stairs on the old mattresses, only to crash into the door, knocking over several brooms and buckets along with the ugly umbrella stand and managing to cover everything with a rather thick layer of dust again. She supposed it was nothing but luck that they had removed the house elves heads when they had cleaned out the house last summer or else they would probably had come crashing down as well.

"Whatever gave you this ridiculous idea?"

Ron and Harry looked slightly ashamed, though the twins were laughing. "A bit repetitive, don't you think, George?" Fred said to his brother.

"Mudblood lovers! Traitors of all wizards!"

"Which one do you mean, Fred?" came the answer, barely audible over Mrs Black's and their mother's tirades, though it still caused several of the braver people in the audience to laugh.

"Oh, if you two don't watch your tongues I won't let you attend the party. I don't care how old you are, I'm still your mother. The four of you will do the dishes after the party as punishment for your behaviour – and no wands! And would someone do something about that portrait!"

That night Severus, who had been coaxed to join the others by Dumbledore, who had insisted that Christmas was a time to socialise with others and not sitting alone in one's bedroom, however interesting book one might be reading, was seated in the drawing room with the other adults currently living at Grimmauld Place. Nursing a small glass of whiskey, he was only half-listening to the conversations going on around him.

_Socialising_… At the moment the very word was repugnant to him. He supposed that he had to admit that some, perhaps even most, of the people in the room were tolerable company, but he would have preferred immensely to remain at Hogwarts. In his chambers. With Hermione. During these last two evenings at Grimmauld Place he had quickly found that he missed their conversations, her company, her voice and her laughter, simply _her_.

Merlin, he was being foolish. At this rate he would be singing serenades and writing little poems before the week was over. He gave himself a mental shake. Had someone told him this half a year ago, he would most probably have laughed. And yet… Hadn't Hermione made him laugh on more occasions than he had done in his entire adult life up to this last September?

"What do you think, Severus?" Lupin's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, I must say Severus, this is the second time you've been so deep in thought that you have failed to listen to the people around you. I think you're finally starting to relax." Dumbledore intervened.

Severus scowled, irritated at once again being caught unaware. Giving Remus an annoyed look, he spoke. "Well, Lupin… Wolf got your tongue?"

"Oh, I was simply commenting on your students. They've grown up so much since I taught them three years ago. I do believe I'll have to start seeing them as adults now."

"I would hardly call them adults. Most of them still behave like obnoxious first-years."

"But take Hermione for example. I mean, she's always been mature, but I must say that she's really turned into a woman now."

"Just because Miss Granger knows how to conduct herself does not make the rest of them any more mature."

"Severus, I must have heard you wrong. Did you just praise Hermione?"

"Certainly not. She has flaws enough, though I'm afraid I can not count immaturity as one of them."

At this Remus had the gall to chuckle. "You are priceless. You are the only one who is able to insult someone with a compliment."

And wasn't that exactly what Hermione had told him some weeks earlier? He took a swig from his glass, looking away from the other man to signal that as far as he was concerned, the conversation was over.

At four the next afternoon the attic was finally clean enough to satisfy Mrs Weasley and the Attic Crew had gotten the rest of the afternoon off. Deciding that the best course of action was to find a good book while she waited for her turn to the shower, Hermione headed towards the family library.

The door creaked slightly as she opened it, attracting the attention of the two men seated inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave you alone."

"Don't worry, Hermione. You can stay if you want to – you're no bother." Bill told the brunette standing at the door.

"Thank you. Are you certain that it's alright?"

"By all means stay." Severus drawled. "It's not like anything would be able to prevent Hermione Granger from pursuing a book when she's set her sight on it – whether she's allowed to read it or not." he said snidely, but in a tone that could almost be called teasing if you knew him well enough.

"Thank you, Sir." She wandered over to one of the bookshelves, letting her forefinger wander across the spines as she looked for something to read.

He couldn't help it, pretending to study the book he had in front of him, he let his eyes follow her movements. Her trousers were dusty and she had several smudges on her light blue shirt. She even had a streak across her forehead – probably from trying to pull an escaping curl from her face. When she proceeded to remove the scarf from her hair, he noticed that most of the bun she had pulled it up into that morning was hanging loose, several curls framing her face. She quietly hummed a tune he didn't recognise under her breath as she looked through the books.

"I'm really starting to run out of ideas." Bill suddenly said, closing the book he had been reading with a snap. "The ancient Egyptian wizards were amateurs compared to whoever has put up that bloody painting."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, turning around to face them. "If we find out who has put up the painting, we might find a way to remove it." She sounded so excited that Severus couldn't help but look at her, his lips twitching slightly.

"And how do you propose we would do that, Miss Granger. Unless you know something that the rest of us do not there are no more Blacks available to ask."

"You just wait, Sir." she said before calling. "Kreacher… Kreacher! Come here, I would like to talk to you."

"Ah, clever." Bill exclaimed as he realised what she was thinking.

"The bushy-haired mudblood called." the old house elf said surly, earning himself a glare from the Potions master, as he popped into the room. "And Master Potter has told Kreacher that he musts obey her." He looked at her, disgust clearly displayed in his large eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of what you think of me so save your breath and listen instead. We have a proposition for you."

"Kreacher doesn't wants clothes."

Ignoring his comment, Hermione continued. "You know that we've been trying to take down the portrait of Mrs Black from the hallway wall…"

"Poor, poor Mistress…"

"That's quite alright, Kreacher. Anyway, do you know who has put it there?"

"No, Kreacher doesn't knows. Kreacher doesn't tells."

Bill looked from the elf to the young woman, each looking more stubborn than the other.

"That's a shame. You see, I'd thought that if we'd managed to remove it, I could have shrunk it so that it would have fitted in your" she paused slightly, considering the beast choice of word, "…room. I thought that it would had been nice for you to have it. It would had been so much easier for you to take care of it there than out in the draughty hallway."

Severus gave her a contemplating look. That woman was too bloody Slytherin for her own good, though if he knew her correctly, she was Gryffindor enough to actually fulfil her promise if the elf agreed. Still, he couldn't help but feel rather proud of her. This might very well work.

"Perhaps Kreacher remembers _something_." the small creature said, clearly debating whether or not to trust the mudblood.

"Oh that would be wonderful." she encouraged him. "Anything that might help; perhaps you remember who put it up?"

Deciding to trust her – at least for the time being – he answered her, "Young Master did."

"Do you mean Regulus?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, young Master Regulus. He wases such a clever boy."

Suddenly Severus groaned, catching the attention of the others. "Of course, such a clever boy indeed. I didn't try it because I thought… I should have realised." Before either Hermione or Bill had time to react, he was out of the room, striding down the stairs.

"Do you know what just happened?" Bill asked.

"No idea." Hermione answered as they hurried after him.

As they reached the ground floor, the dark clad man was standing in front of the painting, which actually remained quiet for once, waving his wand in a complex pattern while muttering something under his breath. When he'd finished, he turned towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do yourself useful. Bring me some murtlap extract, dried ginger, nightshade and some cedar oil from the small trunk in my room." he ordered.

"Do you need a mortar as well?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the know-it-all? What do you think – that I was going to mix them on the floor?"

When she returned a few moments later, he grinded the ingredients together before stroking the mixture along the frame with his thumb.

"Mr Weasley, would you lift down the painting, please?" he requested.

Looking rather sceptical, Bill did as he was told.

"Wow, that was bloody amazing!" he exclaimed, unintentionally sounding like his youngest brother. "What was that? During my entire time at Gringott's I've never come across anything similar."

"I realised that the ever so inventive younger Black had used my spell." Severus explained sardonically.

"_Your_ spell?" Bill asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I invented it my sixth year and when the house elf said that 'young master Regulus' had been the one to put up the painting, I realised that he must have used my spell. He never was very creative."

"But how would he know about it if it was your invention? I've worked with curse-breaking since I left school and I've never even heard it mentioned."

"Let us just say that there was a time when we socialised in the same circles."

A rather strained silence followed his words before Hermione broke it. "Professor, I couldn't help but notice that you used both a spell and a potion. Would you mind telling me about them? Do they interact with each other or do they work independently?"

"Do I really have a choice, Miss Granger?" he drawled. "If I don't tell you know, you'll probably have the headmaster making me tell you later."

And to Bill's amazement they started a conversation that turned out to be so fascinating that he soon found himself joining them.

He could hardly believe his eyes – or ears for that matter. Sure, Professor Snape had been civil towards him while they had worked on removing the painting, perhaps even his idea of nice most of the time, but this… Bill Weasley didn't like not understanding things and at the moment he felt completely nonplussed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The potions master behaved exactly the same as he had before Hermione had entered the room and yet something felt different. Promising himself to have a talk with Hermione when he got the chance, he decided to let it be for the moment.

Suddenly looking at his watch, Bill interrupted the conversation. "I think we'd better head down to dinner or mum will have our heads."

**Author's notes: **As you probably noticed, Fred and George have felt a bit left out in this story and decided to change that and since I find them quite amusing, I let them. I'm afraid that there wasn't much Severus-Hermione interaction though – sorry. (Did you notice how I tried to bribe you with an unusually long chapter so that you shouldn't get angry with me, ;-)?)

Anyway, what did you think about the removal of the painting? I thought it a rather nice idea to put Bill (the curse-breaker) and Snape (the dark arts master) on the task of removing it. (But then of course Hermione decided that she wanted to be a part of it as well.)


	32. The Four Brothers

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Finally, another chapter. My intentions were of course to update several times (or at least once) this summer, but I got a summer job writing a compendium for the first course the students take at my university program along with some friends. It was a lot of fun and an amazing experience, but unfortunately it left me completely drained when I got home at the end of the day.

Anyway, I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait and thank you so much for you patience. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter (where the necklace mystery finally gets resolved). A huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed – it means a lot. Now, on with the chapter…

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty two – The Four Brothers**

After dinner everybody helped clear the table and do the dishes before Mrs Weasley brought hot chocolate, coffee (something Fleur had insisted on despite not being able to drink it at the moment) and dessert into the sitting room where Bill, Charlie and Remus had placed a Christmas tree worthy of Hagrid some hours earlier. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and the room was brightly decorated by McGonagall and Dumbledore.

As everyone helped themselves to the two large fruitcakes that were served as dessert, the headmaster and his deputy opened several large cardboard boxes filled with Christmas ornaments.

Mr Weasley, as the experienced family father he was, made quick work of finding the candleholders and placed them among the branches. As his wife started to place tiny, gold candles into the holders, the others followed suit, choosing ornaments and decorating the tree.

Severus followed the spectacle from his chair in the corner of the room. As much as he hated to admit it, this was actually turning out to be one of his better Christmases. The food was good, the company tolerable and at the moment, Hermione was smiling at him as she levitated a red bauble to one of the higher branches.

He allowed himself the luxury of watching her for a few moments, but as he looked away he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of Bill Weasley. The Potions master raised a questioning eyebrow at him, effectively concealing the fact that his stomach had sunk at the young man's look. Many years of practise allowed him to hold Bill's eyes until the redhead looked away.

So, he would apparently have to add another one to the list of people he needed to keep an eye on. He knew that the Malfoy heir had no concrete idea about what was going on. He was only a risk seeing that his malicious taunts might raise other people's suspicion. Bill Weasley, on the other hand, was an altogether different matter. Though Severus was fairly certain that it was nothing more than a feeling from the other man's side, he wouldn't breath easy until they were back at Hogwarts and even then they would not be able to relax.

Hermione let her eyes wander over to the armchair Severus occupied. She couldn't help but wonder about what he was thinking. Did he really detest gatherings like this one as much as he appeared to do or was he just acting? It was true that he was a very private man, though then again everyone needed company every once in a while.

For a brief moment she considered walking over and talk to him, but that was one of the problems with their relationship. If they hadn't been involved she would probably have been able to get away with it, but now she didn't dare to because what would she say if someone asked her about it? As Severus so eloquently had pointed out several weeks before, Gryffindors could not lie to save their lives.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione? You seem to be miles away." Ginny, who had come up beside her, said, interrupting the older girl's thoughts.

Without really thinking, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm really going to miss this. I know I'm not even a proper student anymore, but I'm still going to miss school so much."

"But that's several months away." Ron objected as he joined them.

"Still, this is our last Christmas as students. Well, not you Ginny, but you know what I mean." She paused slightly before attempting to change the subject and lighten the mood. "Hmm, I think Mr Weasley is about to put the star in place."

By the time Ginny returned from her shower the next afternoon, wrapped in a blue fuzzy bathrobe, Hermione had managed to struggle into her stockings and put on her black mocha skirt and was currently halfway into her red, wide necked turtleneck.

"If Harry decides that we're going to live here when we've left Hogwarts, I'll definitely have showers installed in more bathrooms than one. This is hopeless." Ginny complained, though the rather goofy smile the thought of living with Harry put on her face really made it quite hard to take her too seriously.

Hermione reappeared from her sweater, smiling towards her friend. Jumping into her dress, the younger girl turned towards the older one, just as Hermione swept her hair out of the sweater. Though as she did so, something glittering that the brunette quickly tried to put back beneath the thick yarn of her sweater caught her eye.

"Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" Hermione answered, doing her best to sound as if she didn't know exactly what Ginny was talking about.

"The necklace you were trying to hide from me."

With a resigned sigh, she once again fished the star out.

"Oh, Hermione, it's beautiful." Ginny sighed, slightly stunned. "Can I have a closer look?"

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did so, Hermione slowly answered. "That might prove difficult. I can't take it off."

"What?!" the redheaded girl exclaimed. "Let me see!" And before Hermione had time to protest, Ginny was holding the star in her hand, the chain still around the older girl's neck. "I can't believe this." she muttered. "Do you know what this is? Well, of course you must do. But this is real… And you can't take it off? I mean, that is… Who gave this to you? And the inscription… I doubt even the Malfoys could convince them to make this."

"Convince whom to do what? Ginny, could you please tell me what you are talking about? You don't make any sense."

The younger girl looked at Hermione, seemingly shaking herself out of some kind of trance. "This is very important, Hermione. What do you know about this necklace?"

Despite being rather reluctant to answer that question, Hermione somehow found herself compelled to answer anyway. "That the inscription means 'it knows of no setting' and obviously refer to the Polar star, hence the star-shaped pendant, that the chains are made of white gold and silver and that, that it is a Suitor's gift." She looked nervously at her friend.

"So you don't know… Who gave this to you, Hermione? You have to tell me."

"Ginny, please." the older girl pleaded. "I… I can't tell you."

Letting the subject drop for the time being, Ginny continued. "Alright, I'll respect your wishes, but whoever gave you this, I think you should know. There aren't very many families that would still practise this custom and practically none who could give you a Suitor's gift like the one you are wearing around your neck."

"What do you mean?"

"The necklace, not only is it genuine, it's made by the four brothers." Ginny paused slightly. "Have you ever heard about Brisingamen?" At Hermione's nod, she continued. "Most wizards think that it is the goblins that are the best smiths, but that's only because there're practically no objects around made by the dwarves. They are worse than the goblins. They hardly ever part with any of their artefacts and when they do, well, let's just say that they don't come cheap."

Hermione looked at the younger girl sceptically. "So you are telling me that the Vanir actually existed and that Alfrigg, Dvalin, Berling and Grer, four dwarf blacksmiths, gave the Brisingamen to Freyja in exchange for her spending a night with each one of them?"

"No, I'm telling you that the dwarves _exist_ and that the Vanir were one exceptionally ambitious and powerful wizarding family in Scandinavia during the Viking age and that they during time have been transformed into gods as the Muggles have retold their myths. The same goes for the more common known Aesir by the way."

"And why has Professor Binns never mentioned _anything_ about this, nor any book about wizarding history, come to that?"

"Because it hasn't affected _our_ world, only that of the Muggles."

"Then how do you know so much about it?" This simply couldn't be true. There was no way that Ginny's story could be correct. There had to be something illogical, something that wouldn't stand a critical analyse. There was simply no way that he could have given her something like what Ginny was describing.

"Oh, most witches do or," she looked apologetically at the brunette, "at least most pure- and halfblood ones do. It's in our children's books and we've heard our great grandmothers tell us about those lucky few that were chosen when they were young."

"No, Ginny, even if what you are telling me is true you must be mistaken. This is nothing but an ordinary necklace – very symbol laden, but nothing more."

"No, it's true that most Suitors' gifts are made by wizards, the better ones by the goblins, but yours, no, it's definitely dwarf made, and believe me, it _is_ made by those four dwarves."

After his own shower Severus had shaved and changed into a fresh set of robes – still black though slightly less formal than the ones he used when he taught. Deciding that keeping to his room with the book he was currently reading was the best way to help the overly stressed women that seemed to occupy every part of the old house at the moment, he headed over to the nightstand. Noticing that it was empty he realised that he must had forgotten the book in the room that served as dining room at breakfast that morning. Making up his mind, he walked down the stairs.

As he opened the door he was met by the sight of Hermione. Her hair was pulled up in an up do vaguely resembling the one she had had that evening when she had went out with Straw, though this time the rose comb adorned it, and she was dressed for the party. She was occupied with setting the large table. A deep red tablecloth covered the table and someone had clearly found the Blacks' best service and silverware. Artistically folded napkins adorned each plate and a wrath of ivy was placed along the centre of the table along with poinsettias and silver candelabras with dark red candles.

"My apologies if I interrupted you. I came to fetch my book."

"It'll be on the chair by the door along with all the other stuff people were supposed to bring to their rooms before the guests arrive." she snapped.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wondering what on earth could have made her so irate.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be? I mean I only just found out that you have been keeping all kinds of things from me. But that's only to be expected when you get involved with a

Slytherin, isn't it? So, yes, I am alright. I'm perfectly fine." she continued, slamming down dessert spoons a lot harder than necessary.

What was she talking about? She knew about his temperament and she knew about his past.

"I don't know what you are hinting at, but I do know that this is neither the time nor the place to discuss it."

"Oh, I believe it is." she said angrily.

Shutting the door with a wave of his wand, Severus locked and warded it, adding a silencing spell after a moment of thought. "There are people everywhere in this house and though it might pass a considerable amount of time before I am missed, that is not the case with you."

"Then by all means go. You haven't been talking to me before so why should you start now."

Catching her wrists, effectively preventing her from slamming any more spoons on the table, he turned her so that she was forced to face him.

"Hermione," he said, almost cringing at how stern his voice sounded, "tell me what's wrong."

"This!" she exclaimed, pulling the necklace from her sweater and showing it at his face.

He raised a brow sardonically. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that insisted that you knew what putting that necklace on meant."

"Yes, and I did know what it meant. What I didn't know however was who had made it because somehow you managed to forget to inform me about that little detail."

Realisation slowly started to dawn on him. She was angry because he hadn't told her about the Suitor's gift.

"Apparently not even the Malfoys would have been able to purchase such a Suitor's gift."

She was angry because he hadn't told her about his family, because he hadn't told her that he was better off than some, well most. He couldn't say that he was an expert on women, but…

"I would imagine that most women would be delighted to find out that their suitor has money." he drawled. "Isn't that what you women want, an older man with a considerable fortune for you to spend?" His words had been designed to hurt – more out of habit than of real anger – and judging by the look on her face, he had hit right on target.

"Is that why you have kept this from me? I can't believe that you would think me one of those girls. Perhaps you would be better off with Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson or that Iole woman – she seemed to like you well enough. And I do hope that they are available because I do not ever want to see you again." she said, her voice hurt and filled with anger as she tried to tear the necklace from her neck.

"I'm afraid that that's not an option, _my dear_. You accepted that necklace and thereby all that it stands for, including our courtship."

"Fine! I'll wait the required three months and then I will take that _thing_ off before anyone has time to say 'lying bastard Slytherins'!

So, it had finally happened. She had finally realised whom she had fallen for, realised exactly what kind of man he was. "You are free to do as you please of course." he answered, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Oh, don't you try taking the high road with me. You're the one that was afraid that I was only interested in you because of money I didn't even know that you had. Now if you please, I have to finish setting the table for tonight." Hermione turned her back towards him, slamming down yet another spoon.

She wanted nothing more than to run, to get away from him. She didn't know why she had taken it so hard that he hadn't told her about the necklace. She just felt hurt even though she knew that rationally, she had no reason. Hermione blinked angrily at the tears that welled up. Rationally, she could even understand why he had done what he did.

A rough voice interrupted her thoughts. "Here, you will ruin your makeup." he said, handing here a pristine handkerchief. She looked at him, the anger in her eyes somewhat dulled, as she accepted the carefully folded piece of cloth, but as she opened her mouth to speak, he was already walking towards he door, undoing the spells as he did so.

Noticing that Hermione had finally been left alone by her friends, Severus rose from his chair and went over to the refreshment table, refilling his whiskey even though he still had a good half inch left in his glass. He then continued over to the corner where Hermione had taken refuge, standing a few feet behind her.

Taking a swig from his glass, he spoke darkly yet humorously, his eyes looking out over the room. "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

"Why that's my spirit!" she answered, echoing Prospero's words. With a small smile, she turned towards him. "_The Tempest_, Professor?" Hermione as well was looking straight a head.

"Yet another question perfectly answered by Miss Granger." the dark clad man answered, a teasing quality to his low voice as he took a small step closer. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, what have you been doing to pass the time, besides looking for suitable Shakespearean insults of course? I find it hard to believe that spending the evening in this company is what Hogwarts' Potions master would enjoy the most."

"Studying human behaviour."

"Really? And what conclusions have you reached?"

"Let us take Lupin and Miss Tonks and their not so secret relationship as an example. The way they are at it, the only ones who believe that it isn't common knowledge are themselves. And then we have the younger Mrs Weasley who despite having caught the interest of almost every male in the room, still can not get over the fact that her waist isn't as painfully thin as it was before she got impregnated and gave birth. And then we have Longbottom, who has spent the entire night trying to sum up enough courage to ask Miss Chang to dance, completely missing the fact that she's been looking at him most of the evening, despite her many dance partners. And then of course we have your friend Mr Potter, the greatest example of an Oedipus complex the wizarding world has ever seen."

"Ginny and Harry love each other very much." she answered, yet it was quite obvious that she was amused.

"With all the passion and ephemeralness of first loves, no doubt."

"They are good for each other _and_ a good match. There is nothing that can guarantee a life of happiness for them, but I think that they actually have a very good chance at it."

"As their friend, I'll accept you as the authority on the subject, but you must admit that being together with a girl whose only complexional difference from his mother is the colour of her eyes is slightly unnerving." The two of them were still looking out over the room, looking to all extent as if they were trying to avoid talking to each other.

"Perhaps, but then again Harry can not remember his mother. Besides, by questioning their relationship, aren't you questioning me as well?" her tone was teasing, but there was an undertone of uncertainty.

"Ah, but you, my dear, have always been mature far beyond your peers." He gave her an almost unnoticeable smile, raising his glass. "Or perhaps you would like to escape this party before either one of your friends come up with another clever idea that will get us killed, or worse _expelled_." He delivered the line with a perfectly straight face, one raised eyebrow the only indicator that he was teasing her.

Hermione felt her traitorous cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. "You really do enjoy making me feel embarrassed, don't you?" She smiled as she shook her head. "How on earth did you find out about that?"

"Paintings talk a lot, if you care to listen." He then moved slightly closer, moving to an angle that made it possible for him to whisper in her ear without it being noticeable for the others in the room. "Besides, you look particularly becoming with a blush." At which of course Hermione blushed even harder.

Growing more serious his hand squeezed her shoulder, surprising her. "You should know that whatever you decide to do, it will have no impact on your education, Hermione. I will even write to Phaëton if you would prefer that."

"Don't say that. I'm sorry. I don't know why I reacted like that. It wasn't, still isn't, any of my business why you chose not to tell me. I don't want to end what we have."

Severus so badly wanted to wrap her in his arms, comforting her, but that was definitely out of the question. He probably shouldn't even think about it. Instead he settled for letting his hand brush through a tendril that had escaped the up do to follow the soft curve of her neck.

"You have no reason to be sorry, cara." He let out a deep sigh. "You are right; I probably should have told you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I want to do it nonetheless. I know that it is terribly unromantic, but do you think you could meet me out front in fifteen minutes. I expect you to be perceptive enough to wear a coat instead of your cloak." His voice was bitingly sarcastic, yet she knew him well enough to understand the hidden apology.

**Author's notes:** The best way to keep a secret is to show it in plain view… (For those of you wondering about the discussion at the party.)

I'm not entirely pleased with the chapter. They weren't supposed to fight again, but Hermione got very angry at being kept in the dark… I hope you liked it anyway.


	33. A Walk in the Night

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes****:** Another chapter completed (and another one started). Thanks for reading. I hope you are going to enjoy it.

Since I uploaded the last chapter, I received several messages and reviews that have made me very, very happy. My internet misbehaves, but I will try to answer you personally as soon as possible. However, if it doesn't work, thank you very much for your encouraging words and your kind comments. They mean very much to me and have really given me the energy to write this despite having to do it in the middle of the night since I have so much to do.

One more thing; I forgot something in my author's notes last time. The little story Ginny told about the Brisingamen and the four dwarves are borrowed from Scandinavian mythology, but there are of course no theory that the Aesir and Vanir should be wizards and witches.

Finally (or almost), I've gotten myself a deviantart account with some SSHG drawings and some other stuff. If anyone happens to be interested the address is http : / / calliope - moep . deviantart . com (remember to remove the spaces).

Anyway, I hope everyone's had a nice Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty three – A Walk in the N****ight**

Hermione managed to locate Ron along with Seamus and Neville by the sweets table and telling him that she was going for a walk because she needed some fresh air, she quickly left the room.

Some minutes later she had managed to locate her cloak, wondering when in the history of wizarding kind someone had decided that all witches and wizards had to wear identical, black cloaks as over garment. With a quick flick of her wand, the cloak had once again been transfigured into a black, wool coat and she put it on along with her Gryffindor scarf, wishing it had been something a bit more mature, but not really wanting to change it.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, forgetting that Mrs Black no longer was there, she slipped outside into the cold night. It had stopped snowing and the sky was clear and covered by stars, the air crisp. She buried her hands in her pockets as she walked down the front path.

As she reached the gate a shadow broke loose from the darkness surrounding the short path and suddenly Severus was standing beside her, his cloak transfigured into the same black ulster she had seen on the two other occasions they had been to the Muggle world. He opened the gate for her and together they watched the house disappear because even though the Fidelius charm had been lifted, the house had still to be hidden from curious Muggles.

Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry and her trying to convince Mr Weasley that no, despite the possibility of getting to know some Muggle neighbours, it would not be taken lightly that a house suddenly appeared between two neighbouring houses.

They walked in silence for several minutes, Hermione's hand in the crock of his arm, before Severus broke it. "Are you cold?"

"No, no, it's fine really." She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't she who was going to do the talking, yet she felt like her whole stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies.

They once again continued to walk in silence for a long while, both enjoying the chance to be truly alone with no risk of getting disturbed. Suddenly they found themselves outside some kind of foreign restaurant and by an unspoken agreement, they decided to go inside.

The room was warm and decorated in earthy browns, reds and purples, some golden décors here and there. Several families, obviously from some culture not celebrating Christmas, were seated around low tables, eating different kinds of stews or serving themselves from platters with several small dishes.

At Severus instructions, the two of them were quickly escorted to a table at the back of the restaurant by a man in a white shirt, black trousers, vest and bow and large apron and a few minutes later they were served some kind of sweet, spicy tea that made Severus's skin crawl.

They were sipping on their tea, relishing in its warmth when he finally brought up the subject that made them leave Grimmauld Place in the first place.

"Hermione," he slowly began, his voice slightly stiff, "I apologise for not having told you much about myself."

"No, please, I was wrong to ask. I should have respected your privacy."

"You were right to ask, Hermione. You must understand that the pureblood families, with some exceptions as you might have noticed, don't flaunt their money. And no, it has very little to do with discretion and much more with the fact that they don't need to. It has always been common knowledge in the Wizarding world." He sighed.

"I don't know how much you know, but I imagine that you haven't paid much attention to the gossiping columns in _Witches' Weekly_. The Snape family is one of the wealthier in Britain, well, Europe, and also one of the most influential. We've had a position in the Wizengamot for several centuries and another one on the Board of Governors to name some. However, most of these posts have been left vacant for quite some time. And, as you discovered, we also have a considerable fortune."

They were interrupted by a man who appeared to be the owner of the small restaurant bringing them small, delicate pastries with honey and different kinds of nuts. Severus said something Hermione didn't quite catch to the other man, who left them only to return a few minutes later with two glasses of what turned out to be spiced wine. Hermione tentatively sipped it while Severus once again started to talk.

"Since my uncle passed away some twelve years ago, I am the last of our line." Severus had never cared much about all this. He could, however, understand why Hermione felt kept in the dark. As a Pureblood it was easy to forget how much of the knowledge they took for granted that was completely unknown to the Muggleborns. He suppressed a snort. Perhaps they should make Muggle studies mandatory for the pureblooded children and create a compulsory course in Wizard studies for the Muggleborns.

Realising that he had let his mind wander, he cleared his throat. "I can not honestly say that I haven't been aware that I was keeping this from you and I've been selfishly keeping from considering the reasons for not telling you. Whatever you might think, I never believed that you would fake an interest because of money, but I suppose I was afraid that you would realise what you were dealing with. You have only ever known me as the surly professor that teaches potions, and though I've never cared for nor wanted the privileges and responsibilities tied to my family's name, it would be very hard to escape from several of those obligations if I no longer simply was a bachelor professor." He paused again, taking a deep swig from his glass.

"I think that by giving you that necklace I was trying to tell you without actually having to say the words. And when I realised that the library books said nothing more than that the custom only was practise by a few Pureblood families and nothing about the status of said families, I somehow found myself rather reluctant to tell you what you still didn't know." Severus rather felt like a flustered school boy. He didn't know what to say and what he did say came out in cut off sentences with no real order. "I suppose that this explanation is highly unsatisfactory and there is nothing I can say other than that your anger is justified, Hermione."

"No, I understand why you didn't tell me, I really do; it's just difficult getting you world turned upside down. I should have been more patient, more patient and more careful."

"How _did_ Miss Weasley find out by the way?" Severus asked, because he couldn't imagine Hermione actually telling her. Like she wasn't a girl to go after someone because of money, she wasn't a girl who needed to spill her every secret to her girl friends.

Despite knowing that she wasn't at fault – How was she to hide a necklace that she couldn't take off by the way? – Hermione felt her cheeks heat. "It was an accident. I tried to keep it hidden, but she got a glimpse of it when we were dressing for the party." Suddenly sounding more confident, she continued, "I had no idea that Suitors' gifts were something that played such an important part in Wizarding fairytales. I think I will have to study children's literature as well."

"It's a shame that I didn't know that earlier or I needn't have worried about finding you a Christmas present."

"I'm going to get a gift?" she said in what Severus suspected only was half mock surprise.

"Of course. Contrary to popular belief I do know how to behave according to the rules of society."

"Oh, I never doubted that. I am, however, completely certain that you choose not to, most of the time."

He let out a short, deep laugh. "That Potter and Weasley have managed to handle you for more than six years I will never understand."

"Who says that they have?" she cocked her eyebrows in mock innocence.

"You, my dear, are something completely out of the ordinary."

"That doesn't sound like something good." The innocent look was back and Severus found himself hard pressed to suppress another bout of laughter.

"Oh, but it is. It certainly is." He found himself smiling at her. Oh, what was she doing to him? She had managed to get through his walls and layers, but somehow he found that he didn't really care. "Well, as enjoyable as this has been, I think it's time for us to leave." Calling for the waiter, he continued, "Hermione, I can not promise that I will tell you everything, but if there is anything you want to know, just ask. I would never hold it against you."

A few minutes later they were once again standing outside in the snow, Severus's arm around her shoulder as he pressed a light kiss to her temple.

"Hermione, wake up! It's Christmas day."

"Come on, hurry!"

Opening her eyes, Hermione was met by the sight of Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins standing in front of her, wearing dressing gowns and slippers.

"We're going to have breakfast and open the Christmas present downstairs. Come on, Hermione!"

Obeying her friends she quickly jumped into her slippers and wrapped her blue dressing gown around herself, pulling her hair back in a messy bun as she followed the others downstairs.

It was a very reluctant Severus that was seated in one of the armchairs with a cup of tea. He had had absolutely no intention whatsoever of joining the residents of Grimmauld Place to celebrate the Christmas morning. Had it not been for Hermione (and a very persuasive headmaster) he had been back at Hogwarts by now, he would actually not had been here in the first place, come to that.

He had been half asleep when Dumbledore had entered his room about ten minutes ago, dragging him out of his warm bed and telling him that he was going to join them downstairs. He had told the old fool that he would _not_ be eating breakfast in his dressing gown while watching his overly eager students open silly Christmas gifts, but somehow he still found himself in the sitting room, wearing nothing but his night shirt, dressing gown and slippers and feeling immensely uncomfortable.

The sound of the door flying open brought him out of his reverie. Looking up he saw the flock of Gryffindors, even more excited than he had feared, and there among them Hermione, _his_ Hermione. He might have imagined that the situation and the way she was dressed would have made her seem younger, but somehow her normal air of maturity had survived. Noticing the hint of the deep blue silk pyjama that was visible beneath her dressing gown, he felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered their night at The Leaky Cauldron. Cursing his traitorous thoughts and even more traitorous body, he took a deep gulp of his too hot tea, grateful for the distraction it provided.

A few moments later everyone was seated somewhere, the teenagers on the floor by the Christmas tree for lack of space, and was equipped with a pile of gifts and something to eat. With uninterest Severus watched the older Mrs Weasley unwrap a cook book from her children while the younger one got a necklace from her husband. Potter and Weasley both received a box each with samples from the shop from the twins, something he knew he would soon have confiscated, and taking another gulp of his rather weak tea he watched as Lupin was presented with some kind of Defence Against the Dark Arts book from his not so secret lover. Turning his attention away from the others in the room he slowly started to methodically unwrap the paper of one of the gifts from his very modest pile.

"What did you get, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she watched the older girl open a small, square box. Picking up the object she slowly traced her fingers along its carvings before holding it up for Ginny to see. "Oh, how beautiful. Who is it from?"

She really didn't have to look at the gift tag, but she did so anyway. "Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape? You are joking! Don't get me wrong, but why would he give you a gift?"

"It's tradition, Ginny." the older girl old told the younger one. "Every potions master has an inro with the most vital herbs that he should carry with him at all times and tradition has it that that inro should be a gift from the master to his apprentice during the first year of studying."

Seemingly content with the answer, Ginny turned away to watch her boyfriend open her gift, giving Hermione time to study the small wooden box more carefully. It was beautifully carved. She had read about the language of flowers and knew what the water lily meant, but she couldn't help but wonder how he'd know about…"

"Bloody hell, is that what I think it is?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie's exclamation.

"That would depend on what you think it is, Mr Weasley." the potions master drawled.

"An, an… I can't believe it. It's an ember shard! Who the hell gave you that?"

"Charlie Weasley, mind your language!" Mrs Weasley told her son.

"Though I fail to see how that possibly could be any of your business, it is not from someone you would know." Out of years of habit he managed to lie through his teeth at the same time as his mind was running at lightening speed.

An ember shard? And she accused him of keeping secrets? He almost laughed out loud. How utterly delightful a Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies could be. But still… Ember shards were so very rare and even if one managed to come across one, it would usually cost more than money to get ones hands on it. It appeared that they would need to have another little talk. Catching her eyes, he raised his mug slightly in salute before taking a sip of his tea.

As Severus was finishing packing the last of the few things he had brought with him, he heard a soft knock on the door. Cursing silently under his breath, wondering what the hell they wanted now, he stepped over his small suitcase and opened the door. As he did so, Hermione quickly entered the room, closing the door behind her again.

"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here. I just… I never meant for you to get your Christmas present like that, but Kreacher had been told to put all the gifts in the sitting room and you know what he's like. Of course he didn't approve of being ordered around by Harry so he decided to get back at us all by gathering every parcel, even the ones meant to be given in private." The brunette bit her lip worriedly.

Severus stroked his forefinger along the bridge of her nose before he replayed, "It's alright. Nothing happened that couldn't be dealt with and I must admit that it wasn't quite according to plan that you received your gift down there either. I guess we will have to give the elf points for creativity though."

Feeling relieved, Hermione let out a short giggle. "Oh, you should have heard Harry's tirade when he realised what Kreacher had done. If the poor thing hadn't just done that I would almost have felt sorry for him after receiving that outburst. Harry hadn't meant for everyone to see the necklace he had gotten for Ginny either."

"Ah, you mean that ghastly gold heart that Minerva crooned over? I would have thought that the boy would have shown a little more imagination, he did after all manage to defeat the Dark Lord."

Ignoring his mockery, Hermione simply continued, "And of course Kreacher was all 'Kreacher doesn't understands. Kreacher does whats Master says.'." She paused slightly, looking at him with slightly pink cheeks. "Well, I'd better be going. I guess the others would want to say goodbye before we're leaving. Gathering her courage, she stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying out of the room, leaving a slightly surprised Potions master to finish his packing.

A few hours later Hermione and the professors had left number 12 Grimmauld Place and were seated at the one table that had been left in the Great Hall for the teachers and the handful remaining students.

Dumbledore had insisted that he, as Headmaster, should bring the Head girl to the table, resulting in Hermione being seated between Dumbledore and Severus, a seating arrangement she couldn't really claim to object to, especially since Dumbledore was currently talking to his deputy headmistress who was seated on his other side.

Of course, Severus wasn't speaking with her, nor anyone else for that matter, but when everyone had been busy filling their plates, Hermione could have sworn that she had felt his hand graze her knee.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore, who was holding up a purple cracker with childlike glee. Smiling, she grabbed hold of the offered end and tugged. With a pop and a small cloud of golden starts it broke, leaving her with the larger part. Looking inside, Hermione pulled out a snitch.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently towards her. "Ah, that I suppose, was not the ideal gift for you, Miss Granger." he said as he took it from her hand and pulled out his wand. With a flourish, the golden ball turned into a small, golden hair clip in the shape of a Celtic knot. Handing it back to her with a wink, he said "Such an intricate beauty as yourself deserves something just as intricately beautiful," and then, with a twinkle in his eye, he continued, "or what do you say, Severus?"

"Disregarding the fact that that it is a highly improper question to ask, Headmaster, I would say that what is in the head is vastly more important than how it looks on the outside."

Chuckling slightly, Dumbledore turned towards the fourth year Hufflepuff that was seated opposite him. "And that would probably make our Potions master the only male in the world to think so, wouldn't you agree Mr Anderson?"

The poor boy turned red from the top of his ears to the bottom of his neck. "I… Eh… I…"

"Never mind, never mind. Do you know the symbolism of the love knot, Mr Anderson?"

The blonde boy looked like he was wondering if there was a spell to get the floor to open and swallow him. However, not finding one, he just shook his head, still a bright red.

Once again taking the gift from Hermione, the Headmaster held it up. "Do you see that there are two separate lines?" he said as he traced them with one, long finger. At the boy's nod, he continued, "Each one form a complete, separate circle, but the way they are entwined make them impossible to separate just as the lives of a couple, that though belonging to separate persons, forever are entwined."

"Very poetic, Headmaster. However, some of us are trying to eat."

"Oh come, Severus. It's Christmas. Miss Granger, give him a cracker." Taking one from the centre of the table, he handed it to Hermione.

"Hmm, I think we'd better make it a silver one for the Head of Slytherin." she said with a wink in Dumbledore's direction as she exchanged the red and green one the headmaster had picked for a plain silver one.

"Fift-"

"Ah, ah, no removing of points or handing out detentions on Christmas day." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster!" the Potions master snapped.

Ignoring Snape's outburst, Dumbledore went on. "Now be a good sport and pull the cracker."

With a look that probably would have killed a basilisk, Severus grabbed hold of the silver cracker and tugged while the students and several of the teachers looked on in astonishment.

This time Severus ended up with the main part and with a very disgruntled face, he pulled a dark red note book set with gem stones from the broken Christmas cracker. "I believe, Miss Granger, that this time the _gift_ was more suited for you." he said as he dropped it in her hands before returning to finishing his meal, ignoring his colleagues' poor attempts at hiding their amusement.


	34. An Invitation

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Nothing much to say today besides that I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviews – it makes my day every time I receive one.

Oh, and by the way, if anyone's interested in seeing me and my friends as we were dressed at our annual HP Christmas party: calliope - moep . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty four – An Invitation**

After the lunch was finished, Hermione went back to her room. Sitting down on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, she removed the inro from the lining of her skirt. She let the string run through her fingers before stopping at the netsuke, gently fingering the petals of the water lily as she studied it.

Pulling at the netsuke, the string once again glided through her fingers until she had the inro in her hand. Stroking over the otter with her forefinger she started to fidget with its different sections. Opening the top section she found that it was filled with dark yellow, dried petals from some kind of flower. Gently picking one up, she brought it to her nose before smelling its aroma. Deciding that it was St John's wort, she put the petal back among the others. Closing the section, she then opened the next one.

About five minutes later she had gone through the content of all the compartments with the exception of the last one. Putting back a small besoar, she fidgeted with the last section. Finally managing to open it, she was first slightly confused by what she found there. It appeared to be some kind of silver chain and though she had read about several potions that contained a small amount of metal, they were hardly common enough to grant them a place in an inro.

Picking it up, Hermione realised that it was a bracelet, with he same kind of chain as the one she wore around her neck, but every other inch this chain was split up by a tiny diamond star.

Realising that the content of the last compartment had very little to do with potions, the young woman put on the bracelet, rather relieved to find that the clasp stayed visible.

Finding the library empty, Hermione continued into the sitting room. Seeing him pouring up tea, she plopped down on the couch, taking her shoes off and tucking her legs beneath her.

Placing a cup on top of a pile of journals on the table in front of her, he then cleared the armchair and sat down. "Well, Miss Granger, it appears that you and I have a few things to discuss."

Rising again, he walked over to the fireplace, pulled out the ember shard from beneath his frock coat and held it close to his lips. Blowing gently, a flame sprung up, lighting the waiting logs.

Sitting down once more, he put the ember shard in front of her, meeting her wide eyes. Letting his fingertips meet in front of him, he spoke, "I for one think that it would be a very interesting tale to hear how a Muggleborn witch who must have very limited connections within the Wizarding business world, despite being the friend of The Boy who Lived, managed to get hold of an Ember shard."

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." the young woman grumbled under her breath before continuing in a louder, more mocking voice, "Why the professor tone, _dear_?"

"Well, if you persist in behaving like an insolent school girl, that is how I will treat you." he said, though his half smile and cocked eyebrows betrayed that he was teasing her. "Besides, asking questions in my, what was it you called it, _professor tone_, somehow always seems to elicit an answer." And now the half smile had turned into a full blown grin.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed laughingly as she leant forward and slapped him playfully on the arm.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eyes, challenge shining brightly, and raised her hand high in the air, taking care to wave slightly. "Well, Professor, when we went to London before Christmas I couldn't really find anything suitable for you in Diagon Alley even though I searched through all suitable shops several times, so I went into Muggle London instead. At first I thought about giving you a book, but that seemed rather unimaginative so when I found this gloomy little shop I decided to have a look. The shop owner was rather creepy, but before he had come out from the back room I saw this gleaming thing on a table." Severus was hard pressed not to laugh at her voice; she sounded almost exactly like she had when she had been a first year. "Anyway, he told me that some old man wearing a yellow dress had sold it to him, claiming he wanted prevent his Death chewer children from getting their hands on it. And even though the man had told him what it was, the shop owner of course didn't believe him so…"

"Enough, enough, I concede defeat. That tone has the unfortunate side effect of making your answers far too long and detailed."

"You're lucky that you've already gotten your present or I would seriously be considering not giving it to you – at all."

"And that's what makes me a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor." He motioned for her to come over to where he was seated. Taking a gentle hold of her hands, he looked at her with a look so soft that Hermione could have sworn that the density of her knees dropped tenfold. "Teasing aside, it was a very remarkable gift. And not only because of it's worth or rarity. I am truly grateful, Hermione."

He watched as her cheeks grew a most flattering pink – there he was again, writing silly poems in his mind – as she spoke.

"Speaking of gifts; I found your other Christmas present." Hermione said with a slight tremble in her voice. She pulled up the right sleeve of her sweater and unbuttoned the cuff of her blouse. "Is there something I should know about this as well?"

"No, you are quite safe this time. It was just appropriate that you got something else beside the inro, seeing that that was something I would have been obliged to give you anyway."

She couldn't help it. At his words she felt a slight pang in her heart. So that's why he had given it to her, because it was the appropriate thing to do, because he felt obliged to.

He might not be an expert on female emotions, but years of dealing with his student left Severus without doubt that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Why would anything be wrong? The bracelet is lovely." she answered, her voice unnaturally cheerful.

"Hermione," he said sternly, before continuing, putting heavy emphasis on each word "_what is wrong_?"

She opened her moth to protest, but the look he was giving her made her close it again. "It's just… I had hoped that your reason for giving me the bracelet was… I don't know. To make me… happy. Not because it was the appropriate thing to do."

Pulling her down so that she was seated on his left thigh, he let his hands stroke her upper arms as he spoke, "Hermione, when have you ever known me to do things by no other reason than because society demands them? I might not be very eloquent in these matters, nor have I much experience, but I did give it to you to make you happy." Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. "Understood?"

Severus was alone in his chambers. He had told Hermione that he needed to start on the piles of essays, quizzes and tests that lay waiting on him and he really did need to do that. The only problem was that he couldn't concentrate.

The room was too quiet. Over the last months he had gotten far too used to listening to Hermione's quiet breathing and turning of pages or scribbling of a quill and now when it was absent, when he really was supposed to be able to concentrate easier, all he could do was listening for those bothersome noises.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pop. Looking up, he noticed a house elf standing in front of him, holding a tray with a cup of tea and a cream coloured envelope.

With an absentminded _thank you_ he took the letter from the tray as the elf placed it on the table before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Opening the sealed envelope with his thumb in a not so neat fashion, he pulled out a card in the same colour as the envelope and attached to it, a short note.

_Dear Severus,_

_This year you don't have a say in the matter. We expect you to show up along with your charming student. We are all eagerly awaiting getting to know the witch that not only has managed to become your apprentice (or whatever it was you wanted to call her), but also getting you to fight to keep her._

_Yours, _

_Marcus Phaëton_

So this year it had been Phaëton's turn to organise the annual New Years party. The nerve of that man. Every bloody year they tried to get him to attend. He didn't really mind meeting his fellow Potions masters per see. He was actually on quite friendly terms with most of them. But it was the endless dinner, the cold talking and the dancing that was the inevitable part of a party that bothered him.

Well, if there was one thing he knew about Phaëton, it was that the man was as persistent as a terrier that had spotted a particularly juicy bone and worse, he was most likely backed up by the rest of his _dear_ colleagues. Throwing the card and envelope on top of a pile of first-year essays, he concluded that he'd better accept the invitation or Phaëton would probably come dragging him there.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise. You have certainly increased your voluntary visits. What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore said as the younger man closed the door behind him.

Crossing the distance to the headmaster's desk, he handed him the invitation he had received earlier that day.

Reading through the note and the invitation, Dumbledor chuckled. "Well, it appears that you will have to take Miss Granger on another trip to London."

"I was rather hoping that you would tell Marcus that I was needed at the school." Severus drawled, his face indicating that he believed that about as probable as Potter getting an Outstanding in Potions, while he remained teacher

"But that, dear boy, would be lying." the Headmaster said amusedly.

"Like you've never done that before." the other man grumbled under his breath.

"Only when it is necessary" Albus replied, causing Severus to snort, "and I am completely certain that the rest of us will be able to keep the five remaining students from breaking too many rules while you aren't here to intimidate them." He paused as if considering something. "Now I would suggest that you go find Miss Granger and tell her that she will be needing a new dress."

That night Hermione was standing outside the now so familiar door, stating the password before silently entering Severus's quarters. Waving her wand, she lit the scones on the walls before continuing into the living room.

"Hello…" she called. "Severus, are you here?" Picking up some discarded notes, she put them on top of his other notes on the coffee table before walking over to the kitchenette. Filling the kettle with water, she put it on the stove before taking out the tealeaves and two mugs.

As the water started to boil, Hermione heard the door open as Severus entered. "Good evening. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here." Hermione replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you have a good time at the staff meeting?" she continued teasingly.

"Wonderful…" he replied sarcastically. "Why the Headmaster insists on having them weekly I will never understand." Squeezing her shoulders gently, he stepped away. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I've been brewing most of the day, so I believe a shower and a change of clothes would be in order."

When Severus was done some ten minutes later, he was dressed in his usual black attire, though he had left off the teaching robe. As he re-entered the sitting room, Hermione put her arms around him and kissed him lightly, though as she stepped down again she suddenly giggled.

"I had no idea I was so _amusing_, Miss Granger." Seerus said, with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's just… I think your entire wardrobe consist of identical, black robes."

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "It most certainly does not."

"I don't believe you. It's half past six in the evening _and_ Christmas break and what do you change into? Another black robe!"

"You little minx." Catching her hands, he pulled her so close his lips grazed her ear as he spoke lowly, "I can tell you that I get at least one pair of horrendously colourful socks from Dumbledore each Christmas."

Laughing, she let her hands play with his buttons. "I wonder… How many layers does the infamous Professor Snape wear?"

He closed his eyes briefly before catching her hands again, steering the conversation back on safer topics. "Speaking of clothes… Dumbledore thought you would want to get a new dress." he said as he handed her the invitation. "It appears that my _dear_ colleagues want to meet you properly."

"All of them?" the young woman looked slightly alarmed, "How big is this thing?"

"It's actually a rather small gathering. Considering that most people in Wizarding England have at least heard of one another, the ones with a mastery in Potions all know each other by first _and_ middle name and can probably state each other's resumes in our sleep."

Hermione laughed softly at his dry remark. "Alright, so what kind of dress will I need?"

"Nothing overly fancy. It's nothing but dinner and, by some inexplicable reason, dancing. Is that enough information?"

"Hopefully. I'll see what I can do." she said and Severus could have sworn that he saw her wink at him.

Severus rinsed the last of the soap from his body before grabbing the towel from the rack, drying off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked over to the sink. Grabbing the comb from the shelf he started to yank it through his wet hair, whishing that it would have at least the slightest tendency to behave.

Realising what he ha just thought he scowled.

Oh Merlin… He was nervous! He was actually nervous! This was bloody ridiculous. With an angry final brush, he threw the comb back before heading out of the bathroom to change.

Removing the towel, grabbing his wand from the nightstand and sending the wet cloth back to the bathroom, he made quick work of putting on his underwear and socks before sitting down on the bed to put on his shoes, his movements slightly rough from irritation.

Donning a pair of black trousers and a white shirt he told himself firmly that his behaviour was utterly pathetic. For once fastening his own inro so that it was visible, he then put on one of his better frockcoats. He absolutely detested it, but he knew the occasion unfortunately called for it. As the trousers it was made from very fine, black wool, but had a thin serpentine pattern embroidered in silver thread along the hems.

Hermione had considered asking someone to join her when she had gone to find something to wear for the New Years party, but in the end she had decided against it. Mrs Weasley tended to be a tad on the conservative side and though Hermione usually considered her self being that too, in the Wizarding world the word usually implied two or three centuries. Then there was Ginny or one of the other girls from Dumbledore's Army, but that meant a huge risk that she would have ended up with a dress she really wasn't comfortable with _and_ having to spend the day trying to convince whoever joined her that, no, she did not need some kind of makeover.

Besides, she had done quite well on her own for the Yule ball three years ago, hadn't she? So why then was she so nervous about her choice?

At first she had thought about getting something in a similar blue, but it didn't feel quite right. It felt slightly childish and knowing that most of the guests would be more than fifty years older than her, she wanted to come off as mature as possible.

So in the end she had settled for a knee long, deep purple, slightly flowing dress and a short, black cardigan with three-quarter length sleeves.

With a sigh, she pulled at her unruly hair. Sometimes she wished she had paid a little more attention to Lavender's and Parvati's beauty spells. Letting it down again she made a fourth attempt at putting it up in a ponytail that she pulled through it self and by some miracle it actually turned out the way she wanted it – a neat twist at the back of her head and a few strains framing her face.

Putting some light lip gloss on her lips, Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.


	35. Her Ardent and Eager Slave

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Okay, I want to apologise in advance. I know it is very bad too "steal" that phrasing, but it simply appeared in my mind and refused to disappear until I promised to keep it in the text. I hope you don't think it's far too stupid. (If you don't know what I'm talking about then it's not very important, but I don't mind explaining if you're confused...)

Thank you for your lovely reviews. They make my day :-D.

Now onto the chapter, hope you'll enjoy it...

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty five – Her Ardent and Eager Slave**

Hermione rushed through the corridors, her cloak flung over one arm. She couldn't understand it. She was always on time, in fact, she was always slightly early. But every time it came to something that required her to dress up, she was running late.

However, somehow the stairs seemed to understand how important being on time was for the rushed young woman and she ended up at the top of the last stair with a few minutes to spare. Taking a couple of deep breaths, calming her racing heart, she spotted Severus at the other side of the Entrance hall, studying the large hourglasses. Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Hermione realised that he wore a frieze cloak on top of his clothes, a dark _green_ frieze cloak.

With his back still turned towards her, he spoke, "There's no need to stare, Miss Granger." Turning around, he felt his stomach drop and a most uncomfortable heat travelled up his body, settling on his cheeks.

Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to keep his eyes from wandering over her. Feet dressed in black, strappy sandals with quite sensible heels, stockings so sheer they were almost invisible, a dark purple dress that seemed to flow seamlessly over a body that really shouldn't be hidden under layers of sensible school robes, the necklace disappearing beneath the neckline so that only the chain was visible, a short, soft looking cardigan and the bracelet glimmering at her wrist. Her hair was pulled back with only a few locks framing a face with nothing but a hint of makeup.

She was so beautiful. As much as he hated it, he had started to accept that his over imaginative brain tended to be overly poetic when he thought of her, but tonight it couldn't even form coherent words and even if it had been able to, those words wouldn't have made her justice.

He snorted at himself. What an ardent and eager slave a sensible man could be turned into. Love was indeed a cruel mistress.

Suddenly realising that he had crossed the Entrance hall, he cleared his throat and extended his hand, helping her down the last few steps.

Gathering his wits he spoke in a voice low enough as not to draw the attention of contigent ghosts or spying paintings. "I told you that I own clothing that isn't black."

"Oh, but I'm not completely certain that a cloak counts. It is after all just an over garment."

"Impertinent witch." he answered, though his eyes glimmered with amusement.

Twirling around on one foot, Hermione changed the subject. "Do you think I will do?"

Offering her his arm, he led her towards the large doors. "Well, I suppose it's too late for you to change." the Potions master said in an attempt to quench the heat still flooding his body.

Seeing her eyebrows raised in challenge, he pulled her with him into the shadows by the doors, pressing his lips to hers. Feeling her lips part beneath his, he gently let his tongue explore her mouth, getting a soft moan in response which caused him to break the kiss, holding back a low groan.

"You are absolutely perfect, cara." he said against her cheek before stepping away to open the door.

"Good evenin', Professer, 'ermione." Hagrid, who was standing below the stairs holding a Thestral harnessed in front one of the school carriages, said as they walked outside.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed in a happy greeting.

Giving the much smaller girl a hug, Hagrid continued. "Aren' you a sight for sore eyes? When did yeh grow up to become this beauteful?"

They were interrupted by Snape clearing his voice rather loudly. "I believe that we need to get going."

"Do yeh want me te have the carriage waitin' when yeh get back?"

"That won't be necessary." the Potions master said before continuing in a somewhat nicer tone. "You celebrate, Hagrid."

When the door closed behind them, Hermione turned to Severus. "Will Mr Asinius attend?" she asked rather hopefully. It would have been nice with a familiar face and she had managed to grow quite fond of the old man when they had met.

"I'm afraid not. He might be brewing a few medicinal potions that he has for sale, but he's still just an apothecar." At Hermione's questioning and really rather outraged look, he continued, "If you think that the Muggle student sororities are dominated by traditions and stupid rules, you wouldn't want to encounter the ones we wizards have."

"I can imagine." she replied dryly. "But I assume that it's only natural that groups formed in such a small and closed society enshrine their traditions - even if it might be brought to the absurd sometimes."

The ride to the gates was over quickly and before Hermione had time to realise what had happened she was wrapped in Severus's arms as he apparated them to the front of a large building that Hermione identified with no small amount of surprise.

"Why on earth are we at _Gringott's_?" she asked as he released her.

"Well, a lot can be said about the goblins, but when it comes to gathering riches and building pompous buildings they are in a class of their own." Giving Hermione a wink, he continued, a teasing quality to his voice, "Though I do believe the Malfoys could give them a run for their money, at least when it comes to the pompousness."

"Severus Snape! Do I really need to tell the Head of Slytherin to behave." the young woman said in mock outrage.

Placing one large hand at the small of her back, he led her up towards the doors where two large torches lit up the dark night. "And what is little Miss Head girl going to do? Remove House points?"

"Perhaps…" she answered teasingly.

As they reached the doors a young goblin opened them, escorting the couple inside.

Whispering in Severus's ear, she asked, "Do I even want to know how much you must pay to get the goblins to agree to this?"

"Probably not."

The goblin led them through the large front room where all of the chandeliers were lit, bathing the rooms in a soft, yellow glow, and further into the great Wizarding bank. They continued up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a pair of lavishly decorated doors.

The small goblin opened them and bowed slightly as they walked inside, handing their cloaks to a waiting house elf. The room was illuminated by the same kind of chandeliers as downstairs and the walls and floor was set with gray and black marble so polished Hermione could see her own reflection. Gilded columns rose up to the roof and both the floor and walls were decorated by a swirling pattern set in gold. At one end of the room a long table was set with a white linen table cloth and whoever had made the golden tableware used during the feasts at Hogwarts must have made these as well.

"I thought you said nothing overly fancy." Hermione whispered through the smile she had put on to mask her shock.

"I told you that the goblins were good at pompous." he somehow managed to whisper back without really moving his lips. "You have nothing to worry about. Now let's get the introductions over with."

The last part of his statement made Hermione turn her attention to the group of people standing by a grand fireplace, all holding delicate champagne glasses. There were about fifteen or so men, most of them dressed in a way similar to Severus, but some of the older ones wore the long, traditional robe, and perhaps seven women, most of them dressed in black or dark coloured dresses of different cuts. One woman, however, was standing out. Judging age in the Wizarding world was difficult at best, but Hermione thought she might be around 150. She had long, white hair pulled up in an elegant hair do, some of the kindest yet most determined eyes Hermione had ever looked into and she wore a long, flowing, ruby red, dress.

As they approached the group of Potions masters and mistresses, Phaëton stepped forward, greeting them warmly as he handed them a glass each. "Severus, Hermione, I'm so glad you could come." Shaking Severus's hand he then took Hermione's, bringing it to his lips. Mistaking his colleague's annoyed look for his usual irritation, Marcus let go of Hermione's hand and allowed them to greet the other guests as well.

Some ten minutes and far too much of Severus's dreaded small talk later another two men had arrived, making the number of guests complete and a house elf appeared to announce that dinner was served.

Hermione found herself seated between an elderly man called Charles Brocklehurst that had been a potions master since 1863 and a somewhat younger master called Tertius Kettle that had received his title in 1956. She was mildly disappointed that she hadn't been seated with Severus, but her two dinner partners turned out to be very entertaining.

During the course of the four course dinner she got to know that Marcus Phaëton, though very well read and capable, was considered somewhat of a playboy among the other Potions masters since he had a good eye to most women and they usually to him. She also found out that the gangly, rather pimply boy that kept looking her way was Master Dravya's apprentice and currently the only Potions apprentice in the United Kingdom. They also told her that Severus had been the youngest one ever to become a potions master when he had received the title at 20 and that Miss Green was the only one who had been inaugurated since then.

Severus on the other hand had Mistress Aurelia Berzelius, the old lady with the red dress, as dinner partner and had been discussing theirs and their colleagues' projects during the last year for most of the dinner.

As dessert was served, however, she changed the topic. "Now Severus, I had never expected you to agree to take on a student, tell me about her."

"There is actually nothing much to tell." he drawled, having long since learnt that curious people above 100 were better answered. "The other teachers thought that Miss Granger was so far ahead her peers that it would be prudent to let her take her NEWTs early. She passed them last semester, in October I think, and was then allowed to choose which subjects she wanted to specialise in. I believe she ended up deciding on Transfiguration, Charms and obviously Potions."

Mistress Berzelius smiled slightly. She had known Severus Snape since he first started to study potions for Master Clausius and the boy didn't believe anything. He always had immaculate knowledge of everything and everyone.

"Is that so? Though I very much doubt that even Albus could have convinced you to accept her, had she not been any good."

"Well, I must admit that she is quite tolerable. Except for her need to parrot textbooks and talk at every opportune _and_ inopportune moment, I don't think I have much to complain about."

"That, indeed, is high praise coming from you, Severus." the old Potions mistress said, a knowing glint in her eyes. "I believe that I will have to get to know her better."

Hermione was standing by the far wall, holding a glass of champagne a house elf had insisted her take and watching the dancing as Mistress Berzelius approached her.

"Miss Granger."

"Mistress Berzelius." she answered with mild surprise.

"Oh, call me Aurelia, dear. Would you walk with me? I would very much like to get to know you better." she said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's.

Putting her glass down, she followed the old lady towards the balcony. "If you don't mind me asking, Mist… Aurelia, Berzelius is a very unusual name, are you by any chance related to the Swedish chemist?"

"They told me you were bright." Aurelia chuckled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he was my father. Ah, I can see that you are surprised. Not many people know that he remarried after his Muggle wife had passed away and even fewer know that that wife was a witch. Or that their marriage resulted in me for that matter."

"Now Hermione, tell me about yourself." she inquired kindly.

"I don't know if there is anything to tell. You don't strike me as the kind of person who is only interested in the war against Voldemort."

"I'm sure there must be _something_ interesting about you. Severus is completely smitten by you." she said with another smile at the young woman.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to hide her shock.

"Oh, come now, you might be fooling everyone else in here, but I know Severus and he is head over heels in love with you. And you may not have chosen the easiest man to be with, but you could not ask for a more devoted one."

Hermione just nodded, her whispered "I know" not really getting past the lump forming in her throat. She looked out over the snow covered street of Diagon Alley, grateful for the spell that kept the balcony pleasantly temperate.

"Do not worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

Severus was talking to some of his colleagues, nursing a glass of whiskey.

Try as he might not to, he had found himself watching Hermione during most of the night. Aurelia had insisted that he'd dance the first dance with her and when he had led her back afterwards she had told him to go ask his lady to dance. He had of course only scowled in reply, making it clear that he thought her comment completely ridiculous, but that didn't mean she hadn't struck a cord.

As costumes dictated, she had danced the first dances with her dinner partners and then Phaëton had quickly claimed her. And then most every other male in the room. Every other except him.

He had caught her looking at him from time to time and he knew that she wished for him to dance with her. He also knew that she was bright enough to understand why he couldn't, but that didn't keep him from wanting to do anything in his power to make her happy.

And nor did it keep him from wanting to rip the head off Dravya's apprentice. That boy was far too clingy for his own good. Given the chance he would probably slobber all over her. He would never suit a woman like Hermione; she would probably hit him before the night was over.

And that thought brought a small, quickly hidden, smile to his lips.

As time drew close to midnight, the group of people gathered in the banquet hall of Gringott's were provided with their cloaks before heading up to the roof of the building.

House elves appeared and provided each of the guests with a new glass of champagne as a few fireworks went off from somewhere in Muggle London.

There was no conscious thought, but somehow Severus and Hermione had ended up next to each other.

Phaëton climbed up on the socket on one of the statues that guarded the building and called for everyone's attention. The confident potions master was in no way drunk, but it was quite easy to tell that the champagne and the wine and the few glasses of other things had gone slightly to his head. "A toast for the year that has passed and the year that is to come. May sunshine follow you on your road and your ingredients grow. Now fellow men, if you are lucky enough to have one of our wonderful ladies beside you – don't forget to give her a kiss."

"This is utterly barbaric." Severus interrupted.

"No, it's Muggle. American I believe. Now, don't be so grumpy and kiss your Miss Granger or I'll do it myself." Marcus answered with a big grin. "– To the new year!"

"To the new year!" the other replied, raising their glasses as every bell in Britain started to chime and as they struck for the twelfth time, Severus, urged by the pointed look Marcus gave him as he gathered Mistress Green in his arms and kissed her deeply, placed a kiss on Hermione's lips.

It was over before that last note of the chiming bells had died out, but the two of them had eyes for nothing but each other, completely oblivious to the sky that exploded in colours around them.

"Happy New Year, Hermione." he said in a low voice as he raised his glass to her.

"Happy New Year." she replied softly, mimicking his gesture.

**Author's notes:** How to name a Potions master

Well, I admire JK Rowling. Making up names for a "large" group of people is a nuisance. Anyway, there's a thought behind most of the names I gave the Potions masters.

_Marcus Phaëton_ you already know, but if you've forgotten Phaëton was the son of the Greek sun god Helios and managed to convince his father to lend him his chariot (now days simply called the sun ;-)). Not being able to control the horses he flew too close to the earth and burnt it. (And that's about how arrogant Snape thinks he is.)

_Charles Brocklehurst_ is Mandy Brocklehurst's great grandfather (and Mandy is a Ravenclaw in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione, see p. 89 of the British paperback edition of _Philosopher's Stone_ if you don't believe me).

_Tertius Kettle_... Well, I never said my imagination was any good, but why not a Potions master named after one of his most important tools :-P?

_Master __Dravya_ is simply named after the Hindi (so I guess that makes him Indian) word for liquid, in this case potion.

_Mistress Green_ I didn't really have a thought with until I remembered that poisons often are depicted as green.

_Aurelia Berzelius_ is as she says herself the unknown daughter of the Swedish chemist Jöns Jakob Berzelius. She of course does not exist, but he did. He lived 1779-1848 and is mostly known for his discovery of several elements such as silicon and his creating of several chemical terms.

_Clausius_ is named after the German physicist and mathematician Rudolf Clausius (1822-1888) who specialised in thermodynamics (how chemical compounds behave at different temperatures).


	36. The End of the Evening

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Wow, one _thousand_ reviews! I'm completely speechless. I never thought it possible. Thank you all so very, very much! I'm so glad that so many seems to like my story and that you continue to read it (even though I have been terrible with updates since I started at university). I can only hope that you will keep reading it and be happy with where the story takes us. It has been an amazing ride so far and it's definitely not over yet. Thank you once again. I'm completely amazed.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty six**** – The End of the Evening**

Hermione allowed Severus to apparate her back to Hogwarts, not because she wouldn't have been able to do it herself, but because it gave her a chance to be in his arms. But Severus didn't let go of her once they had appeared outside the large gates. Bending slightly forward, he caught her lips with his, his tongue playing over her lips until her own joined the battle.

Hermione's hands stroked over his back and she felt like she couldn't get close enough as he let his own hands trail along her hair, back and hips.

When the chill of the night and lack of air finally forced the couple apart and caused them to begin their walk back to the castle, they were both slightly flushed and heavy breathing.

Hermione's experience with alcoholic beverages virtually only extended to the banquet after the defeat of Voldemort, having been too young when she left for Hogwarts for the first time and then very rarely being invited to that kind of gathering, and she could feel the lulling buzz of the wine and champagne she had been served travel through her body.

Severus, on the other hand, had vastly more experience, but the wine and champagne in combination with the whiskey he had consumed caused him as well to feel a slight effect of the alcohol, in no way enough for him to be considered inebriated, but still there.

As the doors closed behind them, Hermione leant against the stone wall. Giggling softly, she removed her shoes, picking them up so that they were dangling from the fingers of her left hand before she allowed Severus to continue escorting her.

"Clothes like these are a curse." she told him with a joking air of revealing a great secret.

"Indeed..." he agreed in a tone that indicated that he meant it very differently from her.

Severus didn't really think about where they were the stairs took them, having planned on walking her to her room, and hence was quite surprised when they ended up in the dungeons. His lack of control when it came to Hermione was really quite worrying, if he had only been able to make himself care.

Suddenly Hermione stumbled on the last step and Severus reached out to steady her, causing her to be pressed up against his chest. She looked up at him with big, brown eyes and Severus felt a shiver travel from the small of his back and up along his spine.

His _Do you want to come inside?_ died on his lips as she reached up, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that made his heart hammer against his chest so hard he was certain that it could be heard all over the castle. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to pull her even closer as their tongues danced against each other. Waving his hand, causing the door to swing open, he pulled her with him inside without breaking their kiss.

"Thank you for a letting me come with you tonight." Hermione breathed as the kiss ended.

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" he said with a smile as he stroked a finger along her cheek. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, very much. I only wish we could have gotten to dance, at least once."

"Would that make you happy" he asked softly, waving his wand, making low music start to play as he took her in his arms, making Hermione laugh.

"Aren't you the closet romantic?" she said teasingly, but it was easy to tell that her heart wasn't in it.

He hummed noncommittally. "Don't let the First-years know, I would never get them to behave again." he answered sardonically.

"I'm not so sure. I believe just the thought of having to dance with their dreaded Potions professor would be enough to keep even the most obnoxious seventh year in line."

"Except this one."

"Oh, but I'm not a seventh year anymore. You saw to that, remember?" she said, one eyebrow raised in teasing challenge.

"How could I? It was probably the biggest mistake of my career..." Severus replied, making her laugh again.

He was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. He doubted that she was aware of what she could do to him with nothing but a smile and holding her like this, feet moving in slow foxtrot steps in time with the music as her head rested against his shoulder, one small, delicate hand on his shoulder and the other one in his larger one, caused hot an cold shivers to go up his spine, something he was quick to blame on the alcohol.

As they danced, bodies so close they could feel each other's heartbeats, Hermione suddenly became aware of something hard pressing against her hip. Letting her hand slowly move from his shoulder over his chest and down towards his waist, she playfully asked "What is this?"

"What do you think?" was his dry reply.

Taking a small step back she held his inro, still attached to his waist, in her hand.

"Oh, it's beautiful." she exclaimed as she examined it closer. Like his wand it was made from black ebony and it was slightly larger than hers. Like hers though it was carved, but where hers depicted a playing otter, his depicted a beautiful raven sitting on an oak branch.

"The oak must symbolise knowledge, but why the raven?" she asked.

"Well, my former master found the reference to Poe humorous. I can't see why." he teased her.

"Nevermore..." she replied. "What was it he wanted to keep you from doing – scowling?"

Severus laughed as Hermione once again found her way into his arms and they continued to move in time with the music. "Like I said – my biggest mistake."

The young woman pouted slightly, her pink bottom lip sticking out in a, in Severus's opinion, ridiculously adorable fashion. "Am I really that bad?"

"Worse!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes glittering with laughter and mischief, she replied, "Really? And what could I_ possibly_ do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I actually have several ideas."

"And may I inquire as to what those ideas might be?"

"Certainly."

"Well," Hermione gave him a mock annoyed look, "what are they?"

"The first thing that springs to mind is a promise to never raise your hand in class again." Severus drawled.

"Ah, so I should just speak up whenever I have something to ask?" she gave him her most innocent look. "Why haven't you told me so before?"

"Impossible witch, I do not think that there _is_ a way to keep you quiet."

Hermione laughed softly. "I wouldn't be so..." But before she had time to finish her sentence, Severus was kissing her, making her forget all about their banter.

Breaking their kiss for a second, he said, "I do believe I won, Miss Granger." before once again quickly silencing the reply he was completely convinced would have otherwise come.

He pressed her to him, his hands roaming over her back and then her hips and up her sides. Trailing heated kisses along her jaw, he felt her left hand leave his shoulder to trace patterns across his chest. Severus was dimly aware of her hands finding their way beneath his frockcoat. Though as she arched into him – his name leaving her lips in a gasp as he kissed his way back up her neck – his senses suddenly started to come back.

With more willpower than he thought he possessed at the moment he broke their kiss, his breath heavy from what he told himself was nothing but lack of air. Brushing an escaping lock of hair behind her ear, he said, "You should go back to your room. Get some sleep."

"Can't I stay here?" she asked timidly, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Hermione..." he said warningly.

"Please. I miss you so much when we can't talk to each other and the holiday is soon over."

Taking a deep breath, silently conceding defeat, he replied. "I'll see if I can find something for you to wear. I doubt sending a house elf for your things would be very wise." Motioning for her to join him, they left the sitting room and walked through the dimly lit hallway.

Severus swept into his bedroom and headed directly for the dresser, starting to look for something suitable for Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand had stopped just inside the door, curiously looking around the small room. The room was dominated by a large four poster bed made of dark wood with dark green hangings and impeccably made with white bedclothes. There was a large wardrobe made of the same wood as the bed with carved leaves on the doors and two bed side tables.

"The furniture was here when I took over." he commented as he pulled one of his shirts from the wardrobe. "I'm afraid that this is the best I have to offer unless you want a far too large nightshirt"

"Oh, it's fine. I'll be right back." she said as she accepted the shirt and padded across the hallway to the bathroom. Sipping out of her dress she changed into the white shirt, not buttoning the cuffs, and conjured herself a toothbrush.

Some minutes later, she returned to the bedroom where Severus had changed into one of his grey nightshirts. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he passed by her to brush his own teeth.

As he returned, he saw Hermione sitting on the bed, brushing her hair. His shirt rode high on her thighs as she sat with her knees drawn up. Like at The Leaky Cauldron, he sat down behind her, taking the brush from her as he started to slowly brush it though her long hair.

"I transfigured your comb. I hope you don't mind."

Looking at the wooden brush he saw an inlay of mother-of-pearl flowers and leaves on the back. "Oh, I believe this is one is better. You have exquisite taste, my dear."

"A girl should be entitled to transfigure herself something pretty every now and then, shouldn't she?" she said with a laugh.

"Of course." he drawled. Putting the brush down on the closest nightstand, he rose from the bed. Turning the cover down for the both of them, they both crawled down, Hermione on her side so that she was facing him. Severus turned out the light with a wave of his wand before placing it next to the brush.

About ten minutes later, he turned over and was greeted by the sight of Hermione's eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Alright, come over." he said in a low voice as he rolled back over on his back and extended his arm for her.

Hermione scooted over and a few minutes later she was asleep, leaving Severus to contemplate the evening and the young woman who somehow had managed to worm her way into his heart and bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning, her head resting against Severus's shoulder and enveloped in his arms. Stretching slightly, careful not to disturb the man beside her, she settled back against him, closing her eyes again.

Except for sleeping head to foot with her cousin as a child, Hermione had never shared a bed with anyone. Nor had she ever wanted to. But lying here, encircled by Severus's scent and arms made her wish that she could stay there forever. Without thinking she let her hand run slowly over his nightshirt, tracing patterns across his chest. Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his jaw, smiling sleepily.

How had she ended up like this? Had someone told her just a few months ago that she would wake up in Severus's bed, in his arms nonetheless, on New Years Day, she... She didn't know quite what she would have done, but she would definitely not have believed them.

And yet, when she allowed herself to turn a blind eye to all of the complicating factors, she was ridiculous happy.

"Hermione Granger, go back to sleep." Severus grumbled. "It's far too early to be awake on New Years Day." But he still bent his head to place a kiss on her lips even though he kept his eyes closed.

Snuggling closer she gladly obeyed.

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but there really was no other place to break it. (And I hope it wasn't too evil :-S.)


	37. The Morning After

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Attention! I wasn't pleased with the last line of this chapter so I have added another one. I've been thinking about how to end it for several days, but it didn't come to me until after I'd updated. Sorry...

Hi, everyone... Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Between the problems I've had writing this chapter, a failing computer and the amount of reports and project I've had to do (and am still doing) for my courses it's a miracle this chapter was finished before summer at all.

Oh well, summer break is almost here and hopefully that'll bring some more time.

Thank you so much to all who has reviewed. You always make so happy. (And I'll try to reply when the exams are over.) Now on with the story, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter...

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty seven – The Morning After**

Some hours later Severus was woken by something ticklish against his cheek, feeling slightly disorientated. Moving his hand to push away whatever it was that disturbed him, it came to rest on a warm and bushy, yet surprisingly soft head.

Opening his eyes he was met with a sight that made a chill spread through his body, centring in his lower regions. Hermione's head was still nestled under his chin and her arm and leg were draped over his body. Sometime during the night she had kicked off the cover and the shirt that had been short to begin with had slid up, exposing all of her slender legs and, Oh Merlin, sensible black panties and a flat, smooth stomach.

Suddenly the young woman stirred against him. Letting his fingers slide through her hair as she opened her eyes, he murmured, "Good morning, cara."

His deep voice sent shivers through Hermione, causing her breath to catch as his words washed over her.

"Good morning..." the she replied sleepily, turning her head so she could press her lips against his as her fingers played with the fabric covering his chest, massaging gently.

Her hand tentatively started to move lower, her arm accidently brushing his pelvis, and he felt his heated blood rush to places he _did not_ want it, especially not in front of her.

In an attempt to regain his composure, Severus closed his eyes and started to slowly count to ten in is head... Backwards... In Latin.

Her fingers stroked over his ribcage, gently tracing the outline of his lower ribs through his nightshirt. She could feel butterflies fluttering around nervously inside of her. She wanted him to make love to her, but...

She didn't know how to approach him. He was older than her and so much more experienced.

Not that that was very difficult, she snorted mentally.

She had tried to tell him. Yesterday with her kisses, today with the playing of her hands and the "accidental" brush with her arm. It should be subtle enough for a Slytherin, shouldn't it? Of course, she could probably sum up enough Gryffindor courage and recklessness for a more _obvious_ approach, but something stopped her.

Because what if he didn't want her? That was why she had tried to make her touches seem accidental, like she wasn't really aware of what she was doing. She knew she wasn't very attractive. Her hair was bushy and unmanageable and she was pale and thin, her skin too freckly and her hands always stained with ink. No, he surely wouldn't want her once he saw her without the protection of her robes.

And even if he did... Hermione didn't consider herself to be very vain, yet she wanted to be sure that he wanted her the same way that she wanted him. She wanted him to be the one to approach her, to kiss her and caress her, to whisper in her ear that he couldn't stop thinking about her, that he needed her; as unlikely as that might be.

Severus focused on keeping his breathing under control as he thought of everything but the young woman and her straying fingers. She shifted beside him, bringing her hand higher again, but as she did her arm once again brushed him, causing him to feel each of his heart beats resonate through his body.

He told himself _very _sternly that it was nothing but innocent cuddling from her side, that she didn't mean anything by it, that she didn't understand what she was doing and hence that his body should stop expecting anything. But that didn't mean he didn't want her.

Oh, he wanted her. He wanted her so badly he felt the need to throw her out of his bed, his rooms, before he did something completely unforgivable.

She was so mature in so many ways, but in this she was still so naive. He strongly suspected – hell, he knew – that what they had done yesterday was as far as she had gone with anyone and he very much doubted that she knew what her innocent caress did to him. And the last thing he wanted was to take things too quickly for her.

Capturing her hands, holding them still against his chest, he kissed her, at first soft and slow, then more demanding, forcing her lips to open for him, but when she started to respond, Severus broke the kiss.

"You should get back to your room and prepare for breakfast. It would not do if we didn't turn up." It was a testament to his strength of will that he actually managed to get the words past his lips.

Hermione didn't know if she should be disappointed or grateful because as much as she wanted him, if she was completely honest, the thought of being intimate with him made her slightly nervous as well even though she new that rationally she really didn't have a reason to be – she was hardly the first girl in history to loose her virginity and she _had_ read several books on the topic.

With these thoughts running through her head, she placed a kiss on his cheek and rose from the bed, smoothing the slightly wrinkled shirt down before picking up her discarded dress and heading for the bathroom to change, leaving Severus to letting his head fall back against the headboard as he rubbed his fingers against his face, reminding himself that what he had done was the proper thing to do, the only thing to do.

Hermione brushed her teeth that night with no thoughts whatsoever on what she was doing, a lifetime of practise still causing her to follow the familiar pattern she had learnt as a small girl. Though truth been told she had been hard pressed to keep her mind from wandering most of the day.

Had she done something wrong? Everything had seemed to go fine. He had seemed to like her touches. She even thought she had felt...

And he had kissed her like that. But then he had just sent her away. What had she done? Didn't he want her?

How silly she was. Why would he?

Spitting into the sink, she rinsed her mouth before taking the bottle of Listerine from the shelf, pouring a mouth full into a small glass.

But, oh, she wanted him. She had never felt the hysterical need to lose her virginity like some girls seemed to do, she had never even been very interested in sex, but neither did she harbour the ridiculous notion to save herself for marriage. Her body was her own to do with as she pleased and not some future husband's.

And lately she had found herself thinking about it more and more often.

At night when she was lying in her bed, before she drifted off to sleep, she found herself fantasising about what it would be like to make love with Severus, to feel his lips leave hers and travel down her body, to hear him groan as she did the same, to feel him _touch_ her and to feel him deep inside her, hot and hard.

And she thought about living with him, of carrying his child and of raising a family with him, of spending her life together with him.

She knew she sounded like a cheesy romance novel, even to her own ears, but she just couldn't help herself.

Severus was laying in his bed the next morning, loath to leave the its warmth yet knowing he would soon have to if he was going to make it to breakfast in time.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Hermione since she had left his room and his bed. And it wasn't for lack of trying. He would _have to_ stop thinking about her like that or he would drive himself mad. Just because he was finding it increasingly hard not to think about having her didn't mean that she did. And he would wait until she was ready, no matter the opinion of his wayward body.

Though thoughts of her had almost caused him to botch a potion the day before. He had thought that perhaps some brewing would help distract him, but he had kept seeing Hermione in his mind, seeing her laying there next to him, his shirt doing very little to cover her body and before he had been able to stop himself his mind had conjured images of letting his hands and lips trail across the soft skin of her stomach, of her sighing his name like she had when he had kissed her and of feeling her hands travel underneath his nightshirt as she gently removed it.

With a groan he threw off the covers and left the bed determined to take a shower, a very cool shower.

A few days later, Hermione was brewing one of the potions on the syllabus developed for her while Severus sat by his desk with some of the essays he hadn't managed to correct in the days between Christmas and New Years when the Potions master suddenly broke their comfortable silence.

"Miss Granger, I thought you might be interested to know that one of your friends is coming for a visit tomorrow."

Looking up from her cauldron, Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Bill Weasley wrote to me about a week ago and inquired about the spell and potion used on Mrs Black's painting. I expect him here at ten o'clock and he will probably remain until dinner. If you are interested and the professors you were supposed to have classes with agree, you are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Sir. I will ask them at dinner." Hermione replied in the same formal tone they always applied in the classroom, before returning to her potion.

Hermione's potion had been left to simmer over night, but needed to be completed in the morning so a little after nine the next day she was entering the dungeon classroom. Greeting Severus politely, she hurried over to her cauldron. Quickly grinding some dried thistle, she added it to her cauldron and started to stir it with strong, fluent movements that managed to impress even the dark clad man observing her.

As Hermione poured the fuming potion into vials a knock suddenly sounded from the door.

"Enter!" Severus called sharply without looking up from his papers.

The door creaked open and a mop of long, red hair appeared followed by the rest of the young man. "Good morning, Professor Snape."

"Good morning, Mr Weasley." Severus replied as he scribbled an A in the upper left corner of the parchment. "Oh, go on. You can greet Miss Granger." he continued, waving is hand dismissively as he grabbed the next essay.

"Hermione!" the redheaded man exclaimed as he swung her around. "It's good to see you again. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Bill Weasley!" Hermione laughed. "Put me down!"

Obeying, he replied, "Of course, Miss Granger."

"Mr Weasley, it may be nine years since you were my student, but I would appreciate if you refrained from making a fool of yourself." Snape cut in dryly. "And that applies you as well, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione replied in a more composed voice before turning back to Bill. "It's good to see you too. How are Fleur and Maximilian?"

"Oh, they are both fine. Now, how come you are here? Aren't you supposed to have classes with the other professors as well?"

"Well, Professor Snape very kindly allowed me to join in today."

After having spent the day studying the theory behind and development of Severus's sticking spell, Hermione, Severus and Bill joined the rest of the current residents of Hogwarts for dinner.

"I had forgotten how good the food was here." Bill said cheerfully. "My compliments to the house elves."

Severus focused on his dinner, more than content with letting his colleagues talk to Bill as he let his mind wander. He would never admit it out loud, but he had thoroughly enjoyed himself today. It had been a long time since he had spent any time with experimental spells and he had to admit that he had missed it. His potions would always remain his true passion and he might refer to Minerva's and Filius's subjects as foolish wand waving, but that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate the art of a cleverly composed spell.

Though there was something quite unnerving with today as well. He wasn't old, especially not from a Wizarding point of view, but there was something about meeting former students that made him feel as old as Hogwarts itself. Severus couldn't help but wonder how Albus, Minerva, Filius and the others did it. He was their old student for Merlin's sake and _he_ was their colleague.

Looking up from his plate, he found himself looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

Ah, yes... What he did not want to think about. What he tried more than anything to keep from thinking about. He was actually surprised over how seldom his mind wandered to that particular subject. Hermione was so mature and behaved in such an adult way that it was far too easy to forget that she was more than 20 years his junior. But every now and then those thoughts came creeping. He didn't think that she minded – though she most likely would when he got old and gray and she was still young – but everyone else would. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve a grumpy old man whom her friends detested and the rest of the Wizarding world looked at with quite a bit of apprehension, war hero or not.

But, he was a selfish bastard and when Hermione smiled slightly at him before returning to the conversation she was having with Vector, he couldn't help but conclude that he didn't care. She was his and as long as she wanted him, he would do everything in his power to keep her. And then everyone else could think what the hell they wanted.

As the dinner came to an end and people started to rise from their seats to retire for the night, Hermione felt a hand on a shoulder. Turning around she came eye to eye with Bill.

"Hermione, do you have a few minutes to spare?" he asked.

"Of course. We can have tea in my room if you like." the brown haired girl replied with a smile.

As they walked through the corridors towards Gryffindor tower they kept up a light conversation. They talked about Maximilian, Hermione's classes and Bill's latest assignment. But though he enjoyed the conversation, Bill couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering. It was like a particularly intricate curse. Everything looked completely normal on the surface, but there was this feeling that something was different, that you needed to keep your senses alert.

Oh well, he would hopefully soon have the answer to whether or not there were any curses simmering under that calm surface.

**Author's notes:** Well, I hope you weren't too disappointed. It was very difficult to write. I wanted to capture the feeling that they both want each other, but aren't really ready (because that's where I feel they are at the moment), but I have no idea if I managed. Oh well, I hope you liked it (and sorry for the abrupt ending). Thanks for reading.

Btw, the 9 years since Bill left school is based on information found on Harry Potter Wiki so I hope it's correct :-S.


	38. Tea and Talking

**Disclaimers:**I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary:**One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Hi, if you are still following this story – a big thank you! I know I haven't written in literally years. Life at university got too busy and I ended up losing my inspiration. I've almost finished my studies now however and I've set a deadline for this story.

A friend of mine who was one of the first ones to read Bright Minds turns 25 in September and my goal is to have it all completed and edited by then so I can give her a printed copy for her birthday.

I've got a few new chapters completed so I hope I'll be able to publish a chapter at least every other week.

To all new and old readers who have stopped by through the years and even left a review or several – thank you so much. You really mean a lot to me. Now on with the story...

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty eight – Tea and Talking**

As they entered the Head girl's room, Hermione lit the scones with a wave of her wand before heading over to the fireplace to light the fire. She was just about to offer Bill a seat when a loud pop was heard and Dobby appeared with a tray set with tea and two slices of the plum cake that hadn't been finished at Christmas.

"Thank you, Dobby. That was very kind of you." she replied with a genuine smile at the small elf because accepting the way the house elves wanted to live was not the same as treating them like air like most wizards did.

"It wases Dobby's pleasure, Miss." he replied, ears flapping as he made a small bow before once again disappearing with a pop.

Gesturing for Bill to sit down on the small couch, she took a seat in the armchair placed next to it, pouring the steaming tea into the two cups that had also been placed on the tray.

"Wow, this room is so much tidier than mine used to be when I was Head boy." Bill commented with a laugh as he looked around.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione replied in a tone rather reminiscent of the one the man they had spent most of the day with usually employed.

Ignoring her jibe, Bill kept on talking. "But otherwise it looks pretty much the same." Taking a sip from his cup, he settled for a rather nonchalant tone as he approached the subject he had come to discuss. "It's a shame we didn't get much time to talk at Grimmauld Place, but mum sure did a fine job of keeping everyone busy. Anyway, I must say that it was very impressive what you did."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, genuine confusion colouring her voice.

"The way you managed to deduct how the painting had been stuck to the wall. Not to mention how you managed to get the information from that crazy house elf. Have you ever considered a career in curse breaking? We do need people who can think outside what they teach you during the Gringotts education. Despite what the goblins like to think, they do not know everything."

Hermione let out a short laugh. "Oh, I don't know, Bill. It's seems very interesting and educational, but so does many other things."

At this Bill too laughed. "Well, I guess now it's my turn not to be very surprised. But seriously, if you ever decide that you would like to try your hands at it, just tell me. I think you even managed to impress Snape, not that he would ever admit it."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Hermione replied.

"But really, what is it like working with him? I mean, I can see McGonagall being ecstatic and the other teachers are surely only too pleased, but Snape?"

Not really knowing what to say, the young woman quickly decided to stay with the truth as far as possible. "Well, it's not so bad. I mean, it's true that he's a very stern teacher and that he doesn't tolerate foolish mistakes, but he knows so, so much. Just being allowed to see a little of what he can do when he doesn't have to teach uninterested and incompetent students is amazing. I know Harry and especially Ron don't understand how I can voluntarily have lessons with him, but I'm really enjoying it."

"No, I guess Ron wouldn't see that. He means well, but he'll probably never understand people who learn things that don't concern Quidditch voluntarily. I actually believe it was a good thing that the two of you decided you were better off as friends. No matter what mum thinks, the two of would probably have driven each other mad in the end."

"That's a nice way of putting it. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, just as I love Harry, but the two of us? We would have killed each other within a week." Hermione replied with a laugh. "But thank you, not very many seem to understand that. They keep questioning why we aren't together."

"It's just because that's what everyone's been expecting. You know, Ginny and Harry and you and Ron. Would tie everything up nicely, don't you think?" he said jokingly. "Anyway, so what you're saying is that Snape really is no different? You've just become resistant?"

"Well, it's basically true. When I think about it I guess he might be a bit easier to work with like this, but yes, he's still very much Professor Snape." Hermione was quite pleased with herself. Though completely truthful, her answers had hopefully been vague and ambiguous enough for Bill to interpret to what he had been expecting to hear.

"I can't believe that he got himself talked into agreeing to this though. I doubt spending extra time with any student – no matter how brilliant – would be Snape's idea of fun. But then again he didn't seems to mind your company all that much when we were at Grimmauld Place."

"Well, I do believe I'm slightly above Neville on his list, but I'm sure that given the option, he would kick me out the moment he could." Why wouldn't Bill let this go? Hermione was in no way stupid and she knew what Bill was trying to do. Somehow he must have gotten suspicious of them and now he was trying, albeit with slightly more finesse than was customary for a Gryffindor, to find out if there was any ground for his suspicions.

"I'm sure he would." Bill agreed with an amused snort. Finishing the last of his tea, he continued, "Well, I guess I'd better be going. Fleur is waiting. It was nice seeing you."

The young man rose from the couch, followed by Hermione. "It was nice seeing you too."

As they reached the door they said their goodbyes, but just as Hermione was about to close the door, Bill put a hand on it to stop her. "And Hermione, if Snape ever treats you badly, just tell me. I'll let him know that he's not the only one who knows unusual spells."

Hermione just gave him a weak smile and closed the door, slumping against it the moment it clicked shut.

Dear Merlin. How on earth had she ended up like this? They had been so, so careful. And no, she couldn't be sure that Bill suspected anything. He might just have been interested in knowing what it was like to work with the teacher every student for the last eighteen years had feared and hated. At this she let out a laugh. Feared and hated... Yes...

But, she was fairly certain that this wasn't the case. Especially with that parting comment. Oh God... What were they going to do? Should she even tell Severus? The only good thing was that she most likely wouldn't see Bill again until the summer break and he wasn't really the kind of person who would go around talking about it. Was he?

"What are you thinking of, cara?"

Hermione jumped as his words broke through her reverie. She hadn't known what to do after Bill had left and had taken to wandering the castle, ending up in the North Tower which was where Severus now had found her.

"You scared me!"

"My apologies. It was not my intention" he said as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms and cloak around her. He rubbed his hands up and down her cold arms almost absentmindedly as he too looked out over the snow covered grounds.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

"He knows..." she said softly.

"Bill Weasley?" Severus asked calmly, resting his chin against her hair.

"Yes..." She took in a slow breath. "That's what he wanted to talk to me about."

"I suspected as much" he replied in the same calm manner. "Every person who knows is of course ultimately a risk, but I doubt Mr Weasley will create any problems. He knows how to keep a secret and if he didn't approve, we would have known by now. We _and_ everyone else. I assume that you didn't confirm his suspicions."

"Of course not." she replied before teasingly adding, "He did threaten to duel you though, should you ever hurt me."

"Silly Gryffindors." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Challenging a dark arts master in a duel. Very honourable indeed, but very stupid."

"Oh, come on! I could take you - easily." she replied in the same teasing voice.

"Impertinent witch." Severus replied as he trailed kisses behind her right ear, making her shiver. "You wouldn't stand a chance." he whispered against her skin.

She turned around, still wrapped in his cloak and pressed her lips to his. Severus growled lowly as her cool hands somehow had found their way in beneath his shirt and he heatedly took control over the kiss, pressing her against the wall next to the window and prying her lips open with his tongue.

He was playing with fire, he knew, but it felt so good. His blood was pounding through his body, hot and boiling, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and show her how he could make her feel if she'd let him.

He forced himself to break the kiss, a slight pant noticeable in his breathing.  
Severus allowed himself a small smile in response to Hermione's pout as he let go of her and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the door.

"Come on, let's find some place closer to room temperature. Not to mention less likely to be observed by a certain daughter of one of our founders." he added as he led her out of the draughty tower room.

**Author's notes:** And we're off! A short chapter, I know, but the next one is longer and it felt right to cut this one here. Hope you enjoyed it and didn't notice quite how rusty I am. Cheers :)


	39. Girl Talk

**Disclaimers:**I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary:**One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Thank you so much to all of you who came back and still wanted to read my little tale. I will try my best not to disappoint you this time. That being said, this chapter took a mind of its own and was not planned to be like this at all. I hope you'll like it anyway.

And before we start I want you to remember that I started this story in the gap between _Order of the Phoenix_ and _Halfblood Prince_. This means that most of us still assumed that Snape was a pureblood (yes, in hindsight we could have guessed that he wasn't from his mother being abused in a grimy kitchen, but most people still took him being a pureblood as obvious since he had been a Deatheater) _and_ we didn't know about his feelings towards Lily.

If you have an extraordinary memory you will remember that "my" Snape definitely is pureblood which might be a good thing to know for this chapter. Regarding Lily I still haven't made up my mind yet, but I doubt I will take it into account since that should have been an issue a lot earlier on.

Okay, let's get on with this…

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Thirty Nine - Girl Talk**

The next morning, Severus was seated in his library, enjoying the last moments of peace before the castle would once again become invaded by overly cheerful students, pulling trunks and showing off Christmas gifts to their friends.

Though if he was strictly honest with himself, he didn't detest them quite as much as he pretended to do. Which was probably a good thing, he mused, as he stood and pulled on his cloak, heading out to pick up his bothersome students at the train station on the request of the Headmaster.

A knock on the door pulled Hermione from her book and amazed that the students apparently needed her help less than an hour after their return to the castle, she sighed in frustration and stood.

She was mildly surprised to see Ginny standing outside, a rather serious look on her face. Of course she was expecting Ginny and the boys to stop by, but not until lunch so she gave the younger girl a question look as she let her in.

"I've been thinking," the red headed girl started slowly yet purposefully when they both were seated on the couch, "and however hard I try, I can't find any other solution... Hermione, your mysterious love interest, the guy we were talking about in the attic all those weeks ago, they guy whose suitor's gift you accepted - it's Professor Snape, isn't it?"

Hermione felt her heart sink. "_Wha_-" she squeaked before clearing her throat and forcing her voice to be strong and steady. "What makes you think that it would be Professor Snape?"

"Something has been bugging me ever since I saw your necklace." Ginny replied before hastily adding "I know I wasn't supposed to see it and I'm sorry I did."

"I know, Ginny. It wasn't your fault." the older girl said quietly.

Despite her apology the other girl continued in true Gryffindor manner. "Remember that I told you that even the Malfoys would have had trouble acquiring such a necklace? Well, I've been going through the families that would be able to over and over and there really is no other option. Sure, there are a few families other than the Snapes who could, but none that you would have gotten in contact with long enough to form that kind of bond with. And Hermione... You're not denying it."

Hermione could hear every breath she took; in and out, in and out, the sound drowning her. It felt like she was deep inside a void where the only thing that could be heard was the steady rhythm of her breathing. First Bill's suspicions and now Ginny. She felt useless, like she had betrayed Severus. No one was supposed to know and in less than 24 hours she had been confronted by two different people, people who knew because of her.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it." Ginny begged, worried by the other girl's haunted look.

For a brief second, the idea of obliviating her friend crossed her mind, and her fingers twitched for her wand, but the thought was gone just as soon as it came.

"Hermione, it's okay. Please forget this whole thing. I know you've asked me not to talk about it."

The brunette suddenly seemed to wake from her guilt ridden trance and with a firm shake of her head, she finally replied. "No Ginny, it wasn't your fault that you saw the necklace. That was my mistake. And I shouldn't have tried to dismiss it the way I did. I was being ridiculous asking such a thing of you."

Hermione took one final, deep breath before looking into the redhead's eyes, hoping fervently that this wasn't the last time she would be considered the other girl's friend. "Yes... _Yes_, Severus is my suitor."

If Ginny was shocked, she hid it well. "May I ask how it happened? You're pretty much the last person I would expect to go ahead and break the rules like that."

"Would you believe me if I said I don't really know? It just sort of happened. There's been so many ups and downs I'm not even really sure how it started."

"Ups and downs with Severus Snape, who could have guessed that?" Ginny quipped, unable to stop herself. "But I mean, this must have been going on for quite some time. You're definitely not the kind of person to enter a binding magical contract just like that either."

"I guess if I think about it, it started somewhere at the beginning of this school year. We kind of got to know each other through a bunch of coincidences. It wasn't like this was something I ever expected or planned would happen. It just sort of did. I just know that he understands me in a way that no one else does. It sounds impossible to befriend Severus Snape, I know, but I did and the more time that passes the more I realise how important that friendship is to me. Don't get me wrong, I love you, Harry, Ron and my other friends, but it's so very different with Severus. If I think about my future he's just there. It's like it's impossible to imagine my life without him by my side. And I can't imagine not being at his side either."

If Hermione hadn't been so wrapped up in her ranting attempt to explain her stormy relationship with their Potions Master, she would have noticed Ginny's slightly dreamy look.

"You really do love him, don't you? the redhead asked.

"Yes... I do."

"It's just hard to imagine. If it had been any other guy... I've never even seen a hint of anything other than the, let's call it _stern_, teacher; it's a bit hard to understand what you see in him. I _do_ trust your judgement though, please believe me."

"Oh Ginny, really? You mean it? You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes as her friend wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't expect it to be easy though." Hermione gave her a look that seemed to say 'How on earth can you expect me to believe that' so she continued, "No, not because of his age or his reputation. Believe me, ask most any pureblooded girl and she would be willing to put up with quite a lot more than his temper for a chance of marrying into the Snape family. And that is the true reason why it will be difficult. You'll be both pitied and envied by most every witch in Britain and accusations _are_ going to fly. That's the odd thing with Professor Snape you know, no one wants to be near him, yet almost anyone would kill for a chance to marry him."

"That's horrible! No wonder he keeps to himself." Hermione exclaimed.

"I think we need to get you some more reading material." Ginny said, jumping off the couch, pulling the older girl with her as she did so.

Ten minutes later found the two young women on Ginny's bed - the strongest privacy spells they knew cast and glossy magazines sporting headlines such as _The Ten Most Eligible Bachelors in Britain_ and _Muggle One-Night-Stands - A Bit of Fun on the (Other) Side_ spread all over the bed.

"And I thought I had read everything there was to know about the wizarding world." Hermione gasped as she skimmed through an article called _15 Ways to Catch your Dream Wizard_.

"_The penis enlargement charm is unfortunately not permanent, but will last up to about 15 minutes depending on the skill of the caster. Care must be taken when using this spell however since one small mistake can lead to permanent deformation. _Most answers you do find in the library, but for the rest there is Witches' Weekly." Ginny giggled as she finished reading aloud.

"_Does your wizard lack stamina in bed? A combination of a strengthening solution and a duration spell might do the trick._" Hermione gasped in between laughter."Who writes this drivel? That combination would do absolutely nothing. Well, it might make "your wizard" able to run the London marathon, but it certainly wouldn't make him any better in bed."

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed, still giggling. "It does make for great entertainment though."

"I wish I had known about these magazines when I started at Hogwarts though. I mean besides all this nonsense, it does provide insight into the wizarding world that you'll never really get as a Muggleborn no matter how many books you read."

Ginny too sobered up. "I know it's tough, Hermione. The wizarding world is so small and so closed and when your family have lived in it for generations, it's virtually impossible to even begin to understand the trouble this causes the Muggleborns."

"I don't know what is right or wrong. Sometimes I think it'd be better to move the Muggleborns to the Wizarding world as soon as possible and other times I think it would be kinder to just never let them know that they don't belong in the Muggle world."

"That's exactly why I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I mean, of course I will help you as much as I can, but my family is so very far from those rich and important families. The things I know are mostly based on fairytales and magazines such as these so there is no way I can say if they are even practiced anymore."

"Don't worry. I've never cared much about what other people think about me and Severus is pretty much the last person in the world to care about public opinion."

Ginny shook her head slightly, her professor's given name sounding foreign spoken by the other girl. "True, but that will most likely have to change. A suitor's gifts is basically old wizarding language for him intending to marry you and as a married man it will be a lot harder for him to escape his responsibilities. Not to mention when you have children. The kind of expectations put on you both will be completely different from now."

"Ginny! You're talking like I will have to turn into some kind of Narcissa Malfoy whose only interest lies in arranging dinner parties to raise money for the less fortunate. Believe me, I have _no_ such plans. I fully intend to get a career - and a name - of my own."

"Of course you can and I'm sure you will, but yes, it'll be pretty much expected of you to do nothing but run the household and give balls to support such poor families as my own." she said with a grimace.

"Don't be ridiculous. I admit that there apparently is a whole new world I will have to learn about - damn that man for oh so conveniently forgetting to tell me about that! - but I would never let it change me like that." the older girl stated firmly. "Money has never interested me and if there's a bunch of silly girls wanting to be jealous of me then let them! I couldn't care less."

Ginny giggled. "Dear Merlin, between you and Snape the Wizarding world will never know what hit them."

"Oh, don't worry. The Wizarding world will be far too busy being jealous of you to have time to bother about me, Miss Soon-to-be-the-boy-who-lived-'s-wife." Hermione replied teasingly.

"Don't even talk about it! I love Harry, I really do, but at least your husband will be able to scare off the hordes of curious people with a single snarl." she replied, which set off both girls into fits of laughter.

When the giggles had subdued, Hermione dabbed at her eyes. "But really, Ginny, I know how weird this must be for you - heck, it's weird for me too - but your support really means the world to me. I've been so afraid that I'd be shunned by everyone I care for. There is no way I could possibly thank you."

"Well, to be honest I think it's been at the back of my mind ever since that afternoon when I met you outside the attic and after I saw your necklace the pieces kind of just fell into place. I _do_ feel a bit strange about the whole thing and I can't say that I particularly care for the guy you've chosen, but I guess that nagging suspicion's kind of helped me accept it. And like I said earlier, I _do_ trust your judgement Hermione. You wouldn't just rush into something like this without knowing what you are doing."

"Isn't that exactly what you just have proven to me that I _don't_ know by showing me articles such as these?" Hermione asked, holding up an open magazine with the headline reading _The Assets of the 10 Richest Wizarding Families in Britain - and the Ass-ets of their Heirs_. "I mean reading this makes me think the only reason Severus isn't run down by groups of women trying to seduce him is that he has scared them all off by teaching them!"

"That's not what I meant. True, there's a lot you'll have to be prepared for when entering that world, but I have no doubt you'll handle it as perfectly as you do everything else." Hermione blushed at her friend's praise. "What I meant is that you wouldn't just rush into any relationship - especially not with someone like him. My Hermione would make bloody sure that she knew her feelings first. And probably read a book or ten on the subject too!"

The brunette playfully smacked the redhead on the back of her head. "You're as bad as your brothers!" she exclaimed in mock offence before both of them once again collapsed into fits of laughter.

**Author's Notes:** Well, as you probably assumed from my notes at the beginning of the chapter, I had no intentions of Ginny finding out yet, but she kept insisting that she knew and wouldn't be deterred.

I hate writing "finding out chapters" – it's hard to judge characters' response and frankly (as with all HP fanfiction) most everything has already been done.

I apologise for the lack of Snape-Hermione interaction in the last chapters. I will make up for it in the next one, I promise. I do hope you managed to enjoy it anyway.


	40. An Unexpected Conversation

**Disclaimers:**I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary:**One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Hmm… I haven't really had time before, but I've gotten a few reviews from people who are a bit confused about the plot so I think a small recap is in order.

Since I've gotten the question – no, this is not a marriage law fic (I'm not even sure if marriage law fics were around when I started this somewhere around the ice age, but I'm probably wrong).

And like I said last time, this story was started between _Order of the Phoenix_ and _the Halfblood Prince_, which means that it will disregard everything that happened after _OotP_ or the story line would make no sense.

And yes, the title is grammatically wrong, but I didn't know better back then and after a review vote long time back, it was decided that I should keep it the way it is.

So, to the recap:

Bright Minds Think the Same is the story of how Hermione and Snape went from teacher and student to where they are now (I won't let you know what will happen later on of course). Through an agreement between the teachers, Hermione was allowed to take her NEWTs early and is now studying (quite) some chosen subjects at a higher level, specialising in Transfiguration, Potions and Charms.

Snape is a very upper class Pureblood, but still suffers from a loveless and abusive childhood and the Marauders were still bullying him through school, two things that largely have formed who he is and the way he behaves. He does know how to behave according to his status though; it's just that he chooses not to most of the time.

Throughout the story, Hermione has been on a date with a Ravenclaw that ended in disaster, but also in a nice talk with her potions professor, Hermione was allowed to join Snape for potions supply shopping in London where they met Snape's friend Asinius who seemed to be hinting at an engagement, Snape was forced by Dumbledore to take Hermione to a potions conference where a spell went wrong, Hermione got offered an apprenticeship by another potions master which made Snape drag her back to Hogwarts and Hermione slap him, Dumbledore might or might not be aware of what is going on, Snape placed a Suitor's gift in Hermione's room in a fit and Hermione accepted, the Order celebrated Christmas at Grimmauld Place where Hermione found out about Snape's standing in society and was less than pleased, Snape and Hermione were forced to attend a New Year's party with the other potions masters were they got questioned by an old mistress called Aurelia Berzelius and had to kiss as the clock struck twelve – big breath – and here we are now, Bill and Ginny have figured out what's going on and Snape and Hermione is trying to figure out how to get the other to want them.

**Oh, and one more thing which is kind of IMPORTANT! I started this story long time back when I hardly trusted my own English so there are quite some errors along the way. I'm planning to go through it all and correct them (and the wonderful Angel-65 has promised to help me – thank you SO much!), but I thought you'd prefer it if I focused on finishing the story first. If that's not the case – please let me know. **

Well, let's get on with the story already!

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty - An Unexpected Conversation**

"Miss Weasley, please remain behind." Snape said as he dismissed his 6th year potions class.

The redhead looked up in surprise, but did as told.

When the room was empty, her teacher continued. "If you follow this corridor down towards the Slytherin Common Room and take the second corridor to the left, you will find an old suit of armour. I want you to be waiting outside the door after that suit of armour tomorrow afternoon as soon as the classes are over."

"Of course, Sir." Ginny replied even more bewildered than before.

"And do not be late!" Snape snapped before he swept out of the classroom, leaving his student to scramble after him.

Hermione was asleep, curled up in a small ball on the couch, one of her Charms books lying on the floor, when Severus entered his sitting room. Still questioning what the woman was doing to him, he was unable to suppress a smile at the sight of her. He bent over her and placed a kiss on her forehead before calling softly to her, "Wake up, cara. It's close to dinner." Hermione yawned, eyes still closed, and stretched on the couch before she turned around and slowly rose.

Again Severus's lips twitched before they rearranged themselves into a more customary smirk. "You know, Hermione, if I had wanted a cat, I would have bought one."

Her cheeks coloured slightly, but she stepped close to him and put her arms around his neck as he gently kissed her. "And if I had wanted a grumpy old man… Oh wait, that's what I _have_ got." She headed off his answer with another kiss.

He broke the kiss, but still held her close as she rested her cheek against his chest. "Ah, so you think me old, Miss Granger?"

She smiled teasingly before she stuck her tongue out at him. "I can imagine much better tasks for that little teasing tongue of yours." he answered before capturing her lips with his own again.

When lack of air forced them apart, she answered him, "No, not old, but mature," standing on tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his lips, "seasoned," another on his cheek, "experienced," one on his jaw, "perfect." another one on the small part of his neck that was visible above his frock coat.

He cut her off by capturing her chin. "You're playing with fire, Miss Granger." he growled, before kissing her on the lips, gently biting her bottom lip to be allowed entrance.

When he finally ended the kiss, her knees were weak and she leant against him for support. He started to trail kisses along her jaw, but when she had regained her breath, she spoke, "I believe you said something about dinner."

He groaned in frustration. "We are supposed to be in the Great hall momentarily, though I strongly consider living up to the rumours and hold you captive down here."

"The rumours only say that you have skeletons decorating your chambers, not where those skeletons come from." She batted his hand away as he tried to pull her in for another kiss. "We really should go. It would not do if someone else got suspicious."

Reluctantly, he let go of her and went to open the door. After ensuring that the corridor was empty, he held the door open for her before they parted in the hallway as not to arrive to the dining hall together.

"Come with me, Miss Weasley" Snape said as he reached the girl waiting in the dungeon corridor.

Ginny followed the Potions Master through the door he had asked her to wait outside and she found herself inside a quite cosy library. Her professor motioned for her to sit in one of the armchairs and she obeyed with a bewildered expression.

"Tea, Miss Weasley?"

"Ye-yes, please." the thoroughly confused girl replied, wondering what in Merlin's name had gotten into her teacher.

Snape returned with two cups of tea and handing one to her he asked, "Milk? Sugar?"

"No, thanks." Ginny replied as Snape pulled up his trouser legs at the knees and calmly sat down, taking a sip of his tea.

"Excuse me, Sir, but why am I here?"

"Of course with your family and the friends that you keep, you wouldn't be unaffected by their rash behaviour." he replied, causing irritation to flair in his student. "You do, however, possess some characteristics that they do not. The ability to think somewhat before you act being one of them."

His half-praise made Ginny even more confused and she gave her professor a questioning look while he sipped his tea.

"I presume you are aware of the meaning of a suitor's gift, Miss Weasley?" At this the redhead nodded. "Then I further presume that you are aware of my intentions towards Miss Granger?"

"I- I believe so, Sir." she replied, feeling like pinching herself just to make sure that this wasn't some dream or some kind of potion fume induced hallucination.

"Miss Granger told me about your conversation the other day and I feel obliged to thank you. Of course for supporting your friend in something that many would not, but also for the guidance you have offered. As your reading habits have me believe you are aware, I have spent most of my grown life doing my best to escape everything that has to do with my name. As you might guess this makes me highly unsuitable to tell Miss Granger about what will be expected of her."

"Hermione is my friend and I want her to be happy. And believe me, _Sir_," she said, putting emphasis on the sir, "I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Severus replied and to Ginny's astonishment he gave her a small, but unarguably amused, smile. "Thank you, Miss Weasley. I know there have been no warm feelings between you and me, but I truly appreciate your acceptance. If there ever is anything I can do for you, just let me know, I insist." he said, his tone serious.

"Well, you can start by skipping this whole Miss Weasley routine. It seems like we are destined to become acquaintances if not friends so in private it's Ginny. Or Ginevra if you insist"

"If you do not mind, I would feel more comfortable with your given name rather than a nickname, Ginevra." he said, his student's name feeling odd on his tongue. The request was in no way unreasonable though and he appreciated the reasoning and maturity that laid behind her decision.

"You'll be the only one calling me that, but if you prefer that I don't really mind." the redhead shrugged.

"Thank you then, Ginevra. If you wish, you may call me Severus."

Ginny gave him a warm smile. "This is still all a bit surreal, I admit, but you must really love Hermione to put yourself through this ordeal."

"Yes, I do love her." he replied, feeling rather uncomfortable discussing his most private feelings with his student. No, acquaintance, he corrected himself. "And please believe me when I say that this have turned out to be far less of an ordeal than I had initially assumed."

Ginny laughed slightly. "Thank you, Severus. I must admit that I'm surprised as well. I'm sure this will work out just fine in the end though."

"I sincerely hope so. If not for me so for Hermione's sake." Severus paused slightly before he continued. "How are your studies coming along, Ginevra? Are you happy with the subjects you have chosen?"

And to the continued amazement of the youngest Weasley, she spent a rather nice if slightly stiff afternoon in the company of her usually so surly potions master.

"You crazy, wonderful man, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the young woman storming into his quarters.

"Ginny told me that you had tea together." she said as she sat down on the couch, pulling her feet underneath her.

"Ah, so that's what you are going on about." he said teasingly. "Well, as Ginevra so poetically put it, we're destined to become acquaintances if not friends. I thought it appropriate that I'd find out her thoughts on the matter."

Severus suddenly found himself with an armful of Hermione as she flung herself at him.

"Ginevra, is it?" she said, cocking an eyebrow in the same manner as the man she was talking to before breaking into a broad grin. "Thank you, Severus! You really didn't have to do this, at least not now, but thank you."

"You're welcome, cara." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing something deep inside her to clench and send shivers up her spine. Impossible man! She wanted him so much, but it didn't seem to matter what kind of hints or signals she tried to give him, he kept finding excuses to get away from her as soon as she did. Wasn't he interested in her? Of course he was no teenage boy with nothing but sex on his mind and she appreciated that. But that didn't mean he didn't want her at all, did it?

"What are you thinking of?" He asked, gently stroking a finger along the bridge of her nose. He needed her to get off him, the young woman straddling him and now looking at him so adorably startled forced him to use all his willpower to stay true to his silent promise and give her as much time as she needed. He needed to be sure that she was ready, but he found it increasingly hard to keep his heated blood from flowing to places he could not allow it, especially while she was sitting on his lap.

"No- nothing," she replied, slightly flushed.

He couldn't stop himself from reeling her on just a little so he continued in a whisper, his lips so close they graced her ear, "Gryffindors make the worst liars. Have no doubt, Miss Granger, I _will _find out your secret."

Did he just...? Hermione could have sworn that his tongue graced her earlobe, so lightly it was barely there, just as he pulled away. Her breath was shallow and she felt a buzzing sensation through her body, centring at the junction of her thighs.

Severus felt her response and struggled to keep his own under control. Clearing his voice, he playfully slapped her on the bum to get her off his lap. "Tea?" he asked as he stood, quickly turning away from her and walking over to the kitchen, busying himself with opening cupboards and turning on the stove with a wave of his wand.

"Sure." she replied, cursing the impossible wizard who once again had failed to understand her unspoken invite.

**Author's Notes: **Well, here we go, more Severus and Hermione which I promised. I realise that many of you will feel that Severus was out of character in this chapter and perhaps you're right. My opinion, however, is that he knows perfectly well how to behave politely (though stiffly) when he wants to and he's definitely intelligent and mature enough to realise that some allies will be good to have and that he will be expected to occasionally play nice with the people who are close to Hermione.

It would be fin to hear your thoughts on the matter though :).


	41. Introspection

**Disclaimers:**I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary:**One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Well, as you see I didn't manage to finish the story for my friend's birthday. We did, however, manage to finish all the decorations (it was months of work and more late nights than was healthy in any way) and pull off the party. As soon as my blog has been revived from the dead I will add photos and tutorials there if anyone is interested, but for now – on with the story!

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty One - Introspection**

Severus was drumming his fingers against his desk, trying to keep his mind on the essays before him. He had been distracted all day, not able to shake off his thoughts, so in an attempt to prevent any misfortunate student from blowing the school to pieces because of his inattentiveness, he had given his last class of the day a reading assignment instead of the potion that had originally been on the curriculum.

He checked the time for what must be the tenth time in equally many minutes. Two minutes to go and he could finally dismiss his students. Contemplating if there was any chance of escaping dinner, he stood, telling the second years to start putting away their things.

A short while later he was able to close the door to his office with a satisfying click and he was finally alone. He sat down behind his desk, stretching his long legs and resting one on top of the other, but it didn't take long before he stood again, starting to pace the length of the room.

His talk with Miss Weasley - Ginevra, he corrected himself - had made something he had continued to ignore for too long blatantly clear. While the talk he and Hermione had had when they had escaped the Christmas party had made her aware of his family background, he still needed to make sure that she understood the expectations society would put on her. He had no doubt that Ginevra would do her best to help her friend and explain as much as she could and while that certainly would help, there was only so much a girl from such a low standing family would know.

But he had closed his eyes for it, preferring to pretend that they could continue like this even after the courtship ended. He had refused to think of anything beyond staying at Hogwarts, far away from family estates, Wizengamots and charity events. But he was far too aware that even if he certainly would be able to get it to that point eventually, Hermione deserved the choice. It would be a long struggle whiles the curiosity and gossip of the general public regarding the new Lady Snape - and, dared he dream it, the possibility of an actual continuation of the line - died down and during that time they would be forced to meet certain obligations.

He had contemplated just how to tell her, how to show her, all day and the best solution he could come up with was to bring her with him to his so called home. The setting of the large manor would certainly paint a much clearer picture than his words alone ever could. So that left him with the problem of how to get her there. As tempting as the option of just escaping one weekend was, the consequences if they were discovered simply weren't worth it.

_If_, he snorted to himself. Between her dim-witted friends and his partiality to solitude they could likely spend the whole weekend away from the school without anyone even taking notice. And surely the Weasley girl could be persuaded to cover for her friend if need arose.

Well, that was of no consequence. It simply wasn't an option. He needed to find a plausible reason to take Hermione out of the castle that wouldn't wake Dumbledore's suspicion. And considering just whom he was dealing with that would require some finesse.

Perhaps he could enlist Ginevra's help after all. He hated being indebted to anyone, but considering her acceptance and what she had done for Hermione after she found out about their relationship, he knew he was already deep in. Yes, he would ask Miss Weasley for help.

The only blessing in this whole mess was that as the last surviving member of the Snape family he wouldn't have the misfortune of having to introduce her to - and worse include her in - the dysfunction that had been his family.

He suddenly felt his stomach drop even further. There it was, the second topic Severus did everything he possibly could to avoid. Because whereas he had no relatives to have opinions on how he led his life, that was not the case with Hermione. She had two perfectly healthy parents and quite some relatives as well and while she certainly was strong enough to stand up to them if she chose to do so... But that was the problem, wasn't it? What if she didn't _want_ to? What if when it came down to it she...

He grabbed the nearest ink bottle and threw it with all his might at the opposite wall, relishing in the sound of breaking glass. He sunk back down in his chair, a defeated look on his face as he waved his hand, making the momentarily satisfying mess disappear. How could he ask her to choose him if her family would shun her as a result, he who was nothing but an old man with far too many scars and far too foul a temper?

"What are you thinking about?"

Severus' musings were interrupted by Hermione coming to sit on his lap. He must really have been deep in thought to so completely miss her entrance.

"I looked for you in your rooms, but you weren't there." she scolded gently. "And If I'm to believe the rumour mill, you have been in a peculiar mood all day."

"It's nothing of importance, cara." he said, reaching up to kiss her.

But Hermione would have none of it and instead raised an eyebrow in a fashion uncannily like the man in whose lap she was sitting.

Severus sighed, deciding to change tactics. "Well, I was actually thinking about taking you for a little outing this weekend."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"Possibly, but I also believe that it's necessary. If you don't mind I would like to show you the Snape estate."

"Of course I would like to see it, but why the hurry? Isn't it better to postpone it until after school is out or at least until Easter?"

"I want you to be aware of exactly what a relationship with me entails, Hermione." he said, stroking her across the cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to end up resenting your decisions."

"Oh, Severus..." she replied slowly, placing her hand on top of his on her cheek. "You know I never make decisions lightly. Please believe me when I say that I have thought this through very thoroughly."

"Oh really?" he replied, his usual sarcasm back in place. "Would you care to show me those pro and con lists of yours then?" he said, making the woman on his lap giggle and he found himself smiling slightly in return, feeling somewhat reassured.

"Anyway," Hermione stated in a no nonsense kind of voice, "you have been so busy, mister, that I haven't had a chance to give you this." She produced a rather small box from within her robes and placed it in his hand.

"Well, go on, open it!" she urged when he made no attempt to do so.

He started to peel the paper of meticulously, scolding her in a gentle tone. "Silly girl, you shouldn't have. There is no reason to celebrate me getting even older. I'm a lecherous old man as it is."

"Don't be stupid." she said, smacking him playfully over the head. "Besides, it's nothing special. You're next to impossible to find a gift for." she said exasperatedly.

Severus waved his wand, making the wrapping paper disappear, while he opened the lid and looked appreciatingly at its content.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with a practical gift, my dear. In fact I believe I prefer them on most occasions." he said, pointing at a discarded box with a pair of red and green socks peeking out while he examined the pair of levitating scales Hermione had given him. "The old fool did manage to give me a decent bottle of brandy as well though so I believe I will be forced to forgive him."

Hermione laughed softly, pushing a stray lock of hair away from his forehead.

"Thank you, Hermione." he said, looking into her eyes.

"You're welcome." she breathed, his lips now somehow impossibly close to hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his, kissing him softly. He responded by running his tongue gently against her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

This kiss was so different from anything they had shared before. So far away from their clumsy, drunken kisses after the New Year's party or the slightly hesitant ones they shared when they read together in his sitting room; even from the one they had shared at the entrance to Hogwarts that morning several months ago. Hermione felt light headed and a fluttering sensation had overtaken her whole body. Her breathing was shallow and her cheeks slightly pink.

Severus was feeling similar sensations but while her breathing was shallow, his had deepened and he was acutely aware of the heat from her body seeping into his own at every contact point. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing his way up from her neck to her ear. He felt her shudder slightly in his arms as his lips played with her earlobe and she shifted in his lap, sending more of that delicious heat into his body. He placed his hands on her waist, just high enough to graze the underside of her breasts with his thumbs.

Hermione gasped against his mouth which was now firmly back on hers and she responded by running her fingers up his thighs, making him yearn to press against her, but not wanting to push her too far.

The young woman in his arms would have none of that though and shifted her body to increase the pressure. He groaned and tightened his hold on her as he broke the kiss, letting his lips travel...

A bell chimed through the potions classroom and office, signalling full hour, effectively breaking their trance. Hermione quickly stood from his lap, smoothing down her robes. "I should," she cleared her voice. "I should probably get ready for dinner."

"We probably both should" Severus said, trying to mask the huskiness in his voice.

"Happy birthday, darling" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before hurrying out of the office in an attempt to reach her rooms before her friends started looking for her.

Severus remained standing where he was, slightly dazed and his fingers pressed to the spot her lips had just touched, realising that it was the first time anyone had ever used such a term of endearment for him.

**Author's Notes: **Well, this chapter was not at all supposed to go like this, but as usual my dear characters had minds of their own. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	42. Snape Manor

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** I'm back for a short visit again – this time with a whopping one and a half more chapter finished and one more planned out (not that my characters usually care about what I have planned).

Anyway, old readers - thank you for sticking with me, new ones - welcome on this bumpy road that is my writing.

And no, I still haven't had time to correct my old chapters. Please forgive me.

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty Two – Snape Manor**

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall barked as she stalked through the almost empty staff room, her tartan robes flaring almost as dramatically as those of the man in question as she came to a halt in front of him. "There was absolutely no reason to give Misses Weasley and Granger detention! And for what? That Miss Granger was tutoring Miss Weasley too loudly in the library? That's what the bloody place is for!"

"Calm down, woman! The library is for studying, not making a ruckus and that's exactly what your precious Gryffindors were doing." Severus replied in a calm, yet firm tone that would make most people - colleagues and students alike - turn around and leave. Minerva McGonagall, however, was not most people and remained in front of him, glaring down at him where he was seated in his favourite armchair, a cup of tea in his hands.

"You can ask Madam Pince for her opinion since you are so disinclined to believe me." he continued in the same, calm tone.

"Madam Pince thinks a needle falling to the floor is too much noise in her precious library. That does not give you the right to use that fact for your own amusement, or whatever perverse pleasure it is that you get out of handing out detentions!"

"I'm no longer one of your unruly first years, Madam, and you would do well not to treat me as such." he thundered before continuing in an offhand voice that contrasted starkly to what he just had said. "Besides, naturally frozen rose-hip is especially potent at this time of the year and I could use the extra hands." He paused slightly before continuing, a wicked smile on his lips, "And yes, amusement is exactly what I get out of it. Students are so very entertaining when caught in their oh so sneaky little plans, don't you agree?"

The older woman let out a laugh and sank down in the armchair next to his. "Oh Severus," she said, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "It wouldn't matter if you still _were_ a first year. You were just as bothersome then." she continued, pouring herself a cup of tea from the set on the table in front of him. He had clearly been expecting her, to her amusement there was even a plate of ginger newts waiting for her.

Topping of his cup as well, she continued. "You could just ask them, you know; neither of the girls would have minded. Miss Granger in particular seems smitten. She would sacrifice her wand arm for a chance to pick your brain."

'Oh trust me, I know.' the younger man thought while dryly replying. "Oh, but what would that make of my reputation as the feared Potions Master? Complete anarchy would rule were I to let that happen, Minerva." He finished before joining her in her chuckle. They had both cultivated their reputations to perfection through the years and they were both equally unwilling to let go of them.

"As you very well know there were no House Points removed and they will both receive full credit for their work if they complete it to my satisfaction."

"Yes, yes, I know, so you can wipe that satisfied little smirk from your lips." she said in a half exasperated tone before grumbling under her breath. "That man would do well with a wife to keep him on his toes."

"Stealth is not one of your talents, Minerva. I could hear you perfectly well."

"Did you stop to consider that perhaps that was my intention?" she said with a smirk, one thin eyebrow arched perfectly as she bit the head off one of the biscuits.

Saturday just after lunch found the Potions Master leading two bundled up girls out of the castle at a rapid pace, his most stern face in place.

"Do you have your boyfriend's cloak with you, Ginevra?" he asked as he closed the heavy doors behind them.

Ginny patted her tattered schoolbag and Severus continued, making sure no one was around as they headed towards the gates. "I have set up a temporary password that will work for you and you alone for today. The bedroom is locked, but you will have access to the rest of my rooms. The house elves won't enter while someone is in the rooms so there is no risk that you will be disturbed. Unfortunately it also means that you will have to arrange your own evening meal. If you want to cook you are welcome to use whatever I have otherwise there are a few different leftovers from the kitchen that you can heat."

"Don't worry, Sir, I'll be fine. In fact, it's quite a treat to have a chance to be alone for half a day. While I love my siblings dearly, they certainly don't leave much opportunity for solitude."

"Thank you, Ginevra. I am in your debt."

Ginny gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I'm sure that will come in handy someday." she teased. "Enjoy your afternoon away." she continued. "And you have to tell me everything when you get back, missy" she finished in a rather impressive imitation of her mother as she hugged her friend goodbye before slipping the cloak on and heading back to the castle.

When Ginny's steps had died away, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. "Ready, cara?" At her nod he pressed a kiss to her temple and the world started to swirl around them.

A few seconds later they appeared just outside the ornate gates to a large house. Hermione could just make out parts of it through the trees. The facade was made of stone the same colour as the heavy clouds behind it, the window frames white painted, and while in no way looking neglected, the house had the distinct feel of abandonment about it, almost like it was emitting a sense of gloom and foreboding.

As they went up the path, she could make out more of the structure and despite its gloomy air the building itself was breath taking. The house consisted of two stories with just the slightest hint of decor along the cornice and at the break between the floors. At each end there was a discrete avant-corps that continued backwards into two wings.

Contrasting to the simplicity of the rest of the building was the centre part. It consisted of another, much larger avant-corps in 3 floors with a richly decorated doorway and a beautiful rose window in uncoloured glass as the main decor.

Hermione realised that they had stopped so she could get a better view. But she could also feel the tenseness emitting from Severus so she wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go." she said, pulling at his hand with a confidence she didn't quite feel. She didn't know much about Severus' childhood but it was quite clear that this place held very few fond memories for him.

The sky kept growing darker, the clouds looking heavier each minute, making the building look even more ominous and the couple hurried up the stairs, wrapping their cloaks tighter around themselves.

The double doors opened without as much as a groan, letting them inside a large, dark hallway with two bent staircases leading up to the first floor.

The second the doors closed behind them, a low pop was heard and with a snap, the scones on the walls and the chandelier above them lit up and a small, surprisingly well dressed house elf stood before them.

"Welcome home, Master Snape." the small creature greeted formally before continuing in a more chiding tone, indicating an unusual level of familiarity between the two of them. "Master should have told Tobby he would be coming home. Tobby has not had time to open up the house."

"I'm sorry, Tobby. I'm only staying for the afternoon so there is no need to ready the house as such, but you are right, I should have let you know."

The elf, that Hermione started to suspect was the house elf equivalent of a butler, gave her a most curious look. "And Miss, how long will she visits?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce you. Tobby, this is Miss Granger, my apprentice of sorts at Hogwarts. Miss Granger, this is Tobby, the head of my staff. His family has been with us for as long as there have been Snapes."

Tobby bowed in greeting and unsure of what was expected of her, she gave a small curtsy in return. "Please call me Hermione." she said, uncomfortable with the air of superiority Miss Granger gave coming from a house elf.

Tobby nodded. "Very well, Miss Hermione. Welcome to Snape manor."

Hermione let out a mental sigh. House elves could be ridiculously stubborn when they wanted to, but then again they were no more protective of their customs than most other minorities.

"Miss Granger will be staying for the day as well. I know it's sudden, but would it be possible for us to have dinner here tonight before we leave?"

Hermione could have sworn that she saw Tobby raise his non-existent eyebrow in the same way as his master tended to do. "Of course, Tobby will let Cook and the others know."

"Very well, I am planning to show Miss Granger the house and then we can go through any business you deem important. Could you send Tillie to the mistress' sitting room while you and I go through the papers? I would like for Miss Granger and her to meet."

"Yes, Sir." the elf replied before disappearing with a pop, leaving Severus and Hermione alone in the hallway.

**Author's Note:** I'm curious… Was it clear that the detention and the staying in Snape's rooms was the plan Severus and Ginny came up with to get Hermione out of the castle? (And naturally, they had discussed what Ginny could and couldn't use beforehand, and I assume Severus was clever enough to tidy up things he didn't want her to see, he is after all a rather private man.)

Oh, house elves…. Love to involve them in my story, hate naming them. And yes, while my story began after the fifth book (when it was considered cannon that Snape was a (usually rich) pureblood since he was a Death Eater) and won't take HP6 and 7 much into account, I did name Tobby with Tobias Snape in mind – not that they are similar in any way, just for fun. I imagined it would be an honour to name your house elf after the master of the house, a bit like in Roman times when a freed slave took his master's name.

Regarding the manor, it's based on a building called Gamla Kirurgen in Lund, Sweden. The first time I saw it I knew that was the place where I wanted Snape's family home to be. If you want to see what it looks like go to .se (slash) wiki (slash) bevaringsprogram (slash) (slash) Gamla (underscore) Kirurgen (it's the best pictures I have found since parts of it is covered by MURGRÖNA nowadays) – or simply Google Gamla Kirurgen Lund.


	43. Once Upon another Time

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Hi, sorry, I've been out of town the last two weekends and haven't been able to post, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to all the new readers that have joint us.

Just a quick reminder if someone has been away for long. This story was started after Order of the Phoenix when Snape was still considered a pureblood. Like the manor compared to Spinners End in last chapter, Severus childhood will be "a bit" different from cannon.

And sorry about the musical reference in the chapter title – they just keep sneaking in there ;).

Oh and Dawn, thanks for the lovely review. I'd love to get in touch with you, but unfortunately your e-mail address didn't show up (annoying ). If you want to, you can reach me at kalliopesinspiration . Cheers

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty Three – Once Upon another Time**

About an hour later found Severus and Hermione entering the room with the rose window above the entrance. As opposed to the other rooms which were all still fully furnished even if the style had to be called outdated even by Wizarding standards, this room was empty. The wallpaper was almost completely faded and peeling in the corners and a thick layer of dust covered the intricately laid floor boards, making them look almost fuzzy. The afternoon light bathed the room in a warm glow, drawing Hermione towards the windows.

"This is the master bedroom." Severus answered her unspoken question. He had always hated this room, but somehow seeing Hermione so obviously enthralled by it made him look at it with slightly less biased eyes.

"You don't sleep in here?" she asked gently, turning her head away from the view to look at him.

"No, I chose to stay in the room I had when I was younger. This room has never had any appeal to me."

Hermione slowly walked over to him, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. "You know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

He nuzzled her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. "I know, cara, but not here." He pulled her to him, holding her tightly against him. For the first time since Hermione had met him, he sounded uncertain. "Come with me?"

"Of course."

Taking her hand, he led her down the hallway to a small nursery decorated in pale green. Severus strode across the room and opened a box high up on a shelf, pulling out a framed photo. He gestured for Hermione to sit down on the low couch before joining her.

"My parents' marriage was not a happy one. My mother loved my father dearly, but she was nothing to him. He courted her because my grandfather ordered him to. She was from a good, old and pureblooded family, excellently trained to be the perfect mistress of a home such as this and exactly what my grandparents were looking for. Father couldn't care less. He was only interested in bedding the girls around Knockturn Alley and spending his allowance on wine and gambling. Grandfather threatened to cut off him off so he cleaned up his act and courted mother. He was rich, handsome and the perfect gentleman when he wanted to and mother fell head over heels for him."

He handed her the photo. It showed a small, delicate woman with pale skin and dark hair looking adoringly at a much taller, haughty looking man with sharp yet handsome features and a prominent nose. Whereas the woman didn't take her eyes of the man, he looked straight into the camera, occasionally frowning ever so slightly in displeasure, twisting his handsome features.

"It's their engagement photo." Severus said flatly. "It shows it all I think." Hermione squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"He was kind to mother until I was born just short of a year after their wedding. Mother was too small, too fragile. She almost died giving birth to me. And I might have been a son, but I was too small and weak for my father's liking and when the doctors informed him that there would be no more children he left all pretence behind and returned to the life he had led before they got married."

Severus' voice was strangely emotionless when he spoke and it hurt Hermione to hear it. She wanted to offer him reassurances, but knew there was nothing to say.

"To father's disappointment I survived. Mother was kind to me when he wasn't there. She encouraged my interests and taught me what I needed to know as the heir. But when father was there, there was nothing she could do other than being his punching bag so he wouldn't hurt me." There was a grimness now to his voice that Hermione had never heard before, not even when he spoke of the Dark Lord.

"And despite that, despite what he did to her, I would see her standing outside that damn door every evening, begging to be let inside." She wrapped her hands around his fists, clenched so tightly they had turned white.

"In the end it wasn't his punches that broke her; it was that he never cared for her. Despite what he did, mother loved him and she died, her heart broken." He shook his head, a single tear finding its way down his cheek, but left ignored.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She didn't know what was worse - the cold detachment at the beginning or this hollow sorrow.

"Oh sweetheart..." was all she managed to choke out as she wrapped her arms around him, hoping she could somehow make him feel how much she cared about him through her embrace.

A slight shaking was the only indication of his tears. She kissed the top of his head. "Oh, darling, I love you so, so much..." she whispered, her lips against his hair.

Hermione felt a slightly tingling warmth touch by her shoulder and realised that he had dried her blouse with a silent spell.

The next second he was up and pacing in front of her, the hard mask back in place, no trace of his tears visible.

"I was left to my own devices, the house elves doing their best to care for me until it was time to ship me off to Hogwarts. Father summoned me to his office for a yearly report when I got home for the summers and no matter how hard I worked there was always something that displeased him and motivated a thorough beating."

"Part of the reason that I joint the Death Eaters was to gain his approval. I was still young and weak and thought I needed his love. But it was no use. When I got back from Hogwarts after my seventh year was over the old bastard's liver was finally giving up and he never got to see what his son turned into." He laughed bitterly without a trace of humour. "Oh, how proud he would have been if he could see what became of me."

Hermione rose from the couch, catching his hand and making him stop in his tracks. "Wishing for a parent's' love doesn't make you weak, Severus." She cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "I don't know what you see when you look into the mirror, but you _are_ a good man."

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione cut him off. "I know you have done horrible things, some of them for the right reasons and some of them not, but that doesn't change who you are. You have spent the last twenty years repenting your mistakes and the fact that you regret them so even after everything you have done to atone for them leaves no doubt about what kind of person you are. It's in the past now; not a single family member to the people you have hurt have asked for your punishment. You are the only one who hasn't forgiven yourself."

Severus pulled her to him, shaking his head slowly. "My darling Know-it-all, you always do know what to say, don't you?" he mumbled against her temple before kissing her desperately, drawing comfort from the fact that she was there with him, that she hadn't run away from him in horror.

Hermione responded to him and he could taste the salty tears that fell from her eyes for him.

Without either of them realising how it had happened, he had her pressed against the nearest wall. He trailed desperate, burning kisses from her temple, down the side of her face and further onto her neck as she tore at his buttons, stroking her fingers across every inch she managed to bare, making him groan against her neck.

He had somehow managed to get her blouse open and lifted her up against the wall, her skirt bunching around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him.

He let his lips wander further down her chest as he pressed against her with the same desperation that was in his kisses. She gasped against him, trying to press back despite her position.

Severus felt her tug at the waist of his trousers and suddenly realised with a startling clarity exactly what he was doing.

No, no, no! He could _not_ let this happen! He had decided to take this at _her_ pace and now, now he was going to take her against the wall in his old nursery?

Hermione had felt him grow still, but was still startled when he let her back down on the floor and backed away.

He nervously pushed his hair away from his face. "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry." he mumbled, his breath still in short gasps as he tried to calm himself.

"It's alright." she replied gently, reaching her hand out towards him, only to have him turn away from her.

He cleared his throat, continuing in a business-like manner, "Regardless, I shouldn't have let it happen. It's getting late. I have to meet with Tobby and Tillie must be waiting for you. Come, I'll take you there." He reached his hand out for her expectantly.

Her feelings in somewhat of an uproar, but realising how difficult this whole day must be for him, she simply straightened her skirt and accepted his hand, no questions asked, as she let him lead her out of the room.

**Author's Notes:** Ah well, there you go. Too cheesy? If you're curious (even though it wasn't mentioned), Severus' parents are still called Eileen (née Prince) and Tobias Snape.


	44. The Elves of Snape Manor

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** A new chapter?! A week after the last one?! Please don't fall off your chairs in surprise. I would hate for you to hurt yourselves.

This scene became a lot longer than I originally intended for it to be so I had to break it into one more chapter. Hope you don't find the pace too slow and that you will enjoy it.

Oh, and Dawn (and any other reader who wishes to reach me outside of this forum), apparently this page's link check has gotten even better since I used to write so let's try it like this instead. I have a Swedish Yahoo address (dot se) and my username is kalliopesinspiration. Hope you can figure it out :).

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty Four – The Elves of Snape Manor**

Severus led Hermione out of the nursery, through the mistress' bedroom and into the sitting room where an old elf dressed in a black, high collar dress sat waiting for them, a tray with tea on the table in front of her.

Though still tiny, the old elf was quite tall for her species. Her face and hands were wrinkly, but her eyes were large and alert and she emitted such strength and authority it was clear that she was not someone to be crossed.

Severus greeted the elf, placing a quick kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Welcome home, Master. Tillie is glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you as well." Motioning for Hermione to step forward, he continued, "Let me introduce you to Miss Granger. She finished her studies at Hogwarts early and is now getting extra tutelage from me and my colleagues. Miss Granger, this is Tillie, my housekeeper."

"How do you do?" the old elf said, shaking her hand.

"How do you do?" Hermione replied with a slightly nervous smile. Of course there was nothing to be truly nervous about, but it was clear that Tillie was the reason that Severus had wanted them to visit this place to begin with. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Deciding to try to convince yet another house elf to call her by her first name, Hermione continued, "Please feel free to call me Hermione."

But the elf seemed to be only half listening. Instead she was muttering under her breath, a look on concentration on her face. Suddenly her features relaxed and broke into a large grin. "Master is hiding something; Master is not telling Tillie everything. Come here, Miss, let Tillie sees your necklace."

Hermione gave Severus an amused look and pulled her star out from underneath her shirt.

Taking it in her wrinkly hand, Tillie exclaimed enthusiastically, "Oh, it is! It is! Tillie knew it had to be. Oh, Tillie is so happy for Master."

Severus blushed slightly, "Thank you." he replied, looking at his feet.

Now completely back to the same dignity and authority as she had radiated when they had entered the room, she then dismissed Severus like the school boy she surely still viewed him as. "Oh well, off with you then. Master mustn't keep Tobby waiting? Tillie wants to get to know Miss Hermione."

Taking that as his not so subtle cue, the master of the house left the two ladies alone and went to meet his head of staff in the study.

"Now, come here, Miss Hermione." the old elf ordered, patting the couch next to her. "Tillie wants to know everything about the girl who can make Master blush like that."

Hermione let out a laugh and obeyed.

Half an hour later, Hermione was just telling Tillie the somewhat censored story of their fight at the Three Broomsticks and how she had slapped Severus when he kissed her when they were interrupted by soft giggling from behind one of the couches.

"You will have to excuse the younger ones. They got very curious when Master brought a lady and they are too silly to listen to Tillie when she tolds them to stay away."

"Oh, I don't mind. I would love to meet them."

"If Miss wishes." the old housekeeper replied a bit stiffly. "Tanny, Milly, Noppy, yous can come out now."

Three young house elf girls dressed pillowcase dresses in a soft brown colour appeared in front of the couch looking up at the unfamiliar human with large, curious eyes.

"Hello," Hermione greeted gently. "It's nice to meet you. What pretty names you have."

With a stern look from Tillie as encouragement, the three girls chorused. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Tanny, the bravest of them continued. "It is very nice to meets you, Miss. We is very glad Master brought a guest."

"Thank you. Would you like some tea?"

The three little house elves looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh no, Miss. We is not important enough to sit with Miss."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'd love to have you."

"That is very kind of Miss, but young house elves need to do their chores properly before getting such privileges. Right, girls?" Tillie replied for them.

"Yes, Tillie." they replied in unison.

"So, off with you." The older elf dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Tillie, may I ask how come you are all so well dressed? I didn't think you could give house elves clothes. And you all speak so very well too."

"Master is very clever." Tillie replied, pride colouring her voice. "Master gives us fabric to make our own clothes. House elves can accepts fabrics. It is only clothes that are dangerous. And Master teaches the oldest ones to read and write and then we teach the younger ones so Master doesn't have to."

"You seem happy here. But wouldn't it be better to be free? To get paid for what you do?"

Tillie's eyes flashed dangerously. "A good house elf is always loyal to Master. We prefers if our master is good to us, but it doesn't matters." In her indignation, she sounded more like the house elves Hermione was used to and less like the ones she had met here. "Us elves takes great pride in serving. If Master is pleased, house elves are happy. This is what we wants."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Tillie." Hermione said with remorse.

"Tillie forgives, Miss Hermione. Tillie knows that Miss doesn't know better coming from a Muggle family."

"Thank you. I am trying to understand, I swear, but I've come to realise that there is so much you can't fully understand by just reading a book. Sometimes I don't think I deserve to be here, that I don't belong in the Wizarding world"

"Miss Hermione shouldn't worry herself. She will do just fine. And you makes Master happy. Tillie hasn't seen him so relaxed since he was a small boy."

"He makes me happy too." Hermione said softly, making the matron house elf beam.

"Us house elves are very happy here. We lives a good life. We just wish Master will be happy too." she said, drying a tear on her apron.

Hermione put an uncertain hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "There is nothing in the world I want more."

Clearing her throat, Tillie continued in a no nonsense sort of voice, "Well then, Tillie was told to tell Miss about the life that is lead in a household such as this and Tillie will do just that. Then we will prove to Master that his worries are silly."

Almost an hour later, when Tillie was in the middle of listing the different charities that the Snape family supported - though currently only by yearly donations - there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Tillie called.

A male elf of indeterminable age dressed in a black livery popped his head inside the room. "Master has a message for Tillie." he squeaked, the rest of his body following inside.

The old housekeeper reached her hand out for the small note he was carrying.

Catching the other elf watching Hermione curiously, Tillie snapped. "Torry! What _are_ you doing? Honestly, Tillie believes all of yous have never seen a human before. You is not a cub anymore. Torry should know better."

If house elves could blush, Hermione was certain that Torry was doing so as he quickly scurried out of the room.

"Ah, let's see... Master wants Miss to be ready for dinner in twenty minutes."

"Ready?" Hermione asked somewhat confused.

"Ah yes. Unfortunately Snape Manor has not had a mistress in a long time so no elf is trained, but we will see what we can do." Tillie replied before calling "Milly, come here!"

The young elf appeared in front of them with a small pop. "Yes, Tillie."

"We has to make Miss ready for dinner."

The young elf girl let out an enthusiastic squeal and the two of them led Hermione into the mistress' bedroom and placed her on the stool in front of the vanity.

Milly looked at herself in the mirror from beside Hermione, patting her own head before gently touching one of Hermione's locks. "Miss has so pretty hair." she sighed wistfully.

"And so much of it." Tillie commented wryly. "Let's see what wes can do about it. Hold on here, Milly."

What seemed like a hundred spells and a million hair pins later, Hermione's hair had somehow been wrestled into a perfect chignon and she touched it gingerly, amazed at the woman looking back at her from the mirror.

The war had forced her friends and her to grow up in so many ways and yet there were still so many ways in which she still felt like a little girl. But now, looking into that mirror it wasn't that little girl looking back at her anymore, but a fully grown woman.

Milly's small voice broke her trance. "We has to change Miss' clothes too." She looked over at Tillie for approval. "Could Miss please stand up?"

Hermione did as told and a few spells later she was following the elf that had delivered the message down the stairs to have dinner with Severus.

**Author's Notes:** Like I stated above, this chapter didn't quite turn out the way I had intended or expected it to do and it makes me slightly… confused.

Before I started writing I took for granted that the writer controlled his or her characters, but I find that I have very little control of my writing. In this chapter, my intention was for Tillie to be very guarded towards Hermione to begin with, afraid that she was a gold digger or would end up hurting her dear Master. And I tried to write it like that, I really did. But I had to force every word and what I did write felt unnatural and completely without flow. The dialogue I did end up writing on the other hand just came as I typed and felt completely natural (not saying what I actually did end up with is among the best I have written because it's certain is not, but it was definitely better than the other option).

And the last chapter came as a complete surprise to me. I have a list of some events that I intend to include in the story, but nowhere had I even thought about discussing Snape's childhood. I hadn't even considered what it would have been like and yet suddenly I had written a whole chapter about it.

My question now is – is this the way it is? Do any of you when you write find that your characters control the story more than you do? Or is it just because I tend to have a very unorganised writing style where only main events are pre-planned. I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter.


	45. A Final Surprise

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary: **One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** A big thank you to all of you who took the time and effort to share your experiences on how your characters behave. It's been very interesting to read your thoughts on the matter. Now all we have to do is figure out how to control our misbehaving characters ;).

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty Five – A Final Surprise**

Hermione was surprised when Torry lead her past the dining room she had seen earlier in the afternoon and towards the back of the house. She smoothed down the dress Tillie and Milly had transfigured for her self-consciously as she tried to strike up conversation with the elf.

"Is this kind of attire always expected for dinner here?" she asked, looking down at herself. The housekeeper and her little helper had with their own kind of magic turned her jeans and blouse into a full length draped dress in moss green silk and chiffon. It was pretty and simple with no decorations, but it still felt very alien to Hermione.

"Master's parents always did, but Master doesn't follows the old traditions if he doesn't has to."

Well, that certainly didn't do much to help explain why Severus had asked for her to wear a dress for this particular dinner, Hermione thought to herself when they suddenly stopped in front of a pair of white mullion doors.

Hermione looked through the window panes with surprise clearly written across her face because beyond them laid what appeared to be a thick, green rainforest. She opened her mouth to ask Torry about it, but he had already opened the doors for her.

"Master is waiting for Miss in the arboretum in the wing to the right." he said, bowing slightly as she passed and then he was gone and the doors closed behind her.

Looking around, she noticed that she indeed was standing in a rainforest albeit a small one. Further down to the left was another room with what appeared to be a Mediterranean landscape and beyond that yet another room which she couldn't quite make out.

She realised that she was standing in a Victorian orangery designed with different rooms to mimic the different climatic regions of the world.

The humidity and heat in the room was overwhelming and Hermione took off to the right as Torry had instructed her to. The stone path through the vegetation was narrow and winding, but suddenly the greenery cleared and a small pond covered in giant water-lilies and other water plants was before her.

A small bridge in white-painted wood took her to the other side and she stood before another glass door. Sliding it open she found herself in a room lit only by the moonlight shining in through the tall windows.

The air in this room was much drier yet still warm and carried with it the smell of hundreds of spices. She followed the stone covered path through the bushes and low trees and then suddenly Severus stood in front of her impeccably dressed in black trousers and a black, unbuttoned frock coat with a vest and cravat.

"I wanted to save the best for last." he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her fingertips. "As you have seen today this house holds very few good memories for me, but this place has always been my haven. It was built by my great, great grandfather in a time when it was the fashionable thing to do. My father never cared for it and the plants were left to grow wild. Restoring and improving it has been my project during the summers ever since he passed away."

"It's incredible." Hermione breathed. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful."

"I'm glad." Severus replied with a small smile. "Well then, there is one more surprise for you, but you mustn't look." With a wave of his hand, a silk scarf appeared from thin air and covered her eyes gently.

She heard the swooshing sound of another door sliding open and felt the temperature change again. This room was cooler, more like a summer evening by the Mediterranean Sea and the air smelt faintly of pine and citrus. Severus stroked his hands up and down her arms as she got used to the temperature change.

In this room there was no stone path, just soft soil beneath her feet and it must have been smaller than the others because they stopped after less than ten steps.

Hermione felt Severus stand close behind her as his long fingers untied the scarf, but still kept it in place.

"Welcome to my favourite part of the orangery, cara." he whispered in her ear as the scarf vanished.

Hermione blinked a few times and gasped as her eyes got used to the light around her.

They were in the final room of the greenhouse. As she had suspected the room was smaller than the ones she had passed through, but the ceiling was much higher. The stone walls were white washed with impossibly tall windows, showing the grounds beyond. But most amazing were the plants. There were tall trees growing in large pots or directly in the soil on the ground. Pine, laurel, cypress, myrrh trees, orange trees, olive trees and several other species and around it all floated glowing orbs, bathing the room in a soft, warm light, centring around a small table set for two in the middle of the room.

"It's gorgeous." she breathed, feeling enormously foolish when she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Blinking a few times she managed to get rid of them just as Severus took her hands in his and lead her over to the table. Her chair magically pulled out from the table and she took her seat as Severus pushed it back in before taking his own seat at the other side of the table.

"The elves went a little overboard I believe."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "It's absolutely wonderful nonetheless. You must thank the elves for me." she said, looking into his eyes and Severus suddenly knew without a doubt that he was caught.

Tobby appeared before them, carrying a bottle of some kind and few seconds later, Torry appeared as well placing two bowls with what appeared to be slightly saffron scented soup before them.

Tobby showed the bottle to his Master, who nodded in approval, before pouring them a glass each and disappearing.

Severus lifted his glass and studied the golden liquid carefully. Apparently satisfied, he raised it in Hermione's direction in a silent toast and she did the same before taking a sip.

In response to her surprised look he replied. "It's cider made of apples, elderflowers and a hint of lime. Tobby berated me for not serving wine, but seeing that we are expected back at Hogwarts in just a few hours, I thought this best."

"Thank you." For some reason Hermione felt her cheeks colour and she didn't know what to say, which was incredibly annoying because she was Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger _always_ had something to say.

She suddenly realised that this was the first time the two of them did something part of a normal courtship together. No secret conversations over tea where she had to leave before she was missed, no stolen kisses in an alcove during evening patrol, no covered glances across the classroom when her classmates were busy with their work, just the two of them having dinner in a place where no secrets needed to be kept.

"So, how was your talk with Tillie?" Severus asked, calling her back to reality.

"It was very nice. She is such a sweet" she hesitated slightly, not sure what word to pick, "...person. I can see why she is important to you." Deciding that taking the metaphorical bicorn by the horns was the best way to go, she continued, "You were right; there are so many things I still don't know about the Wizarding world and especially the Pureblood part of it. But really, throw in some magic and it really isn't all that different from the class system in Muggle Britain."

Severus looked at her incredulously, but she continued before he could interrupt.

"I don't mind learning, Severus. Since I got my letter seven years ago I have wanted nothing more than to understand this fantastic world I was suddenly thrown into. I'm sure there will be obligations I won't like, but it would have been the same whomever I had been with. People want me to marry Ron, but even if I did have romantic feelings for him I have never wanted to spend my life as a housewife raising a whole bunch of children. And I might come from the Muggle world, but being with a Muggle would mean denying the magical part of me."

She placed her hand on top of his, squeezing gently. "Compromises are a part of a relationship, Severus, and we will have to learn together. From what I gathered from Tillie you are not too fond of many of the traditions either so we will pick and choose. The ones we want, the ones we don't want and the ones we simply have to accept. I know you will never expect me to be just the Mistress of this house. You will challenge and push and support me when I create my own career. And as opposed to so many other men, should I be successful you would never hold it against me."

"_If_ you become successful?" Severus asked, one eyebrow raised sardonically.

Hermione smiled slightly in response before she continued again. "Neither of us really care what people think of us and we are under no obligations to please people that mean nothing to us, that we haven't even met."

"That might be, but what about the people you do care about, cara? What about your friends, your mother, your father? How do you think they will react? And what will you do when you have to choose between them and me?" Severus replied, vocalising what he had tried to supress for so long.

"I don't know, Severus. I don't know how people will react and yes, it petrifies me thinking about it. I've always believed that real friends will accept you for who you are, that love is unconditional at least if given time. And if they can't accept your choices, accept who you are, then they have never been your true friends and they never will be. But yes, Severus, I'm scared. I'm scared that they won't accept my choice. I'm scared to find out that these people I have shared so much with, been through so much with, aren't my real friends." she tightened her grip on his hand and he could feel how cold it was despite the temperate air in the room. He turned his hand over, gently running his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm scared, Severus, because if they don't accept you and me I will have to choose and that choice means that I will end up losing my friends, maybe even my parents."

Severus shook his head slowly. "No, cara, I couldn't let you do that." he said gravely as he reached across the table, placing his other hand on her cheek and stroking it softly. "I'm not worth it."

He could feel the young woman stiffen under his touch as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again." she said forcefully and Severus could feel the magic crackle in the air around her.

And then just like that it calmed down again and Hermione smiled up at him. "Besides, we don't even know how they will react yet. Ginny took it well enough, didn't she? Harry and Ron will throw a fit, but they will cool off after a while, they always do, and my parents won't like it, not at all, but they will see how happy you make me and they will come around too. And Fred and George..." she chuckled slightly. "...Fred and George will see it as the greatest joke ever."

Severus couldn't help but join in her laughter at the thought of the Weasley twins' reaction.

Hermione dried tears she wasn't certain came from fear or relief from her eyes.

"See, it won't be a problem." she said, not sure if she was trying to reassure Severus or herself. "It will be fine. They will just need a little time to wrap their heads around it." She gave him another small smile. "Now, let's not let the house elves' lovely cooking go to waste."

"No," he replied with a small smile, "let's not, my little Know-it-all."


	46. Like Thumbelina

**Disclaimers:**I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

**Summary:**One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

**Author's notes:** Sorry this chapter is up a bit late, I was helping a friend making a red, glitter hat and yes, that is completely true.

I know, I know… This is the longest day ever, but it's soon at an end – I promise.

Also, I forgot to tell you last time, but bluefirefly5 sent me the loveliest explanation as to why Tillie wasn't hesitant towards Hermione: "I guess house-elves, with their special magic, can somewhat sense human's intention, so that's how Tillie knew Hermione wasn't a gold-digger"

I just loved it. I love the idea that there are so much more to the house elves than we know or than their masters know and understand so thanks bluefirefly5 :).

**Bright Minds Think the Same**

**Chapter Forty Six – Like Thumbelina**

The rest of the dinner passed on a considerably happier note. Though nothing had been resolved, they both felt unburdened by finally having spoken out loud some of what had been suppressed at the back of their minds for so long.

They were both laughing over a story from Severus' early years of teaching when Torry appeared to remove their empty dessert plates.

"Well, time to head back to reality I believe." Severus said as he stood before helping Hermione out of her chair. Offering her his arm, they walked out of the arboretum and through what Hermione had come to think of as the spice room. When they reached the bridge, Hermione bent down and dipped her fingers in the water.

"Would you think me terribly silly if I told you that ever since I was a little girl and my parents took me to Kew Gardens I've always dreamt of floating away on such a water lily leaf? Just like Thumbelina." she asked, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Not at all." He lifted her chin gently, looking into her eyes before placing a kiss on her lips. "Your wish is my command." he said before raising his wand and whispering, "Wingardium Leviosa"

Hermione felt the magic soar around her as she was lifted from the ground and suddenly she was standing on the largest of the leaves.

She let out a delighted giggle. "Come, join me." she called, beckoning him with her finger.

Severus let out a laugh. "You do know that not even the largest ones can carry much more than twelve stone, right?" But he still waved his wand in a complex motion, stabilising the large leaves floating on the surface, and stepped out on the closest one.

He walked across them with confident steps. Stopping at the leaf next to the one Hermione was standing on he summoned a small, white water lily. Stepping over to Hermione's leaf he placed the flower in her hair.

She placed her hands around his neck, swaying slightly to a tune no one else could hear. "Dance with me."

"I might as well have given you wine, silly girl." he said teasingly, but he still waved his hand the same way that he had done in his chambers after the New Year's party and soft music started to play from out of nowhere.

Hermione smiled up at him, before resting her head against his chest as they moved slowly in time with the music. "Thank you, Severus."

He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"But, I do. I'm glad you brought me here. You were right. I needed to see this. I think we both needed this. And no matter what the future holds I am so, so thankful that I have you by my side."

She leant up to kiss him and when their lips met she felt him turn on his heel and the world started to spin around them.

*

When Tillie opened the baize door separating the house elves' domains from the rest of the house after having made sure that Master and his guest had gotten away safely, she was met by a cacophony of sound as excited voices tried to outdo one another.

"Wasn'ts Miss so pretty?"

"What did she says, Milly?"

"Did yous see how Master looked at her?"

"So romantic..."

"Do you think Master will propose?"

"Silence!" Tillie called, more strength to her voice than would seem possible from such a small creature.

At once all the other elves fell quiet and looked at the housekeeper nervously.

"The Snape elves _do_ not gossip and _will_ not start now. Yous are to show respect for Master at all times. If Tillie hears as much as a single word more about this, yous will be put to clean without magic for a month!" She looked around, making sure to meet the eyes of each elf in the room. "Now, back to work!"

For a few seconds there was a flurry of activity as everyone scurried out of the room to continue with their chores and then silence once again reined.

Walking over to the table, Tillie summoned two cups and looked over at her colleague who had just entered the room, "Tea, Tobby?"

"Yes, please." the butler replied as he sat down opposite to the housekeeper. "Well then, Tillie, what do you think of Master's lady friend? You was the one who got to spend most time with her."

Tillie sipped her tea slowly before responding, "She is a good girl. She doesn't knows very much about the Pureblood ways, but she is kind and bright and she is not afraid to stand up to Master. And if Tobby wants my opinion she is very much in love with Master."

"You approve then?"

"Yes," she took another sip of tea, "I do."

Tobby nodded approvingly before moving the conversation on to estate business.

A few seconds after they had disappareted, Severus and Hermione appeared outside the school gates and Hermione watched as their clothes turned back to what they had been wearing earlier in the day. Severus pulled their shrunken cloaks from his pocket and restored them.

He had just draped the cloak over Hermione's shoulders when he heard steps approaching. Seeing no one there, he looked down at the snow covered ground. Finding what he was looking for he called out. "Good evening, Ginevra. I trust your afternoon was alright."

Ginnny's head appeared from underneath the invisibility cloak and she greeted them with a large smile and a tiny wink in Hermione's direction.

"Hello to you too. And to answer your real question, Severus, your rooms are exactly the way you left them. The Gryffindor Quidditch team are pretty handy with their wands so a bit of spell work and your living room was good as new once they were done with practice in there."

"You...? What...? Did...?" Severus spluttered, outrage clouding his features.

"Mhm, Harry felt that some small space practice would be good to get the team to cooperate better. He was right too. We're definitely going to beat your Slytherins next weekend."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by hearty bout of laughter from somewhere to his right. Looking around he saw Hermione clutching her stomach as she doubled over with laughter.

Looking back at Ginny he realised that she too had started to laugh.

"Aren't you laying it on a bit thick, Ginny?" Hermione said after a few deep breaths. "I mean come on, Quidditch practise? And you managed to get both Harry and beating Slytherin in there too!"

She giggled again. "But, oh Severus, you should have seen your face. Those few seconds when you didn't know what you were supposed to believe..."

And suddenly Severus couldn't help but join in the girls' laughter too.

When the three of them had calmed down, he gave Ginny his sternest look. "You certainly don't fear your superiors, do you Miss Weasley?"

"Trained by the best." the redhead replied cheekily. "Seriously though, it was no problem. I got a nice relaxing evening free from the noise in Gryffindor Tower."

"Thank you, Ginevra."

She nodded in return. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get back to the castle. It's freezing out here!" Ginny said as she stuffed the invisibility cloak into her bag before heading off towards the castle.

As they reached the large double doors, Severus produced a bag of what turned out to be the frozen rosehip they supposedly had been picking from underneath his cloak before he put on his normal professor expression and pushed the doors open.

Once inside he said in a bored voice, tinted with annoyance as if this was the very last thing he would want, "I will escort you to your common room. It's far too late to have students running about by themselves."

"Yes, Professor." they chorused and set off after him through the empty corridors.

Once they reached the Fat Lady, Ginny gave Hermione another mischievous wink and engaged the portrait in polite conversation, giving Severus time to press a quick kiss to Hermione's hand before he turned around and sternly ordered the portrait to open.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so rude." the portrait grumbled as she swung open to let the girls inside, quickly closing again behind them.

"You're welcome!" she called after the teacher as she watched him stalk down the corridor, bag in hand and cloak billowing behind him.

Seeing their friends enter the common room, Ron and Harry flew out of their seats, happy for the chance to leave their homework behind for a while.

"Welcome back!" Ron shouted across the room, waving them over.

"How was detention with the bat?" Harry asked before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek in greeting.

"Don't call him that." Ginny chided playfully. "It wasn't so bad actually. As long as we did as told he left us pretty much alone. He even let us talk while we collected the berries."

"Seriously? What's Hermione done to you?" Ron asked jokingly. "Of course it was bad. It's Snape! Just because she insists on" he adopted a high pitched voice in an attempt to sound like his friend, "_seeing the good in everyone_ doesn't mean the rest of us have to."

Ginny shot her friend a worried look, but Hermione refused to meet her eyes and instead said in a low voice, "Well, if you excuse me, I'm quite tired so I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight."

"Come on, 'mione! It was just a joke. You don't have to be upset."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm not, Ron. I'm just tired." She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry yourself. I'm fine."

When Hermione was out of earshot, Ginny slapped her brother on the arm. "You don't have to be such a jerk you know. There's nothing wrong in wanting to treat people around you with respect and Snape has certainly earned it." she said before following Hermione towards the girls' dormitories.

"But it's _Snape_ we're talking about." Ron muttered, rubbing his arm gingerly, once she had disappeared.

**Author's Note:** Hmm… Ron decided that he had some opinions he needed to vent. Perhaps Hermione should have stood up to him, but I imagine she was feeling rather overwhelmed after everything she'd learnt and experienced during the day and that Ron's anger simply made her feel down and disappointed. You don't always have the energy to take every fight.

Also, it might seem silly of Severus to just follow Hermione's whims like that, but I rather like to imagine Severus being so completely awed by the fact that he can make another person happy that he'll do anything in his power just to see her smile for him.

Also regarding Tillie and Tobby; It wasn't planned at all but somehow Tobby has ended up channelling Mr Carson from "Downton Abbey" whereas Tillie has ended up a mixture between Madam Giry from "Phantom of the Opera" and Mrs Reynolds from "Pride and Prejudice – a somewhat interesting and contradicting mixture. Anyway, I hope you like them as much as I do.

Oh and Kew Gardens? They are indeed a real place in London and they do have giant water-lilies (Victoria amazonica) in their collection.


	47. An Unexpected Letter

Disclaimers: I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter and I'm certainly not making any money from this story. Everything you might recognise belongs to J K Rowling, her editor and Warner Bros. (Though as far as I know, the plot, and some minor characters, are mine.)

Summary: One usually says that "bright minds think the same", but do they listen to their hearts – especially when the minds are as stubborn as those of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?

Author's notes: I'm really sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter has been giving me quite a lot of grief. I'm still not completely happy about it so it will be interesting to hear what you have to say.

Anyway, thanks for all the follows and likes and reviews. It really means a great deal to find them in my inbox.

Bright Minds Think the Same

Chapter Forty Seven – An Unexpected Letter

Ginny set off after Hermione, but the older girl had already disappeared into her room. Luckily there was nothing but rudimentary wards in place and after a few well-placed spells, the red head could open the door.

Opening the door, Ginny ducked as a picture frame came flying through the air, crashing into the door where her head had just been, followed by a small china figure as Hermione cast furious spells at the objects on her mantel piece. Not to be discouraged, Ginny whipped out her own wand, making a large ball of water fall from the ceiling towards her friend's head. With reflexes still alert from a childhood spent at war, Hermione caught on before the first drop hit her and with another furious wave of her wand she stood in attack position as the water above her evaporated.

"Feeling better now?" Ginny asked casually as she slid her own wand back into her pocket.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Hermione cried as the smashed object fluttered through the air, mending themselves on their way towards their original places.

But the other girl simply laughed. "Fred and George, remember?"

"I'm still sorry. I know he's my friend, but he just makes me _so _frustrated at times." she sank down on the pristine bed. "Oh Ginny..." she sighed, "He's never going to accept my relationship with Severus, is he?"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, giving her a quick hug with one arm. "Not even my hot-tempered brother can be that stupid. You're best friends."

"Sometimes I doubt that that will be enough."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if Severus made an effort, you know. I meant what I said when I told Ron that he deserves our respect, but he doesn't really let anyone close and the boys will certainly not try by themselves."

"I know Severus is a large part of the problem," Hermione said, rubbing her temples, the day finally catching up with her, "but I'd prefer it if we could keep our relationship quiet until school is over. It might not be against the rules as such, but it will certainly create quite a ruckus and Severus changing his behaviour towards Ron and Harry will not go unnoticed."

"Exactly, so for now we'll just have to lay low and wait. An in the meantime we can prep all _three_ boys so the shock will be as small as possible when the time comes. Come on, get that glum look off your face. I still have Harry's cloak you know, and if you're nice I _might_ let you use it for a quick walk to clear your head." Giving her an all but subtle wink, Ginny continued, "I've heard that the dungeons are especially nice this time of the night."

Hermione giggled slightly. "As much as you were not supposed to, I'm really glad you found out. Thank you, Ginny. I don't quite know what I'd do without you." Hermione exclaimed, giving her friend a quick hug.

Ginny threw the cloak over Hermione's head, watching the older girl disappear, before opening the door. "Well, off with you then. I'll help you out through the portrait"

A walk through the deserted corridors later, Hermione pushed open the door to Severus' library. Finding the room dark and empty she continued out into the hallway and through the open door to the sitting room where she found him slumped on the couch, feet on a small cleared square on the coffee table and a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

"I know you're there. Didn't I tell you that it was too late for students to wander around alone?"

Pulling the cloak from her head, for a second making it seem as though her head was floating mid-air before she pulled the rest of the cloak off as well, Hermione replied, "Lucky I'm no longer a student then."

"Indeed..." Severus drawled before taking a sip from his glass. "Still, you shouldn't have risked it. Going away today was a big enough gamble as it was."

"I didn't think you should be alone tonight after everything we talked about today," She sat down close to him on the couch, making her way under his free arm as she put her feet up and snuggled against him. "Besides, _I_ didn't want to be alone tonight."

He allowed himself to wrap his arm tighter around her and rest his chin and nose against the top of her head before he spoke again.

"Thank you, cara." he said in a low voice, pressing his lips against her hair.

Half past four the next morning, Mrs Norris looked around confusedly as her sharp ears picked up the sound of shoes against stone.

Seeing no one there, however, she sniffed disdainfully and took off in the other direction, deciding that the rug in front of the hearth in her human's room was much more tempting than chasing after invisible students.

A few hours later, Ron walked up to where Hermione and Harry were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He seemed to find his feet incredibly interesting as he ran a hand through his slightly too long mop of red hair.

"Hey, Hermione... I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I shouldn't have insulted the gi... Professor Snape like that. I just don't see why it's so important to you. It's not like he showed you and Ginny and respect when he gave you detention for no reason."

"He had a reason, Ron. He was right. We were unnecessary loud. We were in the library after all. Besides, I know Professor Snape isn't particularly kind to us, but sometimes you just have to be the change you want to see. Harry, you know how he's been treated. It's not like he's been met with much kindness either. Would you be nice to people, Ron, if they were barely civil to you? Don't you think he knows what the students call him behind his back?"

"Okay, okay... Look, I said I was sorry. If it makes you stop nagging me I won't call him names, alright? If nothing it will prove to you that it will make no difference to him. He just hates students. Makes you wonder why he didn't leave after Voldemort was defeated. Probably because he loves torturing innocent school children."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "Behave yourself! Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"And you do?"

"Of course I don't, but at least I try to! I don't dismiss people simply because of some misguided prejudice."

"Alright! I said I'm sorry." Ron said, holding both hands up in front of him in defeat. "Geez, you talk like you were in love with the guy or something."

"I just happen to think that the man who has saved our lives basically once a year since we started here deserves our respect." Hermione replied tersely. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Ron replied, sitting down next to her and reaching for a piece of toast. "You're right as usual - Miss Know-it-all." he continued, making a silly face in her direction.

And just like that all three of them burst out laughing, causing several students to look up for their food.

Severus had watched their interaction from the Head table and though he had no way of hearing what they spoke about, the tension had been unmistakeable. He knew it would be a difficult time for Hermione when Potter and Weasley found out and while he was considering what he could do to make it smoother he knew his hands were tied at the moment.

Suddenly his musings were interrupted by the arrival of the post. To his surprise, a haughty looking albino eagle owl he hadn't seen in quite some time swooped down and landed on the table in front of him.

Feeding it a piece of toast from the basket next to him, he untied the parchment scroll tied to its leg. Clearly not expecting an answer, the owl took off again, leaving Severus to open his letter.

_Dear friend,_

_It's been far too long. I hope the new year is treating you well. Mine, I must say, has been quite _enlightening_._

_You see, my son returned for Christmas with a most interesting tale of how you treated him when he was having a discussion with the Head Girl on the train when the students were off for Christmas shopping. (The old goat really is going senile, isn't he, approving such excursions?)_

_And just the other day I happened to run into Iole Clayworth. _She _told me that she had met you a few months back escorting Miss Granger to the theatre._

_What is this, old friend? Is Severus Snape screwing his little... student? Can it be true?_

_I can certainly understand the allure – if you can get over that rat's nest she calls hair she is really quite _enticing_ – but to take her out in public like that. Really? You know better, Severus. _

_I don't care how many students you are bedding, but there's a reason it's called a dirty little secret. Make sure you keep it secret, dear friend. Don't embarrass yourself._

_Yours etc._

_L. Malfoy_

Severus crumpled the letter in his hand before standing up, both hands clenched in fists on the table. With a wave of his wand, the chair flew back in place and he turned to stalk out of the Great Hall, black cloak billowing around him.

**Author's Notes:** Oh my… Lucius decided that he was feeling left out and wanted to join in. And Ron certainly needs to practise his apologies. Oh and if you've forgotten who Iole is, she appears in the second half of chapter 17 (_The Globe_).


End file.
